La Belle et la Bete
by Enelya87
Summary: 19th century France. An AU Ichihime story based on Beauty and the Beast. "He lifted his hand and dragged a single claw down her cheek and throat, careful not to break the delicate skin." Language and Lemons.
1. Chapter 1

Ohmygoodness! My third fanfic is officially underway!! I'm so excited and a little nervous ^_^ Okay, nothing much to say yet except I hope you enjoy! Be prepared for a long author's note at the end o.O

**Disclaimer:** I do not own the kingdom of Bleach.

:

:

:

_

* * *

_

:

:

:

_Early 19__th__ Century France_

_Somewhere far south of Paris_

:

:

:

"God's teeth!" The small, black haired woman exclaimed as rain suddenly fell in sheets upon the two small figures traveling through the dark, ancient woods along what was apparently meant to be a road, but barely succeeded in meeting its endeavor.

"I'm so sorry Tatsi! I had no idea it would be this far out or I would have planned to leave earlier and then we would have missed the storm!"

Tatsuki Arisawa attempted to smooth her rapidly dampening short hair back away from her eyes as she looked into the regret filled grey eyes of her life long friend and sighed as she felt her anger lessen to acute frustration, "It's not your fault, Hime. Nobody could have predicted we'd have to practically travel into the belly of hell to get to this God-forsaken place." She warily glanced at the thick woods on either side of them, thinking better of using the trees for shelter, considering the possibilities of what could be lurking behind the giant trees.

Feeling her anger rise again, she thrust her hands into the pockets of her boy's trousers, "And nobody could have predicted our driver had a few loose nuts and wouldn't take us any further than this road. Seriously, you'd think the ghost of Louis XVI haunted these woods the way he was shaking in his boots. He just better pray to Our Lord that it leads to the right place or I will find his pathetic behind and make him never want to sit on what will be left of it again!"

Tatsuki glanced at her unusually unresponsive companion. Orihime seemed lost in thought as she looked up into the rain, eyes blinking rapidly. "Hime?"

"Hmm?"

"I suggest we walk faster in the hopes of coming upon our destination soon and resembling drowned rats as little as possible."

Orihime Inoue fell in step with her friend's quickening pace, periodically stumbling over the occasional fallen branch, tufts of sturdy weeds sticking out from the overgrown road, and even the smallest of pebbles. Suddenly she decided to make a game of it and grabbing her long skirts, she burst into a sprint and threw a challenging look back at her friend.

Tatsuki smirked and ran after the now laughing girl who was rapidly leaving her behind. Her head whipped to her right when she thought she heard a low snarl come from somewhere in the thick of the woods. Deciding it was wiser not to investigate, she picked up her pace, eyes still scanning the area to her right as she turned a sharp corner in the road, "Oof! Ow…Orihime! What in blazes are you doing stopped in the middle of the road like a…" Tatsuki's words trailed off, her insult forgotten as she followed Orihime's astonished gaze to the overwhelming sight that stood before them.

Ahead, the road ended in a large cul-de-sac, and looming in front stood two towering black iron gates, expertly forged into ornate designs. In the middle a large iron 'C' was almost camouflaged against the surrounding curls. On either side stood large stone columns and atop each of them did stand a large black eagle, its wings spread majestically, seeming to look down upon the girls, daring them to enter and face their fate. A thick, stone wall covered in moss and vines, glistening eerily from the rainfall, surrounded whatever lay inside, hiding it from view.

Orihime clutched at the fabric above her heavily beating heart and took a few steps forward. She lurched backwards when Tatsuki suddenly grabbed the back of her dress, "I have a bad feeling about this, Hime. Maybe we should…"

Orihime paid her no mind, her feet heading towards the gate almost of their own free will, "Just one look…we can at least stay here for the night. If you still don't like it we'll leave." Orihime whirled around to give her friend a brilliant smile, "Okay, Tatsuki?"

Tatsuki swallowed her rising feelings of apprehension and glared at the darkening clouds and the rolling boom she heard in the distance, "Fine." Slowly she followed Orihime towards the gates, half expecting an evil sorcerer's black castle. Tatsuki shook her head; Orihime's overactive imagination was really beginning to rub off on her.

A small gasp escaped Orihime when the new sight came into her view as she peered through the curling iron; Tatsuki's eyes widened in awe when she joined her.

The rain had diminished to a sprinkle momentarily, almost as if it was allowing the girls to take in the full effect of the estate in its entire brilliance. Contrasting sharply with the ominous entrance, behind the gates lay perfectly kept grounds and a wide pathway, interrupted only by a beautiful Romanesque fountain in the middle, leading to the most beautiful place either girl had ever dreamed of seeing.

In the distance sat a majestic testament to opulent nobility of century past. Its embedded Grecian columns dared defiance, and its ornate dome, for only a moment, gleamed proudly in a sudden break in the clouds. The arched windows to unknown rooms and hallways seemed to go for miles on either side of the main entrance, which was led into by a wide staircase.

Breaking out of her daze, Orihime took in a deep breath and pushed on the heavy iron, half surprised when the gate slowly opened, the hinges crying out from lack of use. Hand in hand, the girls endlessly trekked down the path to the bottom of the stairs.

Now the huge double doors were clearly in their sight. In sync, they climbed slowly up the stairs. Orihime studied the unusual wooden carvings with curious fascination. In the growing darkness it was difficult to tell, but they almost seemed to be flecked with gold.

After trying and failing to reach the high knocker, a snarling lion clutching a wide ring in its heavy jaws, Tatsuki determinedly straightened her shoulders and with a stiff fist, banged against the door with all her might.

The girls stood and waited. And waited. And waited.

"Damn it all to hell! Weren't they expecting us?!" Tatsuki shook her fist at the door and stalked up to it, lifting her foot to kick it down if need be.

Suddenly the door was opened and on the other side stood a tall man, dressed in all black except for the stiff white shirt and collar peeping out from the top of the jacket, its long tails whipping in the sudden gust of air. What was most appalling was not his scowl of pure disdain as his eyes took in the disheveled look of the travel weary girls, nor was it his flaming red hair, pulled into a tight pony tail that elegantly traveled down his back. Rather, the most appalling thing about this instantly unlikable man was he had the most outrageous markings on his face. Orihime and Tatsuki's mouths fell open, dear God what has he done with his eyebrows?

"No visitors." At that gruff announcement he slammed the door in their faces, barely escaping doing serious damage to their noses.

"What. The. Hell." Tatsuki gritted through her teeth. Narrowing her eyes and almost breaking the skin on her palms with her nails as her fists tightened even further, Tatsuki stepped back a few paces and gave the door one hard running kick.

The door was opened again, this time the redhead's eyes were flashing with fury as he ground out the words with much apparent difficultly, "I'm sorry, _sir_, but as I previously stated we are not receiving visitors."

Tatsuki braced her hands against the door to prevent him from shutting it again, infuriated even further by his blatant sarcasm, "Now just you wait a second! We're not visitors! We came here in response to the advertisement!"

Before the towering man could bellow out his next response a soft, yet authoritative voice sounded behind him, "Oh my, could it be our new little family members have arrived? Please stand aside Mr. Abarai and let these poor wet creatures in."

Mr. Abarai glowered, begrudgingly stepped back, and allowed them in with a curt bow at the waist.

Inside was a kindly woman who seemed to be in her forties and was smiling warmly as the two girls walked in. Practically the polar opposite of the now coldly stiff butler, she was instantly likable. Her long dark hair was parted in the middle, woven into a long braid, and coiled in the back into a practical bun. Dark blue eyes emanated warmth as she looked at the two girls, "So, is it true that you are our new maid and stableboy?"

It was Orihime who fervently nodded, "Yes ma'am."

"Excellent! My name is Retsu Unohana, you may call me Ms. Unohana. I'm the housekeeper here. And this _pleasant_ gentleman here is Renji Abarai, our butler." Renji snapped his heels together and gave them another short bow. "Remind me of your names, my dears."

Tatsuki remained silent as she fought down the almost irrepressible urge to kick the butler in the gut. Understandingly, Orihime gave a warm smile and answered her again, "I'm Orihime Inoue and this is Tatsuki Arisawa. A pleasure to meet you, Ms. Unohana," Orihime curtsied respectfully and Tatsuki mumbled a similar polite response while bowing.

"Well then, now that the pleasantries have been exchanged, I believe we need to get you out of these wet clothes and put some hot soup in your stomachs. First follow me to your rooms."

The housekeeper turned with a swish of skirts and the girls had to practically run to keep up with the older woman as she swiftly glided through the breathtaking hallways. They could hardly believe their eyes as they passed through the home, the amount of beauty and wealth almost making them dizzy.

Finally they reached the servants' quarters. By no stretch of the imagination was it anywhere near the lushness of the rest of the house, but it was clean and sturdy. No chance of leaks and drafts in here. Orihime mused that not even rodents would dare set one tiny paw in Ms. Unohana's spotless domain.

She soon led them to a door and opened it to reveal a small room illuminated with a lantern on a dressing table, "Here you are, Miss Inoue." One small but comfortable bed stood on the opposite wall and a simple washstand stood next to a window overlooking the back of the house.

To Orihime she felt as if she'd been given the master's quarters and with shining eyes and clasped hands she turned, "Oh Ms. Unohana! This…is this really my room?"

Ms. Unohana smiled warmly at the sweet girl, "Yes, my child. I can see that it suits you to your satisfaction. Now, Mr. Arisawa, let us leave her to change and I'll take you to your quarters. I'll have a maid take you to the kitchen for dinner shortly, Miss Inoue."

"Thank you, Ms. Unohana!"

"You're welcome, my dear," and with that she softly closed the thick door, leaving Orihime alone to collect her whirling thoughts as she sat down her small suitcase and fingered the soft blanket on her bed.

Never in a million years had she dreamed that when she had answered that advertisement for one maid and one stableboy at a country home called Clermont that they would end up at a...at a...there were just no words to describe her new home. _Home_. At that word she felt again the twinge of guilt that she had felt when she first realized she loved this place as she stepped into the breathtaking foyer and gazed at Ms. Unohana's soft face.

Resolutely she shook it off and struggled to unbutton the back of her soggy dress. Her brother wouldn't have wanted her and Tatsuki to starve as they had been in Paris when the wind literally smacked her in the face with a newspaper page with the advertisement for help that seemed to be tailored to a perfect fit for her and Tatsuki. Her brother always chose her well being over principle. Besides, the Revolution was over. France's social system had been turned topsy-turvy. It shouldn't matter that she was now working for the very class her brother had fought against. It didn't even seem as if the family lived here.

Just as she had successfully talked herself out of her guilt and into dry clothes she heard a small tapping at her door and looked over as it was opening.

"Miss Inoue?" A petite girl with dark hair tucked under a small white cap peeked into the room, "Are you ready for supper?"

"Ah! Yes! Thank you, Miss…"

"Momo, you can just call me Momo."

"Nice to meet you, Momo! And you can just call me Orihime."

The young girl grinned at Orihime and motioned for her to follow her. As soon as they reached the kitchen and opened the door they were met with a loud crash, deep laughter, and a woman screeching at the top of her lungs, "Renji Abarai I don't care if you're Napoleon's right hand man, nobody and I mean _nobody_ sticks their grubby fingers in _my_ dough! You big buffoon! I have a mind to stick this spoon up your-!"

A meaningful cough from the other end of the massive kitchen stopped the tiny cook's fiery tirade. She pointed accusingly at Renji's face which was turning red from suppressed laughter, "Isn't there any way to ban him from the kitchen, Ms. Unohana?!"

Orihime noticed the corners of Ms. Unohana's mouth twitching suspiciously as she mildly reprimanded her head cook, "I'm afraid not. He _is _the butler, thereby equal to me and above you in rank." Despite her words and despite traditional ranking, it was clear to Orihime that Ms. Unohana was the one who reigned supreme and everyone knew it.

However, Renji still turned to smirk at the fuming woman next to him, but his expression suddenly turned solemn and then desperately apologetic when he noticed she was gripping a very large kitchen knife, "Now, now…let's not be hasty…"

At the comedic scene before her Orihime involuntarily giggled, causing all eyes to turn in her direction, "Oh! I'm sorry, I didn't mean to interrupt, I just…"

"No, no my dear! Come, sit here and we'll have some steaming soup and hot bread in a jiffy."

The little firecracker of a cook whirled around after sticking her tongue out at Renji, and before Orihime knew it, the most delicious dinner she'd seen in a long, long time was easily within her reach. For a moment she stared in disbelief. The cook leaned over the table and put her face right in front of Orihime's. "Something wrong?" she dared.

"Oh no!" Orihime's hands waving in front of her frantically, "It's just…well…I haven't seen such good food in a long time. I'm just savoring the moment."

A flash of pity crossed the black haired woman's face, and then it was swiftly replaced with a smile as she stood up straight and placed her hands on her hips, "Well, your eyes and nose have had their fill, give your taste buds a chance to 'savor the moment'"

Orihime smiled almost sheepishly as she picked up the bread and tore off a piece.

"Ha! With your cooking her taste buds are in for a dire disappointment."

"If you wanna live to see another sunrise I suggest you choose your words more wisely, _Mr._ Abarai," she sneered at him, waving her knife threateningly and then turned back to Orihime with a smile on her face, "I don't think we've been properly introduced. I'm Rukia Kuchiki, the head cook."

Orihime wiped the crumbs off of her cheek and swallowed hurriedly, "Nice to meet you, Ms. Kuchiki! Orihime Inoue, the new maid." She grinned at Rukia and then turned when she saw the door opening out of the corner of her eye.

"Tatsi!"

Friendly introductions were made and delicious food was served. The girls swiftly lost any apprehensions about their new jobs as they were caught up in the easy conversation among their new fellow employees and employers. Even Ms. Unohana, while still retaining her clearly authoritative aura, was enjoyable to talk to. And although Renji was still rather rude, his crazy antics and big laughter made him seem a little less of an ogre.

Their belly's full and their hearts warmed with hope and camaraderie, Tatsuki and Orihime caught each other yawning at the same time and the room burst into laughter.

Ms. Unohana looked on with a knowing smile, "It seems are new family members are tired from their journey. You may retire early tonight and, Miss Inoue, I'll fill you in on your duties and the rules. Mr. Arisawa, the head groomsman, Mr. Chad Yasutoro, will fill you in on yours."

The girls expressed their gratitude and stood up to clear away the dishes. Orihime turned to the housekeeper, "I do have just one question."

"Yes, dear?"

"I was wondering if the family is currently living here."

Suddenly Rukia, Renji, and Momo's faces turned grim and solemn while Ms. Unohana struggled to keep a polite smile on her face, "No, my dear. That is, there is no family."

"No family? But then…"

"There is just one of the Kurosaki family left, and he does spend most…no…he spends all of his time here at the main home."

"Kurosaki? I don't know if I've ever heard of them…" Orihime frowned as she tried to recall, but no recognition of that particular nobility came to mind. Although she said there was only one left so that must mean that they were caught up in the Revolution.

"Not many have, they preferred to live a quiet existence. Unfortunately…well…these things do happen. Anyways, you rarely see the Duke of Clermont, so you need not concern yourself with him."

To Orihime's surprise she said that last part rather harshly, "Y-yes, Ms. Unohana."

"All right then. Off to bed you two." With that she ushered the two out the door.

Outside of the kitchen, the two stopped before parting ways and looked at each other with smiles on their faces.

"What do you think, Tatsi? Shall we stay?"

"Definitely. If our rooms weren't enough to convince me, that food sure was." Tastuki lowered her voice to a whisper, "Hopefully they won't be too mad if they ever discover I'm actually a stable_girl_."

Orihime giggled behind her uplifted hand, "You're too good with horses, and they'll know that before they know you're a girl. I mean you never actually lied about your gender, just chose not to enlighten them! No one could put such a good horse groomer out on their ear just because of a minor detail like that."

"Ha! Minor detail. Right...Speaking of minor details, was it just me or did everyone seem a bit odd when the subject of the master came up?"

Orihime frowned slightly, "I noticed it too, I wonder why that is…do you suppose he's cruel or…maybe horridly ugly and that's why he never leaves? Or maybe he's…"

Tatsuki put a hand up to stop Orihime before she went off on another one of her trips over the rainbow, "I don't know. It all seems a bit suspicious. I mean, they accepted us without any recommendations and the advertisement said nothing about this being a duke's home! What duke accepts employment blindly like that?"

Orihime shrugged, "Well, maybe God simply decided to turn our luck around this time."

"Could be. It's about time, I say." Tatsuki grinned at Orihime's stern look before suddenly yawning again and sleepily blinking her eyes, "Well I'm off to bed, good night, Hime."

"Sleep tight, Tatsi!" Orihime cheerfully waved to her friend and then turned to go to her room.

Later, Orihime stood before her dressing table in her long, white nightgown, brushing out her thick, auburn hair and counting her brush strokes softly to herself, "ninety-eight, ninety-nine, one hundred. Done."

She set down her hairbrush and humming softly, walked over to her window and gazed out at the stormy night as she twined her long hair into a loose braid. The rain had resumed its torrential downpour and a sudden loud crack made her jump and then smile to herself. Orihime loved rain, loved thunderstorms even more. But as much as she'd love to stay up and watch the storm, the soft bed had a definite gravitational pull on her tired body.

Resignedly, she turned to give the storm outside one last look, and just then a lightning flash lit up the grounds below her. Orihime froze at the form that she'd caught a glimpse of. A chill ran down her spine as her eyes widened and she practically fell away from the window.

_No way_, she thought._ I must be imagining things. I must be…but _what_ exactly did I imagine._

Putting aside the irrational fear, she squared her shoulders, and marched back to the window, waiting for the next lightning flash. But when it came, there was nothing. No figure. Not even a tree that she might have mistaken for…for something.

Frowning at herself she turned away; surely it was just a beast of the woods, deformed by the flashing light. Yes, that's all it was.

Slowly, Orihime crept into her cool bed and pulled the covers tightly around her. _I'm just nervous about a new place and my imagination is running away from me again._

Softly she sighed and closed her eyes to go to sleep. But even as tired as she was, sleep had difficulty making its way through the flashing mental images of the frightening figure she'd seen below her window.

Sleep had difficulty pushing past the heavy feeling of foreboding that swarmed Orihime's heart.

:

:

:

* * *

Gasp! Hehe...Hope you liked that. It's very much an introductory chapter, just setting the scene and whatnot. Okay, now for a few explanations...this might get a bit boring -_-

The title is French for "Beauty and the Beast", so obviously, and as you may have already guessed, this will have Beauty and the Beast flavoring. Only a few similarities though, a light seasoning if you will. And that's one reason it's set in France (fairy tale's origin), also I love France (Go there! Now!) and the French Revolution suits my purposes.

The time, as stated earlier, is early 19th century (1800s), shortly after the close of the French Revolution which ended in 1799. King Louis XVI has been executed and Napoleon Bonaparte is the self-proclaimed emperor, creating a powerful government and conquering the world as we speak.

As you have noticed, I have completely 'translated' this to English. Their names are still Japanese, of course, but I switched them to English form so that their given names are their first names and their surnames are their last (Inoue Orihime becomes Orihime Inoue). Also I'm not using the French 'mademoiselle', 'monsieur', etc.; but rather the English 'miss', 'mister', etc. Just makes my life easier.

This is for my beloved perverted readers: the lemon will be a _long_ time in coming, so keep your pants on, dearies. ^_^

I tried to find a picture of what I was imagining the...er..."house" looked like, and the closest I found (for those who would rather see a picture than mentally visualize and because I don't think I did too well on describing it...it looks so cool in my head!) was Castle Howard if you wanna google it :D

For any other questions, feel free to ask, but most likely they will be answered as the story progresses. Also, I'm not aiming to be perfect when it comes to historical accuracy, but don't hesitate to point out any discrepancies. I may or may not fix it...depends on how much revising I would have to do.

One last thing, there will be a LOT of characters in this. Mainly Ichi and Hime, of course, but I'm having fun putting various characters in minor roles. I have a few more that I'll be adding, but if you have any favorites that you'd like for me to add, tell me and I'll put them under consideration.

Okay, is that enough boring author's note for you? Good. Now click that adorable little button below and review! All reviews are appreciated (except flames) and the more reviews the faster the updates. Motivation inspires. Thank you so much for reading dearies!! ^_^


	2. Chapter 2

*crawls up from oblivion* Omg...14 pages O.O lol. That's quite long for me, but I hope you likey!!!

**Disclaimer:** If I owned Bleach, Orihime and Ichigo would totally be doin the hanky panky by now.

* * *

A ray of sunlight streamed over softly violet tinted eyelids. They fluttered open and a small hand reached up to wipe away the sleep. Orihime blinked calmly, looking around at her unfamiliar yet soothing surroundings. The dawn was now shining wide ribbons of light into the small room.

Reluctantly, Orihime slid out of bed, her toes curling on contact with the cold wood floor. Stretching her hands over her head she walked over to her window, which was becoming the favorite part of her new chambers. Abruptly, her hands dropped to her mouth as it let out a gasp, her eyes widening, small drops of happiness and wonder gathering at the corners.

It had been too dark to see anything during the storm the night before; but before her now clearly lay acres and acres of various gardens and orchards, small diamonds of raindrops covering them as they glistened and glimmered in the morning light.

Orihime's head suddenly jerked to the side. For an instant she could have sworn there was a giant green ball with a pink dot moving amongst the apple trees. She squeezed her eyes shut and self-deprecatingly shook her head; _I do need to grow out of these childish fantasies. They're beginning to affect my sanity._

With that thought, she swiftly turned to begin her morning rituals. After attending to her personal needs she gently picked up a new maid's uniform that had been neatly laid out on a chair in the corner.

Putting the long black dress on she was astonished to find that it was a perfect fit, _surely they didn't sew this overnight…it must just be a coincidence that they had a dress in my size._ That was rather surprising since although she had a petite form, her bust size was very much on the generous side of things. This had always been an irritating vice for her; it was agonizingly difficult to find hand-me-downs and dearest Tatsuki was constantly fighting off strange men and sometimes, incredibly enough, strange women who seemed to be particularly fascinated with them.

She put aside her ponderings to hurriedly tie on her crisp white apron, abruptly coil her auburn tresses in a tight bun, and rush to the kitchen, following the delicious smells wafting through the hallways. Bracing herself for whatever chaos might be beyond the kitchen door, she opened it to a surprisingly calm chef humming to herself as she moved a knife in steady strokes on top of what appeared to be an onion.

"Good morning, Ms. Kuchiki!"

The knife paused as Rukia looked over her shoulder at Orihime, "Good morning! The servants' dining room is just beyond that door over yonder. Have a seat and I'll have some food out to you in a moment."

"Oh! Thank you!" Orihime beamed at Rukia before practically skipping to the door she had pointed to. She pushed the door open with a good bit of force and took in a breath to wish everyone a very good morning when she heard a loud groan to her right.

Looking over she saw nothing, but looking down she saw what she first took for being a very short old man with a pure white head of thick hair. However, she was shocked when he slowly lifted his head, which was clutched in his small hand, to reveal a young boy who couldn't be more than thirteen or fourteen years old.

"Oh my goodness gracious! I am so sorry! I'm so clumsy! I really need to be more careful about bursting about all the time. Are you all right? I…"

The unusual young boy held up his hand to stop her, "Yes, yes I'm fine." And with that he stalked out of the dining room.

Orihime worriedly chewed on a small finger, "Oh dear, I'm afraid I've already made an enemy."

A feminine belly laugh was heard from one end of the narrow dining table, "Oh no, sweetheart. He's always like that. Got a beam stuck up his ass that one does."

Orihime's eyes searched for the source of the crude remark amongst the handful of servants and found a beautiful and incredibly well endowed young woman lazily stirring a finger in her tea cup with one hand and holding up her head with the other.

"O-oh, I see," she decided to take the woman's word for it and with a large smile continued with the morning's pleasantries, "Good morning to you! I'm Orihime Inoue."

"Aye, I know who you are as I'm sure we all do by now. Not often we get fresh blood around here," she grinned mischievously, "You, however, probably don't know me. I'm Rangiku Matsumoto, assistant to the chef, at your service."

Orihime curtsied, "Nice to meet you, Ms. Matsumoto."

Rangiku Matsumoto's stirring finger suddenly stilled as her head slipped off her hand, causing some of her long and wavy strawberry blonde hair to get peach preserves smeared on the ends. "M-ms. Matsumoto?!" Her huge eyes snapped shut as she let out another deep laugh, "My goodness I feel so gentile!" Settling down and wiping away the bit of wetness at her eyes she waved her hand dismissedly at Orihime, "Actually it makes me feel more like my mother. I finally convinced our dear Ms. Unohana to call me Rangiku, but please just call me Ranny."

"Thank you…Ranny."

Rangiku nodded approvingly as she wiped the sticky jam off of her hair, "Much better. Oh, and that young stick in the mud that just left was Toshiro Hitsugaya, the master's personal secretary and steward. A child prodigy that one is, and the one of the very few that sees our reclusive master on a regular basis."

"Rangiku!" A stern voice sounded from the other end of the table and Orihime turned to see Ms. Unohana sitting primly at the head and giving Rangiku a soft, but effective glare. Without saying a word, Rangiku meekly took a white ribbon from her cleavage and tied her hair into a loose bun.

Turning to Orihime, the housekeeper's gaze softened, "No doubt there are several here you haven't met yet. You're seat is over there across from Rangiku. Now that you've settled, if the rest of you will please introduce yourselves to Miss Inoue..."

Next to Ms. Unohana sat a small but handsome young man with sleek, medium-length black hair with a slight curl at the ends. He was impeccably dressed in a sharp black suit with neither a wrinkle nor a piece of lint in sight. As he stood up to introduce himself Orihime thought she had never seen a more neat and clean man in all her life, and yet with his perfection he carried a certain aloof devil-may-care attitude.

Before he could open his mouth to speak, Tatsuki rushed in through the door, a tall, muscular man following close behind.

"Ah, good morning, Mr. Arisawa. If you will take the seat next to Miss Inoue, we were just getting the introductions underway." As Tatsuki and Chad took their seats muttering greetings, Ms. Unohana introduced Rangiku and then motioned for the young man next to her to continue.

"I am Mizuiro Kojima, the master's valet. A pleasure to meet you both, Miss Inoue, Mr. Arisawa," his voice was as velvety smooth as his movements as he politely bowed and took his seat.

The young man across from him immediately bounded up as if he was a small brown puppy who'd been forced to suppress his enthusiasm for hours, "Gooood morning!"

Rukia had just come in and was setting down plates of food for the three late risers. She groaned and rolled her eyes at Keigo and Renji snickered behind his napkin.

Ignoring them, he gleefully grinned down the table at the newcomers, particularly Orihime and particularly below her neckline. He caught Tatsuki's observant glare and coughed, resuming as formal a stance as he could muster, "My name's Keigo Asano, the master's exclusive coachman. I am honored to have you here at Clermont, mi'lady. Sir."

Mizuiro calmly raised a trimmed eyebrow, "Was there really a need to tack on 'master's' and 'exclusive'? You're simply the coachman, nothing more. Which there is really never any use for."

Keigo's grin fell into an astonished gape, "N-nothing more? Who the hell do you think you are? And there's a reason to tack on 'master's' to _your_ particular station?!"

Taking a delicate sip from his tea cup, Mizuiro answered, "There is."

Before Keigo could go on a tirade, the housekeeper raised a hand to stop the argument and skipping over Renji, motioned to Chad who was sitting across from Tatsuki. As Keigo dropped back into his chair with a huff, Chad stood up and bowed deeply to Orihime, "Chad. Stablemaster." Obviously a man of few words, he immediately sat back down and continued with his breakfast.

Orihime smiled brightly, "It's such a pleasure to meet all of you! I look forward to working with you!" At her friendly enthusiasm, even Chad couldn't help the small smile that crept over his mouth. "But, if you don't mind my asking, is this all the staff?"

Ms. Unohana smiled softly, "No my dear, but there's not much more. There simply…well, we don't really have need of much staff here. However, even with much of the house closed off we still were a bit stretched, so your presence here will be a great help."

A few minutes later as the last plate was put away, Ms. Unohana indicated to Renji, Tatsuki, and Orihime to follow her out of the kitchen, "Mr. Arisawa, you might as well receive a small tour as well and Mr. Abarai will assist me in remembering any details I may leave out."

With that she led them through the hallways in the servants' work area, pointing out various places and where to find certain supplies. When she came to a pair of frosted glass paned doors she stopped and lightly knocked. A muffled voice responded and she pushed on one of the brass handles to open the door revealing a large room filled with stacks and stacks of fabric. Two large chest of drawers set on either side of the room and in the middle behind a wide, mahogany table sat an elegantly slender man with long dark hair that parted in the middle. He lifted his head from his needlework to look at the intruders, his rectangle glasses gleaming in the lamplight.

"How may I help you this morning?"

Ms. Unohana inclined her head, "Good morning, Mr. Ishida. I'm showing our newcomers around today."

"I see," he softly pushed his chair back as he rose and walked around the table to greet them, "A pleasure to make your acquaintance, I am Uryuu Ishida."

As he bowed Renji snickered, "That's our skilled little seamstress."

Uryuu Ishida's back visibly stiffened and he slowly and deliberately rose to give the smirking butler a killing glare, "Tailor, my good man. _Tailor_."

"Yeah, yeah. It's still a woman's job whatever you call it."

Uryuu was clearly about to lose his composure when Ms. Unohana interfered, "It is a highly respectable position and few could accomplish it with as much excellence as Mr. Ishida."

Renji snorted but was ignored and Uryuu turned his attention to the young woman who was gazing at the various fabrics, "Miss Inoue is your uniform to your satisfaction?"

Orihime turned to face Uryuu, "Yes, Mr. Ishida! Thank you! I'm amazed you had one in my size!"

"I did not."

"You…do you mean you sewed this last night? But so fast! And how did you know my measurements?" She stared at him in open admiration.

He smiled gently. "My assistant, Miss Kurotsuchi, has a perfect eye and was able to guess your measurements when she saw you come in last night. And I, as Ms. Unohana kindly pointed out, am excellent at what I do," he stated with definite pride in his assistant and confidence in himself.

"Wow! Thank you so much, Mr. Ishida. But I'm afraid I don't recall a Miss Kurotsuchi."

A soft, steady voice sounded from behind a stack of fabric rolls, "I apologize, Miss Inoue. I saw no need to make my presence known at the time. I am Nemu Kurotsuchi."

The slim young woman walked silently up to the group and curtsied with stiff perfection. Lifting her head, Orihime was startled by her serenely beautiful emerald eyes. Her black hair was lifted in the standard bun and two straight tendrils framed her face at the front. Her hair shining purple against the light, she looked over at Tatsuki and nodded with just a trace of an eyebrow raise.

Taking their leave, Ms. Unohana and Renji continued the tour, mostly indicating certain cleaning rituals and other duties which Orihime would be expected to attend to. As the housekeeper had stated earlier, much of the house was closed off. Many bedrooms, both of the ballrooms, several sitting rooms and parlor rooms; all were merely darkened spaces filled with nothing but ghostly outlines of furniture under white coverings. Orihime thought it was a terrible shame to hide such beauty and said so, asking why on earth this was being done.

Both butler and housekeeper stiffened at her question and again Ms. Unohana answered her curiosity, "The master is a private man. He has no need for extra space which would require extra help."

"But…"

Ms. Unohana pointed out an impressive tapestry that covered almost an entire wall, stopping her from probing further.

Walking through the second floor, they came to the end of a dimly lit hallway and suddenly stopped.

"Down there is the master's private quarters. Only Mr. Kojima, Renji, and I are allo…that is, we are the only ones that tend to things there."

Orihime squinted to see into the mysterious hallway, at the end she could barely make out two giant wooden doors that arched into a pointed top. Before she could look further, their guides ushered them away, "Now a quick look at the gardens. Miss Inoue, you will also be helping out in the kitchen by gathering fruits and vegetables occasionally."

Making their way down yet another hallway they suddenly turned into an alcove that ended in double glass doors that went from ceiling to floor, ornate brass designs similar to the ones at the front gate curled and ran all along their length. At elbow height, two curling brass handles sat on each door.

Going through the doors led to a large stone balcony with thick marble railings and wide steps that led down into the breathtaking gardens.

Almost reverently, Tatsuki and Orihime took in the sight as they gingerly followed down the steps. Against the house and leading into the front half of the gardens were thousands of flowers of dozens of varieties, small curvy pathways were carved in and out amongst the flowers. Most were in bloom and the predominate flower seemed to be roses. Orihime reached out to finger the velvety petals of a red rose and then yanked her hand back to stick the tip of her finger in her mouth. Tatsuki rolled her eyes before looking back at the tulips on the other side.

They were going down a wide grassy path that cut through the middle and was dotted with various flat stones. Much like the front of the house another majestic fountain, with three tiers topped by a small mermaid figurine, sat in the middle of the path.

Past the fountain, the gardens made an abrupt change; on their right was an endless vegetable garden and on their left were rows upon rows of fruit trees and berry bushes.

The garden then seemed to unexpectedly end with a completely closed row of tall hedges except for one break that led to more hedges. In the far distance they could see where the forest began again.

Noticing their curious glances Ms. Unohana waved a hand at the tall greenery, "That is the maze."

"A maze?!" Tatsuki and Orihime cried together.

"Yes. There is no need for you to go there," her meaning that they were not to go in there was clear and they timidly nodded in compliance.

Out of the corner of her eye, Orihime caught a flash of the same light green ball she'd spotted that morning moving amongst the fruit trees.

"Ah! I think I see our gardener," said Ms. Unohana, and she picked up her skirts and led them into the trees, the air saturated with sweet smelling fruits and blooms. "Mr. Ushodo? Are you there?"

At her call, an impossibly tall and rotund man emerged from the adjacent row, "Ah! Good morning my dear Ms. Unohana! And a good morning to you as well, Mr. Abarai."

Renji grinned at his gentle round friend, "Morning Hachi. We've got visitors for you."

"Visitors? Oh how delightful!" He clapped his meaty hands together repeatedly and with surprising grace, walked over to greet them. Despite being a gardener, he was wearing a long light green jacket and matching britches that were interrupted by white tights only to meet the light green again at his delicate shoes. A simple white shirt sat beneath his jacket and the ensemble was topped off with a most peculiar pink beret.

Orihime couldn't help but smile gaily and bubbly curtsied as she introduced herself, "Mr. Ushodo! A pleasure! I'm Orihime Inoue, the new maid."

Tatsuki, with a small smile twitching at the corner of her mouth bowed deeply, "A pleasure as well, Mr. Ushodo. Tatsuki Arisawa, the new stableboy."

Hachigen Ushodo's thick red mustache twitched in amusement, "Ah, my new young friends, you are more than welcome to call me Hachi. Everyone does, except of course the ever elegant Ms. Unohana," he respectfully bowed in her direction, "May I assume to call you by your first names."

Their nods affirmed and this set off another ecstatic applause.

"Well, this ends the tour. Miss Inoue, I'll leave you with Mr. Ushodo," she turned to Hachi, "she'll be helping with replenishing the kitchen's produce, may I leave her in your care?"

"Oh yes, yes! I'd be delighted. Come Orihime, such a pretty name, I'll show you all the ins and outs of my dear little garden," he winked slyly at her eagerly upturned face, "I may even teach you the language of the flowers."

Orihime's eyes widened in childlike wonder, "The language of the flowers?"

Hachi grinned, "Indeed, my dear one. And I can see you are a believer and not a doubter! We shall have great fun, you and I."

As Orihime clapped her hands happily Tatsuki smiled to herself, "Two peas in a pod if I ever saw one."

:

:

"Tatsi?"

"Mmph?" Tatsuki glanced up at her friend in mid-bite of her bread and cheese.

Idly, Orihime fingered the thick horse blanket they'd laid out in the grass. A mare whinnied from inside the stables before she spoke again, "Have you…you haven't seen the duke yet have you?"

Tatsuki sighed, "Him again? No, I haven't. And I doubt we will anytime soon. Why do you care anyways? His lack of activity certainly allows us a lot of freedom and I'm certainly not complaining!"

Orihime puckered her lips in concern, "It just bothers me how he's cooped up in that dark hallway all the time. It has to be so lonely."

"Bah! I wouldn't worry about it. It's his own choice, isn't it? He's probably just some weird old man who wants to live out the last of his days in solitary peace."

Orihime made a small noise as she twirled a cherry in her fingers and gazed up in the direction of their master's quarters. It had been over a week since their arrival, and no sign of any life except the servants. Despite that, Orihime loved Clermont and had made friends with all the servants, especially Rukia, Ranny, and Hachi. She'd tried to strike up a few conversations with Nemu, but they ended pretty quickly as Nemu saw no need to answer any questions with more than base facts. Her favorite times were spent in the gardens with Hachi. Rukia teased her about spending so much time in the gardens that with all the sneaking in bites of fruit she'll become as round as Hachi. Orihime thought becoming fat was a small price to pay in exchange for eating delicious fruit.

She let out a small sigh and flipped back her long hair that she'd let loose from her normal tight hairstyle as her eyes roamed over the various windows, _Even if it his choice, I still worry about him. Nobody can be happy living like that._

Suddenly the cherry fell to the blanket and Tatsuki looked up to see the redhead gazing intently up at a certain window. "Hime? What on earth are you looking at?"

"The duke's sitting room window! I-I think I saw him! Well…not really him, but a figure of a man and then the curtain fell in front of him!"

With a sigh Tatsuki fell back onto her elbow, "Great. He's alive. At least we know we're not getting our wages from a ghost."

A few moments later they had finished their lunch and Tatsuki headed off to the stables, the rolled up horse blanket under her arm. Orihime wandered back to the main house and dropped off their dishes at the tension filled kitchen.

Rukia stood their huffing and mumbling under her breath, her head bent over a counter and scrubbing furiously, not appearing to notice Orihime's presence.

Orihime leaned over to look at Rukia's face, "Something wrong, Rukia?"

The coal headed woman's head snapped up at the question, "Wrong? _Wrong?_ No! Nothing's wrong! Everything's fine. Just dandy," she turned back to the counter and rubbed so furiously that Orihime feared she would burn a hole into it.

"Well if you say so," and she turned to go out the door, winding her hair at the back of her head.

"It's just..." Orihime paused and looked back at Rukia who had stopped rubbing but her shoulders were shaking in fury, "…does he seriously have to be so incredibly stupid! His stupidity is positively legendary! People could tell tales of how I had to combat his stupidity daily!"

"I assume you mean Renji?" Orihime innocently asked, returning to her new friend's side.

"Yes! That overgrown ape! Do you know what he said? Do you? …of course you don't. Well I'll tell you. He doesn't like my breasts."

Orihime's jaw dropped and for a moment she was at a loss for words, "Your b-breasts?"

"Yes. My breasts."

"What exactly did he say?"

"Well…it wasn't exactly what he said so much as what he didn't say. I don't mean to embarrass you, but you are well aware of your generous size," Rukia looked at her and Orihime just shrugged, "Well Ranny was in here, as well as that _barbarian_, and she was on one of her favorite subjects, breasts. At some point she was talking about yours and how great they were and then she up and asks Renji what he thinks of larger breasts. Do you know what he said?!"

Orihime shook her head slowly.

"He said," Rukia lowered her voice mockingly, " 'I like them'."

Orihime blinked and raised her eyebrows as if waiting for the punch line.

"And that's it! That's all he said! I, Miss Flat-chest, was standing _right there_ and he just shrugged and without another word kept drinking his infernal tea!" Rukia finished and stood there heaving and giving Orihime an expectant look.

Orihime chewed her lip and slowly responded, "Um, Rukia, that doesn't mean he hates your breasts…"

Rukia's mouth dropped open and she flung her arm out to the side as if this was the most obvious thing in the world, "Of course it does! Prove to me that it doesn't!"

She tapped her chin and thought for a moment, "Well, do you like apples?" Rukia nodded. "Do you like…watermelon?" Rukia nodded again, eyebrows raised skeptically. "Okay then, you like both, right? Just because you like one doesn't mean you hate the other."

The petite woman opened and closed her mouth and then frowned thoughtfully, "I suppose…"

"And," Orihime continued, "He didn't sound all that enthusiastic over…larger bosoms, but what else could he say when a large breasted woman was standing right in front of him. And he was probably getting embarrassed and didn't even think about the need to elaborate and say he liked all breast sizes or that he didn't care about breast size," she finished triumphantly.

Rukia deepened her frown and flicked invisible crumbs off of the table next to her, "I guess you have a point."

Orihime was on the verge of asking her why she even cared what Renji thought of her measurements when the godfather clock in the hallway chimed, "Oh dear! I have to get started on the library! I hope you work things out okay with Renji!" And she left in a flurry, pausing only to grab a feather duster as she ran to the library.

She hadn't been there since the grand tour they'd been given, but she was definitely looking forward to giving it a closer look. Bouncing into the large room, she was fairly surprised that it had already been mostly lit, but surmised Ms. Unohana must have lit it for her.

Happily she begun humming and dusting as she examined the various books. _I wonder if I'd be allowed to read some of these._ The servants did have a lot of freedom, but she was leery of pushing the boundaries. She had worn out the few books she owned till their spines were coming off and she was practically starving for new literature.

Most of these seemed to be hardly used at all. She gasped when she saw a particular title scrawled in gold lettering on the spine,_ Les Liaisons Dangereuses _(**AN **Eng trans - _Dangerous Liaisons_). Many years back she had found that book at a library in Paris and her brother had quickly snatched it from hands saying it was inappropriate for young ladies. Ever since then she'd been terribly curious to read it, but had never been able to find it again. And here it was within her grasp!

She glanced out at the hallway and seeing no one, she tucked the duster under her arm and gently slid the book from its resting place with trembling fingers. She slowly opened the book, the smell of crisp pages floating towards her nose as she flipped through the pages. Coming to the first page she ran her fingertips down the page till she came to the first line:

_So you see, my dear Sophie, I am as good as my word, and not spending all my time on frills and furbelows; I shall always have time for you…_

Suddenly she was nearly thrown from her skin as a loud clap from a shutting book and a deep voice sounded from the other end of the library, "I wasn't aware that I was paying my help to indulge in leisure activities under the guise of the upkeep of my library."

She whirled around, eyes frantic as they found a single candle in the far end of the room, the one part that was mostly in darkness. Against the small firelight she could barely make out the source of her reprimand, but from his words she knew instantly that it was the duke.

"I-I-I'm terribly sorry, my lord! I didn't…I mean I…I'm so sorry…" _Oh dear what a mess I've gotten myself into…_

She wanted to look at anything else but her eyes wouldn't let her tear away from the long, lean gentleman of mystery that was made even more so by the limited light. One foot dangled over his knee and his arm laid lazily on the thick chair's armrest, a small book in his fingers' grasp. She could barely make out the title and recognized it as _Julius Ceasar_. His hair seemed to be an impossible color and was in the most outlandishly ruffled state. And he was frowning. She was going to be sacked!

Slowly he set both feet on the ground and stood up; it would seem that he was terribly tall. As he made his way over to her she felt breathing begin to become a very tiresome and ridiculously difficult task.

After what seemed like hours he stood not two feet away from her, scowling as his eyes studied her from the ankles up.

In the light she could see he was one of the most devastatingly handsome men she'd ever laid eyes on. Certainly he was the most unique, and definitely no where near a 'weird old man'. His eyes seemed to burn liquid amber as they made their way up to her own.

Desperate to look anywhere but his piercing gaze she dropped her eyes to his neck and almost forgetting her situation she became fascinated with the cords and muscles leading into his crisp white shirt, the collar wide open revealing a chiseled chest with a sprinkling of light hairs that gleamed orange against the lamplight.

She let her eyes travel down to his trim waist, the shirt tucked neatly into slim black trousers, and finally stopped at his shining black shoes. She didn't dare look back up at this point, not at those fiery eyes that she could _feel_ burning into her.

"Like what you see, little maid?"

Startled eyes looked back into his that were still frowning but held a trace of amusement in them. She opened her mouth, but nothing would come out. And he wasn't helping things as he took another step towards her and lifting his hand to rest on the shelves next to her he leaned in closer till she could feel his hot breath on her ear, "Breathe."

With that one-worded command she gasped loudly to take in much needed air that she hadn't even realized she'd been withholding. _Dear God how long have I been standing here holding my breath like a ninny?!_

He retreated slightly and folding his arms he leaned one shoulder against the bookshelves, "What's your name?"

She swallowed hard, her mouth felt like cotton balls had been stuffed in it, "Orihime…"

He cut her short with a sound of disbelief, "Orihime? What the devil kind of name is that for a servant? You must have had pretty high and mighty parents to name you something like that."

Orihime had dropped her eyes and didn't lift them to answer, "I-I don't know, your grace."

He paused for a moment before speaking, "I see." He untwined his arms and as he reached a hand towards her chest she took a small step back. The corner of his mouth twitched, "If you insist on embedding that book into your bosom I'm afraid I'll still have to take it out of your wages even if it's still technically in my house."

Her eyes flew up to his as she gasped and immediately loosened the book to allow him to retrieve it, "I'm really terribly sorry, my lord. I just let curiosity get the best of me. I…"

Again he cut her short as he looked at the title with a raised eyebrow, "_Dangerous Liaisons_? A bit much for a young lady like you, don't you think?"

Orihime felt herself frowning as he echoed the words of her brother and said a bit too indignantly, "I don't see why! I'm twenty years old and well able to handle any literature supposedly deemed unfit for young ladies. Personally, I don't think it's right for things to be filtered as if we were young children simply because we were born into a certain half of the human race!" At that she shot a stormy look at his face. And then it hit her like a ton of bricks _who_ she'd been speaking to and _how_ she'd been speaking to him and she darted her eyes back down to his shoes. _Oh dear Lord my mouth's run away from me again! What is wrong with me! I'm acting so strange all of a sudden! I did try that gooseberry this morning out of curiosity…_

The duke had been watching her highly expressive face with intent interest, an interest which was heightened upon learning this low class girl could, or at least fancied herself able to, read novels of this level. At the very least she knew enough to get angry about not being allowed to read one. His question had been posed not because of the questionable content of the novel, the fact was he doubted her ability to even read the thing. But now, did he detect an acute intelligence in this child-woman? But this strange intrigue she held... Even when he'd first seen her not an hour ago, staring up at his window, she had caught his interest. He could just make out her long auburn hair, shining entrancingly in the bright sunlight.

He'd convinced himself that it was only out of boredom that he was lounging in his library instead of reading in his own sitting room. A simple change in pace was all. He certainly was not hoping to get a glimpse of the auburn haired girl he'd spotted.

Just as he'd settled himself into his old favorite chair and had become engrossed in his book, she had come bounding in, all sunshine and flowers, lighting up the dim library with her presence. For a few moments he sat there studying her as she cheerfully dusted the shelves, seeming to examine the various spines. But that's high unlikely, a servant girl couldn't possibly read.

While he was contemplating what a delightfully round bump dwelled underneath her skirts, she suddenly began riffling through a book of all things. _What the devil does she think she's doing? There are no damned picture books in here._

When he'd made his presence known she'd started like a scared rabbit caught stealing a cabbage. He'd slowly made his way over to her, fearing she might scamper away at the slightest sudden movement. Standing two feet from her had an entirely different effect than seeing her from a distant window.

He had meant to assure her that he was not intending on eating her as she appeared to be convinced of, but he suddenly became completely tongue-tied as he let his eyes travel from her delicate ankles to her tiny waist to her small hands clutching the book against her incredible breasts. _Oh that I were that book._ His eyes ended their ascent at the soft contours of her face with its soft skin, trembling red lips, and expressive grey eyes. He had the sudden inexplicable urge to reach out and run his hand through the long silky tresses of her dazzling hair.

Shaking his head at thinking of a servant girl, _any_ girl for that matter, in such an odd manner, he more closely studied what her eyes were doing and found, to his amusement, that they were doing the exact thing he had been doing. He was surprised to have this foreign but irrepressible desire to tease her, and tease her he did, getting responses that had his throat trembling with repressed chuckles. What the devil? Has he lost his bloody mind! Just a few minutes ago he didn't even remember the particular practice of laughing even existed.

And now here he stood, gazing in astonishment at this little maid who had gone lightning fast from nervously shifting her eyes about the room and stuttering responses to boldly defying the dictates of society with flashing eyes to her superior who was miles above her on the social ladder. His head was reeling.

Not knowing what else to say or do he cleared his throat, "Indeed. Well perhaps I can direct your attention to something a bit more diverting." _Damn it all to hell! I'm talking to her like we're at one of those hell fired balls! Apparently locking myself up is finally taking its toll on the state of my sanity._

Ignoring his thoughts and letting his actions take over he reached over and grabbed a book, showing her the title.

Orihime wrinkled her nose in distaste, but then quickly recovered to a more respectful expression, "I beg your pardon, my lord, but I'm afraid I didn't find the life of Olaudah Equiano at all interesting. Or rather, the facts of the story were quite fascinating in a horrible kind of way, but his way of writing was dreadfully dull."

He stared at her in astonishment and looked down at the book in his hand, scrawled in English the title read _The Interesting Narrative of the Life of Olaudah Equiano_. _She can read _English_?!_ _More than that she's obviously read it and thinks of it in precisely the same way I do._ He cleared his throat again, "Indeed. From your earlier statements I suppose you prefer the works of Mary Wollstonecraft."

At that she completely forgot herself as her eyes grew wide in rapture, "Oh yes! I've read her books many times. Ms. Wollstonecraft has such a progressive view of women. She gives me hope that someday women will truly be seen as equal to men as they naturally are."

He snorted, more in surprise than in mockery, but she took it as the latter and with slightly ruffled feathers and a defiant air said, "You don't agree, sir?"

After blinking at her subtle challenge, he recovered his scowl and leaned down to look searchingly into her eyes, "Who the devil _are_ you?"

Whatever answer she had intended to give was interrupted by his butler, "I beg your pardon, my lord. But the butcher is at the door and making unrealistic demands that I have to consult you about."

The duke sighed and replaced both books before turning and after one last assessing look at his new maid he left the library to follow his butler.

As soon as his overwhelming presence was out the door Orihime felt her breath leave her and had to steady herself against the settee in front of her lest she fall to the floor. _What on earth has come over me? I've never acted like that in front of one of my employers before!_

She shook herself and determinedly grabbed the duster off the floor that had fallen from under her arm. If she was going to be sent away then she'd be sent away with a clean house in her wake! That thought in mind, no dust particle was safe from her ferocious cleaning as she willed the handsome young duke out of her mind.

Unfortunately he was rather persistent about staying there.

:

:

:

* * *

And there you have it folks, a lot of characters being introduced. Although it's still mostly introductory (with a small IchiHime delish tagged at the end) it is officially my longest chapter ever (even longer than my oneshot)! I'm quite proud...now I was going to write a long author's note, but I just sprayed a huge spider that was crawling up the wall, but I don't think I quite poisoned him...just knocked him off the wall and under the desk. So in fear of Mr. Huge-ass-spider seeking revenge, I'm gonna type this fast so sorry for typos!!!

As for the books they were discussing: _The Interesting Narrative_ of blah blah blah is an autobiography from that time written by former African slave about his turmoils. Probably actually a very good book, but the title is fun to poke fun at :D _Dangerous Liaisons_ I have actually read and some of you probably have to. It's a scandalous novel (for the time) and a movie was done by the same name and also the movie Cruel Intentions was fashioned after the novel's plot. Lots of scandal and lies and drama and good stuff like that. It was originally written in French...hence why Ichigo (you have figured out the duke is Ichigo by now, right?) is surprised she can read English (remember they're french) only when he pulls out the autobiography which was written English. This is just to ensure clarity. For those who might have been a bit confused I apologize and...hopefully you read the author's notes. I'm not just babbling nonsense all the time down here XD

Also, Ichigo might seem a bit OOC...but keep in mind he is much older than the Ichigo in the manga. AND this is an AU. AND as I write more scenes with him, his character will be more...in character XD Also some minor characters are a little OOC, like Mizuiro and Keigo...but I really dont care *shrug*

I have a small announcement. I'm really quite proud of myself for this. I, Enelya-chan, am writing down my ideas as they come to me!! No...stop checking your windows for the apocalypse...stop that! I have so many ideas swirling in my head for this story that I knew I had to write them down or I'd forget some, so yay for me being organized!

Next order of business, Review Replies!!! Some of you are probably 'wtf? Enelya-chan is ignoring meeeeee!!' I'm not! I swearz! I'm just doing it differently, like some other authors do I'm putting it at the bottom of my stories so I can answer my anonymous reviewers as well AND a reviewer may have asked a question that other people have and then they can all read my answer here. Okay...let's do it to it! *deep breath with bug spray poised*

**BlackRoseInc** ~ Thank you so much for your ever encouraging reviews!!! I'll try not to take too long getting my chapters out although atm I feel like taking like a month off... but don't worry I won't! ^_^ 2 days from now I'll be all 'OMG! MUST WRITE!'

**foxylove18 **~ Oh my goodness! Thank you so much for your enthusiasm!!! *hugz* :D

**copperheadfightingninja** ~ C-c-copper-chaaaan!!!!! Yayz!!!! You reviewed and it's so wonderfully long! I'm so happy you liked it and hopefully I can continue making this a good story. You liked the castle description? Really? *shocked face* Well that is good! I was so frustrated with that, but I'm glad to see other people liked it. I guess I was just being overly critical or some such nonsense. Ah yes, Orihime in character is always a good thing, in this story I really wanted to highlight her intelligence which isn't always seen, especially in the manga even though it's supposed to be there -_- Anyways, hope you enjoyed this. Constructive criticism is always appreciated as well ^_^

**Tellie** ~ O.O Another long review!!! Love those ^_^ And you had some very good questions! As for brooding, angsty, complicated Ichigo...er...he'll be all those things. lol. But I won't overdo it, there will be drama but this isn't a soap opera. It'll mostly be on the complicated side. As for the questions about character backgrounds, especially Tatsuki, Renji, and Orihime, as much as I would love to answer those....I can't. Not yet, hehe. As the story unfolds, so will the backgrounds. But not too slowly! One I can answer is Rukia's position as chef. I put her there because she needed some place of authority (considering her part in the manga is nobility but I still wanted her as one of the staff so she'd have a big part) but housekeeper _really_ didn't fit. Head cook fit for me because she has such a tempermental disposition which cooks are infamous for having. I dunno, I hope that helps you to see her in that part *shrug* Thank you so much for your lovely review and all your concerns and questions. They really inspired me to think more about the characters and give them more in depth backgrounds than I otherwise would have done. *glompz*

**Blitch** ~ Blitch!!!!! Hello :3 Anyways, ah yes the title (which I actually like this time but I copied from the original fairy tale... -_- oh well, at least it doesn't bother me like the other two do), as soon as I posted the first chapter I gasped to myself 'Le Hollow de L'Opera!!!!' Literally, lol. I'm glad you don't mind our...french connection if you will *snickers at lame joke* Have you ever been to France?? Moving on...m-mindblowing?? Th-this is all going to my head ya know...and making me nervous, lol. Thank you so, so much for your review which I always look forward to ^_^ Oh, and I said within an hour...haaaaaahaha, yeah right. what has it been like 2? 3? *headdesk* And how was Bali!!?? Are you all tan and sh*t now? Jealousy? Envy? Bitterness? No not a bit...why do you ask? XD I noticed you wrote a little of it into HH! Very cool. Can't wait for them to go on that trip :D Trips are the devil's playground *diabolical laughter*

**Detritus Doll **~ Awesome?? Really?! O.O Thank you so much!!! hehe, hope you enjoyed this one, eventually I'll get the plot up and running :3

Okay...did I get everyone? *counts...1, 2, 3, 4, 5, 6* Oh what a great response!!! Thanks so much lovelies!! And you left great reviews too. As always constructive criticism is deeply appreciated, ego-stroking reviews are loved, and flames are used for hamburgers.

Before I go, a few giant thank you's to my alerters: **NaruHinaFanboy . copperheadfightingninja . Gabz978 . tellie . DancerGrl16 . Detritus Doll . chuchootrain**

And now for my favers. Holy Crapness you already faved this!!!! *jawdrop* Thank you very much!!! Hopefully I won't make this crash and burn XD : **BlackRoseInc . hikarihime 01 . NaruHinaFanboy**

Hmmm....this A/N ended up ridiculously long anyways...apparently my need to chatter overwhelms my fear of angry spiders...

Till next time!!! *bounces and waves* Ack! vengeful monster spider!!! *runs screaming bloody murder*


	3. Chapter 3

Have you guys _seen_ the avalanche of updates this weekend?! Isn't it marvelous?! It seems to go in spouts like this...a whole week may go by with no updates and then BAM! Thank you to authors for your wonderful updates! Always deeply appreciate those. However, for this reason I considered holding off on my update just because you guys probably are not itching for more updates, but obviously I decided against it. I want to start right away on the next chapter and if I don't submit this then it becomes a nagging bug in my ear and I can't write. Plus, I get way too antsy once a chapter is finished and want to submit it so badly!!! *ahem* anyways, on with it!

**Disclaimer:** I don't own diddly squat. I also don't own Bleach.

:

:

:

* * *

Exhausted from her ferocious cleaning and her unexpected encounter, she opened the door to the storage room in order to put away her various tools only to have them clatter to the floor at the shocking sight before her.

Rangiku stood, her back pressed up against the shelves, her face flushed, her eyes hooded, her hands gripping the supports beside her, and her skirts hiked up to her hips. In front of Rangiku, and at an alarmingly close proximity, stood a tall, silver-haired (yet surprisingly young) man with the sliest of smiles. His legs were spread apart, his hips were pressing against her, and his hand was hungrily grasping one of her large breasts.

At Orihime's loud gasp and the clattering noises, the two quickly glanced her way. Rangiku looked shocked but her companion continued to smile, perhaps even broader, and he seemed very content to continue their act except that Rangiku had placed restraining hands on his shoulders.

Now smiling sheepishly, Rangiku opened her mouth to say something, but Orihime beat her to the punch, "I-I-I-I'm sorry! I didn't mean to…er…interrupt…" Rangiku raised her hand, while the silver-haired man still possessed her breast, but Orihime trudged onward, "I'll just go now! Carry on! Er…I mean…eh…bye!" She punctuated her farewell with a door slam, her supplies forgotten just inside, and leaned back on the heavy wooden door. As she touched her hot cheeks she heard sounds coming from the little room that she should not be hearing and tore down the hallway until she smacked into a hard, warm barrier.

Startled, she looked up and her eyes widened in horror, "Your grace!"

He looked down at her with a scowl and mumbled something as he set her aside before continuing on his way.

Orihime curiously looked after his elegant retreating form while she rubbed her tingling arms. Why was he putting off releasing her? She worried her bottom lip before heading towards the kitchen. Well, might as well take advantage of his delay and get one last good meal.

She rushed through the kitchen door and went to Rukia, asking if she needed any help with dinner preparations.

"Nooo, but what's got you looking all hot and bothered this evening?"

"H-hot and bothered? N-nothing…"

"…right. Hime, your face has adopted Renji's hair color, your hair is all askew, and your breathing is labored. You look as if you just had a romp in the hay with that stableboy of yours."

"Oh no! I…" She couldn't very well tell them about Rangiku, but she could tell them about the duke. Might as well start her goodbye's now, "Well actually I just ran into the duke. Literally."

"Oh! So you met him did you? Wait…literally?" She started laughing as Renji walked through the door, "Only Hime would manage to run into a duke. What did he say?"

"Well…nothing…that is I'm not sure. He just mumbled something and kept walking."

"Really? He didn't even ask who you were?"

Renji spoke up, "He was probably too shocked that someone would have the gall to run into the ducal chest to say much of anything."

"Well actually I…" Orihime shifted feet and looked back and forth between her two friends nervously, "I did meet him before. Just this afternoon…I..uh…I really bungled and I think I'm probably going to be sacked."

Renji and Rukia looked at her with mouths agape until Rukia spoke up, "Sacked? Whatever did you do?"

"I…um…well you see I was dusting in the library…" She proceeded to tell them her little story, leaving out certain details such as breathing problems and how handsome she found him. Their eyes and mouths continued to stretch until Orihime became seriously concerned that they would ever return to their normal state.

When she finished Renji was the first to speak, "You read?!" He shook his head, "More importantly, he actually had a conversation? I've never heard him speak unless the situation forced him into it, have you, Ruki?"

"No. Not that I've even seen him much since the day he hired us, but he gave me the impression of being a man of few words. Not as much as our Chad of course, but close."

Renji shrugged and plopped down into one of the wooden chairs, "Anyhow, I don't think you'll be sacked just for stating your opinion. Granted, it's not uncommon grounds for release, but despite his face he's a pretty good fellow."

Orihime frowned a little, "Really? But he gave me such a fierce look in the hallway just now."

Rukia waved her ladle flippantly, "Bah. That's probably just his surprised face. I've never heard of him firing a servant before, and we're definitely an odd bunch that has probably deserved it a time or two. No, he's definitely one of the kinder masters you'll have. Maybe more out of necessity than sincerity, but we'll take what we can get."

"What do you mean?"

Rukia hesitated and then smirked in Renji's direction, "As you may have noticed, Renji is not your typical well-bred butler. Verrry rough around the edges."

"Oi! Yeah, so I'm not some fancy-pants, but I do well at what I'm meant to do."

Rukia's voice took on a sickeningly sweet tone, "Oh really Mr. Abarai? Is that why that tiny stableboy not only ignored your scary face but practically kicked the door into it?"

The butler winced and glared at her, "Where'd you hear about that? I swear, the exaggerated gossip in this house…"

"Exaggerated? Nemu never exaggerates."

"Nemu?!"

Rukia conked him in the head with her ladle before he could launch into defenses and continued, "_Any_way, as I was saying. Renji is more a guard dog than a butler. The duke wanted someone that could scare people away from Clermont."

Orihime took a seat and placed her chin in her hands, "Why would he want to do that?"

Something flashed across Renji's eyes, but he quickly shrugged it off, "He never…said. Just one day several years ago he walked into the gentleman's club I worked at, took one look at me and said he'd give me triple my current wages if I would be his butler stating that he didn't want an amiable butler, but someone to scare away unwanted visitors. Of course I took the job despite the oddness of it. He didn't give me anymore details besides "unwanted visitors" came to mean "all visitors" except delivery boys and annual visits from his uncle."

Rukia nodded and turned back to Orihime, "Ranny, Toushiro, and I all worked there too. I worked as the cook, obviously. Ranny was a barmaid. Toushiro was the bookkeeper. And Renji was a…peacekeeper. He hired us all within an hour and we left immediately to Clermont where we've been for the past five years. And he stayed true to his word about the triple wages which has been increased even further over the years. For all our antics and lack of refinement…" Just then Rangiku strolled in and Rukia nodded in her direction, "…especially that one…" Rangiku pointed at herself and mouthed 'me?'

"Yes, you. Despite all that, he's never been anything but…well…he's aloof to the extreme, but what is seen of him is a lot better than what we're used to."

Renji nodded in agreement, "Mizuiro and Ms. Unohana see the most of him and I've never heard any complaints. He's a little…well…different. But sorry to say, you'll probably be stuck with us for a long time."

Orihime smiled with a bit of relief, although she was still concerned for her present occupation, and then the door opened and the silver-haired man walked in. She flushed at seeing the two together again. The man grinned at her and pinched Rangiku on the bottom as he passed behind her.

"Giiiin!" Rangiku protested smilingly.

"Rannyyyy!" He mockingly returned.

Rukia and Renji collectively rolled their eyes and groaned. "Shouldn't you have left hours ago, Gin?" Rukia asked, clearly annoyed.

"Oh, indeed, indeed, Miss Kuchiki. How time flies when you're having…fun." He turned to Orihime, "I don't think I've had the pleasure. I'm Gin Ichimaru, the local butcher."

"N-nice to meet you, I'm Orihime Inoue."

"Lovely, lovely. Well, I must be on my way!" He snatched a roll on his way out and winked at Rangiku who blushed uncharacteristically before sitting next to Orihime at the small kitchen table.

"So, talking about the duke are we?" She plopped a grape in her mouth and looked at Orihime, "Have you met him yet?"

"Y-yes, just this afternoon."

Rangiku grinned, "Isn't he devilishly handsome? Rather dangerous though…"

"Rangiku! Help me prepare the duke's dinner will you?" Rukia interrupted hastily.

The vibrant woman sighed heavily before getting up, "All right, all right. I get it. Calm down."

Orihime was very quiet for the rest of the evening as her thoughts were occupied by the strange duke. What an odd man. Why would he want to drive everyone way? It made no sense.

:

:

"Miss Inoue, the duke has requested you go to him in the library."

"Me?"

Mrs. Unohana sighed with a hint of exasperation, "Yes of course. Hurry along now."

Flustered, Orihime set down her basket and curtsied to Hachi before running into the house. Before she got there, she slowed, realizing that he was probably going to reprimand her and then send her on her merry way. Renji's words had done little to comfort her for she doubted any of them had spoken to his grace as she had.

She quickly stepped into the large room and curtsied at the duke who was sitting on an arm of the settee, a book in his hand, "Yes, my lord?"

Ichigo's stern face had relaxed when she had rushed in all wind blown hair and flushed cheeks. Apparently she had also managed to wrest any sunshine that lingered on this cloudy day and bring it in with her. He shook his head and his perpetual frown returned as he motioned for her to come closer. As she did he noticed apprehension in her manner. So, she's back to being scared of him.

"I thought you might like to borrow this."

He watched as her expression went from shocked relief to childlike delight when she caught the title of the outstretched book, _Dangerous Liaisons_.

"M-my lord! I…are you sure it's all right?" She looked at him with wide and worried eyes.

He lifted his brow, "Indeed. I happen to personally know the owner of this book, and he would be happy to lend it."

"Really?"

He frowned, _Is she playing along…no…she really has no clue…_He simply nodded and shoved the book towards her. She took it, almost reverently, and hugged it to her chest again. Honestly, his life would be infinitely more enjoyable if he were a book.

"Thank you, your grace! Thank you so much!"

She looked as if she might start dancing around the room any minute. He cleared his throat, "Yes well, it's just sitting there collecting dust. Might as well be put to use."

He looked at her then, taking in her genuine smiling face. No, rather than her whisking away a few rays of sunlight, it seemed that the sun had decided to retire and live out the rest of its existence lodged quite contentedly within this young girl.

After several moments, they simultaneously realized they'd been staring at each other and quickly looked away.

"You're…uh…you're welcome to borrow any of these books whenever you like." Surprised grey eyes jerked back to his face reflecting the same feeling he was experiencing at the moment. What had possessed him to say such a thing? But before he could retract his offer, tears gathered at the corners of her eyes. _Tears?_ _Dammit! Women and their infernal crying at the most unlikely moments!_

But, to his great relief, she did not allow them to spill over. Instead she grinned from ear to ear and deeply curtsied, excessively thanking him.

He wanted to say more to her. He knew he should send her on her way, but he didn't want to. Blast! Was he so lonely that he was now longing for the company of servant girls? He grimaced, "Yes, well, that will be all."

She curtsied again and left the room in a flurry, tripping slightly as she rounded the corner.

Suddenly the room felt unbearably dark and empty.

:

:

"He lent you a book?!" Tatsuki practically screamed.

Orihime put a finger to her lips and practically whispered, "Yes. I don't understand it myself except that he must simply be very kind to have persuaded the owner to lend it to me."

Tatsuki gave her a confused look, "Persuaded the…nevermind…anyways, _I_ think he must simply be very eccentric," Tatsuki snorted and leaned her back against the wall next to Orihime's bed. "Whoever heard of lending books to servants? Much less carrying conversations with them on matters such as women's social status! The man needs to get out more."

Orihime sighed slightly and gazed down at the book in her hands. She had finally gotten a chance to tell Tatsuki everything that had happened yesterday and today. She had hoped talking more about it might make everything more clear, but she just felt more perplexed. Deciding to change the topic, she glanced at Tatsuki and gave her a small smile, "Well anyway, how are things with you? You seem to have been very busy lately."

"Yeah. Pretty busy. One of the horses just had a foal and Chad and I have been taking care of it." She smiled softly, "It's so funny, that big strong guy just about melted when he saw the foal for the first time. He really has a surprising soft spot. He's been neglecting some of his other duties just to spend time with that baby horse. He even named it!" She giggled, "He calls it Pebbles. Its got a whole bunch of little gray spots on its hindquarters and Chad said he thought they looked like pebbles."

Orihime raised her eyebrows at her friend's soft look and rosy cheeks and then smiled big, "Tatsi…do you have feelings for Mr. Yasutora?"

Tatsuki jumped off the bed with a look of horror, her rosy cheeks turning bright red, "F-feelings?! Absolutely not! Never! Why on earth would you think that?!"

Not waiting for Orihime to answer she continued, "Anyway, I need to get back before someone finds me in here and you probably want to get started on that book. Good night, Hime!" And with that she practically ran out of the room.

Orihime giggled to herself before slipping her bare feet underneath the covers and settling into her propped up pillow. Running her fingers along the bound leather she felt like a starving man in front of a feast. Not even thoughts of the duke could invade her mind while she devoured the novel.

Well, the invasions where lessened at the very least. The _very_ least.

:

:

"_Give it up, Grimmjow. We can have a rematch another time."_

_Gripping his foil, a tall blue-eyed gentleman glared at his opponent, "Not a chance, Kurosaki. I could defeat you with my right arm cut off and you know it! You're just trying to back out while you have the upper hand you coward!"_

"_Oh, so you admit I have the upper hand?" He snickered and turned his back on his sweaty, heaving companion._

"_You bastard! Get back here!" He made a move to attack Ichigo but was held to the spot by a hand on his shoulder. "Ulquiorra, what the hell? Stay out of this."_

_Green eyes narrowed, "Fine. I don't know why I involve myself with trash like you anyways."_

_Grimmjow directed his growling fury at his friend, "What was that?"_

"_I don't believe I stuttered."_

_Ichigo rolled his eyes and put up his foil, "Hey! Don't goad him Ulquiorra, you'll only make things worse." He walked over to Grimmjow and gave him a pat of exaggerated sympathy on the shoulder, "It's okay big guy, as I understand the ladies haven't been as…attentive to you lately. That's all you need. I can recommend a very respectable brothel just down the street. I'm sure your right hand will appreciate the change."_

"_Why you arrogant son of a bitch! I'm not having any…"_

"_Excuse me! Excuse me! Let me through! I have to speak with Mr. Kurosaki!"_

_The three tall gentlemen turned towards the shouting outside of the room as an excited boy came rushing in. "There you are, my lord! I…I…" His breath was coming in great gasps and he leaned his hands on his knees trying to get the words out._

_Ichigo frowned as he walked towards him and placed a hand on his back, "Take it easy, Keigo. What's going on?"_

_Only when Keigo lifted his head to look his master in the eyes did Ichigo see how panic filled they were, "S-sir. I…have terrible…news. The rebels…they…" He took a long pause to take in deeper breaths._

"_Spit it out, man!" Ichigo's hand had come around to grip the young coachman's necktie in his fist._

"_I-I'm sorry…they've attacked…Clermont."_

_Ichigo released Keigo who slumped to the floor, shaking. The room started spinning and he braced his hands against the wall in front of him, willing it to stop. "What of my family?"_

"_There's no word yet, my lord." Tears began to roll down Keigo's face._

_Without a word Ichigo left the club in a storm, dragging his coachman with him. It would be the last any of his friends would see or hear of him._

The duke rolled the glass of cold brandy across his forehead. Will the memories never stop? Will the pain never numb? Will the guilt never cease? If only he had been there. There was little he could have done. He didn't deceive himself about that. But if only he had died with them.

But then again, Clermont would have now belonged to his deplorable uncle. At least his father's land was in his keeping. For all the good it did. There were no heirs. And there never would be. His insanity has ensured that.

Coming home from Paris to a vandalized house and four fresh dirt mounds had killed a part of him. The other part flew into a blind rage. Frantically he accused every servant, every animal, every blade of grass for not being dead along with his mother, his father, and his sisters. He hated every living thing. Hated every breath he took.

And he held a special place in his hate-filled heart for every peasant. Every _damn _peasant.

He soon learned the name of the leader of the pack of rebels who had invaded, but finding him had been a bit more difficult. After weeks of searching he finally found the man in a small graveyard on the outskirts of Paris.

He'd felt no satisfaction at his death. He had felt even angrier, if possible. He had wanted to tear the devil apart with his own bare hands and someone had robbed him of that pleasure. He even found out the name of the man who had killed him and considered killing him instead, but he had not been driven to that point of madness. Not yet.

During the return journey he had remembered something. Some_one_ that his father's peculiar friend, Kisuke Urahara, an esteemed if rather eccentric professor of science at Oxford, had mentioned during one of his frequent visits. He had spoken of a former pupil of his who had turned out to be a stunning genius, surpassing even him in his accomplishments. Professor Urahara had learned that he had gone beyond traditional science and had begun to dabble in alchemy. Some called him a magician; there were even rumors that he had raised the dead.

Desperation plagued Ichigo for days as he tried to remember the name of the scientist. Finally it surfaced from his memories, Mayuri Kurotsuchi. The man was not easy to find either; he practically lived like a gypsy. But after months of searching he finally found him in Budapest. And there he sealed his cursed fate.

A timid knock on his chamber door broke him from his haunted thoughts, "Yes, come in."

An auburn-haired girl poked her head in and as she entered he saw in horror that the large tray in her hands was favoring its right side entirely too much. Leaping from his chair he grabbed the tray before disaster could strike and sat it on his desk. "What the devil do you think you're doing? Where's the cart?"

She clapped her hands against her cheeks, "Oh no! Oh I completely forgot! I'm terribly sorry, my lord. Everyone's busy right now and I didn't want you to get your dinner late so I took it upon myself but I'm not used to bringing your meals and I didn't even think about the cart and I can be so frightfully scatterbrained and…"

He pressed a finger against her lips to silence her monologue, although she looked rather adorable while performing it, "I understand. You're forgiven. This time."

And then, unthinkingly, he slowly traced her lips to the corner of her mouth and brushed the side of his finger against her soft cheek which was rapidly gaining color. He watched her pink tongue lick her lips nervously making the increasing desire to kiss them go through the roof.

He gritted his teeth and willed his rational mind to take over. He was _not_ some young aristocratic pup running around kissing his maids. He snatched back his finger and turned his back on her, "H-have you had time to look at the book I lent you?"

A short pause and then she said, "Y-yes, my lord. A little."

"Good," he sat down in his chair and watched her arrange his tray. "And how do you like it?"

She smiled brightly at this, "Oh your grace it's wonderful! Isn't the Marquise de Merteuil just deliciously horrid? She's unbelievable! I can't believe someone could get to such a point of boredom that they would actually plot the demise of others' lives!"

"And the Vicomte de Valmont, do you consider him "deliciously horrid" as you put it?" he asked, arching an amused brow.

She straightened and tapped her chin with a thoughtful finger, "No, not particularly. I mean he _is_ a rake. There's no doubt about that. But I have a feeling he'll surprise us yet with a genuine heart beneath that aristocratic shell."

"Apparently you have a rather low view of us aristocrats."

She turned a horrified face towards him, "Oh no, my lord! Not at all! Not all aristocrats anyway. My brother struggled to get his fellow low class citizens to see that we were being just as horribly unfair to the aristocrats by lumping them into one sordid group as they were doing to us. Not all of us are angry killers and not all aristocrats are heartless cream puffs. Unfortunately the ones who were determined to exterminate all aristocrats were louder and more violent; that makes it difficult to see the quieter voices of peace."

For a few moments he studied her in silence, amazed at her enlightened thinking. Many years ago, after the grief and anger had subsided some so he could think clearer, he had submitted to the same thinking. After all, he'd grown up with Keigo and Mizuiro, considered them brothers when they'd been children before dictates of rank had distanced them. He thought of Ms. Unohana almost as a second mother and he knew she regarded him as the son she never had. All three of them were peasants and all three of them had stuck with him even through the darkest of times when everyone else abandoned him.

She had gone back to arranging his dinner and was now placing a napkin on his lap. As she did so he noticed a thin chain along her slender neck that disappeared beneath the high collar.

Apparently this was the day for inappropriateness for he again reached out his finger and hooked it around the chain, dragging it from her bodice till a small pendant popped out. He had expected a cheap locket or something, but this was way beyond what any maid should own. It was a beautiful flower pendant; six petals of turquoise-colored tourmaline surrounded a small diamond. He didn't doubt the gems' authenticity, but the girl's authenticity was definitely doubtful.

"Where did you get your hands on something like this?" he asked gruffly, fingering the small gems.

"I-I…my brother gave it to me when I was very little. I don't know where he got it. I never asked and he never told me."

"And where is your brother now?" he would not tolerate dishonest acts, even from the relatives of his employees. And this was obviously not begotten by honest means.

She softly answered him, "I-I'm sorry, my lord, but my brother was lost to the Revolution."

He studied her face for a moment before laying the necklace back against her chest. Watching as she tucked it away he decided that he wouldn't press the issue. Her brother could have gotten it from gambling or something of that nature. But wait, lost to the Revolution? She had said that he was a peace-loving man, hadn't she? Well, no matter, everyone got caught up in that hellish war whether they wanted to or not, he thought bitterly, even the most peaceful of people.

"I'm very sorry."

"Thank you, my lord."

Fighting the desire to take her up in his arms and comfort her, he jerked his head to look out the window at the setting sun, the top a mere curved sliver above the mazes at the end of his garden…_sliver?! Blazes!_

Hastily he excused her, inhaled his dinner, and raced to the gardens below, not stopping until he was deep into the woods that covered Clermont. Facing the sunlight streaming through the trees, he waited patiently with his jaw set for it to complete its cycle.

_Let the nightmare begin._

:

:

:

:

* * *

Surprise, surprise, I have nothing to say so we'll be going straight into review replies *passes around smelling salts*

**hikari-hime 01 **~ I'm so happy you found it interesting!!! Thank you so much for your review ^_^

**foxylove18** ~ Fell in love? *shiny eyes* Thank you so much! I'm so glad you liked it, I love the teasing Ichigo and the feisty Orihime too XD

**DancerGrl16** ~ Ah thank you!!!! I do try to keep people in character for the most part, so I'm thrilled when readers think I've done them justice.

**kikyoevil** ~ Hahaha, Thank you so much for appreciating my efforts! This one's not as long, a little over 10 pages I think? But I'm glad it's holding your interest!! Thanks again for your review ^_^

**BlackRoseInc** ~ Oh that makes me happy! I know that feeling when those stories you love pop up in your inbox, so I'm thrilled that you felt that way about mine!! Omygourd...Beauty and the Beast, one of my ALL time favorite movies. I've lost count of how many times I've seen it. Where I _may_ run with it indeed. Hohohoho. I'm not quite sure of all the details in this story myself, but we shall see won't we? Thanks for reviewing!!!

**Blitch **~ It thrills me to the toes that you like it so much!!! I had a lot of fun writing it, especially that last scene (which is pretty obvious because I think that's the best, and not just cause it's IchiHime XD ) As for this chapter, I wasn't quite so descriptive this time I think? I'm not sure...I feel less talkative in my author's notes and replies as well...maybe it's remnants of my writer's block haunting me. Well anyway, I'll try not to cat and mouse it too much...but there has to be some, hehe. A little torture for my dear readers is good for the soul, or something like that. (FCUK clothes make me drool! Unfortunately there isn't one ANYwhere near Mid Western US...they look down on us fly-over-landers D: )

Thank you thank you thank you favers!!! **Blitch . kikyoevil . DancerGrl16 . raga6  
**

And of course thanks to my alterters ^_^ **lunatickit . BlackRoseInc . Meshpets . fallenmad . raga6 . Elrowein . StillDreamingWithEyesOpen**

I hope to get the next chapter out a lot faster since I'm starting work on it right away. Keep your fingers crossed!

Thank you so much ahead of time for all your reviews. As an author I recently read said, "reviews are an author's lifeblood." So SO true. Thank you and ttfn! Ta Ta For Now!!!!


	4. Chapter 4

Special thanks to all these dark and stormy days and U2 for helping me write faster! XD

**Disclaimer:** Bleach (c) Kubo Tite. Nuf said.

:

:

:

* * *

Orihime unbuttoned her top two buttons and wiped the back of her hand across her sweaty brow. Dabbing a handkerchief on her soaked throat she took another astonished glance at Hachi. Not a drop of sweat. Not even a sheen. His skin was positively matte! He suddenly laughed aloud when he caught her stealing another confused glance.

"Years of conditioning, my dear. Years. You'll soon be impervious to the ruthless sun, but endure its jealous vengeance on your beauty for now."

"Huh? Oh! I'm sorry, Hachi! I didn't mean to stare it's just…well…"

He let out another belly laugh that shook his body and wiggled his chin, both of them. "No need to apologize, my dear. Many people stare at me and I take it as a compliment. I'm so astonishing, so unique that they simply cannot tear their eyes away. I am someone they will not soon forget."

Orihime smiled brightly at his confidence and nodded before continuing with her berry picking.

"Why don't you leave that for now and go cool your face in the fountain. Can't have you fainting and the sun thinking it has won now can we?"

Gratefully, Orihime set down her work and made her way over to the fountain. She kneeled in front of the beautiful sculpture, dipped her small hands into the clear water, and splashed it on her face, reveling in the cool relief when a deep voice suddenly spoke behind her.

"Well if hell is hotter than this I may be convinced to attend to my prayers more often."

What happened next went so fast Orihime could not even register it properly till well after it ended, although one would think she'd be used to these kinds of things happening to her.

Upon whirling around to face her orange-haired visitor, somehow she'd managed to tangle her feet up in her skirts, spin around twice, and finally fall backwards into the bottom tier of the large fountain. As she lay there in shock, water falling into her face and down her bodice, she realized something wasn't quite right. For one thing, she was a little higher than she ought to be and for another, what she was sitting on definitely did not feel like marble.

And then she heard a groan below. She let out a small scream when she turned to look at her soaking cushion, "Oh no! Oh my goodness gracious. Your grace! I'm so sorry. I'm terribly klutzy. Just ask Tatsuki. Why one time my clumsiness backed up the entire length of Beaucour Avenue! Can you believe it? I…" She stopped when a hand rested on her thigh.

"I believe you. Truly I do."

"Oh no! I'm still sitting on you like a nincompoop! Sorry, sorry!" After a few more nervous stumbles she managed to get out of the fountain and turned to thank and help her rescuer. Unfortunately she did neither. Instead, she laughed at him.

For there he half-laid, one leg submerged in the water and the other dangling over the side of the tier. Orihime's body had been blocking the falling water, but the stream was now falling down the middle of the ducal body, splashing unceremoniously on top of his head and down his face and he was glaring at the water with a gaze that, had he been dry, would have sent the entire French army running with their tails between their legs. At this moment the expression had more an effect of a very pitiful, very incensed, and very wet cat.

He shifted his glare, which had softened only very slightly, to the girl doubling over in laughter. "Little maid, are you laughing at me?"

She swiftly clamped her mouth shut and hugged her stomach to keep from laughing, "N-no, my lord!"

"Truly?"

Her bottom lip trembled, but she pressed her lips tighter and managed to squeak out, "I mean, yes my lord."

His eyes narrowed into slits before he swung his other leg over the lip and pushed himself out with his hands. Unfortunately one of his hands slipped on the wet marble and he fell back hard on his bottom, receiving another shower from the mutinous fountain.

His head snapped up sharply at the loud snort that sounded in front of him followed by laughter that was clearly going to be a chore to bring to an end. Eventually she managed to start breathing enough to reach out a helping hand which he took. Just then some kind of inexplicable devilry came over him and managing to keep a straight face he took her hand, made a move to stand up and then at the last moment gave her an evil smirk that shocked all the laughter out of her before he yanked her back into the fountain.

He glanced back at her sitting in the water, her stunned expression being soaked by the fountains merciless tumbling water, her soaked clothes and hair in the most unseemly and disheveled state. As she looked over at him her shock morphed into an angry pout, and then something happened that had the entire house gossiping and tittering for days.

The Duke of Clermont laughed.

Not just a snicker. Or a chuckle. Or even a belly laugh. But a loud roaring laugh that saw no signs of ending.

Hachi accidentally snapped the flower he'd been tending.

Ms. Unohana who'd seen the beginning of the disaster from a window, stopped dead in her tracks at the bottom of the steps leading to the gardens, the towels she'd retrieved tumbling from her arms to the ground.

Mizuiro who'd followed her to care for his master choked on the roll he had been munching.

The horse Chad had been taking out for a ride whinnied and shook its mane while its rider merely grunted.

It hadn't taken long for Orihime to join him in all-consuming laughter, but now they were both recovering and wiping tears from their eyes. He finally managed to escape the sculpture's clutches and reached in, grabbing her by the waist and setting her firmly on the ground next to him.

They stood there looking at each other, their laughter reduced to short, intermittent bursts. Suddenly his eyes darkened every so slightly and his smile drooped a fraction. She then realized the burning sensation at her sides were his hands, still resting on her waist. She looked into his eyes, but they weren't looking into hers. They were looking lower. Was he staring at her lips? Self-consciously she touched her mouth but then found herself fascinated with _his_ lips. They were so strong and wide, yet they looked like they might be soft. She _really_ wanted to confirm her theory.

"My lord! Are you alright?"

The duke's head whipped to the side and his hands fell away from her waist. His housekeeper and valet were running towards him and he sent a deathly glare at their annoying competency. "Yes, yes I'm fine. No doubt I needed a cold bath on a day like this." Taking one of the offered towels he rubbed it through his hair, stealing glances at his maid who was running a towel down the length of her long hair.

"We'll get you into some dry clothes right away, sir."

He closed his eyes and forced at least a halfway amiable expression before he looked at his valet, "Thank you, Mizuiro."

When the duke and his valet had disappeared through the tall glass doors beyond, Orihime finally got the courage to look sheepishly up at her superior. But Ms. Unohana wasn't angry or irritated. She didn't even appear to have a mild reprimand ready at her lips. In fact she seemed speechless. Orihime thought she must have made a real mess of things to render Ms. Unohana tongue-tied.

"I'm so sorry, Ms. Unohana! I didn't mean…I mean I'm just clumsy and jumpy and…"

Ms. Unohana stopped her with an upraised hand and shook her head while seeming to gather the words, "He laughed, Miss Inoue."

"Um…yes…is that bad? Maybe I should go to apologize to him again! I…"

She was cut off again, "No, Miss Inoue. It's not bad. It's…it's too good to be true is what it is."

Orihime gave her an inquisitive look, "I'm sorry. I don't understand."

The housekeeper closed her eyes and clutched her apron for a few moments before finally looking at Orihime with tear-filled eyes, "It's been six years since I've heard him laugh. Six years. I've been near him for six years, in this house, and today is the first time I've heard him laugh in that time."

Orihime didn't know what to say. What to do. How to look. And she especially didn't know what she was feeling, "I…"

Ms. Unohana grabbed her by the shoulders and pulled her into a fierce hug, "Miss Inoue. I know I should reprimand you for being inappropriate. But I have to go against protocol. I have to go against propriety. I can't reprimand. I can only encourage. Because he's like a son to me, Miss Inoue."

She pulled back and held Orihime's face in her hands, "I beg you, keep this friendship with him. I don't why it's you. I don't exactly what you two have. But you may be his last chance. He's been through so much. He's lost his family. He's…he's been through unimaginable trials…"

Ms. Unohana choked out a sob and Orihime wrapped her in her arms, "Ms. Unohana. Of course. Of course. I don't know if I'll be any help, but I will try."

The housekeeper wiped at her tears and gave one hard nod as she grappled for composure, "Well then, let's get you out of these wet clothes. Come inside now, Miss Inoue."

Orihime nodded quietly and followed her into the house with her heart feeling as if it would burst any moment.

:

:

The hurricane of thoughts rendered Orihime oblivious of the stare down Rukia was giving her as she walked through the kitchen. Nor did she notice that the dining room suddenly hushed when she walked in and unseeingly took her seat. As soon as she'd scooted her chair in, the explosion of voices broke her from her thoughts.

"So, we hear you made his highness laugh?"

"How'd you do it?"

"Is it true you pushed him in the fountain?"

"_I_ heard she tickled his grace till he was in stitches."

_"_I bet she told him that scandalous joke Gin was telling us the other day._"_

"So you and the duke have some kind of relationship now?"

"She sure does. A very _special_ relationship!"

"Are you in love with him, Hime?"

"Hmm."

The last voice came from Chad and brought the chattering to a close as they all settled into a silent stare.

Flustered, Orihime's eyes darted from face to face, trying to organize her thoughts and their questions.

"Hey! Give her some room to breathe!"

This came from Tatsuki who was threatening the curious inquisitors with her shaking fists and daggered eyes. When they finally backed down and sat in their own seats, Tatsuki turned to Orihime, "It's okay, you don't have to answer any of their questions. But you might want to put some of the rumors to rest, they're getting a bit outrageous. These people are worse than courtesans. I _can't_ believe the duke hasn't laughed in six years. That's just insane"

"But it's true, Tatsi."

Tatsuki looked at her in frowned surprise, "What's true, Hime?"

"That she's in love with him!" someone yelled.

"Hold your tongue!" She turned to her friend again, ignoring a mumbled '_Some_body's jealous', "Hime?"

"He…he hasn't laughed in six years."

A few moments of silence passed as Tatsuki sat back down and stared at Orihime, "You serious? And he laughed today?"

"Yes."

Keigo piped up, "So tell us Hime! Did you push him?"

"N-no! I…well I tripped, and he tried to save me but we both ended up drenched in the fountain. And then it got even worse. And then he and I laughed." She didn't really like how her heart did a small palpitation when she said "he and I." Hearing nothing but silence, she looked up to see expectant expressions on all of their faces so she added, "And that's it."

"That's it?!"

"No kissing?"

"Aww, look at her blush! She's so in love with him…"

"Hold your tongue Ranny or I'll get rid of it for you!"

"All right, all right. So violent towards a lady!"

Orihime bent her head to hide her flaming cheeks and shoved tasteless food into her mouth as they theorized about her and the duke over dinner. Only Ishida, Nemu, and Chad sat quietly eating and, unbeknown to Orihime, observing her. She knew they meant well. They all loved the duke and were just happy to see him happy. But why her? She didn't understand. And she didn't know if she wanted to understand.

:

:

Sleep did not seem as if it were going to grace Orihime with its presence this evening. She tossed and turned till the sheets were a small ball at the end of bed. Sighing, she unrolled the sheets and placed them flat on the bed, getting under them again. It wasn't long before she'd kicked them off again.

With a frustrated noise she swung her legs over the side of her bed and gripped the sides, staring out her window. The moon was full tonight and the strong light illuminated her little room. Standing up, she went over to the window to stare up at it. Looking below she could see fireflies dancing in the shadows of the garden.

She had to get out of here. Maybe a walk in the gardens would clear her mind. She grabbed her long dark cape, tied it around her neck and wrapped it around her nightgown. Tip-toeing down the dark, silent hallways she finally came to the entrance to the gardens. The moonlight was streaming into the alcove giving off an ethereal feel of entering into a fairy tale. She giggled softly while going through the doors, imagining what fantasies awaited her.

She'd never been outside after dark before because it was frowned upon by Ms. Unohana, but it was too late for anybody to catch her and she felt as if she would've gone mad if she'd stayed in her room. She hugged herself and breathed in the summer night air. Already she could feel its soothing effects. This was definitely worth any consequences that might ensue.

She bounded down the steps and her feet hit the soft, cool grass. She wiggled her toes in delight and ran down the wide pathway, whispering hellos to the sleeping flowers and breathing in the scents of the garden that seemed stronger and purer in the magic of the night air.

She came to a halting stop at the end of the path and stared up at the tall hedges in front of her. She'd been dying to explore the hedge maze ever since they'd gotten here, but since they were forbidden she hadn't wanted to disobey Ms. Unohana. Well, that and the opportunity hadn't presented itself. But here was the opportunity right now. Before she could change her mind, her feet swiftly sent her into the maze.

Immediately she was overwhelmed by the magnitude. The hedges were so tall; they had to be at least ten foot. The moon shone some areas, but others were in complete darkness. Orihime softly squealed in excitement as she zig-zagged through the complicated twists and turns, running her fingers along the sides, her cape and hair flying behind her.

After hitting numerous dead ends, she could sense she was almost at the middle. A huge smile stuck on her face, she picked up the soaked hem of her white nightgown and flew towards her goal.

Finally she hit her destination. She'd never actually been in a maze before, but the rumors of what was in the middle of them had been anything from a simple well that accepted your wishes to a frog awaiting a kiss from a princess. But this, this in front of her was nothing less than enchanting.

The middle was fairly small, surrounded by the tall hedges, but inside was a beautiful miniature castle, about eight or nine feet tall. It looked like an elaborate playhouse for small children. Its spires gleamed in the moonlight and its tiny stain-glassed windows sent colors dancing in and out of the castle. This night really was the night for fairy tales.

She clapped excitedly, walked over to the little drawbridge, and slowly let it down over the moat that surrounded the castle. Peering in, it was mostly empty except for a small table with two little chairs. A small china tea set decorated with red roses and intricate gold designs was neatly placed atop the table.

Just as Orihime reached her hand in to pick up one of the teacups she heard a low growl behind her. Her body froze. Her arm was still outstretched when she heard another growl, it was louder, or was it closer?

Finally she found the strength to pull out of the little castle and slowly turned her body to stare in the face of what she was sure would be her death.

She wasn't really sure what she was expecting besides a wild beast of some sort. But nothing, _nothing_ could have prepared her for what towered not one foot in front of her. Fear like she had never known gripped her heart as she stared into the black craters of a monstrous beast.

Her eyes were glued to its face…no…its skull…it was more skull than face. The long pointy teeth looked only too eager to tear into her flesh. Large white horns curved out in front. She could barely make out red markings, was that blood? Maybe it wasn't hungry right now…

Her eyes traveled lower where pointy, jagged growths jutted from its broad shoulders. The chest was bare and looked almost human except for the red markings that crisscrossed over the chest and torso. And the white skin, it was whiter than death. A long tattered cloth around its hips whipped in the wind. Its legs seemed vaguely normal as well until they ended in feet…if one could call them that. They were humongous and clawed, the claws curved into the grass and another great claw came out from the back of each heel.

She let her eyes return to its…face. The eyes still looked vacant. It bent over her and grasped the front of her nightgown with a clawed hand, dragging her up from the ground and bringing her face level with his. She could hear it breathing now with slow, heavy breaths. Despite the warm night, steam escaped from between its fanged teeth.

Upon closer look a soft yellow glow pierced through the darkness of its eyes and bored into her soul.

She had to fight. Had to scream. Had to kick. Punch. Run. _Some_thing. But she couldn't. Not from terror for she suddenly didn't feel any fear...as soon as she'd seen those yellow irises she'd felt the fear leave and something replace it. Something…familiar. She felt like she _knew_ this thing. Sweet Lord, had the shock sent her into madness?

Just then the wind blew a long strand of hair across its face. Something she hadn't noticed before. Thoughtlessly, she reached out and took the strand between her fingers and gently pulled it into the moonlight. Was that…? The beast growled and the strand escaped her grasp and joined its comrades.

It turned its head slightly at a soft rustling in the distance and her eyes widened as the moon shone on long, beautiful, _orange_ hair.

Could it be?

It couldn't.

"My lord?"

Without thinking the words had left her mouth.

The beast jerked its head back to look…no…_bore_ into her at the sound of her voice. They stayed like that for several moments before it lowered her feet to the ground.

"My lord?" she tried again. It wasn't possible. It was insane. What was she thinking? But this was the night for fairy tales, wasn't it?

"My lord, is that you?"

_Unimaginable trials._ That's what Ms. Unohana had said. Dear God.

"What has happened to you, my lord?" Her heart filled with compassion and sorrow to the point of overflowing and tears rolled down her cheeks. She reached up and stroked the cold ivory cheek with her small hand. "My lord." She reached up with her other hand and cradled the beast's hard face in her hands. She wanted to help. She wanted to reach out to him with more than her hands. But how? What could she do?

_What should I do?_

_What should I do?_

"What should I do?"

Suddenly the beast backed away from her hands.

"My lord?"

He turned his back on her with a loud growl. He looked back over his monstrous shoulder once more, and then finally ran off into the night.

Her legs went limp and Orihime dropped to her knees as soon as he'd left. How can it be?

She recalled the hopeful faces of the servants that evening. How much did they know? She suspected most of them, at least, knew everything. Did they really think _she _could do something? They seemed to have high expectations and great confidence in her. And she had almost fooled herself into thinking she _could_ do something. Until now. And now was when she wanted to reach out to him more than ever before. Now was when she realized how much he needed someone to reach out to him.

But who was she? Only a simple servant girl.

What could she do? She was nothing.

But…she could try. She had to try. Those who loved him felt such hope when he'd done such a simple thing as laugh. Maybe there would only be baby steps like that. Maybe…but any step was still a step no matter what its size.

She would try. Maybe in the end it would be all she was capable of. But she would still try.

She would try to heal him.

:

:

Back in her room, sleep never came and she now stood before her window in her nightgown, watching as the light of dawn filled the sky. She hugged herself tightly, the sudden morning light made last night seem like a nothing more than a dream. Did it all really happen? Maybe she imagined all of it. The grass stains on the front of her white gown said otherwise. But things like this just didn't exist, did they?

Suddenly a loud banging sounded at her door. She turned and before she could tell them to wait just a moment the door burst open to reveal the duke. His bare chest was heaving, sweat glistening against his skin, trousers that had hastily been yanked on where precariously hanging on his hips, and his eyes were furnaces of fury. He stepped in and yanked the door closed with a loud bang that was sure to wake anyone up that hadn't been woken already by his knocking.

His nostrils flared, his jaw muscles clenched, his eyes burned, every part of him radiated rage and it was all directed at her. Within a blink of an eye he was in front of her and his hands slammed the sides of the window on either side of her head.

"What the _fuck_ did you think you were doing last night?!" he roared.

She winced at his harshness, "M-my lord?"

"Yes, yes. 'My lord,'" he mocked. "Let's start with that. Tell me, _princess_. Do you always proclaim your loyalty to every monster that crosses your path?!"

"N-no, my lord. I…"

"You don't? Then do you caress the cheek of every hideous beast that stalks you?"

"My lord…"

"May I assume you deny that too?" he leaned in till his face was inches from hers, "Listen to me and listen to me closely. You will never e_ver_ go out of that door after sunset, do you understand me?"

"…a monster."

"What was that?" he growled.

"You're not a monster!"

Something flashed across Ichigo's eyes but they quickly hardened again and his mouth curled into a sneer. "I'm afraid our opinions differ on this subject. After the sun sets I become your worst nightmare. _My_ worst nightmare. I don't have any control except that I can keep from doing too much damage at night if I'm in the gardens and the woods. Apparently they are calming. But every mammal that crosses my path I destroy. And I devour. Do you understand? I don't why you're still alive right now, but you will _not_ take that chance again. Do you understand me?!"

She started to nod in automatic response to his overwhelming anger but stopped herself and shook her head no instead, "I'm sorry, my lord. I can't do that."

She watched as shock and frustration mixed with his anger and then he punched the wall with his fist, never taking his eyes off her. With gritted teeth he asked, "I hope it's not an intrusion if I inquire as to why the hell not?"

"I…I want to help you."

This time the shock at her words threw the anger out of him and he stood motionless for a few moments, searching her face. His anger came back, yet milder this time and mixed with an indiscernible something else, "Orihime…you don't know what you're doing. You can't help me. No one can. Don't put yourself in danger where I can't protect you. I can't lose you."

The last words that fell harshly out of his mouth shocked them both. They stared into each others eyes, searching, silently asking unknown questions.

Ichigo's anger suddenly changed into an entirely different passion as his eyes fell to her lips, his chest still heaving from the torrent of emotions. And then his hands fell to the sides of her face.

She gasped when his hands touched her skin and hair and then closed her eyes and let out a contented sigh. She felt his thumbs make circles in her skin, each circle sending warm currents down to her chest.

He watched as her eyes closed and her lips parted in a sigh, her cheeks turning pink. He wanted to kiss her. Desperately. And so he did.

He lowered his lips to her in a gentle passion, moving his mouth against hers, almost frantically. He felt starved, and only she could satisfy him. Pulling her close he pressed his body into hers and moaned as her soft curves contoured against his bare chest.

As soon as their bodies touched, Orihime's hands instinctively moved to hug his neck, pulling him closer. Like any other girl, she had dreamed of her first kiss. A romantic moment on a starry night with a handsome young man, perhaps the son of a baker who would make her lots of yummy food. He would tell her he loved her and she would shyly respond in like and then they'd softly kiss under the light of the stars and the moon. There'd be butterflies in her stomach and fairies dancing in the air around them.

But this was not at all like how'd she imagined. He'd only said, 'I can't lose you' and her heart had melted. He touched her and she felt like she'd come home. He kissed her and she wanted more. His body pressed up against hers and she _needed_ more.

The butterflies were replaced by hot flames and the fairies were new passions hovering in the dense air.

Ichigo knew he should stop. Stop it here. Boundaries had already been crossed but…that's right…boundaries, big ones, had already been zealously ignored. So what's one or two more? He moved his mouth to the corner of hers and gently licked. He felt her press harder into him as he moved his tongue across the seam of her lips. A moan parted her lips and he sank his tongue into her mouth.

The feel of his tongue in her mouth was unexpected, but not unpleasant. Not unpleasant at all. Heat shot from the burning in her chest to a lower place she had previously given little thought to. She rubbed her thighs together, trying to lessen the heat, but it only flamed hotter. She wanted him to feel this too, but she didn't know what to do. She let out a frustrated moan, just for once could she know what to do? Angry at herself and full of restrained passion, she moved her tongue against his and massaged it as he had done with hers.

As soon as her tongue moved against his, a passion like he had never known coursed through his body bringing delicious pain to his already rigid erection. One arm snaked around her tiny waist and held her close; the other hand tilted her head back even further, letting her auburn hair tumble through his fingers.

After several long moments he finally lifted his lips and gazed at her softly flushed face, her eyes still closed and her mouth parted in ecstasy. He brushed a stray tendril away from her face and watched her cloudy eyes flutter open.

"My lord."

Her soft words felt like a slap in the face as it hit him what he had just done. He couldn't do this. Not with her. Not with anyone. He dropped his arm and stumbled backwards.

"I…I'm sorry." He flinched at the shocked hurt in her eyes, "That won't happen again."

Not daring to look at her face, he left the room in a rush.

Orihime didn't know how long she stood there, staring at the closed door, but when she finally moved to change into her uniform she noticed two wet spots on her nightgown. Her cheeks felt stiff and her eyes felt dry.

She hadn't even realized she'd been crying.

:

:

:

* * *

Yay! The beast has finally reared its ugly head (well actually...in Disney's Beauty and the Beast I preferred the Beast when he was...well...the Beast. Major let down when he transformed into 'Prince Charming' or whatever. Don't you agree? I think Belle was totally looking at him like 'who the f*** are you and where's my beast?' But maybe I'm just strange.)

I was trying to plan out this fic, and I think it's going to end up being about 10 chapters. Maybe 9...I dunno. If you're curious... XD

All righty, on with the Review Replies!!! ^_^

**Sweet Yet Painful** ~ LMAO! Omg, I laughed so hard at your 'Mr. Lonely' singing! Although I don't think Ichigo would appreciate our laughing at his loneliness...

Ichigo: Oi! What the hell? I'm not some lonely emo kid! You just wrote me that way, idiot!

Me: *innocent face* Wha...no! I simply put your character, loneliness included, in an alternate setting. Take up your troubles with Kubo. Because you, sir, are definitely lonely.

Ichigo: *stress mark* You wanna come here and say that to my face?!

Me: *mumbles something about sexually frustrated teens* Oh go sleep it off on Orihime's boobs.

Ichigo: ....kay *walks off*

Me: O.O Well that was easy...ANYways, thank you so much for your review!!! It was very encouraging ^_^ (I hope you liked my beasty-Ichi XD )

**DancerGrl16** ~ Yeah, the only-at-night-thing is a little werewolfish...I don't know, there's SO many werewolf legends . hehe, glad you like my pairings! I love writing about them, I may have to give some of them their own fics one of these days. Or at the least their own oneshots. Thank you for reviewing!! *hugz*

**Blitch** ~ lol!! I didn't even think about that when I wrote it...I was just thinking silver hair usually equals old man, at least in the real world. Yeah, you will never see a Rangiku/Hitsugaya pairing in my fics. Blech. Adorable as captain/lieutenant. Gag-inducing as a couple. I really don't much care for pairing the little guy with anybody, but Momo and Karin are okay. I'm glad you liked RanGin though! I hadn't written them before and it was fun! I may give them their own fic...Happy to see you still enjoy and thank you for your review, love!

**lunatickat** ~ Ah! Your review made me so happy!! I'm glad you like all my little hints and mysteries. I'm having a lot of fun with this story especially since Beauty and the Beast is my all time favorite Disney movie and IchiHime is my OTP, so it made since to put the two together. Hope you liked this one! Thank you so very much for your lovely review!!! ^_^

**hikari-hime 01** ~ I hope she'll be able to mend it too! Thank you very much for your review and I hope you liked this IchiHime moment filled chapter! :D

**elmosrevenge62** ~ *blush* Thank you so much for your wonderful review (oh and don't be sorry at all, I LOVE reviews, especially long ones)! I'm glad my little fic inspired you to review :D And omygourd I know what you mean! Recently out of curiosity I searched to see how many IchiRuki fics there were compared to how many IchiHime fanfics. There were over 100 pages of IchiRuki and only over 20 of IchiHime!!!!! *horrified face* It made me want to spit out 50 IchiHime fics right then and there! But unfortunately I don't have the stamina nor the time...ah well, I'll do my best and let's hope the recent growth spurt in IchiHime fandom will help us out! Again thanks for your review and I hope you continue to like my story!! *glomp*

And now the honorable mentions of my new alerters: **Sweet Yet Painful . moodycrab3 . sel63 . Miss L**

And a big group hug to my favers: **lunatickat . Sweet Yet Painful . Meshpets**

Ah you guys are so amazing!!! *blows kisses and hands out chocolate covered Ichigos* Thanks so much for your support and don't forget to keep reviewing to let me know how I'm doing and where I can improve!!! ^_^

Ttfn. Ta Ta For Now!!! *bounces away*


	5. Chapter 5

Omygourd you guys are amazing! I had so many reviews for the last chapter! Made me positively giddy ^_^ Thanks for all your support!

Ah, but even with all the amazing reviews I still had trouble with this chapter. I'm really not so sure about this, but hopefully it's good. Definitely gonna need feedback on it X|

**Disclaimer:** Bleach (c) Kubo Tite (short n sweet, can you tell I'm tired of writing these things?)

:

:

:

* * *

In the beginning Tatsuki had written it off as just being women's curse, but it had been almost two weeks and there was still something not quite right about Orihime. Her friend still smiled, but they were empty smiles. She still laughed, but her laughter felt hollow. Tatsuki had tried to subtly get it out of her for days, but now was the time for directness.

"Orihime," she said firmly, "the cloud hovering over your head is glaringly obvious. Mind telling me what it is?"

"Huh?" Confused grey orbs turned to stare at Tatsuki, a smile still plastered on her face.

"You've been gloomy for nearly a fortnight! I know something is bothering you so you might as well tell me now and save us both of the trouble of playing games until I _do_ get it out of you." Challengingly, she crossed her arms and cocked one eyebrow.

Surprised, her smile immediately faded. Orihime thought she had hid it so well, even from herself. Why, she barely thought on the…incident. Hardly ever did it cross her mind, well…maybe a couple times a…a minute, she admitted dejectedly.

As if reading her mind, Tatsuki said, "I know you think you don't want to bother other people with your problems so you try to hide things. But how long have we been friends? Don't you realize that I'll know? It bothers me more when I see you hiding, which I always do."

Orihime gave her an apologetic look, "I'm sorry, Tatsi. I didn't mean to bother you."

Tatsuki's mouth fell open and after several stunned moments she reached over and gave a hard smack to Orihime's head.

"Ow! Tatsi!" Orihime yelped, rubbing the top of her head.

"You silly girl! That's not the point! You can't help it if something's disturbing you! I want you to _tell_ me, damn it!"

Orihime winced and bit at her lip nervously, "I…I'm sorry, Tatsi. Truly I am. But...I simply cannot tell you this time. Please don't misunderstand me. I want to, but I just…I just can't," she finished lamely.

Tatsuki fell back against the stable door behind her feeling a bit as if she'd been slapped in the face. "I see."

Seeing the stricken look on Tatsuki's face almost brought Orihime to tears, "Tatsi! I…"

"No, Hime. It's okay, I understand. I may not like it but I do understand." Pausing to study the young woman's anxious face she said aloud a thought she'd been mulling over, "Does this have anything to do with the duke?"

The flurry of emotions that crossed Orihime's face and the pink that suddenly dusted her cheeks told Tatsuki all she needed to know. She nodded and placed an encouraging hand on her friend's shoulder, answering her unspoken question, "It fit. You started becoming down and distant immediately after that day at the fountain and you haven't mentioned his grace even once since then." Sad grey eyes looked at her for a fleeting moment before dropping away.

"I should probably get back to the house now," Orihime said while turning to leave.

Tatsuki's hand dropped from her shoulder and she let her go, but before Orihime stepped out into the sun she called out her name again, "Hime, just remember that the duke is a man who has suffered greatly and men like that do and say things they don't mean to keep from suffering again."

Orihime paused to look over her shoulder and sent Tatsuki a startled look before nodding thoughtfully and running towards the house.

Watching her go, Tatsuki sighed deeply and stroked the long face of the black Arabian beside her, "But I worry, Luna. I worry about the reason that man has such an effect on her because the most probable reason...it's just not possible for it to end well."

:

:

"My lord?"

"What?!" his grace growled.

"Shall I get you another tea, sir?"

"Why the devil would I want you do that? This one is perfectly fine!"

Unfazed, Renji calmly answered with the tiniest hint of sarcasm, "Because, sir, you have stirred three spoonfuls of salt into your cup and I highly doubt it could be enjoyable."

Flustered and scowling he glared at Renji and then looked down at his tray and saw that his spoon was indeed hovering above the salt, ready to add another spoonful to his now briny cup of earl grey. Coughing and sputtering he allowed Renji to take his tea away, informing him to forget tea and just pour him a glass of brandy before he left.

After his butler shut the door, Ichigo leaned back in his chair and raked his fingers through his rumpled hair in bitter frustration.

He had concluded days ago that his persistent preoccupation was nothing more than the consequences of being celibate for so long. He'd been a typical rich young gentleman with his fair share of women warming his bed before…well, just before. He wasn't used to dry spells. And now kissing a woman, an incredibly attractive woman, for the first time in six years was the _only_ reason he was having trouble keeping himself from barging into her room again and taking her right then and there. It was the _only_ reason that every night even keeping his nocturnal side from charging through the house and grabbing her was becoming a severe mental and physical strain.

He refused to believe there was any significance in the fact that one kiss from a naïve little maid had been the most passionate and arousing minutes of his life. It had just been a long time. That's all. And it would soon pass. Or at least that's what he'd told himself before the longing got worse as time went on. Now he was so damn distracted he was salting his tea and sugaring his steak.

:

:

"Doesn't like his tea?" Rukia asked.

"He salted it," Renji explained blandly and then grinned at her incredulous expression.

Shaking her head, she turned to make another cup when Renji stopped her by placing his huge hand on her miniature one, "He doesn't…"

He trailed off when, not for the first time, he suddenly found himself lost in vibrantly violet depths.

Looking up at his handsomely chiseled face, Rukia whispered, "He doesn't what?"

He swallowed audibly at the husky sound in her voice and whispered back as he unconsciously bent towards her intoxicating gaze, "Want any tea."

Her mouth formed a small 'o', her heart beating against her ribs too fast to allow for any other response as his face inched closer to hers.

"No, Rangiku. No means no means no."

"Tooooshiiiii. Pleeeeaaaase? I'm bored and I miss Gin. Can't you take pity on a poor heartsick maiden?"

Before Toshiro Hitsugaya could make a snide remark concerning Rangiku Matsumoto's 'maiden' status a loud clatter made them both stop and turn to see a furious cook banging pots and pans as she grumbled under her breath.

Renji just stood there, his glance shifting nervously from his feet to the violenty vibrating woman who had forfeited her abuse on the cookware and was now punching the life out of a roll of dough.

"Oh dear," Rangiku remarked, "It looks like we interrupted something, Toshi."

Rukia's fist paused midair and then Renji answered quickly, "No you didn't. We were just…talking about this and that."

At that Rukia picked up the dough and slammed it full force onto the counter, her back still turned on the newcomers as she added sarcastically, "Yes, yes. Why would you be interrupting anything?! How _could_ you be interrupting anything?! There's never a _remote_ possibility that you could _ever_ be interrupting anything!"

Renji visibly winced at each brutal punch she gave the helpless lump of dough and then desperately tried to change the subject, "So, er, Ran, what…er….what are you trying to get Toshiro to do?"

Extremely reluctant to let go of the much more interesting topic in front of her, she paused, her eyes moving back and forth between the uneasy man and the enraged woman before begrudgingly answering Renji, "Well, Toshi's being a wet dishrag as usual so I doubt anything will come of it."

"I enjoy being a wet dishrag," the boy genius countered dryly.

His remark perked Rangiku's attention again, "Nonsense!" She turned to Renji imploringly, "Don't you think it'd be nice for all of us to put on a play for the fall festival?"

"No."

"Reeenjiiiii! You haven't even heard my idea yet!"

He half smiled at his old friend, "Fine. I'll humor you."

"Yay! Okay, so I was thinking Romeo and Juliet."

Renji frowned, "Seems a bit serious for you."

Rangiku waved her hand at him, "Oh we'll make it into a comedy. I…"

"Comedy! More like a catastrophe! We'll all be the laughingstock of France if we go along with your hair-brained idea!" Toshiro cried.

She crossed her arms under her generous breasts and pouted, "Dish rag."

"What exactly were you planning on, Ranny?" Renji asked warily.

She brightened at the small flicker of interest, "Momo will play Romeo and Toshiro will play Juliet for starters!" Ignoring Renji's snort and Toshiro's groan she continued, "And there won't be any dying, nothing worse than the stomach flu. And everyone will be drunk most of the time, of course. And lots and lots of kissing. That's about as far as I've gotten…but it'll be a smash hit! You'll see!"

Toshiro, Renji, and now even Rukia, who had been appearing to ignore the entire conversation, stared at her with utter disbelief and horror. She pouted again at their lack of enthusiasm, "Well, I'm sure Orihime will love my idea. _She_ appreciates true creativity!"

As if on cue, the woman herself walked through the door and Rangiku exclaimed her greetings and went on to excitedly tell her bosom friend of her idea for the festival.

When she finished, Orihime smiled sweetly and said with a distant tone in her voice, "That sounds lovely, Ranny," and then turned away from the gaping woman to speak to Rukia, "Have you seen Ms. Unohana?"

Equally surprised Rukia automatically responded, "Yes. She said she would be in the east ballroom last I heard."

"Thank you." And she quietly left a kitchen full of servants donning stupid expressions.

"Well that was odd," Rangiku finally said.

Toshiro sneered, "I actually found her to be quite sensible for once. Her words were polite, but her demeanor spoke volumes to the ludicrousness of your plan."

"No," Rangiku said thoughtfully, "Orihime would normally be on board, contributing ingenious ideas of her own." Finally Rangiku shrugged, "Oh well, maybe she's just tired."

Renji and Rukia nodded simultaneously in agreement, but with concern etched in their faces.

:

:

After taking an early supper at Ms. Unohana's permission, Orihime hurriedly dressed and climbed into bed wondering if sleep was even going to come. She had a mission tonight, and she felt alive with anticipation and apprehension, her mind swarmed with thoughts and fears.

She rolled onto her side and Tatsuki's words came back to her. _Hime, just remember that the duke is a man who has suffered greatly and men like that do and say things they don't mean to keep from suffering again._

She closed her eyes as her heart squeezed in pain. She had been so self-centered, thinking all this time only of herself and how he had offended her with his parting words. How she had thought he was displeased with her. How she desperately longed to see him, but did nothing to initiate a meeting.

But in all this time it was _he_ who was truly suffering. She now realized what he must be feeling. He was protecting himself from getting close to anyone. By no means did she flatter herself by thinking she was close to the duke, but she knew the fact that he had laughed with her…and done other things with her…would cause him to feel vulnerable. Also by his words she knew he was convinced that he was a monster, but she knew it wasn't true. And she would convince him of that. She had told him, and in her heart promised him, that she would help him but at the slightest sign of obstacles she'd selfishly retreated within herself and tried to put him from her mind. _Put him from my mind_, she laughed humorlessly. Obviously that was not something that was going to happen easily, if ever at all.

Restlessly she turned to her other side and closed her eyes. Before long sleep did come and she dreamed of a pumpkin-head king who ruled a beautiful castle. He valiantly defended it from various ogres and dragons, but he was also renowned for holding marvelous tea parties with red rose tea sets in large rooms with stain glassed windows.

:

:

Waking with a sudden stir, Orihime cried out when she realized how much she had slept. Glancing out the window she could tell it was nearing dawn by the blackness of the night. Not bothering to dress, she threw her cape over her shoulders, tying it hastily as she quietly ran out to the gardens.

As soon as her bare feet hit the grass she glanced around, peering into the darkness before she softly called out, "Your grace?"

She sighed with frustration and her brows pinched together, how on earth was she going to find him? Walking aimlessly down the path it suddenly occurred to her to go back to where he had originally found her. Grabbing up her nightgown she flew into the maze, trying to remember the path she had taken before. Easily she found the castle and not knowing what else to do she plopped down beside it and waited in the darkness.

Several minutes passed and there was still no sign of him. She anxiously wrung her hands fearing she may have been too late. She wondered if maybe she should get up and search for him. One thing was for sure, she could not, _would_ not, go another day without seeing him.

Just when she'd decided she would start running around the woods, shouting his name, she heard a crunch of twigs and looked up to see his horned outline standing at the entrance to the clearing. Her response to him was utterly different from the first time she had met his beastly form. A huge smile spread across her face and she fought the urge to tackle him in a hug as she awkwardly stumbled to her feet. She was entirely too happy to see him to be nervous or fearful.

They stood there regarding each other for a few moments, her face wreathed in a flushed grin, his heavy breathing filling the silence. Suddenly he came to her in three long strides and gripped her arm, "Come."

Startled, Orihime blinked several times, "Oh! So you can talk when you're like this? Well I guess that makes sense…it's just that you didn't say a word last time except for a few grunts so I assumed you were incapable. But that's lovely that you…"

"Come," he repeated.

Swallowing her prattle she nodded and let him pull her to the maze's other exit that immediately led into the thick woods. Moving swiftly, he took her up in his arms and ran into the forest, dodging branches and leaping over rocks. She hugged his neck with her arms and his waist with her legs, avoiding the dangerous spikes protruding out of his broad shoulders and ignoring the clawed fingers that dug into her sides. She wondered fleetingly where he was taking her, but she was so relieved to be with him again she didn't particularly care.

When he came to an abrupt stop she lifted her head to look around, barely able to make out that they were on a grassy cliff. He roughly lifted her off of his body and set her feet on the ground. Then he simply stood there staring at her, his yellow eyes glowing like two lightning bugs in the dark. Just as she opened her mouth to say something he lifted his hand and dragged a single claw down her cheek and throat, careful not to break the delicate skin. Deftly, he sliced through the tie of her cape and sent it fluttering down her back to the grass below in one soft swish.

Suddenly his head snapped up as the sky began to lighten. Orihime watched curiously as he backed away from her and seemed to brace himself against some unseen force. She stumbled back in surprise when he unexpectedly doubled over and opened his mouth in an earsplitting roar of agony. Horrified, Orihime helplessly watched as the huge spikes slowly sank into his shoulders, his cries echoing against vaguely seen hills beyond the cliff. The hard alabaster skin melted into his body revealing softer, tanned skin.

Orihime clinched her body with her arms, straining, wanting to help him, to stop the torturous pain he was in, but painfully knowing she couldn't. All she could do was stay out of the way and watch. Finally all that was left was the horned skull until a ray of light hit his face and it disintegrated in a thousand glittering pieces that were carried off in the wind.

When she saw his handsome face contorted in pain she couldn't hold her body back any longer. She ran to him and flung her arms around his trembling body, tears running down her cheeks and onto his chest. After a short hesitation she felt his hands on her back, gently embracing her. She soon pulled back slightly and took his face in her hands, "I…I didn't know it hurt."

He smiled softly and traced a finger down her cheek and throat, stopping abruptly when he remembered his similar and more dangerous actions just moments ago. His smile turned into a frown and he lifted his face from her hands as he let go of her and then strode towards the edge of the cliff staring at the rolling hills below, the valleys hidden by thick morning fog.

Finally he half turned, still looking out into the distance, his muscular arms crossed against his chest, "I can only think of three reasons. Either you're completely insane, you wish for death, or you're the bravest woman I have ever met," he looked back at her with a piercing gaze, "Which is it?"

Not sure what to say, she dropped her eyes from his face and blushed furiously when she realized he was practically naked. Only the same tattered cloth hung loosely on his hips.

He smiled crookedly at her embarrassment, "You weren't expecting me to transform into evening garments, were you?" His smile quickly faded as his own gaze dropped and took in her thin white gown, the wind tugging it close to her curvy figure. He cleared his throat and turned back to the view, "I thought I told you not to leave your room after sunset."

Orihime took a deep breath and replied quietly, "And I told you I couldn't do that…my lord."

Ichigo turned back to her with an astonished look on his face, "Rather impertinent, aren't you?"

"Yes, my lord."

"Indeed. Well we'll have to do something about that."

"Yes, my lord."

The duke shook his head against certain methods he could use to submit her to him and frowned deeply, "As I said before, you can't help me."

"Maybe, my lord." Orihime gazed into his narrowed eyes steadily, but she had never felt more unsure of herself. She had a mission, but she hadn't formed a plan. And now she was at a complete loss.

"But you seem determined to do so anyways."

She nodded.

"Why?"

"I…I beg your pardon, my lord?"

"Why do you want to help me?" he clarified impatiently.

"I…" Why did she want to help him? She never asked herself why she wanted to help people. She just did. Was it necessary for one to have a motive? She didn't think so besides the joy that it brought people, including herself. But…if she was honest…there was something different this time. A desperation she'd never felt before. No matter how much it hurt her heart, she was able to accept that she couldn't help every starving child she passed on the streets. She knew she wouldn't be able to give a home to every homeless cat and dog. She was well aware that no matter how much she wanted to help the thousands of families who had suffered during the Revolution, it simply wasn't possible. It was painful to admit her helplessness, but she could always admit it. Until now. Until him. She couldn't accept it. This strange desperation to heal his heart took her breath away. But why? "I...I don't know, my lord. I just do. Desperately."

He blinked at the word 'desperately.' Why would she…? Suddenly his chest felt unbearably constrictive. While he was fighting to find something to say, a gust of wind blew her nightgown in a different direction and he caught a flash of skin at her waist. Horrified, he quickly strode over and pulled the thin fabric away from her, staring at the long tears he had made with his claws when his beastly form had carried her through the woods.

"God's teeth," he gently ran his fingers along her sides, "Are you hurt?"

She breathed a soft 'no.' His frown deepened at her breathy answer, "Are you sure?" He moved his hands to the front of her stomach and then around to her back. Satisfied that at least there was no blood he looked at her red face and wide eyes. With his concern alleviated, the desire he had been fighting for days rushed in to replace it with a fiery vengeance. Of their own accord his hands were at her sides again, his fingers filling the tears and moving softly against her satiny skin.

The same unfamiliar yet exquisite warmth spread throughout her body at his heated touch. She silently pleaded with him not to stop, not to back away. Almost as if to keep him there, her fingers found their way to his forearms and slowly traced the tight muscles up to his broad shoulders. She felt his hot breath on her face when he leaned in and for a few unbearable seconds his lips hovered over her waiting mouth until she closed the distance.

At the feel of her lips on his, he let out a half whimper, half moan and pulled her in tightly, not wasting any time before exploring her sweet mouth. The ache in his heart felt like it had been years since he'd kissed her instead of only a couple of weeks. He promised himself it would never be that long again; not bothering to think about what that kind of promise implied.

The movement of his hands traveling up and down her sides was starting to drive her crazy as their tongues tangled wildly. Suddenly his hands changed their path and moved to the front of her chest. She arched into his long fingers that were caressing and squeezing her breasts, surprised at her wantonness and even more surprised that the soft moans she was hearing were coming from her.

After a few moments the thought that maybe she should stop or he might think she was a loose woman entered her mind, but that thought left as quickly as it came when his mouth left hers and burned a sensual path down her neck. Before she knew what was happening, he had tugged her gown below her breast and his mouth was covering it in kisses and soft licks.

When his lips took her pink nipple a strangled groan came from her throat and she threw her head back, pushing her breast against his kisses. She felt one hand pull her hips against himself and the other stroked down her neck, her chest, her breast. She was vaguely aware of his hand traveling down further and bunching the fabric at her leg, pulling it up, but she was too overwhelmed with desire and need to either comprehend or care.

With a frustrated grunt he realized he needed to stop this before he lost all control. Steeling his senses and emotions, he willed his hand to unclench and let the fabric fall back down her leg. Giving her breast one last kiss he gently covered it with her gown and loosened his grip on her body while he softly kissed her lips one last time.

"We have to stop," he whispered. At his words her eyebrows scrunched together and he softly chuckled as he ran a shaking hand down the side of her face. When she had fought through the haze, she looked at him, searching his face, her eyes filled with questions. They were questions that he himself would have very much liked to have the answers to.

He cradled her head in his hand and leaned his forehead against hers, "I don't know, princess. I don't know." Before he could give into the temptation to kiss her again he took her by the waist and lifted her up, "We should get back."

She wrapped her legs and arms around him again and snuggled her red face into his neck, breathing in his heady scent, "Yes, my lord."

:

:

"Your grace, you _must_ wake up!"

His grace groaned and flipped away from the grating voice.

"_Please_, my lord! Your uncle will be here any minute. We must get you ready!"

He groaned again and flopped onto his back with his arms outstretched beside him, "Let the bastard wait." He opened one eye and squinted at his pursed-lipped valet, "Oh very well. You win, Mizuiro."

Reluctantly, the duke stood up while casting one last glare at his valet. He stretched and yawned lazily as he walked over to the prepared bath and lowered himself slowly into the steaming water. Sighing, he closed his eyes and let his head fall back onto the lip of the porcelain tub and found himself smiling faintly as he remembered what had happened earlier that morning. Smiling wider he decided he would not think about propriety and responsibility today...he would think about that tomorrow. Today he would simply bask in temporary bliss.

"I'm in a wonderful mood today, Mizuiro."

"Glad to hear it, my lord," Mizuiro said as he struggled to keep the shock from his face.

"Yes, Mizuiro, I doubt even my abominable uncle can ruin my spirits today. Women are wonderful creatures, don't you agree?"

At this Mizuiro grinned broadly, "Very much so, my lord."

Ichigo smirked and lazily opened his eyes to study his womanizing valet, "Yes of course you do."

About an hour later Mizuiro stepped back to observe his handiwork and gave it a sharp nod of approval after administering an imperceptible shift to the duke's white necktie. The men both looked up at the sharp knock and the tall red-haired man who stiffly stepped in.

"My lord, the Marquis of Carignan is waiting in the green and white parlor."

"Thank you, Renji. I hope he hasn't been waiting long."

"A little over half of an hour, my lord," Renji answered coolly.

The corner of Ichigo's mouth twitched, "Excellent." Turning to his valet he said, "Mizuiro, I think you need to brush my coat once more. And I've changed my mind; I'd rather wear the dark blue necktie."

Mizuiro bowed his head solemnly, "Of course, my lord."

Fifteen minutes later, the duke entered the parlor where his uncle was waiting and tipped his head slightly in greeting, "Uncle."

If Sosuke Aizen was at all annoyed, his face did not show it. A congenial smile swept across his handsome features as he gracefully stood to acknowledge his nephew, "Ichigo. You look well."

The duke swept a cold gaze over his uncle, "And you." One had to reluctantly admit the marquis was certainly a handsome man by any standards. His tall muscular form exuded nobility and refinement. His soft brown hair was perfect but for a stray strand that attractively fell down the middle of his forehead. But his eyes were cold and empty, one could never be sure he was saying exactly what he meant.

"Can I interest you in a drink before luncheon, Uncle?" Ichigo asked politely.

"No, thank you. I…"

The butler interrupted the marquis, "My lord, lunch is ready to be served."

"Thank you, Renji. I think we are ready now. Uncle?"

Aizen smiled easily, "Of course."

:

:

"Do you suppose his grace would mind if I added a bit of cyanide to the marquis's soupe de laitues?" Rukia asked thoughtfully as she stirred the contents of the large pot.

"R-Rukia!" Orihime cried.

She laughed at the softhearted maid, "I don't think he would, but I suppose we shouldn't take the chance that the marquis has a weak system and it kills the beastly man. I wouldn't want to go to the gallows for the likes of him."

"Well, I think it's rather nice of his uncle to visit every year. I mean, he's the only the one the duke allows to see him outside of his servants."

"Oh no, lamb, 'tis duty that compels his grace. Not only is his uncle his last living relative, but they share in some investments and have to discuss whatever it is that aristocratic men do concerning those types of things. Investments which I'll wager the marquis tricked him into when our master was too young to know better."

"I see." Orihime chewed on her thumb, "But…I don't understand why no one seems to like the marquis."

Rukia lifted a ladle from its hook and began pouring the soup into gold trimmed bowls, "Well, we're not sure on specifics. But rumor has it that his uncle was behind his parents being disowned by his grandfather."

Orihime gasped, "Disowned?! But why would he do such a thing!"

Rukia set the bowls on the island and garnished them prettily as she explained, "If Ichigo's father was stripped of his title it would have gone directly to Aizen who had seduced and married Isshin Kurosaki's sister, poor soul. The man was nothing but a penniless marquis with one small piece of land before he married her and her bulging dowry. The poor dear, who had been pregnant at the time, died along with her first child during childbirth. Obviously, his grandfather eventually gave the title back to Isshin Kurosaki before it could officially pass on to Aizen, but only out of unwillingness to pass the title to someone who was neither blood related nor had any heirs with Kurosaki lineage._" _

Finished with her delicate creations, she slapped her hands together and then placed them on her hips as she continued her story, _"_Even though the duke's grandfather retracted the disownment their relationship, which had been very close and very dear to the duke and his family, was never the same. It was never known exactly what the marquis said or did, but one thing's for sure, that man is an ambitious weasel of a man and nothing but trouble; he always seems like he's hiding something. None of us like the look in his eye. Gives me the shivers." Rukia shuddered slightly as if the marquis's gaze was upon her right then. "Well, you'll find out soon enough, take these in, Hime."

Orihime's eyes widened, "Me?"

"Aye. No doubt you're curious as to what the nefarious uncle looks like and everyone else has disappeared, damn them. Hurry before the soup gets cold."

Hastily, Orihime grabbed the steaming bowls and scurried out to the large dining room as Rukia called after her, "Don't trip!"

:

Ichigo quickly suppressed a grin when he saw in surprised pleasure that his favorite maid was going to be serving them. When he caught her eye she turned pink and then turned red at his wink when his uncle was busy looking down at the trembling soup bowl being set on his plate.

Aizen lifted his head to the side to thank the servant, but the words died on his lips in surprise when he saw the face of the nervously smiling beauty. He watched her closely with curious eyes as she set a bowl on his nephew's plate.

"Where'd you find that exquisite creature?" he remarked when she'd left.

The softness in Ichigo's face quickly hardened and he almost glared at his uncle, "My housekeeper hired her."

Aizen cocked an eyebrow, "Interesting."

"And why is that interesting?" Ichigo growled.

"Oh no, it's not interesting at all. Just something to say," The marquis smiled and changed the subject as he picked up his spoon, "So as I was saying about those mines…"

:

"So? What did you think?"

"Think about what?"

"The evil uncle, you dope!"

Orihime blinked several times, she hadn't even seen the duke's uncle she'd been so preoccupied with the young duke himself, "Um…I…I didn't really look at him."

Rukia let out a sigh of exasperation, "Well look at him next time!"

:

When Orihime walked in to take away their bowls and refill their wine, Aizen didn't take his eyes off her. He studied every inch of her that he could see. Satisfied with the conclusion he'd come to, he smiled at her when she looked his way and almost chuckled when she dropped startled eyes and almost dropped the bottle of merlot. _Practically the spitting image_, he thought.

:

"I don't like the way he looks at me," Orihime frowned when she reentered the kitchen.

Rukia nodded knowledgeably, "Didn't I tell you? The man is downright demonic."

An hour later lunch had ended and Orihime walked in to clear away the table when she noted uneasily that the duke had left but his uncle was still in the room, leaning his hip against the corner of the long table.

"Sir? May I help you?"

Aizen smirked and moved towards her, "Yes, actually, you may." He chuckled when she backed into the chair behind her, "I don't bite, little one. I only wish to know your name."

"M-my name?"

Now in front of her, he dragged a cold finger down her arm, "Yes, you do have a name don't you?"

Orihime swallowed the disgust that was rising in her throat, "O-Orihime Inoue, sir."

His smile took on a triumphant air and he leaned in closer, "Interesting. Very interesting, indeed, Miss Inoue."

She swallowed nervously and turned her face away just as Ichigo appeared at the door and growled at his uncle, "Isn't it about time you left?"

Aizen started, but recovered easily and leaned away from her before lazily walking towards his nephew, "Oh dear, it seems I've worn out my welcome. I suppose our business is finished, isn't it? Well then, I'll be on my way." At the doorway he turned to look back at her once more and mumbled bemusedly, "Spitting image."

His patience waning, Ichigo gruffly asked, "What was that?"

The marquis chuckled again and slapped the duke on the shoulder before taking his gloves from a scowling butler, "Nothing, my dear nephew, only the inconsequential ramblings of an old man."

:

:

:

* * *

Ruh-roh, Raggy! Entre: villain XD

I...uh...I honestly didn't plan for Ichigo and Hime to go that far....heh heh...what can I say? Those two have so much chemisty, what do you expect when you put them alone together and half-naked?

The horse's name (Luna) is just a simple play on black moon...nothing too exciting. I thought about naming him Zangetsu, but that's been done before and for me to do it would just be overkill. That was probably a pointless explanation....

As far as Ichigo being quite the lady's man before his family was killed, that might seem a bit OOC, but I argue that it is not. In Bleach, before his mother died he was a very cheerful and friendly chap and didn't become a scowling, closed off loner until after she died (which would stunt his interest in pursuing girls, imo). In my story his family doesn't die till much later, and his loving-life personality carried over into enjoying it to the fullest, including enjoying those of the opposite sex. So, there you go... XD

Some of you may wonder if Rangiku's play and the fall festival will come up later, my answer is probably not. That's a pure case of randomness on the author's part. But it may...we'll just see...

Oh! And let me know if you think I should raise the rating on this chapter...I wasn't sure...but let me know and I'll definitely put it on M ^_^

One last thing, if you are wondering about Ichigo going straight from his bed to his bath...yes, he sleeps naked :3 I am not being a perv I swear! Most European men, aristocrats included, slept in the buff in those days, especially in France. Some wore nightshirts, but I decided Ichigo was a more of a nude-sleeper XD

Now for the review replies! This is going to take a while! Not that I'm complaining, nope not one bit *dopey grin*

**ei-chan91** ~ hahaha, well I try to update fairly quickly, at least once a week, so I won't keep you waiting too long. I'm thrilled you like it so much!! Thank you so much for reviewing!!! ^_^

**Moonlit Memories** ~ I'm afraid I giggled instead of cowered at your glaring threat against writer's block and such "atrocities" lol. Unfortunately, I did have to fight with this chapter, but I don't think the update was too slow :/ I'm curious, which Dracula movie is that maze scene in? It sounds vaguely familiar...it may have influenced me subconciously, I think I've seen most Dracula movies...but they all run together sometimes, hehe. But thank you so very, very much for your wonderful review!! It made me grin like a fool XD

**elmosrevenge62** ~ Hello again! *waves enthusiastically* hehe. B-better than Twilight O.O *extreme blush* Th-thank you so much! Hopefully I can keep up with the standard I've apparently set for myself o.O Aah, I feel so flustered and happy XD I'm so happy I gave you a squee moment!! I'm always nervous especially with those first kiss scenes...I feel they're very important and I get so anxious about them. And his beasty form looks cool in my head too! lol. I'm glad I got that across! I tried to take the worst elements of each of Ichigo's hollow forms and mush them together in one scary beasty form...except for the lizard tail...I just couldn't stomach it . Thank you a million times for you review and I look forward to hearing from you again :D

**hikari-hime 01 **~ Err, sorry to hear that pissed you off...but they kind of _are_ master and maid and I had to do that to progress the story the way I wanted to. For one it'd be kind of silly, at least to me, for them to immediately fall in love or realize they're in love *shrug* But at least you liked the rest of it ^_^ Thanks for taking the time to review!

**Hibari08** ~ Strange people unite! lol. Thank you so much! I'm glad you like it, I'm having a lot of fun twisting the original story, even though sometimes I struggle with it . Thanks again for your very encouraging review!!! *hugz*

**Twix10** ~ I'm glad you got the chance to read it too! lol ^_^ Thanks so much for your make-the-author-chair-dance-like-an-idiot-review!!! Writing the IchiHime interactions are my fave too, probably why they turn out better than the others, which are fun to write, but nothing's quite like writing those two. Thanks again!! *glomps*

**DancerGrl16 **~ lol! I know I thought about that too...we'll just say Ms. Unohana had pity on her when she was falling asleep while scrubbing floors and sent her to bed early XD As of now, the castle ties into Ichigo's history just a tiny bit, but it was mostly like you said, throwing in elements of Beauty and the Beast. I'm not sure how many people caught that, the castle and the red rose tea set that she was reaching for when he appeared behind her like in the Disney movie when Belle reached for the enchanted rose and the beast went off on a tangent...But I'm glad so many people enjoyed that fountain scene (and of course the kissing)! That literally just kind of fell out of my fingertips spontaneously, but its one of my favorite moments of the story so far XD Thank you so much for your review!!!!

**Pinky Bulma **~ Thank you so much!!! I'm glad you love it ^_^ Thank you for reviewing!! :D

**princesss-myu** ~ lol, my baby-loving reviewer! Thanks for reviewing and glad to see your enjoying it! We'll see about babies...

**BlackRoseInc.** ~ lmao, BlackRose-chan!!! You speechless?! Shocking! hehe! Glad a got such a reaction out of you ^_^ Thanks so much for reviewing, sweetie!!! *hugz*

**Sweet Yet Painful** ~ hahahaha! *wipes away tears* Oh dear me, poor shy-bathroom-chained-raging-hormones-teenage-boy. And yes, he either learn to love it or give you reason to stop singing it (reason being smothering Hime!). Teehee, I figured I'd teased my readers enough and especially after that fountain scene, the time was more than ripe. Thank you so much for reviewing!!! (And happy to hear you so thoroughly enjoy my gifts XD )

**StillDreamingWithEyesOpen** ~ Really? I haven't read any beauty and the beast ichihime fics...course I've read many fics on here, but not all of them. I wasn't sure if this theme had been done before (i thought surely it had though since it's such an easy correlation) but I'm thrilled to hear that it's unique 'cause that's what I was going for! lol XD Oh yes....Ichigo definitely needs to take care of his dormant needs that our Hime has...er...awakened, hehe XD Thank you so much for your wonderful review!!! Glad to hear you're enjoying it :D

*still grinning like a fool*

Okay, now sending thanks out to my favers!: **ei-chan91 .** **princesss-myu . Hibari08 . KeepSteady . SashaLuna . Moonlight Memories . darksaint06 . AnimeAngel162 . elle003**

Shout-outs to my new alerters!: **keithm8 . Kay-Diz89 . ei-chan91 . XxL0V3islik3aR0S3xX . Moonlight Memories  
**

A bajillion thanks to all of you for your greatly appreciated support!!! Look forward to hearing from you about this chapter ^_^ I realized I forgot the boys who might not swing that way with one of my gifts last time, so this time: *gives bear hugs and hands out chocolate-covered Orihimes* XD

TTFN! TaTaForNow!!!


	6. Chapter 6

Soooo. Um, pretty much...um...my mind is blown. Blown. Absolutely to bits. Smithereens, one might say. So in response to my mind being blown (to thousands of tiny pieces), I was wondering if I might marry all of you. Yes, yes I know it's polygamy but...Big Love, anyone? Mormons ftw! Why would I want to do such a thing, you may ask? Because I love you people that much!! Did you hear that? Well in case you didn't:

I FREAKING LOVE YOU PEOPLE!!!!

Seriously...20 reviews? For one little chapter?! (20 not including those reviews of newcomers who were nice enough to review past chapters as well!!!) And that was the one I was most nervous about!! You had me tearing up a bit! Anyways, as a result to my mind being annihilated (but probably not direct result, so don't hold back your reviews on my account :3 ) I had trouble again. So I'm getting it out a little later than I'd hoped, but to make up for it it's over 17 pages long. So enjoy my beautiful, wonderful, amazing, fabulous, gorgeous, MIND-BLOWING readers!!!! *prances around hugging and glomping everyone to death*

**Disclaimer:** Kubo rules all.

* * *

:

:

:

Rukia drummed her fingers impatiently on the kitchen table in front of her and said for the third time, "Orihime."

No response.

"Orihime!"

Big grey eyes didn't even blink as they stared intently at the stove behind the twitching cook.

"_Orihime!_" After sticking her face in front of Orihime's and yelling so hard she blew back the baby auburn hairs at her hairline, Orihime finally snapped to attention.

"R-Rukia, is something wrong?"

Rukia folded her arms and began matter-of-factly, "Well. You've been sitting here for the past half of an hour staring off at nothing and chewing on your finger instead of your breakfast. I think it would be more appropriate to ask _you_ if something is wrong."

Orihime's mouth opened and closed like a fish as she stared at Rukia, her cheeks turning slightly pink. Finally she squeaked out, "N-nothing, Rukia!"

Rukia's eyes narrowed and Orihime mentally willed her not to ask any questions. She sighed with relief when the small cook turned back around with a gruff 'hmph', leaving her once again to her thoughts.

Well, one thought mainly. Ichigo Kurosaki.

She tried to think of what to do, what she was feeling, what combination of sauces to put on her eggs...but it all was quickly interrupted by a very handsome orange head with scalding brown eyes and warm lips. Not even thinking on his disturbing uncle could distract her for long.

She felt so confused and unsure. She didn't understand what was happening. But then…she couldn't help but smile when she thought about him. Couldn't help but ache to see him last night although she knew she shouldn't. She didn't know what she would say. And it scared her a little how completely she could lose herself when he was near.

She caught Rukia glaring back and forth between her and the food in front of her, "Um, Rukia, I'm sorry, I don't think I'm very hungry today." She stood up and Rukia raised an irritated eyebrow at her stomach when it growled loudly. Orihime giggled nervously and sat back down, "Er…maybe I am." Rukia shook her head and turned her back to the strange girl.

After quickly shoving the food in her mouth, Orihime rushed out the door. And of course she ran straight into the duke arms.

She just knew her head was going to explode with his arms holding her waist, his warm chest pressed into hers, and his face smiling (or was he scowling?) at her like that.

"Good…"

She abruptly cut him off with violent hand gestures and incoherent words. But getting away was going to be impossible with his hands burning into her waist like that. Finally his hands fell away in surprise and confusion and she grabbed the opportunity to stumble away as quickly as she could.

The smile that had been on Ichigo's face fell away so that all remained were furrowed eyebrows, "What's going on with her?"

He rubbed his cheek thoughtfully as he stared at the hallway the red-faced woman had run down. Maybe…maybe he went too far the night before last. _Goddammit_, he thought as he scowled fiercely. She was probably scared to death of him now. He'd considered going to see her yesterday and even last night, God forbid, but thought maybe she could use a little space even though space was the _last_ thing he wanted to give her.

A thought occurred to him and his scowl deepened. Could it be that she only allowed him to take liberties because he was her master and she didn't think she had any choice but to comply? Is it possible that she didn't desire him as he desired her? _Goddammit_, he thought again.

He ruffled his hands through his hair and then shoved them in his pockets before he paced down the hallway and his mind went over their kisses for the hundredth time. Both times he lost control and kissed…wait…his stormy face suddenly cleared when he remembered their second kiss. _She'd_ been the one to lean in. _He'd_ hesitated but she'd closed the distance.

The grin that spread across his face fell only slightly when he realized why she must be running away from him. The last couple of times they had met had been…well…less than proper and as much as they'd progressed she probably thought he would take her to his bed the next time. This, although not a repulsive scenario by any stretch of the imagination, was not what he wanted, not yet anyway.

The scowl returned as he began to wonder what he _did_ want from her. He didn't particularly care for this direction of thoughts…

Just then Ms. Unohana turned the corner and walked towards him, her arms full of linens, and a small idea struck him.

"Good morning, my lord. You're up early today."

His smile nearly caused her to drop the linens.

:

:

"What?!"

"I think I made myself quite clear, Miss Inoue. His grace would like for you to deliver his lunch to him at the cliff, he said you'd know where that is, and he wishes for you to dine with him." Ms. Unohana placed the large basket in Orihime's hands.

Orihime's heart started hammering violently and she opened her mouth to protest but Ms. Unohana's gently authoritative look stopped her and she slowly turned and made her way out the kitchen.

"Hurry up, now! I won't have you keeping his grace waiting!"

She nodded animatedly and scurried out the door wondering if she'd be able to find the spot again.

Amazingly the way through the woods seemed easy for her, but she stopped abruptly when she sensed she was near the clearing, delaying the inevitable. She had no idea how she was going to react towards him. Her delicate brows furrowed in frustration as she tried to form a plan and then shook her head when she realized how silly she was being. All she had to do was simply act like she was supposed to, like a maid, she thought, cold and distant but attentive. Straightening her shoulders, she marched determinedly forward and out into the clearing.

All determination and cold façade faded when she saw his long body stretched out on the soft grass, his hands behind his head and his shirt half open, looking so comfortably handsome it was heartbreaking.

She cleared her throat apprehensively but got no response. "M-My lord?" she asked, silently cursing her shaky voice.

At the sound of her voice he turned onto his side and leaned on his elbow, propping his head up with a hand to look at her. She noticed his eyes flick over her body and she swallowed thickly, waiting for him to say something. But he didn't, he simply smiled lazily, glanced at the grass beside him, and motioned with his hand to set up lunch.

She took a few steps forward and placed the basket on the ground. Avoiding his gaze, she unfolded the large blanket, flapped it in the air, and let it slowly float onto the grass. She then stole one glance towards him and his disconcerting eyes, but it cost her a blood-rush and trembling hands.

Not to mention the silence was going to be the death of her. "My lord." she began as she settled on her knees and shakily pulled out the cold meats and cheese. "Ms. Unohana said you wished for me to eat with you."

She said it like a statement, but he knew she wanted to know why he initiated to dine with a servant, despite the even more non-servant things she'd done with him in the very recent past. "I want to talk."

Confused eyes studied his face, "Talk?"

He couldn't help it; a smirk crept over his lips, "Unless you'd rather do something else."

At first she frowned in further confusion at his words but then she saw the all too familiar darkening in his eyes and she blushed deeply while suddenly putting full concentration into smoothing the wrinkle-free napkins. "W-What would you like to talk about, my lord?"

"I think we should get to know each other."

She looked at him incredulously. "Get to know each other?"

He smiled again. "If I wanted an echo I'd shout into the hills." She blushed and nervously placed a wine glass in his hand. Distracting himself from the feel of her cool fingers brushing up against his he continued, "So, Orihime, I give you permission to ask me any question you like."

The wine cork she'd been pulling at suddenly popped off and in her surprise at his offer her hand flew back unchecked and barely missed her chin, but in her earnestness to avoid her fist she somehow found her face drenched with sticky white wine. Her eyes and mouth popped open in surprise and she glanced over at an equally surprised duke.

Then he looked down and his shoulders started shaking violently. He reached over to grab one of the napkins she'd so painstakingly folded and scooted over to wipe her face, his expression flooded with amusement, "I wasn't aware you were so fond of wine. But may I suggest that in the future you restrict the intake exclusively to oral consumption? It's possible it may soak through your skin thereby entering your blood stream faster, but I can guarantee it will be more enjoyable and infinitely less messy this way."

She giggled helplessly as he gently dragged the napkin over her skin and smiled into her eyes. She bit her lip to keep from laughing further, but then his hand stilled, his face fell, and his eyes stared intently at her mouth. Her teeth let go of her bottom lip and he squeezed his eyes shut before clearing his throat and placing the damp napkin in her hands.

She watched him return to his lazy pose and put together a small sandwich. "So, as I was saying. I want to get to know you and I want you to get to know me. And I suppose the best way to go about this is for you to ask me something. Anything."

_Anything?_ Was he serious? Well, then of course he wouldn't have to answer a question if he didn't want to. She bit her lip again as she stared thoughtfully at the wine bottle in her lap.

He waited a little nervously for her question. He knew he wasn't obligated to answer every question she asked of him, but at the same time he felt like he must; almost as if, strangely, he didn't _want_ to hide anything form her. He bit into the sandwich as he watched her tap her finger against her chin. He had never met a woman who could be more effective than a skilled seductress at one moment and then be disarmingly innocent and charming the next. She had him completely baffled.

He distracted himself with her charming face while he waited for questions about his family, his curse, his…

"Why don't you wear a quizzing glass?" she asked solemnly.

He almost choked on his sandwich and sputtered, "I beg your pardon?"

She immediately looked contrite, "I'm sorry. Of course you don't have to answer…"

"No. It's…ah…it's fine, but why do you ask?"

She shifted uncomfortably, "Well…it's just that you're not at all what I imagined a duke would look like."

"Oh? And what do you think a duke should look like?"

She suddenly gazed off into the sky with a small smile on her lips, "I've always imagined dukes with big pot bellies and skinny legs and powdered wigs. They'd be very selfish and haughty with their noses stuck so high in the air you could see every nose hair. And they'd be very dim and maybe a little ridiculous. Of course they would have a quizzing glass that they'd be constantly raising to their eye and dropping back over their bouncy belly."

"Of course," he affirmed with a nod, keeping his twitching mouth in check.

"But you aren't at all like that," she repeated with a pretty frown.

"Allow me to apologize for disappointing you so grievously," he said with mock seriousness.

Her frown was replaced with a look of horror, "Oh no, your grace! You misunderstand me! That's not what I meant at all! I'm glad you aren't how I imagined you would be! You're the complete opposite in fact. You're intelligent and kind and handsome and you're certainly in no danger of a pot belly and…" Her praises came to a blushing halt and she looked away from his startled eyes to stare at her hands wringing the bottleneck.

"Thank you," he said quietly after a short pause. "And to answer your question, although I loved my father, he was more than 'a little ridiculous' as you put it. His monocle was one of his favorite accessories and not only is my vision perfect but he gave me the impression that quizzing glasses are decidedly absurd and I have no desire to look absurd."

She smiled at him, but then her expression turned a bit sad and he imagined what question mention of his father was leading to. He popped the last bit of his sandwich in his mouth and watched her fidget with the wine, "Would it be all right if I sampled some of that before you decide to bathe in it?"

"Oh! I'm sorry!" She snatched up the bottle and leaned over to pour it in his glass. A breeze picked up and her scent wafted around him, intoxicating him before he'd had a drop of alcohol. He closed his eyes, trying to block his senses, and took a large gulp of the sweet liquid.

"Surely that's not all you wanted to ask me."

She worried her lip for a few seconds and finally took a deep breath, "Your family."

He took another sip, "What about them?"

"C-Can you tell me about them?"

He studied his wine glass for a few moments before he answered and then a sad, soft smile appeared on his face, "Well, as I mentioned before, my father was a rather ridiculous duke who was known for his insane antics at social gatherings. But although he was the brunt of many jokes, he was loved by everyone, especially his family. And the man could be surprisingly shrewd, what you saw was definitely not you got…"

For the next hour Ichigo told about his family, sharing story after story. Orihime was fascinated by every detail he told, feeding her insatiable curiosity to know more about this man.

He told her of his mother, the beautiful and kind anchor of the family, the one that held them all together. His twin teenage sisters, Yuzu and Karin, were completely opposite in personality, but no sisters were closer. Yuzu rivaled the head cook in her skills and her sweet and caring nature and ethereal beauty made her highly popular in social circles.

Karin worried her sister to no end by running around the estate in men's trousers, riding horses straddled, and insisting on smoking cigars and drinking brandy with the men at parties while engaging in boisterous arguments about everything under the sun.

He hadn't spoken of his family for years because the pain of even thinking about them had been too much to bear, not that he had really had anyone to talk to. But now, telling her, he felt almost…_happy_ when he talked about them. The pain was still there, but he couldn't stop talking about them. He felt eager to share his family with her. And somewhere inside of him he knew she was the only one he wanted to tell.

He finally realized how much time had passed and regretfully stated that they should probably stop. Why, he wondered irritably, were they forever having to _stop_ when that was exactly what he did not want to do?

He almost laughed aloud more in relief that she wasn't bored than in amusement when disappointment clouded her face at his words. After packing up their lunch, he hung the basket over one arm and offered her an escort with the other. For a second she stared at it as if it were a boa constrictor and then tentatively hooked her hand around his bicep.

Funny, she thought, that she should be this nervous about a simple thing as him escorting her on his arm.

He felt an inexplicable swell of pride as he led her through the woods on his arm. Not thinking how perfectly unorthodox it was for a servant to be escorted by a duke.

"Will you lunch with me tomorrow?"

For a split second he thought she might refuse but then she looked up at him with that brilliant smile of hers, "I'd love to. Thank you, my lord."

And so it became a daily ritual. Everyday they'd eat lunch together on the grassy cliff, talking and always losing track of time, always deeply reluctant to leave each others company.

They talked of books and exchanged views and theories. She told him of various things he'd missed in the past few years and stories of her life with her brother and Tatsuki. Once she accidentally let it slip that Tatsuki was actually a girl, but he'd merely laughed and assured her that the secret was safe with him. Unconsciously they avoided the more dramatic elements of their individual past histories and kept the conversations fairly lighthearted. Neither wanting to kill the camaraderie, both a little scared to reveal too much.

Even so, she never ceased to fascinate and surprise him. He was never quite sure what she would do or say next. And he liked that. His life had been so devastatingly predictable for the past six years, and that was a large part of what had been slowly driving him mad but he hadn't even realized it until now.

One day she'd horrified him by dipping a fresh strawberry into a jar of mayonnaise. "Orihime!" he'd shouted when the berry had almost reached her mouth. She stopped in surprise and looked at him expectantly. "Orihime, that's mayonnaise, not cream!"

Her look turned curious, "I know."

"Y-You know?"

"Yes. Strawberries and mayonnaise are delicious!" And with that happy announcement she promptly bit into it and appeared to be enjoying it thoroughly.

"It tastes good?"

She swallowed and then grinned as she dunked another strawberry, "Oh yes!" She shoved it under his nose, "Would you like to try, my lord?"

He scrunched his nose away and felt the blood drain from his face, "No. Thank you though."

She shrugged and continued to contentedly munch on her concoction. He soon learned that was not unusual for her. Her food combinations were the most outrageous he had ever seen, many he would not have dreamed of putting together in a million years. Sometimes he would helplessly give into her cute pouts and eager prodding that he try this or that. Surprisingly, some of them were actually very tasty, but others had him downing half a wine bottle and had his other half howling angrily later that night.

But he liked this about her too. He loved her uniqueness and not always successful creativity.

Another day he'd asked her about being a maid. She'd shrugged and said that she'd always cleaned when she lived with her brother, he'd insisted on doing most of the cooking even though she'd really wanted to, and when she was old enough that he would let her work she started working as a maid because they needed the money.

He'd frowned, not liking that all she was doing was maid work, because that was definitely not all she was, not all she was capable of. He asked her what she would like to do and he was rewarded with sparkling eyes and a dazzling smile.

"Oh I want to do lots of things!" she'd proclaimed excitedly. "I'd like to be a baker." He winced at that. "And I'd like to be pirate!"

He jolted. "A pirate?! You want to be a thieving, murdering low-life?"

She sheepishly pulled at the grass next to her ankle, "N-Not exactly. I-I want to be a Robin Hood of pirates!" Recovering her excitement, she clasped her hands and the sparkle returned to her eyes, "I'd steal from the rich and give to the poor and then with my crew of Indians we'd fight off the armies in their big ships, conquer the legendary Cyborg the Sea Monster, sail throughout the seven seas collecting all sorts of treasures, make friends with the mermaids…"

He chuckled while she continued with her story, her fist pumping in the air. Cyborg the Sea Monster. Where does she come up with some of these tales of hers?

When she had first revealed her unusual mind to him he had been immediately concerned for her mental stability, but over time he learned to appreciate her unconventional thinking and saw it as just another, albeit more eccentric, manifestation of her intelligence. He still sometimes felt a little embarrassed for her and her childish imagination, but most of the time it held him intrigued and always more than a little amused.

When he'd asked her about her parents, she became abnormally tight-lipped and strained. She told him her brother had taken her with him when she was very little and said she remembered very little of her parents, but something in her voice implied there was something she wasn't telling him. But he decided not to press the issue, not _too_ much anyway.

"Do you know why your brother left with you?"

She shook her head hesitantly, "N-Not really. He never talked about them."

"Are they still alive?"

She shrugged and picked at her apron, "I don't know. I suppose they are."

He noticed her discomfort and changed the subject, but it bothered him more than he liked to admit that she was keeping something from him.

And finally the dreaded day came when she asked him about his curse.

He was grateful she hadn't asked right away, in fact he was amazed she'd waited for over two weeks to ask him. But there was no reason to evade the question now.

When she nervously asked him the question after a long moment of thoughtful silence, he gulped down the last of the wine in his glass and raked his fingers through his hair. He didn't want her to think less of him, but he was sure she would when he told her what he'd done. She'd probably hate him. The thought stuck him in the chest with a sharp, lingering stab.

"I'm sorry, my lord! I've gone too far! You don't have to answer that!"

He looked at her face that was filled with concern. Yes, he did have to answer. Why he had to, he didn't know. All he knew is he had little choice. "No. I will answer it. I want to." He took a deep breath and relived the bitter events as he told her.

"When Clermont was attacked over six years ago I had been staying in Paris with friends. The fighting had lessened some and we attended the smattering of events that were being held and lounged in what little bit of aristocracy and luxury still existed, doing our best to ignore the fact that our class was crumbling into near extinction all around us. And then Keigo came with the news. When I returned, Clermont was, incredibly, still standing, but my life had been turned to rubble. My entire family had been killed and I lost my mind a little. I-I found out the name of the man who had attacked us and sought him out, fully intending to kill him with my own hands. But the son of a bitch was already dead."

He continued to tell her of almost killing the other man, but resisting, avoiding looking at her face as she told him of his depravity. He told her of finally remembering the alchemist's name and after months of searching he arrived at Budapest…

_Budapest, Hungary was a mysterious and unusual city that combined the mysticism of the Middle East and the established stability of Northern Europe. After days of questioning and frustrating dead ends, Ichigo finally found Mayuri Kurotsuchi dwelling near a gypsy camp._

_He forcefully entered the large tent ready to ignore pleasantries and get straight to business, but he was taken aback by the eerie feeling that tingled up his spine when he met the leering gold eyes. A tall man hovered over a long table covered with stacks of loose papers and various beakers filled with strange liquids.  
_

_The man's technically handsome face was ruined by the spine-chilling way he looked at a person as if he wanted to lay them out on his table and start dissecting without bothering to kill them first. And to top it all off the hair that hung straight was a vivid royal blue. At first Ichigo had thought it was a wig, but closer examination proved otherwise._

"_Mayuri Kurotsuchi?" Ichigo demanded._

"_Can I help you?" he said in a sinister voice that sounded as if it belonged to an old man twice his apparent age. As he turned his head, Ichigo saw in the candlelight that a large gold coin stretched out each ear lobe._

_Ichigo hid his growing revulsion and spoke with the authority of his aristocratic upbringing, "Let's not beat around the bush. I hear you practice with unusual methods of science. There are rumors that you raise the dead."_

_Actually saying the words aloud, Ichigo felt a little absurd, but he kept his gaze steady and his expression straight even when the scientist burst out in malicious laughter._

"_So, even a man such as yourself would believe such preposterous rumors."_

_Ichigo felt his heart sink but he persisted, "Well. Is it true?"_

_Mayuri's eyes narrowed and then he slowly sat down in a stiff chair, placing his elbows on the arms and forming a tent with his fingers. "What's your name, boy?"_

"_What does it matter?" Ichigo ground the words out through his teeth._

"_Patience, boy. Obviously you know my name and it's only fair if I know yours, particularly if we are to enter into a business agreement. And while we're at it tell me how you heard about me."_

_Ichigo suppressed the hope that dared to rise and nodded in reluctant compliance, "I am Ichigo Kurosaki, Marquess…" No, he stopped in inner anguish, "I mean, Duke of Clermont. My father was friends with your mentor, Professor Urahara."_

_Mayuri's eyebrows raised only slightly at the information, "Urahara, eh? That antiquated fool…well anyhow, your grace, I assume you need me to perform an act of God?"_

_Ichigo's jaw clenched, "Yes. Are you able or are you not?" He was quickly tiring of this game._

_The alchemist ran a calculating finger across his bottom lip. "That depends. What are you willingly to pay?"_

"_Anything," Ichigo said quickly._

_A short laugh escaped Mayuri and he motioned a hand at the corner, "Nemu, prepare the elixir."_

_Ichigo's eyes widened. He hadn't even noticed the beautiful young girl standing quietly in the dark corner. He watched her walk over to the table and begin pouring different liquids into one large glass beaker. He shifted his intense gaze back to Mayuri and, unable to keep the awe from his voice, said, "You can do it?"_

_The alchemist gave him a bored look, "Possibly. I assume this is your father since you stumbled on referring to yourself as 'duke'. How long has he been dead?"_

_His nerves tight, Ichigo answered impatiently, "It's not just my father. It's my mother and twin sisters as well. They've been…been…it's been five months."_

_This caused Mayuri to look and speak to him as if he were the king of idiots as he raised his hand at Nemu causing her to stop, "Five months? You must be joking. There's no way this will work after they've been rotting in the ground for so long. The longest anyone has been dead was a few hours. It probably wouldn't have worked anyway; it's very hit and miss."_

_Something snapped in Ichigo at Mayuri's insensitive words and his eyes narrowed dangerously and his voice turned into a deep growl, "Make the potion."_

_Mayuri was impervious to the warning in the duke's voice, "Absolutely not. There's no point in wasting my materials on something so inevitably fruitless." Before the scientist could blink Ichigo's fist knocked his body clear around and sent it violently to the ground. After struggling to lift himself up with his arms, he twisted his head up and glared at the heaving boy while wiping the blood from his cut lip, "Careful, boy."_

"_You're the one who should be careful, Kurotsuchi. Make that elixir or so help me I'll rip you to shreds!"_

_Mayuri rolled up to his feet and slowly looked Ichigo up and down, "You'll regret this."_

"_Maybe. But you'll regret it more if you don't do as I say!"_

_The alchemist nodded after a long stare and moved towards the table. He shoved Nemu out of the way and began work on the elixir himself. His daughter stood quietly next to the table with her hands folded in front of her, calmly observing his actions._

_Ichigo stalked up to the table and watched what he was doing closely as if his watchfulness would prevent any dishonest act. His eyes wandered to some of the papers strewn across the table and noticed one that lay close to the alchemist's elbow, it was headed in neat calligraphy, 'Lycanthropy.' He sniffed in haughty skepticism. This man was insane. There was nothing scientific about werewolves, even he knew that._

_Finally Mayuri finished and shoved the beaker of burgundy liquid into the duke's face, "Drink."_

_Ichigo gave him a look of pure dubiousness and laughed humorlessly in his face, "What do you take me for? I'm not drinking any of this, how is this supposed to bring back my family?"_

_Mayuri waved it around impatiently, "Alchemy isn't just science, it's mysticism. Mysterious workings that I've learned from the gypsies over years of careful study. The blood and spiritual connection you have with your family mixes with the elixir and brings them back from the dead. In theory. Don't come crying to me if it doesn't work or if you have maggot-eaten skeletons stalking your home."_

_Still Ichigo looked at the mixture with a wary eye._

"_It won't kill you. What will I do with a dead man in my tent and no money to show for it?"_

_The duke frowned, grabbed the glass, and quickly threw it back. The grainy texture and sordid taste had him coughing and gagging as it slowly made its way down his throat. "What the devil was in that?!" he roared once he got his voice back._

"_You don't want to know," Mayuri replied flatly._

_Shaking his head in distaste, Ichigo stated firmly, "I don't have the money with me right now. I'll have it sent to you when I return home." To his surprise, the scientist didn't put up a fight and merely nodded. The truth is the duke did have the money with him, but he wasn't going to let this snake have a cent if he died or if it was unsuccessful._

_Suddenly feeling awkward as he had nothing left to say he cleared his throat and thanked the man before hurriedly leaving the tent._

_Later in the rattling carriage it was growing dark and Ichigo began to feel aches in his muscles. He shifted in his seat figuring it must be the weeks of traveling when he felt the carriage slow and then roll to a stop._

_He knocked on the ceiling and called out, "Richard? Why have we stopped?"_

_The door opened and in walked the alchemist's daughter. "Wha…What the hell are you doing here?!"_

"_I'm sorry, sir, my father wanted me to give you this note." She placed a folded paper in his hand and sat in the seat opposite him._

_Ichigo studied her placid face for a moment and then carefully unfolded the letter._

As I informed you earlier, you will regret your actions. In approximately five minutes after finishing this letter the sun will set and the evil that dwells inside of you will raise its hideous head. All boundaries of morality will fall away and your dark side will reign. When morning returns, so will the mask of your better humanity. Do not try to find me. I have disappeared, not that it will matter since you will most likely be unwilling and unable to travel. I also require that you take my daughter, Nemu. She has become more of an albatross than a help and I'm sure you will require more help when most of your current employees abandon you. And before you begin, you must give up. There is no cure.

_The duke crumpled the cryptic note in his fist and glared at Nemu, "Explain to me what the hell all of this means!"_

_Nemu regarded him evenly and opened her mouth, but before a word could escape he doubled over in pain. "It appears that my father made a slight miscalculation."_

_He barely managed a scathing glare in her direction before stumbling out of the carriage and crying out in severe agony._

"_My lord! What's wrong?" Richard Asano, his coachman, looked at him with worry etched in his wrinkled face._

_The duke answered with another inhuman roar and the old coachman could do nothing but stare in trembling horror as Ichigo tore at his clothes in wild gestures, ripping them off his body. White replaced tan. Horns of a demon shot from his skull. A terrifying mask slowly materialized across his face._

_The sound of reins snapping and unsteady hooves crunching over gravel caught the attention of the fully transformed beast and it turned to see the coachman frantically urging the horses into a clumsy gallop. _

_With two easy leaps the beast was hanging onto the box seat, its long hair flying in the wind, and raised its claws above the terrified old man. Richard Asano didn't even have the chance to raise his whip in defense before the sharp claws dug into his chest._

Ichigo stopped speaking and squeezed his eyes shut at the memory of endless amounts of blood, again tasting and smelling the sickening coppery liquid that his beast found intoxicating.

He had murdered a man who he'd known and cared for since he was a small boy. The father of a boy he considered a friend. A friend who had only made the pain and guilt worse by forgiving him and staying by his side.

His head fell into his hands and his voice tore the words out, "So you see, I _am_ a monster after all." And then he felt a cool hand on his arm.

Her touch shocked him. He was sure she would hate him. Be disgusted by him. Never want anything to do with him. He certainly wished he could get away from himself. He lifted his heavy head to look at her face; surely he would find revulsion there. Her touch had to be a desperate illusion.

But it wasn't. She sat there looking at him in sweet sympathy, tears rolling down her cheeks. She didn't say that she didn't think he was a monster, but the words were in her eyes and in the tone of her soft voice, laced with honest pain, "Ichigo. I'm so sorry. So very, very sorry."

He stared at her, a painful lump forming in his throat. She didn't hate him. She had said his name for the first time and now she was putting her arms around him, weeping for him. His arms lifted and grabbed on to her, holding her tightly as if that was the only thing that would save his life.

And then he wept. He wept as he hadn't done since he was a little boy, his body convulsing in sobs, crying into her shoulder as she stroked soothing hands up and down his trembling back.

He hadn't cried once in six years. Not when his parents died. Not when he saw what was left of Richard Asano's body lying in the road in the morning light, wondering why the beast hadn't satisfied its lust for flesh with the madman's daughter instead of his friend and then feeling guilty about it. Not when almost every servant he'd grown up with ran away from him in terror. Not once in all those years when he'd relived the horrors did he cry. But now he wept as if he were making up for all those dry years. Every pain, every heartbreak, every frustration, every disappointment. He left them all on one delicate shoulder of one little maid.

Minutes passed and then slowly his cries subsided, soothed by softly spoken words and quieting hands. He finally lifted his head from her shoulder and gazed at her, feeling embarrassed and exposed by his display but unable to tear his eyes from her face.

She lifted a hand and tenderly pushed his hair away from his face. He grasped her hand and pressed a kiss into the palm. A sharp intake of breath made him look into her pink face. "Thank you, Orihime."

He repeated her gesture and brushed his hand against the auburn hair that he had insisted she wear down during their lunches, pushing it back behind her ear. She then returned his gesture and he found his own breath catching when her lips touched his palm.

Right then he felt peculiarly unsure of himself. He felt as if his heart was laid out on the table, completely bare for the entire world to see and he didn't know quite what to do about it.

As if sensing his hesitancy, she laced her fingers with the hand she'd kissed and then shyly placed her other hand on his cheek. She stopped, looked into his eyes, wondered what to do, wondered what he wanted. And then he showed her.

He wrapped his arms gently around her and pressed his cheek to hers. He felt her shiver when his breath hit her ear. Ever so softly he turned his head and brushed her cheek with his lips.

She was so sweet. So precious. He wanted to hold her and gently love and care for her. He showed her in the soft brushing of his lips against her face. Finally he captured her lips and the small hands that had been softly lying on his chest traveled up and hugged his neck.

Gently his lips moved against her, slowly he explored her mouth and he was amazed at the force of passion that unexpectedly came over him. He'd held off holding her for the weeks they'd been meeting for fear of driving her away again and for desire of wanting to get to know her. And as it had turned out talking with her, spending a small part of those afternoons with her, had been almost as pleasant as kissing her. Almost.

And now, kissing her again, he was astonished to discover that the undeniable and vigorous desire he felt for her was now mixed with a deep tenderness and affection. He wanted more than her body; he wanted her life.

The realization jolted him from her lips and he looked at her with a startled expression. Her eyebrows knitted in concern and he quickly placed a reassuring kiss on her wrinkled brow and another on her swollen lips before he uttered his most hated words, "We should get back."

She nodded halfheartedly and started to pull away, but his body reacted and pulled her back into his chest. Just to hold her.

Just for a little bit longer.

:

:

Later that night Tatsuki sat on her Orihime's with her mouth agape and her eyes as big as saucers.

"Tatsuki," Orihime giggled. "Say something already!"

She hadn't been able to keep whatever she was feeling to herself any longer. She had to tell her dear friend everything that had been happening for the past few weeks. And when she'd finished she was eagerly waiting for her friend's opinion or approval or something!

"Well I guess the rumors are true," Tatsuki finally said.

"Rumors?"

"Yeah, it's been going around for the past couple of weeks that you've been having secret rendezvous' with him…and that's the mildest of 'em."

Orihime looked a little sheepish, but a happy grin was still on her face.

For a few moments Tatsuki regarded her seriously before finally saying, "You're in love with him."

Orihime's grin fell and she stared at Tatsuki in shock. "N-N-No Tatsuki! That's…well that's absurd! Of course I'm not…well I couldn't…I mean I shouldn't…I…"

Tatsuki looked as if she were bored with Orihime's stuttering denial, "Yes, Orihime. You are definitely in love with him."

"I…well…" Slowly the grin returned to her face and it grew till her cheeks squeezed happy tears from her eyes. "Y-Yes, I suppose I am. I'm in love with him." The admission caused her heart to tremble and then warmth spread over her chest and down to her toes. "I'm in love with him, Tatsuki!"

The stablegirl couldn't help but chuckle at her infectious delight, but dread lay under the joy at seeing her friend so happy. But maybe she was wrong, she hoped. After all, the duke seems to putting a lot of effort into her. Maybe she was just being a worry wart.

At least for now, she decided, she would let Orihime bask in her newfound love. And with that thought she settled herself into a late night of Orihime talking nonstop about Mr. Ichigo Kurosaki.

:

:

The next afternoon Ichigo sat grinning stupidly in his empty sitting room, a forgotten book in his hand.

And this was the picture that Renji walked into when he delivered the duke's tea. He quickly covered his surprise and steadied the sloshing tea. He was further put out of sorts when the duke answered his muttered greeting with a cheerful 'good afternoon, Renji.' Cheerful? Normally the word was almost profanity when spoken with the duke in the same sentence.

Renji walked over to the duke and arranged the tea tray on the small table next to him.

"Allow me, my lord," Renji suddenly said as he pulled the book from the duke's grasp, flipped it around so it was right side up, and carefully placed it back in Ichigo's hand.

Instead of sputtering some excuse and scowling like he normally would, the duke laughed jovially, "I was bored with it and decided I'd make it more exciting by reading it upside down."

Renji nodded as if this was the most obvious answer in the world, "Of course, your grace."

Ichigo chuckled to himself and laid his head back on the chair. He felt like he didn't have a care. He'd had another glorious lunch and a few breath-taking kisses and at that moment he was feeling almost giddy. "Renji. Tell me. What do you think of the new maid?"

Renji frowned slightly, "The new maid, sir? You mean Miss Inoue?"

Suddenly the air in the room grew heavy and the book dropped from Ichigo's startled hand but he ignored it and stared at Renji. "What did you just say?"

"I asked if you meant Miss Inoue, my lord. Miss Orihime Inoue."

"Inoue?" His mouth curled in an ugly snarl around the name he was forced to utter.

Renji began to feel extremely wary in answering his question when the duke's mood shifted so violently. His facial expression had gone from practically glowing to hideously dark in lightning speed. The look in the duke's eyes was murderous and for the first time in his life Renji stuttered at a human being other than Rukia, "Y-Yes, my lord."

But Ichigo didn't hear him. His ears were pounding. His body had frozen solid. Bright red fury clouded his vision.

_Inoue?!_

:

:

:

* * *

Horrible place to stop, isn't it? But hopefully it keeps you coming back for more :3

Once again I'm nervous...especially since ya'll (ya'll? oh god...can't tell where I'm from can ya?) liked the last so much. *nervousnervousnervous* But! If it is not good, then of course don't hesitate to tell me!

Well, I don't think I have anything else to say. Guess I better start replying to all these reviews! Hehehehehe. All 20 of them. Twenty! Veinte! Vingt! XX! *dances around saying 20 in a million different ways...(okay, so repeating the only five ways she knows how over and over)*

Oh! Wait I do have one more thing I guess...I realize that this is mostly in Ichi's POV, but I'll be getting more into Hime's head later on as well...for those who care...moving on!

**princesss-myu:** Haha, your reviews make me laugh. Fill in the blank? I'll assume Ichi is thrilled. Thanks for your review ^^

**Vampyre Heartbreak: **:D Nope, not weird at all that you grinned like a loon during most of the chapter since I grinned like a loon during most of your review. You have no idea how I loved that one XD And yes, Beastie-Ichi was very much intended. In my head it looks like Beast Ichigo except with more red markings and the those jutty thingys in his shoulders from his first hollow transformation. But imagine it however you like ^^ Hahaha! My flustered Orihime owns the world? I like it. As for your offer of marriage, I accept...as long as you don't mind the fact that I'm marrying all my other reviewers as well :3 And the fact that we're both girls (and so are probably most of my reviewers)...minor technicality! Very minor. Pinky and the Brain babies!! (And you thought your review was rambling? It's 2 in the morning, so may I assume your forgiveness? XD ) Awesomesaucity? *enters word in Microsoft Word's dictionary* Er...no...agreed on AiHime being a no-no. He's hot but...no...And Yama/Aizen?!?! *eye twitches violently from mental image* Oh dear God...that's naaasty XP Thank you so much for your wonderfully amazing review filled with awesomesaucity!!! XDDD

**Twix10: **Thank you for your encouraging words!! I'm glad you liked everything, I wasn't sure if ppl would really care about Orihime and Tatsuki's friendship so it's nice to hear it was liked! And I LOVE writing about RenRuki, and that little segment just kind of popped out of my fingers XD I think I'm happiest about the creep-factor getting across! I didn't like Aizen touching Hime, but without I wanted it to be creepy, so I'm glad I'm not the only one who thought so!! Thank you!!!!!

**Blitch: **Hahahaha, I gave in and made it M...probably if I left out 'nipple' or something I could've gotten away with T...but oh well...T ratings are overrated, right? Right. Anyways, thank you very much!!!! I hate Aizen too (so I'm glad you do XD ) but then writing about people you hate makes everything so much more interesting. And while I'm here... *kidnaps Blitch, locks her in a room and keeps her occupied with stripping Byakuya* No trip for you! Where are you going by the way? *reluctantly wishes happy travels* XD

**Sweet Yet Painful: **lol! Yes...that's exactly what Ichigo was thinking xD Although...in my first fic they did it in the grass and in my second one they did it on an office floor...do you suppose I have some weird psyche problem with beds? ... *determines to have them do it in bed just to prove it wrong* Anyways, thank you very much for your review!! Will put the fall festival under consideration...and I think replying to everyone is more due to the fact that I'm terribly chatty than dedication, lol. But go ahead and admire me, I don't mind XD Oh goodness...

**baby-zero:** Hello!! Thank you so much for you review!!! I definitely won't be stopping because I'm very excited myself about different ideas I have for it. Glad to see such interest!! :DD

**Pinky Bulma:** hehe, the devil indeed. And I'm afraid I have to keep you in the dark a little bit longer...but not too much longer xD Thank you so much for your review!!!!! XD

**Emuri: **:DDDDDDDD (do you get the fact that I'm grinning hugely yet?) Thank you so much for your lengthy review!! It was love! XD The fact that you liked it so much you couldn't stop to review makes me more happy than reviewing every chapter, hehe. And *blush*...yeah I'm a little embarrassed about them taking it so far, but it's actually fitting into what I wanna do better now...anyways... *evil laughter* Yes, Aizen and the situation is shrouded in mystery because it's supposed to be, but soon it'll be revealed. And sorry for the confusion! Aizen is not blood related, which is why Ichigo's grandfather didn't want the title to pass to him. Aizen married Isshin's sister. And I can't wait to read your maid story!!! I love maid stories (obviously :3 ). Again thank you!!!

**elmosrevenge62: **Okay, I have to do this again, :DDDDDDDDD .... DDDDD Have I mentioned how much I love reviews? Oh but you are too kind!! One of my career thoughts is a writer, so it's very encouraging to hear that!!! But we'll see if I can get good enough to be at publishing level XD Thank you so, so much for your wonderful review and I hope you haven't strained yourself to much with the constant checking (even though it makes me happy XDD )

**sly_kitty:** Your review left me so happy! Although I disagree with you about being a better writer! Just look at my first story, Moonlight Bliss *major sweatdrop*. Just shows that the more you write the better you get! But thank you just the same! It's very encouraging!! And I'm right there with ya on the IchiHime fanfic geek train! IchiHime is sooo gonna happen!! :DDD

**copperheadfightingninja:** LMAO. I actually thought of you when I was writing BullIchi...I wonder why XD Your review made me just as happy as that chapter did you so thank you!! And oh I love Urahara too much to make him the villain...he's like semi-hero, semi-villain...or something like that...anyways, muchos gracias for your reviews!! That made me happy to my toes XD

**hikari-hime 01:** Yeah, as distasteful as Aizen is, he'll definitely make the story more interesting. Thank you for reviewing! ^^

**StillDreamingWithEyesOpen: **Ah so many questions that I can't give answers to just yet *evil sadistic-author laughter* I don't take that much pleasure in torturing my readers, I really don't! *cue halo* But thank you so much for your review!!! Hopefully I can keep you intrigued ^_^

**Hibari08: **Unfortunately I can't answer your questions of course, but oodles of thanks for you review!!! I'm glad you find it interesting :DD

**Miss "L": **Hehe, 'delightful', SO happy you think that!!!! I'll try to update the next one faster (I have a feeling chapter 7 will be easier) and thank you lots and lots and lots for you lovely review!!!!

**ei-chan91: **Oh man I barely made it within my once-a-week promise didn't I? lol, *sweatdrop* I'm glad you liked my choice in uncle! He's evil, but it's fun to write evil XD Thank you so very much for reviewing!!!!

**Moonlit Memories: **I'm SO glad you reviewed so fast and that I checked it not 10 minutes after you reviewed!! You were so right, that was very confusing, but thank you for telling so I fixed it! I think it's very clear now when it is and what he is XD I'm glad I was able to give you a surprising and enjoyable chapter nonetheless! Thank you so very much for you fabulous review!!!! :DDDD

**BlackRoseInc.:** Hehehe, you're so patient with me BlackRose!! And yet I still keep you waiting *headdesk* I know...I'm terribly cruel...ah well. Thank you for reviewing!!!

**Inimi:** Hahaha, well I love you for not-in-a-bad-way-hating me! One of the few times someone saying they hated me made me smile XD And oh God that summary *shudders* I suck majorly at summaries...they are my nemesis -_- But I'm so glad you decided to check it out anyway and that you like it to boot!! I have a good knowledge of vocabulary? Well thank you! (which my father will also appreciate since he drilled vocab into my head since I was in diapers XD ) Loved your review and thank you sooo much for it!! :DDDD

**Madhvija: **You got chills??!! *shiny eyed happy dance* Yay!! Thank you so much for your very kind review!!!! :DDDD

*deep breath* Faver appreciation!!: **Emuri . Vampyre Heartbreak . Madhvija . Cophy Toffee . JoDutZ . moodycrab3 . BelleTiger . Inimi . x3Sn0w . Lyhime . princesss-myu**

And alerters, you know who you are and I thank you very much for your interest and thank you to all the rest of my readers!!!

*exhausted but happy* You people are amazing...that is all XD

TTFN. TaTaForNow ^_^


	7. Chapter 7

*is dead* Dear God this chapter took a lot out of me -_- One reason it's a quite a bit shorter than the norm...

On another note, once again you marvelous, amazing, outstanding, mind-blowing people gave me a staggering amount of reviews and I love you for it. I really do. But I'll abstain from spazzing out like I did last time and just know that I am indeed spazzing cause I was honestly not expecting such a huge response again. Thank you!!!!!! You have no idea how encouraging it is *rib-bruising hugs* ^_^

**Disclaimer:** Kubo owns the characters, but I own what I make them go through XP

:

:

:

* * *

Ichigo gripped the armrests of the chair until the wood creaked under the pressure. The name pounded against his skull over and over and over.

_Inoue._

_Inoue._

_Inoue._

_Dammit!_

"My lord…"

"Leave me!"

"Yes, my lord."

But before Renji's hand could reach the door, Ichigo spoke again, "No. Wait. Wait just a moment." Confused and concerned, Renji waited loyally as his employer and friend fisted his hands into his hair and wildly paced the room.

Ichigo forced himself to stop moving. He had to_ think_.

All right, just because she has the same last name…that doesn't mean anything.

No, his brain forcibly remembered, no, it means everything. Her brother's name was Sora.

Sora Inoue.

_Dammit._

How many times had she said 'Sora this' and 'Sora that'? How many times had he been subjected to hearing that sickening name? How many times had he pushed away his feelings of hatred because he hadn't wanted to hate her brother just because he shared the name of his enemy?

He let out a short, ironic laugh. But he _did_ hate him. Hated him with everything he had to the point of wanting his own hands red with the monster's blood…

No. No, he pleaded in his mind, it couldn't be. It just wasn't possible. Her brother was for peace. He was an enlightened man who'd preached of the evils of blind prejudice. He hadn't been a fighting rebel.

She wouldn't have lied to him…

Orihime…

He whirled to face Renji, "Are you _sure_ that's her name?"

Renji hesitated, deeply troubled by the wild look in his eyes. But the duke didn't have time for hesitations. In two long steps he was growling into his butler's face with his fist clenching the jacket's lapel, "Answer me!"

Keeping his eyes steady with Ichigo's, he answered, "That's what she told us, sir. I heard it from her own lips"

The duke released the dark fabric and resumed pacing back and forth. _Dammit._ His head felt as if it would explode from the fury and confusion. He had to _do_ something. Nothing was making sense.

"Bring her here."

"Miss Inoue, sir?"

Hearing that blasted name again tore a roar from his chest, "Who the hell else?! Go!"

"Yes, my lord."

The door clicked shut and Ichigo dropped into the chair only to immediately rise to his feet and start pacing again.

He needed to see her face. He needed to hear it from her himself.

:

"Orihime."

"Yes, Renji?" The unsuspecting girl smiled brightly at the tall butler.

"Er…his grace wants to see you. He's in his sitting room." He winced when her smile grew radiant at the mention of the duke wanting to see her. As she sprung from Rukia's side, he wondered if he should warn her of the duke's present mood, but before he could say a word she'd already run out the door.

After considering going after her, he forwent the idea deciding it might be better if she wasn't nervous before she saw him. Besides, surely the duke wouldn't lose his temper with her.

Not _her_.

But even so…he couldn't shake this strong feeling of apprehension.

"Renji, what's wrong?"

He looked down to see Rukia looking up at him with a rare expression of tender concern. Christ, he must look more uneasy than he thought. He's turning into such a damned worrywart in his old age. He forced a half smile and placed his hand on her head. "Nothing, Rukia."

His evading words made her frown fiercely and she punched him hard in chest. "Ow! Dammit, Rukia! What was that for?"

Her eyes narrowed. "Idiot." She tried to turn away from him, but the hand on her head slipped down to the back of her neck and held her in place. She gritted her teeth and glared up at him only to have her face immediately soften upon seeing the pained look on his chiseled face. "Renji?"

He said nothing, but pulled her head into his chest. She clutched his jacket in her tiny fists and silently waited. A moment later she could have sworn that she felt a small pressure on the top of her head, but then she felt him sigh and then he let her go.

A sudden surge of anger and frustration almost made her pull him back, but her fists loosened and she let him back away.

Because…

Because he wasn't the only who was a coward.

:

Orihime bounded up the stairs, unable to wipe the grin off her face even when Ms. Unohana saw her and gave her that gentle but normally very effective stern look of hers. After tripping up the stairs twice and nearly knocking off a large urn sitting precariously on a small table, she finally arrived in front of the large door that led into his sitting room.

She lifted her hand to knock but paused instead and then let it fall back to her side. She bit her lip thoughtfully and then finally decided to let her hair down before going in. He liked it better that way.

He had just seen her not an hour or two ago and now he already wanted to see her again. She could hardly contain the shivers of excitement that ran through her body.

After shaking her hair loose and pinching her cheeks, although they hardly needed it since she was already so flushed, she finally knocked rapidly on the door. She quickly swept in after hearing a gruff voice answer and stood with her back to the closed door, her hands clasped tightly in front of her.

"You wanted to see me, my lord?" She grinned at his back and waited for him to turn and greet her with that unusual soft but frowning smile of his. Several long moments passed before he faced her, but she didn't have the presence of mind to consider it odd as she was too busy letting her eyes drink him in.

As usual he was dressed in slim dark trousers, completely relinquishing the old style of knee-length breeches that still lingered on the streets of Paris. The sleeves of his crisp white shirt that were rolled up to his elbows and the front that was most likely open at the throat would have made him look more like a clean blacksmith than a duke were it not for the confident, aristocratic air he wore like a second skin. She smiled to herself as she let her eyes take in his unusual hair. But put it all together and he was the kind of handsome that tugged painfully on a girl's heart and made her dream. And she was in love with him.

Finally she noticed that he still had his back to her and wondered at his actions, or rather lack thereof. Then he suddenly turned slightly, but he barely glanced at her and there was no smile. The scowl was in place and his face was a stone.

"Yes. I need to ask you something." He seemed to be forcing out every word with great effort. She felt the brightness of her smile fade and the elation of her heart slowly sink.

"Anything, my lord," she answered softly.

A moment passed and she noticed that his jaw clenched tightly before he faced her fully. His frown was so deep that she could barely see his eyes burning into her. But they weren't burning with desire as she'd seen so many times before; they burned with something else entirely. Fury? Hurt? Betrayal? Surely not, surely she was imagining things.

The smile was completely gone from her face and her chest tightened as she waited for what he was going to ask. What question could he possibly have that was putting such an expression on his face? What was keeping him at such a distance from her?

"What is your name?"

Her eyelashes fluttered in surprise and she felt a rushing wave of relief wash over her. Her name? That's all he wanted to know? He must be playing some joke with her. She gave him a jaunty smile and replied teasingly, "You know my name, my lord."

"Answer the question!" he commanded. Her smile dropped and her relief left as quickly as it had come.

"Y-Yes, my lord. I'm sorry. Orihime Inoue."

Her reply contorted his face into even greater blazing, furious pain. Her heart was bumping slowly and tightly against her chest. She was in pain because he was in pain. But why was he in pain? Why?

"And your _brother's_ name?" She blinked at the way he uttered the word 'brother' as if it were a curse, but she dared not delay answering him for long.

"S-Sora Inoue, sir."

This answer gave her his back again. His broad shoulders were rigid and yet trembling with rage. And then suddenly they stiffened completely and she felt a chill slice through the charged air.

"Miss _Inoue_." Her body shuddered at the quiet coldness in his deep voice. She decided she preferred it when he was roaring at her. "Miss _Inoue_," he said again. "Since I haven't been murdered in my bed are you slowly poisoning me into my grave?"

Her eyes snapped wide open with shock and horror. What was he talking about? "My-"

"No. Probably not. Murder is too messy for your _delicate_ sensitivities, isn't it? Perhaps you were planning on seducing my butler or even my valet into doing the deed for you."

The sword that had pierced her heart was twisted sharply by his next words. "No, you're very skilled at seduction, as I well know. You would have bedded them by now. But perhaps you have already done so but only for amusement's sake and that's not your intention at all. Dear God, don't tell me you actually deceived yourself into thinking you could break my heart!"

Why wouldn't he look at her? All she could see was his back. She couldn't be hearing these cold words. Not from him. He wouldn't say these things to her. Unless she saw his mouth moving and the words being uttered from his lips she wouldn't believe them.

As if reading her mind, he turned sharply and let out a short, empty laugh as he stared straight into her face. "Don't be naïve. A peasant girl like you break my heart? You're nothing but a little maid."

His cold declaration that she would forever been incapable of breaking his heart sent hers shattering into a million pieces. She didn't _want_ to break his heart. What was he talking about? Why was he saying these things?

_Why?!_

She clutched her hands against her ears as if blocking the sound waves of the words would make them disappear. "Stop it! Stop it! Don't say anymore! Why are you saying these terrible things? You can't mean them! You can't!" Tears rolled down her face as she begged him with her eyes to wake her up from this nightmare.

He sneered in disdain at her pleas, "Yes, it is rather heartbreaking that all your plans have been futile. But don't cry, I'm sure you can find another 'cream puff' to twist around your little fingers. For Christ's sake stop sniveling!"

"_Why?_" The question tore from her throat in anguish.

"Why must you stop sniveling? Because it's revolting and your tears will stain my rug."

She barely heard him. "Why do you hate me?"

His eyes froze into piercing shards of amber glass, "Why do I hate you? You _dare_ to ask me that? _You_ whose brother murdered my family!"

Her body froze in shock. What? What was he talking about? Sora? But Sora wouldn't. He wasn't that kind of man. "You're wrong!" she cried.

"Get out!" he shouted. "Get the _hell_ out while I decide what to do with you!"

No. She wouldn't go. She wouldn't. She couldn't leave him like this without explaining that he was wrong. So terribly and completely wrong. "No! Listen to me! I-"

"GET. OUT!"

Her body whirled around in terror. She tore out of the room and kept running until she had slammed her own door behind her. Too brokenhearted to think and too shocked to cry, her body slid down the wooden door as she stared blankly towards her window.

It had been such a beautiful day. A perfect day that was now in shambles. She squeezed her eyes shut and laid her head on arms that were folded across her bent knees.

_You whose brother murdered my family!_

His words echoed in her mind but she shook her head violently against them. Sora wouldn't have murdered his family. He only fought against the corrupt. He would never have led an attack on a peaceful family like the Kurosaki's. Not on beautiful Clermont.

_Clermont._

Her head snapped up and she suddenly felt dizzy. _Clermont._ _Oh God!_ _Please no! _

The memories from six years ago that she had carefully stuffed away came rushing back in excruciating vividness…

"_Carignan. Clermont. Carignan. Clermont."_

"_Shh, brother. You must rest. Please rest."_

"_What have I done? Oh God, what have I done? It's all my fault. All my fault."_

_Sighing, Orihime gave up trying to shush him and gently ran the cold, wet cloth over his feverish skin, letting him mumble and rant nonsense. Sora had been brought back from his latest raid with a deep wound and although the bleeding had stopped, infection had set in and a fever was raging through his body. But he was strong, he would survive this. He survived everything. She refused to think that he might die. She would not let him die for them.  
_

_She hated that he had to fight. And she hated the rebels who compelled him to not only fight but to lead them into battle, if you could even call their unorganized raids battles._

_She had once told Sora this and he had smiled gently and patted her head. "Orihime, don't hate them. They're passionate, desperate, starving people that want to give their families better lives, and they're doing it in the best way they know how. However misguided they are, the best I can do is make sure they at least strike vengeance upon those who deserve it. That's my duty. To make sure the innocent, the ones who got caught up in the awful prejudices, are safe while those who destroyed their reputation and destroyed the lives of hundreds of peasants get what they deserve."_

"_But I don't see why _you_ have to be the one to do it! Let somebody else do it! Stand on the street corners and give great speeches like you used to!"_

"_Ah, Orihime. If my words changed anything I would, but the reality is that in a rebellion that is backed by such a mob as this one, actions really do speak louder than words. My actions have been more effective in changing the thinking of our class than my street corner speeches ever did. It would be different if there were more that thought like us, but we are so few that we have to do more than make ripples in the water with our words. We have to flail and splash and make people see our actions before they will listen to our words. Do you understand?"_

_She had pouted but nodded reluctantly, "I suppose. I don't like it. But I suppose."_

_He laughed and hugged her close, "That's my little sister."_

_But now as he lay fighting for his life she wondered if it was really worth it. For all his splashing, how much had really changed? Was it really worth all this?_

_The mumbling and thrashing that had subsided began again, "Murdered. I murdered. Family. Clermont."_

_What on earth was he talking about? She wished he would hurry up and break the fever so this nonsense would cease._

_And three days later the fever broke, but the 'nonsense' did not. Her brother fell into a deep depression, staring blankly out the window beside his bed. She thought maybe he was just weak and was simply recovering. But weeks later the depression had not lifted. _

_He'd finally been able to move about and do his usual menial jobs and occasional political meetings, but his heart wasn't it. It was as if her warm and passionate brother had died weeks ago and what was moving about their small home was merely a shell that took breath in and let breath out. She felt grief in her heart as if he were really dead._

_Finally one day she snapped. She yelled and screamed, trying desperately to get some kind of reaction out of him, even if it was just a flicker in his eyes. And then she got one._

"_I murdered them, Orihime! I'm a murderer!" he suddenly cried out. His eyes showed the first emotion they'd had since he'd come home, and they were drowned in pain._

_She felt so much relief from finally seeing a spark of life in him that she forgot to ask him what he meant and threw her arms around him. But he shoved her to arms length and told her anyway._

"_Clermont. They were innocent, Orihime. They were peaceful. They gave regular donations to the poorhouses for Christ's sake! But I stormed in there with my guns and my men and we murdered them. Slaughtered a family. Husband, wife, daughters. All of them dead. Good people. And now they're dead."_

_His face fell in his hands as he groaned in inner anguish and she reached out a hand to comfort him. "What are you talking about? You're not a murderer. I know you're not. What really happened?"_

_He looked at her for a moment and then dropped his eyes to the floor. "You have such faith in me, Orihime. But you shouldn't. I made a mistake. Our sources were faulty, our intelligence was wrong. We were supposed to attack the estate of a greedy Marquis that lived alone. Our source said the place was Clermont. But it wasn't Clermont we were supposed to attack, it was Carignan. Carignan, dammit! If only they hadn't shared the first letter and then I would have realized our mistake. But that damned gate with its huge iron 'C' led us into innocence and we brought them hell."_

"_Brother! That wasn't your fault! You didn't know! How could you have prevented it?!"_

_His eyes went wild and he began shouting, more at himself than at his sister, "Yes I could have! I should have checked the intelligence. I always check the information. But I didn't this time. I'd gotten so Goddamned cocky that I didn't confirm the intelligence. Oh God, what have I done?! I tried to stop them. I tried. When I saw the family in the house I knew we'd made a mistake and I tried to stop them. I shouted at them. I threw fists at my own men. But nothing would stop them. Some of them heard me but they didn't care. They tore that family apart. They wouldn't even stay to help me bury the bodies. All my work. All my actions. All my words. They were all for nothing. Nothing has changed. Nothing!"_

_Nothing Orihime said would console him. It was as if he couldn't even hear her. It was as if he didn't see her._

_Later that evening he left, never to return. _

_For the first time in his entire life he'd gotten himself involved in a drunken brawl. She learned that he hadn't even had that much to drink and she never found out what the fight had been about; most likely he'd looked at someone funny or said something in the wrong way. The fight hadn't even been that violent, but his body had been extremely weakened by infection and fever and depression. He'd never had a chance._

_News of his death came as a painful shock, but the blessed numbness soon set in. For weeks her brother had been dead or dying. She'd been prepared for this even though she hadn't known it at the time. _

_And she was able to move on with the help of Tatsuki. It hadn't been easy, two fourteen year old girls out on their own in the midst of the Revolution. But they'd made it, and it had made them stronger. And soon she forgot those painful final weeks with her brother and remembered only the good times they'd had, the years upon years of good times._

She had forgotten everything, until now. The memories resurfaced and piled heartbreak on top of heartbreak. Her heart ached so severely she felt a sudden urge to tear it out just to be done with the pain.

She didn't how long she sat there staring at nothing. Her eyes wouldn't let her cry. Her head wouldn't let her think; it only replayed those painful memories of her brother over and over. It threw in her face the harsh words of the duke time after time. She could only sit and stare.

A mistake. It had all been a _mistake_. How would he react to that? How would he react to the news that the murder of his family had been a mistake? How would he feel if he found out that his pain, his curse, all of it was a result of a mere case of miscommunication?

And then the tears came. She wept for his sake. For his family. For the sickening waste of it all. Time passed and when she could finally cry no more and her mind was cleared of some of the blinding pain, a small thought flared.

_Carignan_. Where had she heard that before? She didn't feel a familiarity with it from memories of her brother, but something else. What was it? _Carignan. Carignan._

And then she realized with a jolt and a horrified gasp. Carignan. The Marquis of Carignan was Sosuke Aizen. The duke's uncle was the one who was supposed to be dead. _Oh God._ Does it never stop?

She hung her head and cried more tears she didn't think she had.

_Why is fate so cruel?_

:

When Orihime didn't appear at dinner Tatsuki volunteered to find her. She knocked on the door and after receiving no answer she decided to crack it open and see if she was asleep.

Her heart stopped. On the floor in front of her, Orihime was lying just inside the door curled into a ball. "Orihime!" She dropped to her knees and gathered her friend in her arms.

The look in Orihime's eyes was a horrifying déjà vu. It was the same look from six years ago. The same shocked lifeless expression.

:

_You're wrong!_

"Dammit!" he yelled into the empty room, slamming his fist into the wall. Why wouldn't her words leave him alone? The lying words that his treacherous heart was aching to believe in.

He'd trusted her. He'd broken his chest open and let her dig around as she pleased and what did she do? She crushed him. Broke his-

_No!_ No, he was determined not to let her. He willed the icy walls to form around his heart, but every time he built them up her face would float in front of his eyes and melt them again, letting in the sharp sting of betrayal.

She'd swept into his room and he could _feel_ her presence sweeping over him in warm waves. He'd finally been able to steel himself against that but she once again broke through his walls when he glanced at her. Her luxurious hair falling around her shoulders, her soft cheeks flushed pink, and her smile overwhelming the bright lanterns. She looked like a goddess who'd descended to earth in the form of a maid simply to meddle with mortals and alleviate her boredom with the celestial.

Every word she spoke was painful and warming at the same time. He silently begged her to deny it. Tell him her name was Smith, Hammel, Reynolds, anything but Inoue! But she didn't.

_Orihime Inoue_, she'd said. She'd stuttered, most likely suspecting that her plans were crumbling. And then, damn him, he'd foolishly hoped maybe he'd heard wrong when she'd said her brother's name was Sora. So he asked her to name her brother.

_Sora Inoue._

He couldn't deny it any longer. He fought to chill every fiber in his being against her until finally he couldn't bear her presence any longer and ordered her to go. But her absence made little difference. Her hair, her scent, her voice, all of it haunted him, _damn_ her!

Her brother had killed his family. And now she was here. It couldn't be coincidence. And even if it was, it mattered little. It didn't change the fact that her brother was a murderer.

He'd thought her to be honest, but she was a liar.

He'd thought she was innocent, but she was a whore.

He'd thought she was intelligent yet sweetly scatterbrained, but she was pure cunning.

She had deceived him so completely that his heart was warring against his mind. But he would cling to the rational truths in front of him. He had to.

And he had to think about what he was going to do with her.

Idly he noticed the sun was almost set and for once he welcomed the excuse to let loose the violence that festered inside of him.

That night his roars echoed into the night, mixing with the sounds of crashing trees and the cries of dying animals.

:

:

"Your grace, you have visitors."

The duke slowly lifted his head to glare in disbelief at his butler. "I'm not in the mood for jokes, Abarai."

"I'm sorry, sir, but they come with a note from your uncle."

Ichigo's eyes narrowed and he rudely swiped the small paper from Renji's hand and ran his eyes over it. His butler noticed three long gashes on his forearm and his eyes widened, "My lord, you're injured."

Ichigo glanced at the wound on his arm that he'd received the night before from a bear who hadn't wanted to give his life up very easily. He sneered at Renji and sarcastically replied, "Thank you, my observant butler. What did I ever do without you?"

This shut Renji up and he stood stiffly, watching a storm gather across the duke's face. Finally the duke growled, "Where are they?"

"The blue and white room, sir."

Ichigo threw on a jacket that was slung over the chair next to him and stalked out the door, letting the small note and calling card flutter to the floor. Renji stooped down to pick them up and noticed the names that were scrawled in cheap lettering on the small card.

_Le Comte et la Comtesse Inoue_

:

:

:

* * *

Can you see why this took a lot out of me? lol. I hope the emotions got across...it was painful to write so I didn't write much. Serves me right for getting into Kubo's characters -_- Anyways, let me know how I did with all that. I know you will, not only do you give many reviews, but they are quality and I know you'll be honest me if I totally crash and burn XD This is mostly a means to an end and I realize it's not a particularly pleasant chapter, but life isn't full of pleasant chapters either...ooohhh look at me all philosophical *rolls eyes at self*

The translation on the card is just 'Count and Countess Inoue'

And tiny similarity to Disney BnB. When he yelled at her to get out that was just like when the Beast yelled at Belle to get out when she went into the forbidden west wing...yeah...very tiny similarity *dodges rotten tomatoes* But I keep forgetting to point out the tiny references I throw in here and there at whim...anyways...

*Urahara sing-song voice* Review replies! Review replies! Lovely, lovely review replies!

(oh, and I was looking back over my review replies for whatever reason and omg I'm a rambling random idiot on those! Lol, sorry about that! No guarantees that will improve though XD I'm feeling really tired though so they'll probably be shorter...and probably more random and spaztastic)

**Sweet Yet Painful:** lol! Traditional sex! What a novel idea! Glad you like where I stopped, I always feel a liiitle cruel ending at cliffies.......only a little though *evil laughter* Thank you for your reassurance and your wonderful review!!! :DDD

**Vampyre Heartbreak:** *nods solemnly* Yes. That is my purpose precisely. I can recommend several nice facilities as I've often visited them myself XD And oh how very modern of you! *stage whisper* Just don't tell the others that you're my number 1 *gets shot* Oh God, your review had me laughing my ass off and grinning like a fool until my friend walked in and was like, ok seriously...wtf are you on? And then you made me blush like a jr high girl fangirlling over the Jonas Brothers. Thank you sooooooo much. I always look forward to your reviews. They're the best :DD And thanks for the warning so I didn't freak out when I had this eerie feeling and "I always feel like somebody's watchin me" kept playing in my head...wait...that _was_ you right? Right?!! But I hope this was fast enough to prevent too many machete murders! The next should be fast too because I need to shake this one off -_- Thank youuuuuuuuuuu....uuuuuuu!!! :DDDDDDD

**princesss-myu:** haha, well Ichi and Hime will have to keep prayin' for a while. Lemons still in the fairly far future XD Thank you for your review!

**elmosrevenge62:** Oh goodness, thank YOU for your ever amazing and encouraging reviews that leave me grinning like the village idiot. This one was a little quicker, but it was shorter -_- Ah well, Thank you again for your fabulous review! I lurved it XDDD

**ei-chan91: **I'm afraid your fears were well founded *nervous grin* But it won't be heartbreaking forever I promise! I don't think yours truly could stand it...I loved writing something I don't normally write about, but a part of me misses fluff T_T And of course I will marry you! For giving me such wonderful reviews you definitely deserve marriage status XD Thank you a million times over!

**Miss L: **haha, I love your theorizing! They make me think and give me ideas of my own. But no, definitely no blood relation. That's not my style *wildly shakes head* And I know! It's so frustrating...the drama...I feel the pain too XD Anyways thank you so much for your review and encouraging words!! :DDD

**Emuri:** *grins sheepishly* I love cliffies, they get such funny reactions from my readers XD And yes you were very right in your predictions as you can see ^_^ One reason I went a little overboard on the cuteness of the last chapter was to prepare for the upcoming drama and I'm glad you liked it!!! Sometimes my inner girly girl takes over and it gets too fluffy XD Thank you so much for your review and continued support!!!! *hugz*

**chuchootrain:** *more sheepish grinning* Is it bad that I take some delight in my readers' frustrations over cliffies? lol. And I put another one your way... *cowers at shaking fists* But I'm so happy to hear you love it anyways!!! Thank you!!!!! *glomps*

**Blitch:** Oh Blitchy I already replied to you...but...you haven't updated yet *eye twitch* you better not be lounging on the beaches of Australia with some sexy Aussie man right now *shakes fish* XD Ah well...bring back a sexy Aussie man for me? :DDD

**hikari-hime 01:** *nods* Your feeling was correct. I didn't try to hide it from the readers too terribly much. Thank you for reviewing! ^_^

**Madhvija:** Hehe, I don't mind you guessing plots! It gives me more ideas or lets me know I'm clearly not as clever as I think I am XD But I won't tell you thing of course XD Thank you for your encouraging review!!! :D

**Inimi:** lol, I didn't try to hide it all that well...maybe I should have...meh *shrug* Yay! I'm glad you liked my IchiHime fluffiness!! I'm never quite sure if I go overboard with it xD hahahaha, I was snickering to myself imagining Isshin walking around with a quizzing glass, maybe Kubo should read my story and use the idea :D *is shot* Thank you so much for your review. I love them so *happy chipmunk cheek grin*

**moodycrab3:** Yup, yup. Good guessing :D Glad you enjoyed it so much :DDDD Thank you so much for reviewing ^_^ ^_^ ^_^ (seriously...that's how much I'm smiling...I'm such a goof xD )

**JoDutZ: **:D :D :D :D :D :D Hehehe, as you can see yours truly thinks that you are fantastic at giving feedback! Thank you oodles for your review!!!! *glomps*

**Cophy:** WAH! Thank you for taking the time to give all that feedback!! :D Well, I watched Secret Garden over and over when I was little so I was probably influence by it so you're not weird at all for thinking that xD And you should definitely read Dangerous Liaisons! Or at least watch the movie of the same title or Cruel Intentions. All are very good, lots of drama. I'm glad you're enjoying the story so far and got a few surprises along the way and I hope you enjoyed this cliffie as well!! Thanks a lot again for all your reviews!!!! *hugz*

**BlackRoseInc:** lol! Sorry about that and then I have to pull your teeth again xD Thanks for reviewing!!!

**clow-san:** I'm seriously beginning to think I'm a sadistic author cause every time a reviewer says something about the cliffie I grin, lol. Thank you so much for your wonderful review!! It's very encouraging and I'm so happy you are enjoying it :D

**sly_kitty:** Oh God I know right?! I think that's why I'm so darn picky because the real ones have no chance of living up to the ones in my head! *is shot* XD Hmmm...a ring...would you perhaps except a 50 cent ring from a vending machine? They come in really cute little plastic egg shaped things! *nervous grin* I'm glad you're enjoying it so far and thank you so much for your review!!!!! *glomps*

Faver thank yous!!!!: **chuchootrain . moodycrab3 . The Lord's Fallen Angel . clow-san . Ookami Kangen**

And thank you for putting this on your alert!!

I think I got everybody...sorry if I didn't! My brain is so weird right now XD

You guyz are so amaaaaazzzzing! I think I had more to say...but I can't remember...I'm gonna go sleep now...it's six in the evening...I'm such an old lady XD

TTFN!! TaTaForNow!!!!


	8. Chapter 8

Wowza!!! You beautiful peoples!!! *points excitedly at review link* You pushed me over 100 reviews!!! *jaw drops to the center of the earth* Awesooooome. One hundred and two O.O ...course...the silly part of me sorta wishes it would've stopped at 101 just so I could say that we could have a Dalmatian plantation! It's truly an inspiration! It'll be a sensation! A Dalmatian plantation I say!! ...oh looky there...I said it anyway :3 *author is banned for extreme dorkiness*

Stop rambling and get to the freaking chapter already you say? Of course! ...but not before I tackle you wonderful people in a tornado of hugs and glomps!!!! Aaaahahahaha!

...ahem...

WAIT! Hold the presses! I almost forgot. I have some recommendations for all of yoooouuuu!!! Okay, the amazing **Vampyre Heartbreak** directed me to these two amazing songs that really fit Ichi & Hime especially in this story. So go listen to them! Nowz!! They are: 'Rescue Me' by Pushmonkey & 'Falling Inside the Black' by Skillet. The lyrics are so perfect!

Also! We were discussing a little on BA's IchiHime FC (join it! join it now!) about what if a live-action movie were made of Bleach and just for kicks who would play the characters, especially Ichi and Hime? And now I can't get this image of Ichigo looking like Jensen Ackles out of my head!!!!! Not that I mind it being there *drooool* (He played Green Arrow on the tv show Smallville and if that still doesn't ring any bells [EDIT: the wonderful **Madhvija** super sped on her review and her love for the uberly hott Jensen Ackles compelled her to rightfully correct me. Yes. I am very wordy XD Anyways, Jensen Ackles plays Dean on Supernatural! Not Green Arrow *facepalm* Thank you Madhvija!! moving on.] then google for his image! You'll be glad you did :3) And then! the amazing **azula_faith** from BA made this most awesomest banner with Jensen, Jess Alba, Ichigo, & Orihime!!! It made me squeal! XD I know FF doesn't like links *FROWN* But you can go to the XXIV version of IchixHime FC on BA (that's BleachAsylum) and it's on page 95...I know SO complicated, and you may not even love it as much as I did...but then again maybe you will *shrug*

Okay, NOW you can read the chapter...

**Disclaimer:** Bleach (c) Kubo Tite...Tite Kubo...Tubo Kite...Flying Tuba? Oh hang it all...

This chapter is dedicated to all those we lost this past week: Michael Jackson . Farrah Fawcett . Billy Mays . Ed McMahon

To these I've named and more; this chapter is for you, and our memories, thoughts, and prayers are with you and those you left behind. May you truly Rest In Peace.

* * *

:

:

:

The next morning she woke up and peered at her room through watery eyes as her fingers touched a wet cheek.

Had she been crying in her sleep?

_Why am I crying?_

…_Oh yeah…_

_I remember now…_

"Hime?" The door cracked open and Tatsuki peeked into the room. Orihime slowly sat up and looked over at her through the aching blur. "Hime!" Tatsuki ran over to the bed and quickly wrapped her arms around Orihime, "He's not worth this, Hime!" Tatsuki gripped her hard, "He's not worth this!"

Orihime blinked away the new tears. _Yes, he is worth it. I'm the one that's not worth him. _"Don't Tatsi, please don't." She hugged Tatsuki back, "He has every right to hate me."

Tatsuki blew out a breath of frustration, "No he doesn't! He didn't even give you a chance to explain!"

Orihime placed a hand on Tatsuki's shoulder and pushed her back gently to look into her eyes. "Its okay, Tatsuki." She wiped at her soggy cheeks and forced a smile on her face, "It will be fine. _I'm_ fine." She gave her shoulder one hard squeeze and then bounded off the bed, "I better go down to breakfast before all the food's gone! Have you eaten yet, Tatsuki? I wonder if Rukia will be fixing those soft cheese crepes with cinnamon apples again. Those were delicious! Although I think they taste better with olives on top too! I don't understand why Rukia refused to put them on everyone else's…"

Tatsuki crossed her legs under her on Orihime's bed, sadly watching her friend rush about the room dressing for the day and rambling about every little thing that came to her mind. She was doing it again. Hiding how she was feeling, most likely for Tatsuki's sake. She forced a small smile of her own as she tried to listen to Orihime's babbling when all the while she was really compiling a list of a million and one delightful ways she could permanently maim that aristocratic bastard. As the list grew bigger, her smile grew more sincere and more sadistic.

Just before they left out the door Orihime turned and finally took a good look at Tatsuki's face. "Tatsuki!" she cried. "Please don't hurt him!"

Tatsuki's face fell slightly, "Orihime, no matter what you say he deserves it! I…" Her voice trailed off as Orihime frowned, her face becoming almost comically stern.

She placed a fisted hand on her hip and shook her little finger in Tatsuki's face, "No, Tatsuki. Don't even think about hurting him!"

"Hime! Come on! I can't even fantasize about it?"

Orihime shook her head, "Because you'll get so caught up in thinking about it that you might actually do it." And then she almost laughed at the completely dejected look on Tatsuki's face as she mumbled a reluctant promise and stalked out in front of Orihime.

Suddenly Tatsuki stopped in the middle of the hallway, turned around, and held up her index finger and thumb showing a tiny space in between them, "Not even one _tiny_ little punch to the gut?"

"Tatsuki!"

"Oh okay! Fine, fine. Sheesh…take all the fun out of a girl's life…" But her grumbling stopped abruptly when she looked up at the sound of a short giggle. She grinned and walked back to put her arm around Orihime's shoulders, escorting her to the kitchen. On the way she made Orihime laugh in horror with her various ideas of causing bodily harm to the duke without actually being a direct cause, only indirect. A strategically placed rock, a few accidentally dropped nails, or perhaps some slippery soap water spilled on the steps.

Orihime was grateful to her for lifting her spirits, for with it she was slowly developing a new determination to mend her relationship with the duke. She knew they would never have a chance of being what they had been before, whatever that was, but she couldn't stand knowing he hated her. If only he wouldn't hate her. She smiled softly to herself. She could be happy with that.

:

Ichigo took a deep breath before grasping the handles of the wooden parlor doors and sliding them open dramatically which caused the two occupants to jump up in surprised greeting. His effort to look like a bored aristocrat failed as soon as his casual glance landed on the woman that had stood to curtsy. Thankfully by the time she lifted her eyes up to his, he had gathered his face into his usual scowling expression and was able to study Orihime's mother calmly.

Her long dark auburn hair was gathered in a loose bun, held in place by a coiled braid at its base, and large ringlets framed her face. Her large eyes were dark lavender, and the rest of her was Orihime down to the faintest curve of delicate bone. From what the note indicated, she had to be a woman at least in her mid to late thirties, but she barely looked a few years older than her daughter. Every feature from the gracefully sweeping widow's peak to the soft lips and skin to the generous breasts to the delicate ankles, all of it looked exactly like _her_. He had expected some similarities, but not _this_.

No...not _quite_ the spitting image, he decided. In addition to the slightly different hair and eye colors, Orihime was a _much_ more talented actress. Although at first glance this woman seemed to hold the same innocently alluring appeal that her daughter did, she seemed to be unable to hide the hardness in the set of her mouth, the calculating gleam in her eyes as she looked him over, and the subtle air of being an experienced woman of the world, to put it diplomatically. No doubt Orihime inherited all these traits from her mother as well as gaining some experience of her own along the way; she was simply more skilled at hiding them.

His eyes flicked back over her father, or at least the man that legally claimed to be so. He was a common looking man of average height and stature. Dull brown hair covered his head and a thick graying mustache sat above his lip. But in his pale blue eyes there was desperation mixed with cruelty; a toxic combination, Ichigo surmised.

He instantly disliked and distrusted the couple and instantly despised himself even further for having harbored feelings for their offspring.

"Count and Countess Inoue," he greeted coldly. "Please, take your seats." At the motion of his hand they simultaneously sat back down on the plush white chairs. "Tea will be here shortly, can I offer you a drink, sir?" The Count opened his mouth to ask for a scotch but the hard glare in the duke's eye caused him to politely turn down the obligatory courtesy.

Ichigo moved to the white settee that faced the two chairs and sat at one end, crossing an ankle over the other knee and regarding his guests with narrowed eyes. "My uncle's note was short and revealed little as to the reason behind your unexpected visit. In fact," he added rudely, "how am I to be certain you are valid? Tell me, how do you know my uncle?"

The couple was obviously more than a little taken aback by his abruptness and it took a long and awkward moment before the husband nervously replied, "Well, er, your grace, the circumstances are rather…_delicate_."

The duke raised an eyebrow, "I assure you, I am anything but delicate. Explain."

There was more uncomfortable shifting and nervous glances until finally the countess straightened her shoulders, stuck her chin out, and looked Ichigo straight in the eyes, "We…_I_ knew him _intimately_."

"Madame, that could mean a number of things. Specifics, if you please." He tapped his fingers on the armrest impatiently.

Her eyes flashed with anger at having to further explain to him before she burst out, "I was his _mistress_!"

Renji chose that moment to walk in with the tea tray and didn't manage to stop the startled glance at the vehement woman or the rattling of the tea set. A deathly silence settled over the room as he placed the tray on the table between the two parties and poured the tea. He stole a glance at his master and noticed he looked more amused than anything, but after that first glance he struggled to keep his eyes on anything other than the shockingly familiar looking woman. A woman who was staring at the duke with a cold glare that seemed horridly out of place and perverse on such a familiar face.

He finished an eternity later. "Will there be anything else, sir?"

"No. Thank you, Renji."

As soon as Renji finally left the uncomfortable room and closed the doors behind him, leaving an inconspicuous crack between them, Ichigo slowly leaned over, grasped the dainty handle of a tea cup, and brought it to his lips. The couple continued to sit silently, the man staring at the floor and the woman still eyeing him angrily. Ichigo noticed that angry as she was, she didn't even have the decency to blush.

"Please, help yourself to some tea." His voice was polite, but the smirk he gave the woman over his tea was anything but.

"Sir!" she exclaimed. "I will _not_ have you judge me!"

He took another sip of his tea, "I wouldn't think of it, not towards a respectable lady such as yourself." He raised a stilling hand when she half stood out of her chair with mouth opened in outrage at his blatant sarcasm. "Please, my good woman, spare me…You said 'was.'" He glanced at the man he had thought was Orihime's father and then back at her. "Did you decide _marriage_ to nobility was more profitable?"

This time the count stood up, "Sir! Do not assume to speak to my wife in such a manner! We have been married for more than twenty years!"

"Michel! You fool!"

Belatedly, he realized his mistake and quickly sat back down, resuming his focused study of the blue and white swirls in the parlor rug.

Ichigo raised an interested brow. "Oh? How very…embarrassing."

"We were poor, sir!" The count defended desperately, defense that seemed to be more of his ability to perform as a husband than of his wife's reputation.

"Ah poverty, an unfortunate state that naturally justifies the auctioning off of your wife. Tell me, how does a count lose his wealth? Unwise investments? No, from the guilt on your face I can see it must be something closer to gambling. Ah! And by the shock that you're trying unsuccessfully to cover it seems I've hit the nail on the head. But before you accuse me twice, of course I don't judge you. It is widely known that it is a wife's duty to pay for the sins of her husband."

"It wouldn't have mattered either way! I figured that at least I could get some profit from her whorish ways!" the husband shouted, his face twisted in disgust.

"Michel! You bastard! How dare you speak of my sins so self-righteously! As if you were any better, spending your nights with cards and whores, gambling and spending our life away!"

Ichigo pinched the bridge of his nose against the headache that was forming from the man's empty defenses and the woman's shrieking and held up his hand again, "Please! Desist your quibbling and let's get back to the matter at hand." The couple stiffly sat back down and stared in opposite directions. "So, did my uncle tire of you?" The duke had no desire to worsen the warring, but further politeness was completely out of his reach towards these two.

"Yes," she answered with cold bluntness. "Almost two weeks ago your uncle told me he'd found the younger version of me and decided it was time for him to make an improvement."

The muscle in Ichigo's jaw leaped as he felt the anger rise, "Speak plainly, Madame."

"He told me he found my daughter working here as a maid and he wanted us to retrieve her and prepare her to replace me as his mistress."

With careful movements Ichigo placed the tea cup on the tray and leaned back into his seat, eyes closed, forcing the rage that was building within him to contain itself, hating himself for getting angry over her.

"Did he?" Controlling his shaking voice he continued, "And how did you happen to _lose_ your daughter in the first place?"

"We did not lose her, your grace!" the countess cried. "Our son, Sora, ran away when he was twenty-one years of age and took her with him!"

His eyes opened to slits and glared murderously at the innocent tea tray. Her brother was not someone he cared to hear more about so he moved on. "And this maid of mine that you wish to sell to my uncle…"

He was interrupted by another cry from Orihime's mother, "I am not such a horrible mother as you seem to think I am! We have little choice in the matter!"

"More gambling debts, I presume."

"No! Well…yes, that and Sosu – I mean Mr. Aizen has paid above and beyond what a mistress should normally receive. We are forever in his debt," she finished with an expression that verged on shame.

"My uncle always has been the generous philanthropist," he commented sardonically.

Astonishingly, the countess looked as if she were about to defend Aizen when her husband stood up to join her, "Jaqueline! Enough!" He turned to the duke, "Your grace, have you not been convinced that we are legitimate? May we end this embarrassing dialogue and be allowed to see our daughter?"

_Like hell I will!_ That traitorous thought was promptly shoved away and he glowered inwardly at himself for such a disgusting knee jerk reaction. What did he care what became of her? He didn't!

They had no reason to lie about such a distasteful situation and the timing was too perfect. Besides, whether they told the truth or not mattered little. This was the perfect opportunity to rid himself of her. His damned heart was still reacting violently against letting her go, especially to these ghastly people, but over time his heart would catch up with his mind. In time both heart and mind would be united in the joyous justification of that lying seducer receiving a whore's reward.

He nodded shortly and reached over to pull the tapestry bell pull. Several tense moments later the doors slid open and Renji entered. "Yes, my lord."

"Bring Miss Orihime Inoue in here, please."

Renji stood there silently, glancing back and forth between the couple and his master, as if unsure whether he should follow his orders.

"Now, Renji."

The butler finally nodded at the duke's firm command and stalked out the door, a deep scowl on his face.

:

Minutes later Renji found Orihime standing on a short ladder that was leaning against a peach tree, laughing down at Hachi as he told her a funny story about his pet bunny's latest antic. Why did he always have to be the one to ring the bell to her doom?

"Orihime," he called out to her. She turned in surprise, wobbling slightly on the ladder, and waved at him.

"Hello, Renji! What brings you out here? Would you like a peach?" She clumsily jumped down, the fuzzy fruit perched on her outstretched hand.

Reluctantly he took it and managed a tight smile. "Thanks, Orihime. Um…actually I came out here 'cause…the duke…he needs to see you again." He watched as her face darkened and then almost immediately brightened with a hesitant hope. So the dinner table last night had speculated correctly, something _had_ happened between her and the duke.

"Where is he, Renji?" she asked softly.

He cleared his throat nervously, "He's in the blue and white parlor." She looked a little confused at this but then nodded and started towards the house. He hurriedly decided that this time he would warn her, at least a little. "Wait, Orihime." She turned to look at him. "There's something you should know. He has visitors in the parlor, and I caught their names on the calling card." He paused and walked closer to her, studying her face with a frown. "Orihime, I don't know if this means anything to you but…the names were the Count and Countess Inoue."

As soon as the names left his mouth her eyes grew huge and panicky. "Wh-What? Are you sure, Renji?" He nodded slowly, watching painfully as the sweet girl grew more and more horrified at each passing second.

"Orihime? Are you going to be all right?"

Her face jerked up to his as if she'd temporarily forgotten he was there and after staring at him for several long seconds she nodded and her face grew determined. "Yes, thank you, Renji." She flashed a bright smile, turned on her heel, and ran to the house.

He watched her leave and sighed heavily. What was going to happen to that poor girl? He turned around at the sound of Hachi's voice. "Renji? Is everything all right?"

He glanced away and sighed again, "I hope so, Hachi. But somehow…I don't think so." Hachi placed a beefy hand on Renji's shoulder and the two watched the beautiful young woman, to whom they had all grown attached, run swiftly into the den of wolves.

:

Much like the duke had done not an hour ago; Orihime stood before the parlor doors and drew in a deep breath before grabbing the handles and sliding them open. No matter how much she had prepared herself to face her parents after all these years, nothing she did or could have done prepared her for the shock of seeing them and the terror that flooded over her. Frantically she looked to the duke, but his back was to her as he stared into the empty fireplace, one hand thrust in his pocket, the other pushed against the white mantel.

"Orihime, darling!" her mother rushed towards her and wrapped her arms stiffly around her daughter. Orihime didn't – _couldn't _return the embrace and stood rigidly in her mother's arms.

"Mother…father…what are you doing here?" she asked cautiously.

Her mother looked at her aghast. "Why, Orihime! Is that any way to greet your long-lost parents after all these years? We've finally found you and we've come to bring you home, sweetie!"

Orihime swallowed the fresh horror that threatened to overwhelm her and again she looked to the duke, but he refused to turn and look at her. She silently pleaded with his broad back to at least glance at her, but the only movement she received in response was a small kick to some cold ashes.

Suddenly her father took several steps towards her, a smile on his face that looked closer to a sneer in her eyes. "Precious, give your father a hug, hm?"

She'd rather die. But instead she stiffly accepted his hug, willing herself not to tremble in fear at his touch, holding her breath till he stepped away.

"Wh-What do you mean you're bringing me home?"

Sinister impatience found its way through the countess' fake cheerfulness. "Orihime, what else could it possibly mean? You're coming home with us now go pack your things, not that I can imagine you'll need anything _you_ might own," she added with poorly hidden disgust.

No. This couldn't be happening to her. It couldn't be. Especially not now! Please, no! She pulled her arm free from her mother's tugging and softly pleaded with the duke's back, "My lord?"

For a heartbreaking moment she thought he would completely ignore her, but then he turned and looked at her and the world stopped. Distantly she felt her mother tugging at her sleeve again and calling her name, but all she saw was his unreadable face, all she felt was his cold gaze.

"My lord?" she tried again when he didn't speak.

"Miss Inoue," he began and then all she heard were his words. Even though it was her surname, her heart still leapt painfully at his voice speaking her name. "You are, of course, relieved of your duties. Thank you for your services and I apologize for being so unaccommodating to the daughter of a count. You will, of course, pardon me since I was deprived of that particular piece of information."

She stood silently, gazing at him in horrified disbelief. _No, please, you don't understand. You don't understand at all. Please don't send me away with these people!_

"Goodbye, Miss Inoue." The cold finality struck her in the face and again her heart shattered when he turned back to stare into the dead ashes. She repressed the urge to fall to her knees and cry out to him. It was over, this time it was really over and there was nothing she could do.

Slowly she turned away from him and numbly allowed her parents to rush her away from him and out of the parlor.

With great difficulty she had convinced her parents to let her pack and say her goodbyes alone. Now she stood in her small room, suitcase in hand, gazing at her home that had become so dear to her in such a short time.

"Orihime?" She turned at Tatsuki's voice to see the entire staff squishing against her doorway, various voices crying 'ow', 'you're stepping on my foot', 'stop pushing.' A teary smile spread across her face at the comically endearing sight and suddenly she was surrounded by hugs and tears and smiles and well-wishes and we'll miss you's.

Minutes later she disentangled herself from the bulk of the group and stepped out into the hallway to say goodbye to some of the more dignified servants. She embraced Ms. Unohana, and the motherly housekeeper whispered trembling words of encouragement and wisdom into her ear. She moved over to Uryu and Nemu and put one arm around each of their necks, pulling them into a group hug. The stiff tailor and seamstress slowly relaxed and hugged her back. Finally she fell to her knees and pulled a horrified steward into her chest. "I'll miss you, Toshi!" Toshiro grumbled and awkwardly patted her back.

Tatsuki pushed her way through the group and ran up to Orihime, embracing her for the twentieth time. "Are you sure they won't take me with you?" she asked for the fifteenth time.

Orihime looked into her friend's sad eyes with a strained smile, "I begged them, but they won't budge. I'm so sorry; I wish you could go with me so much!"

It didn't seem possible that they would be separated after all these years. From their toddler years they'd been inseparable. Tatsuki had been the daughter of the Inoue's head groomsman and Orihime was always spending time with Tatsuki and her father; the stables had become a sort of refuge for her when she was little; Tatsuki became her sister and Tatsuki's father had become the father that Orihime didn't really have.

Then one horrific summer day when they'd both been approaching seven years old, Mr. Arisawa collapsed from his horse when his heart seized, dead before he hit the ground. It wasn't long after that that Sora Inoue sneaked into Orihime's room in the middle of the night and quietly packed her things. After a flood of tears from Orihime over leaving her orphaned friend, Sora went by the stables and picked up Tatsuki, bringing her with them and completing their little family of three that lasted for eight years until it was whittled down to the two of them that lasted for six. And now, for the first time in nearly twenty years, they would be separated indefinitely. At the moment, all either could feel was deeply sorrowful surrealism.

Tatsuki scowled in an expression almost laughably similar to the duke's and tears of anger and grief fell down her cheeks before she grabbed Orihime into another tight hug.

"Hey!" Keigo piped up mockingly. "Who knew Mr. Tough Guy was such a cry baby!"

Renji promptly whacked him on the head. "You idiot."

"What was that for?" Keigo cried out while rubbing the top of his head. He looked around at the group that was looking at him in various degrees of disdain. "What?"

"Keigo, first of all, you're one to talk. Second of all, Tatsuki is a woman," Mizuiro calmly explained.

Keigo's mouth dropped to the floor, "Whaaat? You're joking! He – she – _that's_ a girl?!" He looked around at the bobbing heads. "Dammit! Why am I always the last to find out about these things?"

"Wait!" Tatsuki finally cried. "Everyone already knew?" The heads bobbed again. "Well why didn't you tell me?" Shoulders shrugged. "Well I'll be damned." She glanced tentatively at Chad. "You too?" He responded with a grunt and a nod which caused her to blush furiously.

Beside her Orihime giggled and pulled her into one last embrace to whisper into her ear, "Good luck, Tatsi!" Tatsuki blushed even more and smacked her playfully on the arm.

Orihime finally stepped back and walked away for the last time leaving amongst a chorus of goodbyes and teary faces.

With a heavy heart she found her way back to the foyer where her parents stood waiting, conversing with the duke. Or, more accurately, they were standing as if they should be talking, but no words were being spoken as she made her way down the long entryway to the awkward scene.

"Ah! There she is!" her father said with evident relief. "What on earth took you so long? Come along, we need to hurry if we want to arrive before midnight." Her parents said hurried farewells to the duke and rushed out the door, leaving Orihime standing merely a foot beside him, her small suitcase clutched in front of her. She bit her lip and watched them walk down the steps, again waiting anxiously for him to speak.

Finally she looked up at him and was surprised to see him staring at her. She stood there quietly, memorizing his face…as if she needed to. She would never forget one plane on his face or one hair on his head or those brown eyes that ranged from burning amber to cool chocolate or the sensuous mouth that she would never again feel on her lips.

Her body and voice acted apart from her as her hand reached up to touch his cheek. Ignoring the sudden flare in his eyes and the deepening scowl she spoke softly and simply, somehow managing a smile on her face, "Thank you, my lord... Goodbye."

Then a disloyal sob escaped her chest and she turned her face away, running from him towards her mother's shrill call. Ignoring her parents' protests against her unladylike actions, she jumped into the covered carriage before she could change her mind and make a fool of herself and further burden him by running back to him and clinging to his neck.

The count and countess took their time at following their daughter and sat inside, letting what little façade they'd been able to keep up fall by the wayside as soon as the footman shut the small door with a decisive thud. Her father's face contorted into its all too familiar sneering disgust when he looked at her. "How shameful, our daughter working as a maid of all things!"

Her mother pursed her lips and glared resentfully at the face and body that was so much like hers only younger and more appealing to her Aizen. She leaned over and slapped Orihime hard across the face, "Insolent child! You are a disgrace! Just look at you in that dirty outfit. What on earth were you doing? You would think that a maid would at least be clean but…"

The countess' voice faded into white noise along with the sharp sting on her staining cheek as she turned her head to gaze out the small window at the Clermont estate. Tears gathered in her eyes but she quickly blinked them away. She would not cry. Not in front of them. Suddenly feeling exhausted as they passed through the iron gates, she closed her eyes and fell back against her seat.

_Goodbye, Halcyon days._

:

As soon as the black coach passed through the gates the duke grabbed the thick door and slammed it shut causing Momo, who had been passing by just then, to jump and send the silverware she was carrying in her apron flying across the smooth floor of the foyer.

"Oh! Your grace, I'm so sorry!" She scrambled to collect the scattered utensils and stopped suddenly when a large tanned hand entered her line of vision and picked up a spoon. "O-o-oh! My lord! Please, you don't have to do that! Allow me!" she pleaded with his stony face.

All she got was a grunt in response and decided it was better to stay quiet and let him help her. Finally all the pieces were retrieved and he watched her leave in a flurry of thank you's and apologies.

He sighed and rubbed at the back of his neck, "Seriously. It was my fault in the first place." And it was a welcome brief reprieve from other darker thoughts.

She had thanked him. _Thanked_ him! What the hell did she think she was doing? Thanking him for sending her away to become the mistress of the devil…if this was another ploy of hers and she thought he was going to rescue her she was in for an exceedingly rude awakening! And touching him like that…damn, it took all his determination not to turn his head and press his lips to her palm. _Dammit!_

"Your grace."

"What?!" he roared and whirled around to see Ms. Unohana calmly standing a few feet away from him, hands clasped in front of her. He closed his eyes and pulled himself together, "I apologize, Ms. Unohana. What is it?"

"I only wished to inquire as to whether you would like your lunch now since you missed it at the usual time."

The thought of food made his stomach turn. "No. No thank you. I'm not feeling hungry just now."

"As you wish, my lord."

He watched as she gracefully left in a swirl of skirts and then he stalked up the wide stairs to his chambers, seething and resenting that his house had to be so damn big and insufferably empty.

As soon as he entered his room he headed straight for the short cabinet that held his brandy decanter, poured half a glass, hesitated, and finally filled the glass to the brim. He threw it back in two gulps and set it down to fill it again, the sound of clinking glass harsh in the silent tomb of his bedroom.

He stopped the refilled glass before it reached his lips and poured the contents back into the decanter with a growl. He was _not_ going to waste good brandy over this. And he was certainly not going to acknowledge that the sister of a killer's absence was bothering him a hell of a lot more than her presence had been. _Dammit!_ He reached for his decanter again; maybe he needed another glass after all…

:

Nothing but the clinking of silverware against dishes and the occasional cough sounded in the small dining room. It was a strong contrast from the usual jovial boisterousness of the servants' meals, but none seemed to particularly notice as they stared at their plates gloomily and forced food into their mouths.

Rukia noticed that out of all of them the butler seemed to have the darkest expression, like he wanted to drown himself in his hollandaise sauce. The large lover of meat hadn't even attempted to pretend to touch his filet mignon.

Normally Ms. Unohana would take charge and try to begin an edifying topic of conversation, but it seemed that even she was unable to hide her sadness, dignified as it was. Keigo was the first one to scoot his chair back, the legs scraping against the wood floor causing several heads to pop up at the sound. He was followed by several more chair scrapes and jangles of dishes being picked up, each person soon filing out the door. Rukia and Renji sat at the table, vacantly watching the movements until lastly Tatsuki pushed back her chair and picked up her full plate.

"Wait, Tatsuki," Renji unexpectedly said. "There's something I feel I should tell you."

As she turned to frown at him, Rukia made a move to leave but Renji reached across the table to grab her wrist and gently stop her, "You too." She sat back down and Tatsuki took the seat beside her, exchanging glances with each other and waiting for Renji to speak.

Taking a deep breath he shoved his plate to the side with a grimace and leaned back in his chair, his muscular arms folded across his chest. "When, uh, when Orihime's parents were here, I sort of eavesdropped on the conversation they were having with the duke."

He studied the surprised and reluctantly curious faces in front of him for a moment before continuing, "I don't know if we can do anything, but here's how the whole nasty business is." He proceeded to tell how he left a crack open in the sliding doors and unobtrusively listened in on their entire conversation. When he finished, amazingly without interruption, the two young women in front of him gawked in identical expressions of horror and disgust.

"His _mistress_?!" Rukia finally shouted, half standing, the chair legs squeaking behind her. "That – that _monster_!"

"It _can't_ be true! Are you sure you heard right, Renji?" Tatsuki anxiously inquired, also standing.

Renji nodded solemnly, watching the two slowly lower back down to their chairs, "I wish I hadn't. But it's true. And the duke sent her off without hardly a hesitation. Two days ago he wouldn't have sent her away if you'd threatened him within an inch of his life. Something _definitely_ went wrong between those two."

Tatsuki frowned and slammed her fist onto the table causing the dishes to rattle, "_Damn_ him and his blindness!"

At her sudden outburst they both turned to stare at her. "Tatsuki?" Rukia asked. "You don't happen to know anything do you?"

Tatsuki glanced back and forth between them hesitantly, "Well…actually…" Without giving too many details, she went on to tell them the reason behind why the duke went into a rage when Renji told him Orihime's last name, the duke's reaction to her, and the true circumstances behind Sora being the indirect cause of the deaths of the Kurosaki family.

This time it was Renji and Rukia's turn to look at her aghast. Then Renji dropped his head with a look of pained guilt, "If only I hadn't-"

"No!" Rukia quickly and harshly scolded. "Don't you dare, Renji Abarai! It's a miracle he didn't discover her name earlier. And this whole misunderstanding is their own fault! Ichigo's for not letting her explain and Orihime's for letting his temper get to her and not _making_ him listen. Don't you _dare_ blame yourself or so help me I'll _really_ give you something to regret!" she threatened with a shaking fist and flashing eyes. Satisfied at his stunned expression and meek nod, she dropped her fist and sat back down, turning back to a wide-eyed Tatsuki. "So, what do you think we should do?"

"Do? Well…somebody's gotta get it through that oaf's thick skull that Orihime is not the horrible person he seems to think she is!" She frowned and huffed and kicked at the chair across from her. "If only I could pound it into his head, but no-o-o-o, I just _had_ to promise her that I wouldn't hurt him." She looked up just in time to catch the devilish look that passed between the cook and the butler. "What?"

Rukia's mouth twisted into a diabolical smirk, "Well, _we_ didn't promise Orihime any such thing."

Tatsuki's eyes widened and then narrowed, mirroring the cook's grin. "First thing tomorrow morning then?"

"First thing in the morning," Renji agreed.

And the three quickly shook hands and began deliberating the perfect plan as an unsuspecting beast yanked up its fourth tree of the night, tossing it into the ravine below with a tormented roar.

:

:

:

* * *

Ohmyz! Sommmebodyyy's in trooouuublllle. *meaningful glare at Ichigo*

Ya know...I always think of a billion things to say when I'm reading over this one last time and then it's like as soon as I click in the line break, my brain breaks and I forget all of it...argh, dammit -_- Because of course they're all very important things to say -_-

Oh! For one, you may ask, why the frick are servants eating filets? 'Because it's my world and I do what I want', I answer cockily. Cockily? This word passes the spell check? Hmph, learn somethin' new everyday...

And correct me if I'm wrong, but I don't think Orihime's parents' names were ever mentioned in the manga. So I just inserted my own random French names in there because it's fun XD

Hmmm...manga moments like the one when Orihime leaves are totally never planned...they just sort of ninja-slip in there...well I hope you like it when that happens cause I know I love it when authors put it in their fics! XD

And what did I say a few A/N's back about this being a 9-10 chapter fic? ...aaaaahahahaha...not happening. Closer to 15? 20? Who knows...I'll just surprise you when it ends I guess. Although it won't end too abruptly. I've already got an epilogue planned :3

*taps skull and is horrified at the hollow sound that emits* ... O.o I think I better just do review replies now... not that they'll be much better *headdesk* ... enough with the hollow echos!! Grr...seriously... and um...consider yourself warned...I had 4 cups of coffee this morning and the effects still haven't really worn off... *coughs in the cloud of dust from running screaming readers*

**Batsu Simisu-Chan:** Aw! I iz gifted? *points to self with loony grin* Shpank ya! ...not literally spank you...just...thank you...only in Nel language... *is shot* ... Oh I loves GinRan too!!! I'm hopin for some GinRan interaction in upcoming chapters as soon as Gin hopefully escapes that fire wall *crosses fingers* Please Kubo make it soon!! Thank you sooo so much for your wonderful review!! :D

**-Books R**** Magic-:** :D I like your name! lol. It's fun and so true...anyways...Oh I'm SO glad you saw and heard that BnB scene in your head!!! I was hoping that would happen at least for some people, and BnB is my fave too!!! It was totally robbed of winning Best Picture -_- Okay, okay...so Silence of the Lambs _was_ really, really good...but still... -_- I will still make that face!! -_- And again! -_- Okay I'm done... -_- Whoopsie where'd that come from...*twiddles thumbs and whistles innocently*...thank you so much for your very kind review and I swear I'm not usually this weird... Readers: YES SHE IS!!! Author: O.O ...... -_-

**elmosrevenge62: **Okay, before I say ANYthing else...I have to ask...what does your username mean? It's been bugging me! Everytime I see it I get this hilarious image of a screaming furry red Elmo flying through the air in a ninja outfit, twirling swords in each hand...is that what it means? XD ....and I make you do the impossible?! I feel so godlike :3

Orihime: Hey! Th-That's MY thing!

Author: We share the same birthday. I'm allowed to share "your thing".

Orihime: ......it's STILL my thing *poutpout*

Author: Wait...are we talking about your godlike thing or Ichigo's thing?

Orihime: *bluuuuuush* Enelya-chaaaan! So embarrassing!

Author: *snickersnicker*

Omg, moving on to the rest of your review that made me blush more than Orihime thinking about Ichigo's thing! Thank you so much! I loved your review! Really, really, really, reeeeaaaallllly loved it!! :D And at least I know I'll have one of books sold XD Thank you again!! *HUGZ*

**sly_kitty:** Oh I think most of us would have thrown in the towel!! But this is the amazing Orihime-chan we're talking about so of course she won't *shiny admiring eyes at Orihime* And oh dear I made Ichi give her away *headdesk* Probably if Aizen had some nasty things in the note Ichi would've lost his head and kept Orihime...but Aizen's too slick to do that...the nasty man XP Oh and I almost failed French...well not really, I was absent for like half the classes and my teacher still gave me a B...still don't know how that happened...Thank for your review!!! It was lovely!! (And when you said no gold my first reaction was 'oh! yeah I totally agree!' but then I realized recent fashion trends have swayed me to actually liking gold jewelry which I never thought I'd do in a million years...I'm such a fashion follower *epic fail*)

**StillDreamingWithEyesOpen:** :D I love it how many reviewers is saying things like 'this is so horrible' and 'i love this story' in the same breath. Makes me soooo happy XD But please excuse me, I must be horrible a little longer! But I'm not really seeing in complaining so I'll happily keep torturing Kubo's characters to my evil heart's content :DD So don't worry, you're not the only who is cruel, I'm the one who's writing the crazy thing for crying out loud! muahahah, we'll conquer the world with our cruelty!! ...coughcough... and although Tatsuki won't get the satisfaction of kicking his butt, I'll make sure Ichigo's butt is very kicked by someone! Thank you for your wonderful, fantabulous review!!!!

**ei-chan91:** Ah, I know! It's so angsty isn't it? *headdesk* BUT it won't always be that way, Strawberry-kun may be a Blueberry-kun for now, but eventually he'll be glowing strawberry-red with passion again!!! ...... that last sentence? yeah...don't ask *facepalm* Thank you so much for you review!!!!

**hikari-hime 01:** Ah, we shall see won't we? *contemplative chin scratch* :D And thank you for your continued support!!! ^_^

**Blitch:** Blitchie!! *pouty face* I misses you already! What will I do without your reviews?? *sigh* I suppose I'll go on without them....somehow...WAH! I remind of yourself!!?? I iz flattered :3 Thank you so very much for your review, I'm thrilled you like my style! Hope you're having lots of fun in cold Australia. At least you won't have to swim in the ocean with all those jellyfish cause what if you got stung by one! D: Isn't someone supposed to pee on you if you get stung? *shudders* Even if a hot Aussie man was doing the peeing it would still be grooooss... /stop ridiculous rambles XD

**Inimi:** :DDDDDDDD ---- your review made me do this! for several minutes! and then my cheeks ached like a mofo! XD I LOVE that I make you happy even on the bad days!!!! Seriously, it thrills me. Cause isn't that what quality entertainment is about? Cheering us up or the very least making us forget our real life problems, if only to give that relief for a short while so we don't go completely insane. Ah I laughed out loud at your Isshin/quizzing glass/Ichigo scenario! Almost makes me wish I'd kept Isshin in the story...almost. Ah well, save it for another story or someone else can write about it. Perhaps you! O.O *nods* yup, yup. It is time for Inimi to make a Bleach fanfic *staaarrrre* :D Thank you for incredible review!!! ^_^

**BlackRoseInc.:** *nods* Yup, torturing my readers is my greatest joy in life XD Thanks so much for your continued support and reviews!!!! *hugz*

**x3Sn0w:** *stares with sparkly eyes of bliss* R-Really? Truly? Th-Thank you so much!!! Your review warmed the cockles of my heart *snort* cockles is a funny word ...... cough ..... anyhooz XD I'm bouncing-off-the-walls happy that you like my story so much!!! And partially from the amazing and unexpected support this has gotten I'll definitely be prolonging it! Thank you soooo much for your encouragement! It's greatly appreciated and loved :DDDD

**JoDutz:** Ah you hit the nail on the head! The IchiHime spot in my heart was hating was I doing....but apparently I have a sadistic hollow side because I'm prolonging the pain just a bit O.O Thank you so verrrry much for your review and I hope you enjoyed this slightly longer review!!!!

**clow-san: **Me? Sadist?! No-o-o-o! XD Don't we all love making Ichigo suffer? XD It's only because he makes our princess cry with his blindness *evil glare at Ichi* She LOVES you! You doofus you! *steps back to let Rukia and Tastuki pummel sense into his idiot brain* Thank you so very much for your review and I hoped you enjoyed this chapter as well!!!! *glomps*

**Twix10:** Twixie-poo!! Thank you so much for your delightfully encouraging review! I'm glad you think my weaving is good :D Hope you enjoyed this chapter as well!! *hugz* (and don't ask where the 'Twixie-poo' came from...I blame the coffee *shifty eyes*)

**Vampyre Heartbreak: **DOH! *facepalm* I got distracted and totally forgot to respond to your PM on FLOL. *fails at life* Will do that as soon as I publish this chapter....maybe....unless something shiny comes into my line of vision in which case all will be lost. And omg this is true! You have the mind of Orihime *giggle* that's awesome and...oh my...just now I'm feeling sleepy...I think the coffee is finally wearing off, 12 hours later O.O Anyways, I enjoy your ideas!! But stop looking at my private notes woman!! I mean...your theories are NOTHING like what I have planned... O.O Ah, am I joking or no? Hmmm...you'll never know! Well actually you will...eventually...maybe...no, no of course you will. Stop freaking out. So happy to see you still enjoy my story! I was going for raw, so I'm glad that got across. Good stuff. As always thank you a million times for your most excellent review and say hi to your mom for me XD *HUGZ*

**DancerGrl16:** :D I love your inside reactions! They are fun :D Yes...I think your agony is fun...so shoot me XD I hope you enjoyed this chapter and thank you for your wonderful support and always anticipated reviews!! *glomps*

**Sweet Yet Painful:** Welllll, it's a good thing you like my rambling because apparently it is a force that is impossible to stop O.O Not even the rambler herself can stop it O.O Quite scary when you think about it....And I'm glad your enjoying the pain!! This is a good thing. Although it sounds weird...but it's true...my story right now is kind of like your name, in fact. Sweet yet painful...or maybe it's painful yet sweet? ....ah semantics shmantics XD Thank you SOOOO very much for your review and I hope you enjoyed this update :D

**Shrinking Violet66:** So happy to hear you are enjoying it Heroesfan!!! XD Are you are on your Alaskian cruise yet?? If you are I hope your having fun and thank you so much for your support!!!

**chubzchan:** *HUGZ* Thank you for your beautiful review! It made me happy to hear you are enjoying it! Thanks a lot chubz and yes! ICHIHIME FOREVER!!! *air punch*

**Pinky Bulma: **Thank you for your support!!! :D Yup, I try to update fast especially when I get all this incredible encouragement *is stunned* Plus I get really involved in my own story and don't want to stop writing XD Thanks for reviewing!!!

**Emuri:** You're welcome and thanks for the amazing review!! :D I loved reading it more than you loved reading my chapter XD And yes, I'm afraid that my characters and their situation are stubborn so the agony will be prolonged and the fluff will have to wait ;A; ....or wait? will it? Ah the author really doesn't have a clue. The keyboard just kind of does the writing on its own *headdesk* Thanks again for all the awesome support!!! *glompsyglomps*

**Madhvija:** Oh tank you for all the hugz and the review!!! They were of course very helpful in bringing about this chapter fairly quickly :D Thank you so much for reviewing!!!! *lots of return hugs!*

**Wolfy-chan08:** Really?! Thank you so much for the compliment!!! I hope you enjoyed this chapter as well!!! Thanks again *hugz*

**xXsnowfeltXx:** I don't know why you haven't read it yet O.O hehehe, but at least that way you get to read it all at once and don't have to wait in between so many chapters XD Thank you so much for the reviews and support!!!! *glomps*

Faver love!!!: **Shrinking Violet66 . Batsu Simisu-Chan .**** xXsnowfeltXx .** RaineKib

And of course thanks for putting this on your alert!! I had 3 new alerters while I was writing the review replies so boy are they in for a surprise XD

Phew. You guys are lovely! Magnificent! Wonderful! *sigh* And who's gonna see Johnny Depp's new movie Public Enemies tomorrow??? Hopefully Enelya-chan!!! But maybe not...I haven't seen Star Trek yet so might see that before it leaves theaters...I know, I know *epic fail* Anyways, bunches of thank yous and love to you guys!!! Have a great week :D

TTFN. TaTaForNow!! (hmmm...feel kind of guilty taking Tigger's slogan....but Enelya-chan is not creative enough with the sign outs XD oh well!)


	9. Chapter 9

*double checks reviews for the gazillionth time* Almost 30 on chapter 8 alone????!!!!! I'm flabbergasted. Appreciative. Ecstatic. In awe. In love....I said it before, I'll say it again you guys are simply amazing. That's all there is to it. Thank you a million gabillion times over for all this incredible support. I won't spaz out on here, just know that I am, and have been for the past several days since I woke up to 20 reviews on my computer...and then they kept coming O.O Seriously was never expecting this...okay. So for my gift to you, I give you short author's notes (for me XD and except for the review replies of course) and a 20 page chapter. *hugs and glomps like a madwoman*

Hope you all had a wonderful Fourth whether you're American or not!! ^_^

AND, I meant to put this in my last chapter, but here it is now. If you haven't already decided to enter, I encourage you to enter **FLOL's Tanabata Contest**!!! The more the merrier so if you like to make AMV/MMVs, avatars, banners, fanfics, fanarts then enter!!!! Even if you've never done any of that stuff before, do it anyway!! All the rules and stuff are posted at FLOL and the deadline is **August 25th**. Have fun guys! ^_^

**Disclaimer:** All characters and a few quotations belong to the illustrious Kubo :D

:

:

:

* * *

They kept calling this place her home. She wished they would stop doing that. It wasn't her home. The little hovel in Paris had been home. Clermont was home. This was just a place she'd lived in for a while. She had some good memories here, mostly bad ones. But it wasn't home, never had been.

She didn't recognize the butler who answered the door. Geoffrey died years ago, they told her callously. She had loved Geoffrey; he had always been kind to her.

She felt like she was walking in a tunnel, the sounds of movement and voices muffled by an invisible thick stone wall around her. Somehow she suddenly found herself alone in her old bedroom. Surprisingly, nothing had changed and she was grateful for that. It had been one of two havens for her in her childhood; the other, of course, being the stables. Maybe she would go there tomorrow.

The room had a pink theme, and it had always made her feel a little like a princess. The walls were covered in pink and white floral wallpaper, the windows covered with sheer curtains that would catch the sunlight before it entered the room, softening it; or, as it did now, the moonlight. Her large canopy bed made of pine wood was draped with the same sheer fabric that covered her windows and the bed coverings were satiny white with accents of pink pillows.

Still fully-clothed, she climbed on top of her bed, reliving the hundreds of times she'd escaped to her tent as a child. She picked up her old stuffed white bunny with a pink bowtie and hugged it to her chest. Her heart warmed at seeing her old friend again, but she felt tears prick eyes as she fingered the bunny's ears and Rukia's face traveled across her mind's eye.

Suddenly she frowned and squeezed her eyes against the threatening tears. She was tired of crying. It wasn't like her to cry, and she was sick of it. Determined to make the best of things, she slid down from her bed, landing with a plop, and began to undress.

Enough of these silly tears. God knows she'd cried enough in the past couple of days to last her the rest of her lifetime. She ignored the fine nightdress on her chair and opened her suitcase to take out her own nightgown. As she slipped her arms into the sleeves and let it fall over her skin she noticed a book resting on top of the only dress she owned.

Pressing her lips together and ignoring the tight grip on her heart she brushed her fingers across its gold lettering, _Les Liaisons Dangereuses_…

_She set the basket down and handed him the thick book with a big grin on her face. "I've finished it, my lord. Thank you so much for lending it to me!"_

_One corner of his mouth tugged upward as he took the novel from her hands. "You're welcome. And how did you like it?" he asked, already knowing the answer from her sparkling eyes._

"_Oh, my lord! I loved it! Er…I mean it was sad and made me cry and not to say that I love reading about the suffering of others but it's just that…" His low chuckle made her look up from her wringing hands._

"_I understand. Truly good literature draws you in and makes you feel a wide range of emotions, and good or bad, the point is that it makes you feel. Because, unless it's informative, what is the point in reading something that makes you feel nothing?"_

_She smiled brightly at him again. "Exactly, my lord! And this had me on my toes through the entire story! The twists and the schemes and the complexity of the characters! It was all so incredible! I could read it over and over again! Truly I…" Again she was interrupted, but this time by the way her heart flip-flopped at his rare boyish grin._

"_If you like it all that much, it's yours."_

"_Wha – but, my lord! I couldn't possibly!"_

"_Yes, you possibly could." He leaned over and placed the book in her lap, looking into her eyes. "You wouldn't refuse a gift from a duke would you? That's very dangerous."_

_Her eyes became saucer sized. "Oh no, my lord! I'm sor-" She bit her lip at his scowl. "I mean…thank you, my lord. Thank you so much." Clutching the book in her lap she suddenly leaned forward and pecked him on the cheek. His eyebrows shot up to practically his hairline and his mouth dropped into an 'o.' If she hadn't been so embarrassed at her boldness she would've giggled at his comical expression._

_Finally he cleared his throat and sat back, grasping his wine and taking a big gulp. "You're…uh…you're very welcome." He took another sip before finally looking up at her red face and took her breath away with a lop-sided grin which she returned with a nervous grin of her own._

She lifted her fingers from the hard leather, ending one of many sweet memories she would always cherish close to her heart. It seemed hardly possible that that particular memory was only two weeks old. It felt more like a lifetime ago.

She started to close the case, but stopped and then quickly took the book out before shutting it fully. It was all she had of him, and she wasn't going to hide it in darkness. Gently, she placed it on the table beside her bed and ran her fingers over it one last time before walking over to her large window.

She sat on the window seat and placed a hand flat on the glass, staring up at the moon, thinking of him roaming the woods of Clermont, sending up a quiet prayer for his happiness and her strength.

:

:

He flopped onto his bed, exhausted to the core. Pulling the covers over himself he groaned at his aching muscles. Usually he could retain at least some sort of semblance of control over his beast, but apparently it was strongly opposed to the absence of that girl.

He scowled and shut his eyes, determined to get some sleep. The memory of Aizen leaning close to her in the dining room flashed behind his lids and it made his stomach turn. Thinking about him doing…other things to her made him want to vomit, hit something…_kill_ someone.

The image of his hands around his uncle's throat caused one short tug at the corner of his mouth. Closing his eyes again he let images of a bloody and bruised marquis lull him to sleep.

But his dreams brought only her face.

_Thank you, my lord… Goodbye._

:

:

"Mother, please. I'm really not feeling up to entertaining guests today," Orihime sighed patiently.

Jaqueline stopped shuffling through the large closet of colorful dresses to glare back at her daughter. "Selfish girl! You don't have any choice and that's that. I don't want to hear another word on the matter." She turned back to the closet and the rustling of fabrics started again. "We have to _somehow_ make you presentable, at the very least." She stole a glance at Orihime to see if her subtle jibe had any affect, only to narrow her eyes in frustration at the sight of her daughter staring out her window, untouched.

She quickly strode over and grabbed Orihime by the hair. "Listen to me when I'm talking to you!"

"I'm sorry, mother."

Her simple, quiet answer only infuriated her more and she lifted her hand to strike her, but stopped just short of Orihime's wincing face. No, she thought to herself as she lowered her hand and let go of the light auburn hair. She was in Aizen's hands now, she'd soon be broken.

Orihime was surprised that her mother hadn't hit her, and she thought that maybe it was a sign that her mother was softening towards her. Perhaps…perhaps all these years had changed her. Perhaps life might not be so bad if maybe…just maybe her mother might love her, if only a little. Tentatively she called out to her mother who was back at the closet, "Mother." She received a low murmur in response. "Might it be all right if I just wore the dress I own?"

Her mother whirled around and her face filled with horror as her eyes found what her daughter's finger was pointing at; that old suitcase, open with gray fabric lying on top. "Can you never be anything but completely ridiculous, child?!" she shrilled. "Absolutely not!" She turned back to the closet, yanked out a pale yellow gown covered in tiny light blue flowers, and threw it on the soft pink chair next to her. "You will wear this. Hurry up now, Maria will be in shortly to fix your hair."

And then before Orihime could react, her mother was at her suitcase and had swiped the grey dress, bunching it under her arm. "And I'll have the cook burn _this_ in the stove."

"No!" Orhime cried. "Oh please no! Please!" The dress was cheap and it was simple and really the only good thing about it was that it matched her eyes, but it was _hers_. It was the first custom dress she had ever bought for herself after scrimping and saving for almost a year, and it represented her hard work and independence. And her mother was going to turn it to ashes. She ran to her mother and tugged on her stiff arms. "I beg of you! I won't wear it, I promise! Just please don't burn it!"

This time her mother didn't hesitate to strike her across the face. "Do not beg, child! You may have lived as a beggar, but what you _are_ is the daughter of a count and as such to even own such trash is a disgrace. Unhand my arm, girl. And don't dawdle." With that her mother left in a swish of skirts, shutting the door firmly. Her mother wouldn't be caught dead slamming a door.

She refused to cry. She refused to rub at her injured cheek. She would be strong. Straightening her back she quickly began to ready herself, remembering suddenly that she had no idea who would be visiting them that day. Shrugging it off, she thought of her mother…and right then she determined to love her mother as a daughter should even if her mother didn't because one day…maybe her mother would learn to love her in return.

:

Later that morning three figures stood before the duke's intimidating entrance.

"Well, Renji. Go ahead. Knock!" Rukia prodded.

"Oi! Why does it gotta be me? Why don't _you_ knock?"

Tatsuki sighed heavily. "Why are we even knocking? Just go in!"

"We can't just go in!"

"Of course we can."

"But we never really made up a good plan...more like a basic outline."

Tatsuki scowled at her two comrades. "And part of that basic outline was to forgo any and all pleasantries, barge in with guns blazing, and _force_ him into his carriage if need be! All of which, I might add, you both agreed to last night!"

Renji kicked lightly at the floor. "Well, that's all true, but you really don't wanna wake up the duke. It's not pleasant. Worse than his beast."

Tatsuki cocked her eyebrow skeptically. "His beast. Right. The one I keep hearing about but no one will actually explain to me what the thing looks like or does! Argh…okay. Enough. At this rate Aizen will have Orihime chained to his bed before we even get the duke out the door!"

This chilling thought caused Renji and Rukia's faces to scowl and in unison they swiveled, kicked the door open and in seconds all three were standing beside his bed, staring down at his sleeping form. His face was grimacing in his sleep, half of his covers were in a tight ball at the end of his bed, only one blanket covered the lower half of his body, and his was chest bare.

"I-Is he…" Tatsuki began, swallowing loudly.

"Naked?" Rukia finished. "Yes of course he is. Don't be a dolt."

Tatsuki opened her mouth to retort but instead grabbed another blanket and threw it over him. To Rukia and Renji's snickering she said, "Shut up! C'mon, let's just wake him up already."

"…hime."

All three jumped. "Did he just say something?" Renji asked pointlessly.

They looked at each other and then suddenly Rukia jumped on the bed, one foot landing on either side of his stomach and leaned down to peer at his face.

"Orihime."

Rukia clapped her hands together. "I knew it! I _knew_ he was saying her name!"

"Orihime," he groaned again.

"Christ," Renji remarked. "He's got it bad."

Tatsuki began to tap her foot impatiently and rolled her eyes. "Shocking. Truly, I'm _shocked_ that he's dreaming about a girl like Orihime." She leaned down next to his ear, took a deep breath and shouted as loud as she could, "KUROSAKI!"

Head and shoulders popped up violently and he found himself staring into the angry, violet eyes of a witch. "Aaah!" Suddenly he saw red…lots and lots of red.

"Your grace?" a deep voice questioned.

"Aaah!" He skittered back against his headboard, holding the blankets high up against his chest like a scared woman. As his focus cleared he could finally make out his cook above him, glaring at him with her hands on her hips. "R-Rukia?! What the _hell_ are you doing on my bed you crazy dwarf?!"

When his only answer was eye twitches he shifted his gaze to his butler. Why the hell was his hair down? He looked scary like that even to Ichigo. Like some kind of ancient Trojan warrior. "Renji. Ah, you…if you want a wage increase you don't have to threaten to murder me in my own bed."

A rough feminine voice answered him. "Although a very tempting prospect at first, we're giving you the chance to live so we suggest you choose wisely."

He blinked in shock. "Tatsuki?! The stableboy…girl? What are you people doing in here?! You all want to be sacked? Because I'm on the verge of doing just that if you don't explain to me right now what you're doing in my bedroom waking me up at this God forsaken hour." His lordship fully recovered, he sat stick straight against the headboard, arms crossed, scowling viciously at his servants.

"Orihime," Tatsuki said simply.

His eyes moved slowly to the side to stare at her, his expression deadly. "What about her," he snarled.

She shrugged. "You asked why we were here and I'm telling you why. She's why."

"Well you've come to the wrong place. I don't have anything nor do I want anything to do with her."

"I'm sorry sir," Renji said grinning. "But I think you do. You were saying her name in your sleep just now."

"You lie!"

He turned to look at Rukia. "Am I lying, Rukia?"

Ruki appeared to consider this deeply. "Hmm, maybe just a little." The duke looked relieved. "I believe he was _moaning_ her name in his sleep."

"I most certainly was not!" was his horrified response.

"Yes, you were," Tatsuki added. "And you're going to help us."

"Really? Somehow I don't think so and you had better leave right now before I change my mind and throw you all out without one recommendation."

"If that's what it takes to rescue Orihime, so be it."

He sneered. "You obviously have no idea what a two-faced conniving woman your _friend _really is or you wouldn't risk the reputation of a cockroach for her."

Tatsuki returned his murderous gaze before glancing at Rukia and giving her a slight nod. Ichigo looked up just in time to see a foot headed towards his face, and fast.

"Guh! ...ah! …S-Son of a _bitch_! Is there _lead_ in that shoe?!" he cried while holding his red cheek and licking at the blood dribbling from a cut in his lip.

Rukia cocked her head to the side and rubbed at her chin thoughtfully. "Hmm…no, but that's a pretty good idea." Her eyes suddenly lit up as she turned to the butler. "Renji! Why don't you – "

"Get the hell off my bed!" the duke suddenly screamed.

Rukia bent down to stick her nose in his face. "Are you going to rescue our Orihime?"

"No!"

She straightened up and crossed her arms. "Then I stay."

"Why you little bitch! G – UH!" Suddenly he found his throat clamped in a large hand.

"Call her that again and I'll make a eunuch out of ya…_my lord_." Renji let go with a jerk and Ichigo rubbed at his throat, gasping for breath.

"What…has got into…you people?"

"What's gotten into us?!" Tatsuki shouted. "Are you a complete moron or just part moron, part jackass?" Not waiting for him to sputter a response she continued, "What's gotten into me is the fact that you made the woman who is like a sister to me cry. Not just cry, but bawl her eyes out!"

His jaw clenched. "Like I care that her perfect plans were foiled." That remark earned him a swift quick to the family jewels. Rukia just smirked at his silent gasps as he bent over in agony. Renji flinched and looked away.

"Hey," Rukia said. "What's wrong with you? Weren't you the one that said you'd emasculate him?"

"Yeah but…saying is one thing. _Doing_ is a completely different matter altogether!"

"Uunnhh…"

"Anyways," Tatsuki began again. "Back to the topic at hand, O-" She was interrupted by another agonized moan. A glance at Renji caused Ichigo's head to be yanked back by his hair. "Are you listening to me?" He blinked and nodded painfully. "I've known Orihime for nearly twenty years and I can tell you truthfully that she is the sweetest and most selfless girl you will _ever_ find this side of hell. Despite all that she has been through a lot of tough times in her short life and doesn't need some puffy aristocrat messing things up even further."

Finally finding his voice, Ichigo unwisely interrupted, "Messing things up? Aizen will give her the life she always dreamed of, a _wealthy_ one."

"Renji?" Tatsuki waited until Ichigo stopped the rattling of his brains after Renji's left uppercut. "The puffy aristocrat I was talking about wasn't Aizen, it's you! She came here looking for a better life, a simpler one, and what did you do? You made it complicated, seduced her, made her fall in love with you, and then threw her away like throwing away an entire sack of potatoes after finding one rotten one."

A little wiser this time, he sat quietly, scowling at her.

"And it's not even one of her own potatoes! It's her brother's! And actually it's not even one of his potatoes; it's his informant's rotten potato!"

His face darkened considerably. "Do not speak to me of things that don't concern you, stablegirl, or you'll live to regret it." For some, wisdom is fleeting. Rukia heeled his gut and bounced the toe of her shoe against his nose, pushing it to the side.

"Do you really think that, considering the position you're in now, I would be very concerned with that threat?"

He gulped nervously at his position, much of his anger drained, and moved his eyes back to Tatsuki, waiting.

"Sora would never have led an attack on a family like yours. The information he received was false, the attack was a mistake."

"A mistake?!" he roared, heatedly brushing away the small foot. "You calmly stand there and tell me the slaughtering of my family was a mistake?!" Renji yanked his head back to shut him up, but it wasn't as pleasant for him to do as the first time. It was easy to forget that the duke had unhealed wounds of his own.

Tatsuki's face and voice softened slightly. "I'm sorry…truly I am, and Orihime should be the one telling you this but circumstances being what they are I don't think we can help that."

His voice was pained and angry, "She stood in front of me, looked me in the eye and_ lied_ to me! She said her brother was peace-loving when he was a fighting peasant! She lied to me!"

She winced. For the first time she was noticing the duke's own hurt and agony. She'd only seen one side of things…but they'd both had a hand in hurting the other. Orihime had hurt him without meaning to, and Ichigo had hurt her a little more directly but not caring since he'd thought she'd lied to him about everything.

"Your grace," she said softly. "She didn't lie, not really. He did love peace and for years all he did was stand on wooden crates at street corners, preaching to any who'd listen. But finally he realized he wasn't even making a dent; he realized that, sometimes, you have to fight in order to gain peace. So he began attacking the corrupted aristocrats, but never did he purposely attack a family such as yours. And when he realized the truth about Clermont, he never forgave himself until the man who'd never been drunk before in his life, died during a drunken brawl."

She studied his face and noticed that although his scowl was still in place, it wasn't near as fierce as it had been a few moments ago. "Orihime probably never told you of his fighting because those were painful years for her, especially in his final weeks. In the six years that we lived together after his death, not once did she mention his fighting. She probably blocked most of it from her memory because she didn't even remember about Clermont until the night before last. To her, he was a rare and honorable man of peace and that's how she wanted him to be remembered."

He had glanced away as she continued. "She thinks you're right in your feelings towards her." His eyes jerked back to Tatsuki. "She said to me, 'he has every right to hate me.' And then she made me promise not to hurt you, which is why I've got these two doing my dirty work for me…she loves you, your grace, whether you do or not. And she deserves better than what she's getting, she always has."

He scowled past her shoulder and the four them were silent for several moments until finally he spoke. "Leave me…please."

"Your grace!" Rukia cried. "We don't have much time! We're not sure when he-"

"Please!" he cried, balling the sheets in his fists. "I have to think. Please leave."

After glancing at each other they finally nodded, Rukia leapt off the bed, and they filed out leaving him to his thoughts.

:

Slowly she made her way down the steps and headed towards the open parlor where from voices could be heard. As she got closer she heard her mother's nervous laughter, her father's coughing on his pipe, and another low voice that seemed somewhat familiar, but she couldn't quite place it.

Stepping into the doorway she looked and froze.

"Orihime! Sweetheart, come in. Don't stand there blocking the entrance. Sit, sit, sit." Her mother waved her hand frantically, her voice higher and shriller than normal.

Obediently, she sat down in the chair next to her mother and across from Sosuke Aizen. She couldn't move or speak under that leering gaze, and she had the sinking feeling of something horrible happening.

"I believe you two have already met," her mother affirmed, bitterness finding its way into her seemingly innocent statement.

"Yes." The cold sound of Aizen's voice chilled her, goosebumps covered her arms and she struggled to keep her hands neatly folded in her lap and forced herself to politely respond.

"It's good to see you again, Marquis."

A smile slid across his face. "Sosuke. Please call me Sosuke."

She gave a small artificial smile. "Thank you…Sosuke. I wasn't aware you knew my parents."

"Oh yes, our exchange was so short at my nephew's home I didn't get a chance to mention it. I know your mother particularly well."

She heard her father coughing and sputtering behind her. He really shouldn't smoke so much.

"And how are you acquainted?" she asked courteously, not really caring, concentrating on smoothing the creases in her dress.

"She was my mistress."

Her hand stilled at his bold statement, her eyes flew to his face, and she barely heard her mother gasp beside her.

"Sosuke! You needn't be so direct!" Jacqueline cried.

He raised a bored eyebrow. "Equally, there is no necessity that I beat around the bush. Her future is one that decorum laughs at, so why coddle her now?"

Orihime frowned in confusion. "What do you mean…my future?"

"I mean, my dear, that you are to replace your mother's former…position with me," he chuckled at his own sordid pun.

For a moment Orihime didn't get his meaning as she stared at him with wide eyes, and then it hit her and she shot up from her seat. "No!"

Aizen's smile lessened, but the eerie calm remained. "You have little choice in the matter I'm afraid."

Frantically she turned to her parents. "Mother? Father? You _can't_ be serious! You can't want me to be this man's…his…his _mistress_!" Her mother sat still, her posture perfect, staring straight ahead. Her father took several rapid puffs of his pipe. Neither said a word or even looked at her. This wasn't happening. This couldn't be happening.

"Oh don't have that kind of face, Orihime." His use of her name sent an ice cold shiver up her spine. "It won't be as bad as all that. You'll be the richest and most finely adorned mistress in all of Paris. Unfortunately I cannot give you your own place, so you'll live with me."

_Live with me._ This wasn't real. She was having a nightmare and soon she would wake up in her pink room…or perhaps none of it was real and she would wake up in her old room facing the gardens. But it just couldn't be real.

"Your mother certainly enjoyed her time with me," he sneered in her mother's direction. Her mother didn't move.

"Mother, how could you? How could you be with this horrible man?"

"Money, my dear daughter," the countess unexpectedly said and turned to look coldly at Orihime. "Why does anyone ever do anything distasteful? Money. Simple as that."

New horror filled her. "So you-you're doing this because we need money?" The silence answered her question only too clearly. Reluctantly she looked back at the smirking man and swallowed the urge to vomit. She closed her eyes and tried to think, to comprehend. But she didn't really see the point since there was no way out of this. Not anymore.

"Mar – Sosuke," she suddenly said, her eyes pleading. "C-Couldn't you give us a loan instead. Charge us interest. I'm sure it would be infinitely more profitable that way! I – "

"Enough, child!" It was her father who spoke this time. "Don't you see? We have several lifetimes worth of debt towards the marquis. We can never pay him back and whatever he wants from us, he gets. You _will_ be his mistress and that is the end of discussion. Accept it now and you will be better off."

She stared at her father in astonishment as he averted his eyes and went back to sucking his pipe. Closing her eyes, she let it sink in, slowly and painfully. Not only had her brother had a hand in the murder of the family of the man she loved, but now she would share a bed with the man he hated, the man who was supposed to be dead.

Maybe it would have been better for the both of them if they had never met. Her eyes and heart squeezed painfully at the thought…no…no she was grateful to have at least loved once, for she was sure, now, that she would never love again.

:

One hour after leaving their master the trio couldn't wait any longer and knocked on his door. They heard a muffled greeting and walked in, apprehensive.

He was fully dressed and standing with his back to them, his arms crossed in front of him.

Tatsuki spoke up impatiently, "So? Are you leaving to go get her now?"

"No."

The group gasped and gaped at his back in shock.

"And before you ask why, my answer is simple. Whether or not the things you say about her are true, that doesn't change the fact that she is the sister of the man responsible for the deaths of my family. And even if I could overlook that, which I can't, I…I am a monster. A hideous beast, a freak of some crazed scientist's experiment. How could I ask her to…she…she's better off with Aizen."

"No!" Tatsuki desperately cried. "You can't do this to her! D-Don't give me that shit!"

He slowly turned to look at his crestfallen servants. "My answer is no, and that's my final word on the matter."

Suddenly, Tatsuki was upon him, the front of his shirt grasped in her fist. "Dammit! You idiot!" She pulled back her fist for the punch and he waited quietly for the impact that he probably deserved, but then there was nothing and he lifted his eyes to hers. "No. I've never broken a promise to Orihime, and she's never broken one to me. I'm not about to start now, especially not for the likes of you." With a hard shove to his chest she let go of his shirt.

She turned to stalk out of the room, but before she left she couldn't help but give one more push. "She didn't care, you know. She didn't think you were a monster at all. She only loved you."

He flinched at the sound of the door slamming and closed his eyes against her words that had comforted him for weeks, and now haunted him. The stablegirl didn't have to tell him. He knew she didn't think he was a monster…

_You're not a monster! …I want to help you!_

But she was wrong and she couldn't.

:

The afternoon crawled. Even now, alone in her room, Orihime could feel Aizen's eyes on her. She clutched the book close to her as she sat on her window seat, gazing out at the dusky sky.

"Ichigo," she whispered.

Suddenly she heard her door being opened and turned around to see his uncle shutting the door behind him.

"Good evening, Orihime." She really wished he wouldn't say her name…especially not in the way he said it. She held her breath and hugged her precious book closer as if it would protect her. "Don't look so scared, my dear. I have no intention of taking a virgin who's as scared stiff as you are." The gleam in his eyes suggested differently.

"What are you doing in here, sir? Th-This isn't proper."

He chuckled. "Orihime, nothing about your station is proper."

"I'm not your mistress yet!" she cried defiantly, her eyebrows pushing together.

For the first time she saw him frown. "Don't tempt me, mademoiselle. I may change my mind about being a kind and merciful master."

She said nothing, but her hostile stare didn't waver.

His lazy leer slowly returned. "Excellent. I'm glad to see we're gaining an understanding of each other. For you, silence is usually the better choice." He made his way over to her and touched his fingers to her brow, cocking his eyebrow when her head instinctively jerked back. "You had better get used to my touch, Orihime. I will not tolerate rejection. I am the new god of your world and as such you must learn to worship me." He ran his fingers along her crinkled brow, down her cheek, and finally grasped her chin in his hand. "Understand?"

She didn't move, didn't let him smooth her frown, didn't utter a sound.

"Aw, such a shame." He moved his thumb across her bottom lip and put his face close to hers. "A girl like you should smile more. Overcast skies blot out the sun…and that always brings people's spirit's down…so why not let the sun shine…for the time being anyway."

His breath smelled sickeningly sweet and she crinkled her nose against the scent. "Well I'll leave you to get a good night's rest." When he finally let go of her face and backed away she breathed a sigh of relief.

He looked back and smirked. "You needn't worry. I'll return shortly." Before he'd even opened the door to leave, she'd returned her gaze to the now darkened sky and sent up another silent prayer to the crescent moon.

_Please. Take me away from here…_

:

The next morning Tatsuki paced wildly in the large foyer, her boots snapping hard on the wood floor. Renji and Rukia stood by watching.

"Dammit! What the hell is taking that idiot driver so long?"

"Tatsuki," Rukia calmly said. "It's only been two minutes." She gained a searing glare for her explanation.

"Still…I just…"

"Tatsuki."

The gently thundering voice stopped her in her tracks and she found herself staring up at her giant superior. "Chad?"

"I'll go with you. You might need to muscle your way through, and you can't do that alone."

She gave him a small appreciative smile. "Thank you, Chad."

Just then Keigo burst in. "C…Coach is…ready!" he panted.

Tatsuki bit back a sarcastic remark and simply nodded as Chad spoke. "Thanks, Keigo. Let's get goin'."

"And where do you think you're going?" All heads turned to the top of the stairs to see their master standing, fully dressed in black slacks and jacket, making his way down the stairs while pulling his gloves on.

Nobody said a word until his foot hit the bottom step and Renji spoke up observantly, "You're up early."

Ichigo turned his head slowly towards his butler with a disparaging look. "Renji. If you don't have a worthwhile comment to contribute, keep your mouth shut."

Renji's face screwed into a scowl, "Don't forget who gave you that shiner, _sir_."

Self-consciously, Ichigo touched his black-eye and stared daggers at his butler.

"Whoa!" Keigo exclaimed. "Renji! _You_ did all that to his face?!"

Rukia puffed out her small chest and proudly proclaimed with a back motion of her thumb, "_I_ was the one who gave him the cuts on his nose, lip, and forehead!"

"But the rest of it is my handiwork," Renji finished with a grin.

Keigo gawked at the two accomplices before finally turning to Tatsuki. "And what about you?"

"Nothing."

"N-Nothing?! _You_? You've gotta be kidding me!"

"Enough," Ichigo interrupted. "No one's told me where you are going."

Tatsuki stuck her chin in the air. "Paris, to bring back Orihime."

"And what makes you think you'll have a welcoming place to bring her back to?"

"Then I won't bring her back here! She and I did just fine on our own and we can do it again!"

"I doubt it. My uncle is a very powerful man and will stop at nothing to get what he wants. What sort of plan did you have for getting her out of there?"

"W-Well…I…Chad's coming with me!" she finally said.

The duke raised his eyebrows as he looked at Chad. "Chad? I see…and so it seems that I have a mutiny on my hands." He sighed and tugged at his glove. "Very well, Tatsuki you're staying here."

"No I'm not!"

He raised his hand against her angry rebelliousness. "You really think I'm going to let you steal my coach, its driver, _and_ my best groomsman? Keigo, did I hear you say the coach is ready? Is it out front?"

Keigo nodded.

"Good. Come with me Chad." He started heading towards the door, but stopped when Chad remained motionless. "Well, are you going to help me rescue the damsel in distress or not?"

"Y-Your grace! What…" Tatsuki began.

"Like I said, stay here. I'll bring back your precious princess if only to avoid the inconvenience of replenishing my entire staff." With that he turned and whisked out the front door, quickly heading to the waiting coach below.

For a split second, the servants were suspended in shocked silence, and then suddenly they all began talking and moving at once. Chad and Keigo ran out the door. Renji and Rukia congratulated themselves on a job well done. Tatsuki stood wide-eyed, a hesitantly relieved and happy expression on her face.

"Thank you, your grace."

:

Hours later the duke banged the back of his head on the coach's interior wall behind him in frustration. He couldn't believe he forgot to ask Tatsuki for directions to the Inoue's place. He glanced at Chad sitting silently across from him and then back out the window.

"Stop!" he suddenly shouted, banging on the roof. "Stop, Keigo!" The coach lurched to a halt and Ichigo bounded out of it. "Grimmjow!"

A tall man and the voluptuous woman next to him stopped in their path and turned to look at him. "Son of a bitch…Kurosaki! Where the hell of you been, you bastard?"

Ichigo smirked as he stalked up to his old friend and they clasped each others forearms in the manner of ancient warriors. "Thought I'd disappear for a while, let you see what winning felt like for a change."

Grimmjow's grin fell into a murderous scowl. "Why you arrogant-" Strangely, he stopped and his face immediately softened as he glanced down at the owner of the soft touch on his arm. "Oh, sorry, sweetheart." He turned back to a stunned duke, who had been fully expecting to be clobbered right there in the middle of the busy shopping district, and stuck out his chest with a grin back on his face. "Kurosaki, I'd like to introduce you to my wife, Neliel."

Ichigo's mouth fell open in a very ungentlemanly manner and gaped at the beautiful woman smiling calmly at him. "W-Wife?!" he squeaked.

"Oi! Kurosaki! Show my wife some courtesy before I lay you out flat!"

The duke finally managed to regain some composure and bowed over her outstretched hand. "My apologies, it's a pleasure to meet you, Mrs. Jaegerjaquez." He lifted his solemn face to look in her eyes with a trace of mischievousness, "You have my deepest sympathy."

She giggled lightly and Grimmjow glowered at him. "The pleasure is all mine, your grace. I've heard so much about you!"

Ichigo lifted his eyebrows at this and looked at a fierce Grimmjow. "Really? Why Grimmjow, I'm touched, truly."

Grimmjow looked like he really would kill him until Neliel gently stroked his arm and he looked down into her smiling face and the muscles in his face relaxed again. Ichigo watched the exchange, highly amused but thinking better of remarking on his friend's whipped state.

"Anyways," Grimmjow said. "What the hell happened to your face?"

Ichigo scowled and muttered, "Good help is hard to find these days."

"What was that?"

"Nothing."

Grimmjow reluctantly accepted the look that said 'don't ask any more questions about this or you'll end up half dead.' "Fine. So what brings you to town after all these years?"

Ichigo decided to see if they knew where he might find the Inoue's. "Just some business. But do you happen to know where the Count and Countess Inoue live?"

Both of the Jaegerjaquez's faces looked disgusted. "Inoue? What the hell do you want with those people?"

"Just some business," he repeated.

Grimmjow gave him one look-over before motioning at Keigo to join them and giving him directions. When he'd finished, Ichigo thanked them, promised to foil with Grimmjow one of these days, and turned to leave.

"Ichigo," Grimmjow suddenly said and waited for him to look back. "Look…uh…about…about your family…I'm sorry."

The corner of Ichigo's mouth twitched sadly and he nodded his head in thanks before stepping back into the coach. The couple watched for a moment as it rolled away and then Grimmjow turned to his wife with a concerned look on his face. "He's changed, Nel…a lot."

Neliel studied his face and then reached up to caress his cheek, "So have you."

He grinned at that and kissed her soundly in the middle of the bustling sidewalk. "Yeah, so I have," he mumbled against her lips, ignored the scandalized gasps around them. Neliel ignored them too and wrapped her arms around his neck to kiss him again causing him to shift his head and growl into her ear. "Shopping trip's gonna have to be postponed, sweetheart."

She giggled and held on to his arm as he rushed her to the nearest hackney.

:

Orihime's hand was slapped away before she could pour the molasses into her tea. "Honestly, Orihime. Will you never grow up?" her mother chastised.

Just then Aizen walked in and her mother put on a beaming smile. "Sorry I'm late for tea, hope I wasn't an inconvenience."

"Oh no, you could never be an inconvenience, So…Mr. Aizen," Jacqueline said with excruciating sweetness.

He smiled back, sat down across from the two women and leisurely picked up his tea. "So, how are you-"

"Wait! Sir! Please!" The anxious cries of their butler interrupted Aizen and the four occupants of the parlor turned their heads towards the open door. "I must announce you, sir!"

"There's no need," came a low voice. Orihime's hand fluttered to her throat. It couldn't be…

Finally the doorway was filled with a tall man that caused Orihime to stand abruptly, sending the tea cup in her lap to the floor.

"Good afternoon. Please excuse my rudeness, but I don't have a whole lot of time."

Aizen narrowed his eyes at his nephew. "Good heavens, what happened to your face, boy?"

Ichigo smiled tightly. "It's good to see you again so soon, uncle."

"What are you doing here?" his uncle tried.

"Well, I seem to be unexpectedly short-staffed and I'd like to retrieve a particularly good maid of mine."

"What?"

"I don't believe I mumbled, uncle. Oh dear, could your hearing be failing in your old age?" he taunted.

"Ichigo," the marquis responded, retaining his unwavering calm. "I don't know exactly what meaning is behind you being here, but this foolhardy endeavor is in vain. I've bought her for a great price."

Ichigo's anger showed on his face at his uncle's speaking of her like she was cattle, but he quickly shoved that away. He was seriously getting tired of his temper flaring over every little thing that concerned her. The reasons behind why he was here were simple, he felt mildly sorry for the woman who'd had to grow up under such harsh circumstances, plus he was unable to ignore the entire distasteful business concerning Orihime's parents practically selling her into prostitution. But more than either of those, he hated seeing his uncle get what he wanted. This was about charity, principle, and revenge. That woman was still the sister of a murderer and she had lied to him, nothing could change that.

"My lord." At the sound of her soft voice he let himself glance towards her for the first time. His scowl deepened as he looked her over, inwardly cursing his hurdling heart. She'd always been beautiful when she was a maid, but today she somehow managed to look like a princess, even in a simple short-sleeved gown and a plainly gathered hairstyle.

The pale green dress complimented her light auburn hair and a small chain disappeared under the bodice that modestly covered her generous bosom yet the high waistline accentuated it pleasantly. From the waistline, light fabric fell in draping folds and his mouth twitched every so slightly when his eyes caught the spilled tea staining the bottom of her long skirts. To keep from laughing he looked back into her wide grey eyes. That was a mistake. With great effort he tore away from her complex gaze to glare at his uncle, an offensive sight that had his eyes practically itching to return to the beautiful woman to the left of him.

"Very well," Ichigo finally said. "I'll buy her back."

Michel Inoue snorted and Aizen raised an amused eyebrow. "Buy her back, nephew? Do you have any idea how much money the Inoue's owe me? Is help really so hard to find these days?"

"How much?" he asked shortly.

Aizen paused for a moment, letting his smile creep wider, and then he told him and watched with satisfaction as his nephew's face fell in shock.

Ichigo turned on her parents ferociously. "How the hell could you let this happen?!" He swept his arm in a large arc, indicating the finery around them. "Is all of this worth being in so irretrievably in debt to someone like _him_?!"

"Their past stupidity is beside the point. I have personal knowledge of your financial situation and as abundant as it is, buying this woman would set you back severely."

Ichigo swiveled back towards Aizen and growled through his teeth, "My income is more than sufficient to put me back on my feet and you know it!"

Aizen nodded passively. "Correct. However, I'm the dominant shareholder in all your investments and as such I have the power to freeze any and all income. Within a few years, you will lose Clermont and become just another impoverished noble."

Ichigo stood stock still, his fists clenched at his sides, suppressing the urge to make use of his raging bloodlust. He closed his eyes, and breathed in deep breaths for several moments before finally looking up at his uncle in an expression of angry compliance. "Very well, uncle. You win." Out of the corner of his eyes he saw Orihime sit down and he turned to her and bowed. "I'm sorry for disturbing you, Miss Inoue." And he left.

His sudden absence left Orihime feeling as if it had all been a daydream.

"Well," Aizen's low voice grated on her eardrums. "That was certainly interesting. Don't you think, Orihime?"

She honored his question with barely a glance before bending to retrieve her spilled tea cup. "Excuse me, I need to clean up." She rushed out of the room before anyone could say a word and then stopped to gaze at the door, listening to Keigo's familiar voice giving the muffled command followed by the clopping of horse hooves and gravel crunching under carriage wheels.

Whatever the duke's reasons for trying to rescue her, she was grateful to him. And she had seen the look in his eyes when he looked at her; she wasn't quite sure what it meant, but at least it hadn't been cold. At least he didn't hate her anymore. She clutched the tea cup in her hands.

She could glean strength from that. She could go on, as long as he didn't hate her.

:

:

:

* * *

What is this? No rescue?? No hot make-up sex??? Enelyaaa!!!!!! You call this a gift???!!!.... *sheepish grin* But it's 20 pages! :D And Ichigo is really stubborn...so it's not entirely my fault! *puppy eyes*

And as promised practically non-existent a/n and going straight to the review replies XD ....hey...wha-what are you guys doing? He-Hey stop that! Would you stop tossing pigs around! They're not gonna fly! ...sheesh...bunch of jokers....

AND I promise to have the next update within 4 days *grimaces* So that would be by midnight Wednesday (USA central time) *winces* Ah, but it's just 'cause ya'll are amazing :DD

**Madhvija:** Thanks again for the correction! And I've never actually watched Supernatural, but I always mean to because my lord the men are hot in that show O.O And thanks again for the lovely review!! :D

**Cophy: **Oh don't apologize for being late! Especially when you were kind enough to review both chapters!! At least that way you get more to chew in one bite with two chapters XD Yes, I'm slightly concerned for the well-being of my soul when I enjoy writing such deliciously nasty people such as Orihime's parents XD Thank you so much for your wonderful reviews! I'm thrilled to hear you love all my crazy drama XD Oh! *tosses Ichigo into the ring with Cophy* Have fun :D

**kikyoevil:** -_- I feel your pain!! Yeesh, I understand the need for fillers but...that doesn't make me like them anymore. But hopefully they'll at least animate Bleach on the Beach!! There's a little IchiHime moment in that one :D I'm glad you like my story and thanks for the review!!

**DancerGrl16: **hehe, yeah I was definitely feeling the need for a comedic break in the story so I was sure my readers were! And I haven't written Keigo before, but I officially a fan of it. He's such a dorky kid XD LMAO at the image of the frying pan!!! Good stuff! Oh God I LOVE Potter Puppet Pals (who doesn't?!)!! *bangs head against wall* angst. angst. angst. XD Hope you did amazing on your speech!!! And OHMYGOURD we share the best birthdate EVER!!! Yesss. We are awesome :3

**Emuri:** Bad mood?? Ohnoes!! *stuffs Yono's face with Ichigo cookies* There. Better now? :D But you still left me an amazing review even though your mood wasn't the greatest! Thank you!!! *glomps and hugs* So happy to see you enjoying and looking forward to future updates :D Yeah, I see what you mean about Tatsuki's beating being the most effective, but how about her bein the brains behind the operation? xD Hope you liked his beatings! I couldn't be too terribly cruel to him...I'm too much of Ichigo fangirl *headdesk* XD Thanks again!!!

**BlackRoseInc.:** lmao! Oh yes that ^&#%$%%# did! XD Thank you so much! Glad you liked it!!! :D

**Vampyre Heartbreak:** Wait...we aren't married yet so what's with the telepathic connection that old married people have?! scary xD BUT *eye twitches violently* What...what is this nonsense about wishing you could write as good as me???? Don't make me sick Rukia and Renji on you! I won't say that you're better than me cause then we'll start this war about who's better even though cough-youarebetter-cough, but you are definitley as good as me at the very least!!!!! *pantpantpant* I'm amazed a surprise you with my twists! I always think people are gonna know what's going on or I feel like I build things up and then they're really anticipating things and I think they might not like it when I finally dish it out XD argh, stupid insecurities. So it's always good to hear! Oh my goodness, the rest of your review was complete love and fuzzies and lmao. I wish I had the energy to respond to all of it properly but I need to be in bed right now *headdesk* And oh God Tanabata...I was freaking out a little until the date change O.O Hopefully I won't procrastinate again XD Lots of luck with yours!!! Oh! And all take those *snatches papers with a dirty look*

**piper:** hehe, thanks for your review and I hope you enjoyed Ichigo's head getting knocked in!! ^_^

**Inimi:** Aaaahahaha, you AiHime fan you...although I have a friend that is making me lean in that direction just a wee bit...but only for the crackiness and funnies!!! And whoa! Your butt almost slid out of your chair?? damn...lol. I'm always surprised that people get into this, lol xD But I'm thrilled about it!!!! I hope you liked his treatment even though it wasn't quite as effective as some (yes, including me...I have no real control over this story!) might have wished. B-But what is this about Inimi joing the army???!!!! *chin tremble. watery eyes. tissue biting. full blown waterfalls* sniffsniff...well I wish you the best with it anyways!!! *HUGZ* and thank you for your amazing review that made me snort and giggle and laugh and blush and get all warm and fuzzy inside *snifflesniffle* Inimiiiiii *GLOMP*

**ichigolover4ever:** Ohmygoodness!! You stayed up to such an early hour to read it *happy shiny eyes* Thank you for your wonderfully encouraging review!!! *hugs*

**Pinky Bulma:** Hehe, yup, Ichigo is a baka. *screams* She's in love with you dammit!! Open your eyeballs!! ...ahem... XD Thank you very much for reviewing!!!

**Sweet Yet Painful:** Very good name then!! I really like the meaning behind it! And don't worry the end of your explanation sounding wrong...my middle name is 'Wrong' XD And I know! What is it with that Ichigo that makes us love him so despite his idiocy!! Grr...Anyways, hoped you thoroughly enjoyed his beatings :D

**x3Sn0w:** Oh don't worry, as you can you see, it's slow...painfully slow XD But it'll be worth it I promise! I'm happy to hear you like my twists (and that they actually are twists to my readers and not just in my own muddle head xD ) Thank you so much for your amazing review!! It made me so happy :3

**Batsu Espada:** Heee, I'm glad to hear you liked the chapter!! Thank you so much for reviewing!!! (oh god...I'm so sorry...my reply is short...i'm soooo tired right now xD )

**chubzchan:** Ah forgive me I have to prolong it even further *facepalm* But it will be well worth the wait I promise!! :D So happy to hear I made your day and thank you so much for your wonderful review!!!

**hikari-hime 01:** hehe, thanks for your review and I hope you enjoyed the beating ^_^

**chuchootrain:** Thank you so much for your wondeful review!!! It made me grin like a fool, a fool I say!!! XD *is too sleepy to say more so resorts to hugging and glomping* :D

**Twix10:** So happy to hear your enjoying and you think I'm creative!! =O Your review was amazing and made me bounce off the wall happy! Thank you!!!

**ShadowYashi:** Thanks so much for your review!! It's always good to hear people are anticipating the chapters :DD And to answer your question, well Grimmy was in this one and it won't be the last time we'll see him (because Enelya-chan LOVES him) and I might bring back Ulqui and maybe throw in some others. But definitely there will be more Gin in there cause I love him too, especially with Rangiku, and especially because I'm fangirlling over recent chapters!!! :DD Thank you again and hope you enjoyed this one ^_^

**'PREttYPAIN':** Really? You're names Jacqueline?? That's so cool! The reason I picked it is because I thought it was a really pretty French name!! But sorry I gave it such a nasty character xD Thank you so much for reviewing and I hope you enjoyed this one!! ^_^

**kat-chan:** Ohmygosh...I can't even describe how much your review made me happy and flattered and blushing and all sorts of other things!! Here's where my writing skills fail me xD But thank you so so very much for taking the time to write such a wonderful review!!! *hugz*

**StillDreamingWithEyesOpen:** My dearest StillDreamingWithEyesOpen, I'm so sleepy I'm about to fall asleep at my computer so I can't give you a proper review reply!! Gomen!! But just know that I love the amazingness of it, it truly thrilled me and made me giggle :D Thank you so much for your support and reviewing!!!

**Helpless Days:** hehehe, I'm so happy to hear you like it so much and I really hoped you enjoyed this chapter!! Thanks so much for taking the time to review!!! :D

**clow-san:** Yay! I'm glad you liked those little parts :D Thank you so much for your review and I hope you enjoyed the update!!

**SeeD Selphie Tilmitt: **Remember this reaction?:*Squeals loudly like a maniac while jumping up and down clapping her hands* Yeah well that was mine when I read your review XD Thank you so much and I hope you enjoyed the update!! :D

**Wolfy-chan08: **I know! Ichigo got bitten by the crazy bug or something!! XD Thank you so much for reviewing and I hoped you enjoyed the chapter!!!!

**ei-chan91:** Oh God, Aizen sexiness! It's so infuriatingly undeniable!! *facepalm* Damn you sexy villain -_- Thank you so much for your wonderful review, ei-chan!!! :DD

**The Two Sides Of Fate: **What do you mean not a proper review?? It was a wonderful review!!! It certainly made me all giddy and squishy and blushy XD But now I have to unfortunately give you a short review reply because the toothpicks holding my eyelids open are about to snap. But thank you so very much for your review and I hope you liked this update as well!!! *glomp*

Omg...I'm so sorry if I missed someone or even replied twice XD that could've happened...it's 3am and I'm soooo sleeeeepy. Too tired to write down my favers so thank you oodles for faving and alerting this!! Thanks ahead of time for your amazing reviews and as always constructive criticism is appreciated... *YAWN* Oh and I don't think Ichigo was punched quite enough...so probably more to come eventually...I mean these ARE Bleach characters I'm using after all XD

TTFN. TaTaForsnooooooozzzzzzzze...


	10. Chapter 10

Omg, you people are amazing with all your wonderful and faithful reviews and I feel like epic fail *HEADDESK* Wouldn't you know that just when I make a promise to have this up with 4 days I get the worst case of writer's block I've ever had. Of course. So yeah, that's the last time I make a promise like that... I think it jinxed me XD So I honestly apologize ahead of time, because I really don't think it's up to par. One reason why it's a bit short, about 13 pages this time, is because I just didn't feel I was writing very well but I wanted to give you a chapter!! But I cut it down and didn't put in as much as I had planned for it. So anyways, enough of this, hopefully you'll enjoy it ^_^

**Disclaimer:** Kubo Tite owns these characters and he is a god to spit out weekly updates O.O

:

:

:

* * *

"Sir…I can't."

Ichigo stared up at the giant, "I'm not giving you a choice. Otherwise, I don't know what will happen." He urgently shook the large chains in his hands. "Hurry! The sun will be setting soon!"

Chad swallowed and reluctantly grasped the chains in his large hands, his big heart sinking. "Yes, sir."

The duke stepped back against the stone wall, placing his ankles into iron clasps embedded deep within the hard rock and lifted his arms to entrap his wrists. Chad closed them with four resonating clanks and began running the large chains through the iron circlets. He loosely wrapped the chains all around Ichigo's body, over and around his shoulders, and finally locked the ends together. Picking up two thick iron rods, he jammed them through the chains, forming a metal 'X' across the duke's chest.

Finally Chad stepped back, frowning at his begrudging work and sardonically smiling master. "Well done, Chad. Hopefully this'll hold me." And then his face suddenly twisted with a pained grunt.

Chad said nothing, only watched silently as his master began his agonizing transformation with an inhuman roar. Clothes stretched and ripped, growing muscles pulled the chains taut against alabaster skin, and his head thrashed violently against the stone wall until the beast was fully emerged.

With frustrated roars and angry howls, the beast pulled and yanked at his iron imprisonment. The tall giant stayed and observed for a short while, making sure there was no chance of escape. Finally satisfied, he turned to leave the small room, but as soon as his foot hit the first step, the beast suddenly grew silent and then a booming roar reverberated painfully against the stone walls.

Chad turned to see him heaving, yellow eyes boring into him. "Her. Save…her…_mine_."

The groomsman nodded before he left, "Yes, my lord."

:

She wondered if he would come to her tonight. Orihime hugged her knees tighter against her chest. Even though she was resorted to a life with Aizen, it didn't do much to lessen the revulsion and the fear. She took a deep breath. He was a good looking man and she should be grateful for that she supposed. And surely he had some redeeming qualities; maybe he just didn't leave a very good first impression on a person.

Sighing again she rested her chin on her knees and looked out her window at the moon. She smiled. The moon would always remind her of him. In fact, she had many things that would remind her of him. The book he gave her, oranges, chocolate, frowns, picnics, kisses…she let her lids fall over her eyes and imagined his face, relived his kisses. With Aizen, maybe she could just pretend…

The clicking of her doorknob interrupted her thoughts. No, she thought instinctively. Not yet! Just one more night alone. One more night of peace. It was so late she had thought maybe Aizen was already sleep. She waited in her dimly moonlit room, hugging her legs, her toes curling under her feet, bracing herself for what was to surely come.

The door slowly, quietly swung upon to reveal a large shadowy form in the dark hallway. She frowned. It was much larger than Aizen. "H-Hello? Who's there?"

"Miss Inoue, its Chad," the familiar deep voice answered.

She slapped her hands across her mouth, muffling the happy squeal before she carefully pulled them down and whispered, "Chad? Is it really you?"

"Mm. Excuse me, Miss Inoue." He stepped in and shut the door behind him. "I'm sorry, but we have to move quickly. Please bring as little as possible with you."

Her eyes widened. "Move? Where are we going?"

"His grace…he wants to help you."

For a moment she only stared. _Be still oh my heart_. "B-But how?"

Chad shook his head. "Please, Miss Inoue. We have to hurry."

She nodded and hurriedly grabbed a simple light blue dress from her closet and ran into her dressing room, quickly donning it. She grabbed her little suitcase and tossed in a few necessities with her book before quickly clasping it closed. Standing before Chad with her suitcase in hand she straightened her shoulders. "Ready."

He nodded and turned, carefully opening her door and looking around before motioning to her to follow him. Chad's large boots were surprisingly quiet on the hard floors and Orihime crept quietly behind on her soft leather shoes.

She held her breath, eyes jerking at the slightest creak, muscles tense. Finally they were out the door and not until she was sitting in the black coach and they were rolling away did she let herself breathe. Let herself think.

Was he really saving her? But why would he go to such measures? And how was he going to do it? Her eyes grew huge in thoughtfulness. Was he going to take her to the Americas?! …No…he wouldn't do that…he loves Clermont too much. Maybe he was just sending her there…

She glanced up at Chad. She would wait, she decided, and she would trust in the duke.

Two hours later the coach rolled to a stop and Chad stepped out, turning and offering his hand to her as she stepped down. She peered into the darkness, but all she saw was a gravel driveway ending at nothing but tree shapes and a vast clearing. "Where are we?" she finally asked.

Keigo bounded down from his high seat and bowed low to Orihime. "Hey Orihime! Good to see ya!" She could make out his huge grin and smiled back.

"Keigo! It's so good to see you too!" She surprised him with a quick embrace before looking up at Chad again, turning her back to a salivating coachman. Chad placed a hand on her back and led her into the grass. Without warning he stopped them and leaned down to pull at an iron ring, opening a large wooden trap door. A loud roar came from below.

"My lord!" she cried. Before either man could stop her, she was clamoring down the steep steps towards the tortured sounds. She didn't stop to think that it might be dangerous; all that filled her mind was the agony in his voice.

Suddenly the stairs led her into the light shed by torches hung on stone walls and the roars stopped. She looked up and gasped in horror. He was chained like some kind of wild animal. The sight tore at her heart and she flew to his side.

The beast let out a low whimper as she touched his cheek. She tugged at the rods, but they wouldn't budge. She jiggled the large lock. Tears were rolling down her face by the time Keigo and Chad entered the room.

"Please! Unchain him!" she pleaded with the men.

They looked at each and then Chad shook his head at her regretfully. "I'm sorry, Miss Inoue, but the duke ordered that he not be unchained for anything."

"What?!" She turned to look up into yellow eyes. "Why?" she whispered to him.

Chad answered her, "He said that he didn't want to risk his beast being unleashed so close to Paris."

She bit her lip and brushed away her tears. That was reasonable, but she still didn't like it. To seem him chained up like this…

"There's a cot in the other room so you can get a few hours of sleep," Chad took a step forward to lead her away and a long, low growl sounded from the beast. She violently shook her head.

"No, thank you. I'll just stay here. You two go ahead and get some rest."

The men frowned, but wisely surrendered and left up the stairs to care for the horses. When they finished and walked back through the room to get to their own cots, Orihime was sitting on the cold floor at his feet, her sleeping head leaning against his chained leg. The beast was silent.

:

Morning came and Orihime sat by, painfully watching as he changed. As soon as his mask burst into tiny shards she raced forward and pulled at the rods in the loose chains with all her strength, a barely conscious duke unaware of her actions. She pulled one free and it clanged to the floor. Just then Chad came in and he completely freed Ichigo.

Still breathing heavy, Ichigo rubbed at his wrists but stopped when a soft voice called to him. "A-Are you all right, my lord?"

He stopped and looked up at her worry-filled face. "Come. Let's go outside."

She quietly followed him out into the morning and they walked in silence. She wished he would say something, it was very difficult to not stare at him when he was silent and…shirtless. When it didn't seem as if he would be initiating the conversation, she spoke up, "U-Um, excuse me, my lord, but…do you mind me asking where we are?"

He glanced at her with a cocked eyebrow. Leave it to her to ask the last question he expected, but at least it stalled him for time. "The former Kurosaki castle, Aquitagne."

She gazed at him in shock, "But…"

"There's nothing here," he finished for her. "Centuries ago a siege brought it to the ground, leaving nothing but rubble and the lower dungeons we were just in. My father fashioned the miniature castle in the center of the maze from sketches in his ancestor's journals."

Her eyes widened as she turned to look back at the tree line and felt grief for the beautiful castle that had been destroyed.

Ichigo scowled. What was he doing running off at the mouth to her about his family history? "But no matter, I suppose you're wondering more what you're doing here?" He watched her head nod and took a deep breath though God in heaven knew why on earth he was nervous. Granted he didn't hate her, couldn't hate her, but indifference was certainly expected! He shook himself and continued. "I'm giving you a choice. I'll leave it for you to decide which is the lesser of two evils."

She remained silent, gaze forward.

"You can choose to be Aizen's mistress and I'll take you back this morning." He heard a sharp intake of breath below him, but refused to look. "Or you can marry me." After a few silent seconds he realized the space next to him was empty and he turned to see her stopped in her tracks a few paces behind him, staring at him with those big grey eyes.

"Wh-What did you say?" she asked, rooted to her spot.

"I gave you the choice of marrying me. I can think of no other way to get you out of this mess, but I don't need to remind you that you'll be marrying a monster."

"Why?"

"I beg your pardon?"

"Why are you doing this? Why are you asking me to marry you?"

He sighed and made a motion to shove his hands in his pockets only to hit loose fabric, finally remembering he was barely clothed. He shrugged it off and began rattling off the reasons that he had been chanting to himself over and over in his head as he stepped closer to her. "Your friend told me the truth behind your…brother's raid against my family and I find myself more sympathetic. I don't like your parent's methods of practically selling you. Also I don't care for my uncle getting what he wants, and he begot it this time by me allowing him into my home and indirectly subjecting you to his schemes. I am doing this on principle, Miss Inoue. I had decided to never marry, but I might as well do it now for a good cause."

Finally he looked at her face and found it to be unreadable. "I see, my lord." He stepped closer to try to read her reactions, justifying he was only curious to see the reaction of the first woman he'd ever proposed marriage to.

"Miss Inoue, I'm sorry to push you on such a grave decision, but there's not much time. Aizen will be on our trail and we must marry before he catches us."

"But he will cut off your income."

He blinked at her, why was she thinking of that of all things? He shook his head and explained to her, "He probably will, more out of revenge that anything, but not having to pay your parents' debts leaves me with enough money to stay more than afloat for a few years and still be able to make some new investments with the advice of friends in town. In addition, I have a few sources of income on my own that my uncle doesn't know about. So don't worry about that, you'll have plenty of money for all your pretty things." He got no reaction from that last dig but it was more out of disgust at himself for admiring her in the morning light than to purposefully hurt her.

He waited impatiently as she stared silently into the sunrise. She looked like she might say no, and he didn't like how much that bothered him. Suddenly she turned to him with a bright smile that made a mockery out of the sun and it filled his chest with warmth. How long had it been since he'd seen her smile like that? When he thought about it, it really hadn't been that long…but it felt like an eternity.

He scowled at himself for being so involved with her damned smiling that he missed what she said. "What was that?"

Her smile faltered only a little. "I said, yes, thank you very much, my lord." She curtsied low to him. "Thank you," she repeated.

He coughed nervously, pushing down whatever preposterous feelings were rising within him. "Yes well, anyways we had better get on our way in that case. There's a small church not an hour from here and the documents are all prepared and waiting."

She lifted startled eyes to his face, "An hour?"

"Yes, and…uh," he hesitated. "In order to legalize the marriage and prevent your parents from annulling it, we must…uh…we must consummate it." It never ceased to amaze him how big her eyes could really become.

"C-C-Consummate, my lord?" He closed his eyes. Please tell him that he wouldn't have to explain to her what it meant. "I-I understand." Thank God for that.

"I'm sorry, the only way we could avoid it is if…well…if you were…that is to say if you had…I mean if before you…" Dammit! What was it about her that made him feel like he was a nervous schoolboy again? He swallowed. "What I mean is…you're parents will have a physician confirm if you…uh…so if you…before…"

Finally she caught his meaning and waved her hands violently back and forth. "Oh! No, no, no! I haven't…I mean…I'm not…I mean I am a…well…"

Her nervous blushing confirmed her maidenhood. "Yes, fine, I understand," he quickly ended her stumbling words. Looking at her extreme uneasiness made him want to comfort her a little. "Well, anyhow, it won't be all that bad. I don't deny that we have certain…chemistry between us." That made her blush even deeper. "What I mean is…I'll be…kind to you."

This made her lift her lashes to look him in the eyes confidently and with soft conviction. "I know."

He swallowed again. Damn her. "Yes, well. Now that you've made your choice we'd better get going."

"Um…one more thing, my lord, if you please…what…what happened to your face?"

He suppressed a groan. If they weren't so good at what they did he'd fire all three of 'em. "It's nothing…I…uh…I fell."

He glanced at her and she looked like she didn't believe him. _Please don't ask me about it._ It's not that he cared about them, it's just…well…a tiny woman did most of the damage and he wasn't about to brag about it. To his relief she simply nodded in resignation.

As he began walking back towards the carriage he heard a small voice behind him. "Thank you, my lord. A-And…you're not a monster."

He kept walking and smiled to himself, she sure was a stubborn woman.

:

The carriage ride was filled with quiet tension. Chad sat in the seat across from the newly engaged couple and both were grateful for his calming presence. Despite the uneasiness, Orihime was feeling so happy she might burst yet at the same time she felt her head was spinning so fast she feared it might pop right off.

Soon she would be at Clermont and she'd see Tatsuki and Rukia and Renji and everyone else again. And she would be spending the rest of her life with the duke…the rest of her life…with the _duke_. That's where her head started spinning out of control, unable to get a firm grip on that sentence. She was marrying the duke and would be spending the rest of her life with him…she shook her head lightly. It didn't seem real. Maybe this was just another daydream. She reached over to pinch herself but the coach suddenly lurched to a stop and sent her to her knees on the floor.

"Orihime!" the duke cried, reaching down to pick her up. "Are you okay?" She nodded at him smilingly. "Dammit, Keigo and his crazy driving…"

She frantically waved her hands at him. "Oh no! It's fine really! I was just off daydreaming and wasn't paying attention it's all my fault really!"

He scowled deeper and gave her one more look over. "Well alright. Are you okay to go inside now?"

The church. They were at the church. "Y-Yeah. Fantastically okay!" she beamed.

He nodded and stepped out of the coach to help her down. Chad followed. The church was a small red brick building with a simple white steeple atop it. She looked around and saw a few farms in the distance. A young reverend stood at the doorway to greet them, dressed in all black and grinning from ear to ear. "Welcome, welcome!" He bent over slightly, his blond bob swinging in front of his eyes.

"Father, thank you for accommodating our short notice and unusual circumstances," Ichigo said stiffly. So what if he was a man of God, he didn't like him, for whatever reason. Maybe it was that smile. It reminded him of that crooked butcher. Where the hell did Grimmjow know this guy from anyway? He grimaced as he remembered what he had had to go through when he went to ask Grimmjow about a discreet minister and getting papers done up overnight. Was the hour worth of jokes and teasing really necessary? And his wife hadn't been much better…

"Good God, man. What did you do to your face?"

Ichigo clenched and unclenched his fists as he bored holes into the reverend's head. "A fall."

"Oh I see, I see," he replied cheerfully. "Anyways it was my pleasure to be sure. And please, call me Shinji!" He grinned wider.

"Nice to meet you, Rev. Shinji!" Orihime beamed back at him and curtsied.

"Such a lovely girl, but just plain Shinji is fine." He motioned with his hands. "Come in, come in. I'm sure you two lovebirds are eager to get on with the festivities!"

The couple barely heard a word he said as he continued to babble. Stepping into the quiet church sent a rush of reality through both of them. They were getting married. She was marrying the love of her life whose reasons for marrying her were far from love. He was marrying the one woman who'd opened his heart and the one woman he should never love.

Suddenly they found themselves in front of the altar. "Now where's that…OW! Ow, ow, ow! H-Hiyori! What did I do now?!" the reverend whined.

The couple gazed in shock at the short blonde girl that had suddenly appeared, kicking the man of the cloth in the shins. "Because you were about to call me something derogatory, weren't you?!"

"N-No I wasn't!" He cried, hiding behind the pulpit. "I-I was simply wondering where my…ah…book with all the vows and such was hiding!" he finished with a grin.

Hiyori's eye twitched. "So you weren't even wondering where I was? You don't even care about me?!"

Shinji's eyes widened in panic. "No! I'm always concerned for your well-being!" He waited for the onslaught, but she suddenly became more preoccupied with their visitors.

"Who are you?" she glared.

"Now, now Hiyori. These fine people are getting married today!"

"Ch. Married?! She's marryin' him for his money and he's marryin' her for her big breasts and silky hair!" Hiyori scoffed rudely, arms folded and scowling at Shinji when she suddenly found her small head grasped by a large hand and was picked up off the floor. "H-Hey! Wha-" She then found herself staring into blazing amber eyes.

"Talk about her that way again and I'll pinch your head off, midget," Ichigo growled.

Orihime tugged anxiously at his sleeve, "M-My lord, it's all right, really. No harm done!"

He glanced at her and reluctantly lowered the little dwarf. Hiyori glared and huffed but decided it might be better to leave it at that. "Well? Are ya gonna marry 'em or not?!" she fumed at Shinji.

He stopped gaping and nodded, pulling out a little book. "You're kidding me? You still need to use a book to say all those lines, Shinji? What an idiot…" Shinji frowned at Hiyori and slammed the book back under the pulpit.

He cleared his throat. "Dearly beloved, we have gathered here today to-"

"Excuse me," Ichigo spoke up. "Sorry, but we're kind of in a hurry, could you skip to the vows?"

Shinji slapped his hands on either side of his face, "O-o-oh! Anxious are we my dear boy? Understandable, completely understandable. Let's get to the vows then…uh…let's see, we need the rings. Hiyori?"

She fished around in the pocket of her brown skirt and pulled out two simple gold rings.

Ichigo pointed at them. "Uh, those aren't ours, I-"

Shinji looked confused. "Why, they came with the messenger boy and he said they were yours."

"Oh…right, of course." Ichigo would have to thank Grimmjow later.

"To continue. Take the rings." Nervous fingers reached for the rings in Hiyori's hand. "Now, Ichigo, repeat after me. I, Ichigo Kurosaki, take you, Orihime Inoue, to be my wife…"

The vows were blushingly said and rings nervously slipped on. Ichigo was having a harder and harder time remembering that this was all about principle and…something else and…some other thing he couldn't quite place…

"And now you may kiss the bride!" Shinji proclaimed jubilantly, arms upraised.

The couple stared at him as if he'd suddenly grown the ears of a donkey. "Go on!" he prodded. "Kiss her!"

Ichigo swallowed hard and Orihime started babbling, "Oh…no! That's all right we don't really have to do that because I'm really odd about public-mmph."

The duke pulled back quickly, desperately trying to ignore the magnetic pull of her soft lips. "That was pathetic," Hiyori snorted.

"Yes, I have to agree with Hiyori on this one, that was rather pathetic, your grace," Shinji stated seriously. "I think we need a redo."

"A redo?!" the duke cried, ignoring his beet red bride. "There will not be a redo. We married. We kissed. We're done," he finished, with all the aristocratic authority he could muster.

The reverend waved his hands at the couple, "Fine, fine. If you want to be known all across France as impotent, that's not my problem."

"Why you nasty little-"

"Ah-ah-ah! Man of God." Shinji solemnly placed his hand on his chest and pointed to the ceiling.

Ichigo growled, grabbed Orihime around her waist, and crashed his lips into hers. Impotent indeed. He'd show that squirmy little…he was interrupted as his mind was suddenly filled with nothing but soft lips and curves. He tightened his arms around her waist; she clutched the fabric of his shirt and sighed against him.

His lips moved against hers, forgetting everything and everyone, running his hands up her back and opening his mouth over her lips. A loud cough suddenly broke them apart.

"Well then," Shinji said. "I do believe you are a healthy young man capable of performing the duties of marriage. So…congratulations!" Out of nowhere rice came raining down on top of their heads.

"He-Hey!" Ichigo scowled fiercely and shook the small white pellets out of his hair. "Just give us the documents and we'll be on our way."

"All right, all right. Such a wet dish rag…" Shinji pulled out papers and placed them on the communion table, motioning for them to sign. "And you too big guy," he said, pointing to Chad. "You'll be a witness."

Ichigo felt a sort of perverse surrealism at seeing the names 'Inoue' and 'Kurosaki' together on a document; and not just any document, but a certificate of marriage. Not in his wildest nightmares did he dream of this upside down day. But he did take a certain pleasure in erasing Inoue from her name and replacing it with it his. Orihime Kurosaki. The corners of his mouth tugged. Much better.

Minutes later they were finally out the door and on their way to the coach leaving Shinji waving them goodbye at the door and Hiyori scowling with her arms crossed. "They won't last," she said.

Shinji looked down at her in surprise before patting her head fondly, "Oh, Hiyori. You still have much to learn about love."

:

To say that the carriage was tense would be a grave understatement. Both parties were blushing, one more than the other, and the third party was looking on in quiet amusement.

At one point near the beginning of the journey back to Clermont, Ichigo felt a soft thud against his shoulder and looked down to find his wife sleeping on his shoulder. His wife…he clenched his jaw at the leap in his heart and took a sudden intense interest in the passing scenery. Soon he found himself nodding off till he fell asleep on the top of her head.

Chad, being the softie for all things cute that he was, smiled big at the adorable picture they made and resisted the urge to grab them up and cuddle them in his big arms.

Early that afternoon they rolled to a stop at Clermont and Ichigo instinctively gripped the small shoulder he was holding in his sleep when the coach lurched. The couple was jostled awake and blinked confusedly at their surroundings before realizing how close they were and jolted back from each other, blushing at the floor.

Chad was the first one out and before Orihime's feet touched the ground, the large double doors burst open and servants flooded down the wide stairs, crying out her name and crying tears. Suddenly she found herself hugged and kissed practically to death as the mob moved her inside into the foyer.

She found herself with tears of happiness as she returned their hugs and greetings. She had thought she would never see these faces again, yet here she was. Tatsuki grabbed her and she hugged her back fiercely and whispered in her ear, "Thank you, Tatsuki. I can never express how much I-"

"Oh hush!" Tatsuki smilingly admonished. "One thank you is enough. I'm just happy you're finally home."

_Home_. That was good to hear. "Oh! Rukia!" She picked up the suitcase Chad had brought in and set on a chair to open it and pulled out her white bunny. She turned and thrust it into Rukia's arms. "It was one of my dearest friends when I was little and I want you to have it, Rukia."

Rukia's eyes grew big and shiny as she hugged the bunny to her chest. "O-Orihime! I don't know what to say except, thank you!"

Orihime smiled in return and watched as her two friends became lost in a world of their own, not noticing the redhead nearby, scowling jealously at the two.

She turned at someone clearing their throat behind her and saw the duke leaning against the doorway. "Oh! Your grace! I'm sorry, I-"

"I have an announcement to make to you all," he interrupted, pushing himself off the woodwork. "Miss I…that is Orihime and I were married today." The duke suddenly wished for a pin just to see if he could indeed hear it when it dropped. Perhaps Ishida would have one…

"Married?!" This was from Tatsuki who was staring at Orihime. "Is this true, Orihime?" She nodded with a small blushing smile at her friend. Suddenly the crowd burst into exuberant congratulations, patting their master on the back and hugging their new mistress. Out of nowhere a pop from champagne was heard.

:

"No! Oh what will we do, what will we do? You won't throw us into debtor's prison will you, Sosuke? I couldn't bear it. This wasn't our fault, you must believe that!"

"Hush, woman!" Aizen glared at the woman he had once found to be so enticing but now found her dull and used. "I won't send you to prison…I don't think." Another wail. "All right I won't!" Or at least he'd let her think that for now.

"What do you think has happened to her?! Where could she have gone?!"

He sent another glare her direction and Jacqueline's lips clamped together. "The only thing that could have happened is that foolish nephew of mine stole her away."

"Stole her away?! Well we can just get her back!"

Aizen shook his head imperceptibly. "He'll have married her by now."

Jacqueline gasped in horror and feigned a fainting spell. "Oh my poor baby, married!?...To a duke?" she added with a trace of hopefulness in her voice.

"Bitch!" Aizen shouted in a rare show of anger. "Ever hint at approving of that marriage and I'll slit your throat from ear to ear!"

She paled and stared at him, stammering in fear, "W-Well what should we do?...Oh! We must simply recapture Orihime and annul the marriage before it is consummated!" she cried, hopeful again.

"No. He would have made sure to have done the deed by now. No…I'll think of another way to get her back…" His lips curved into an easy sadistic smile. "And while I'm at it I'll destroy that nephew of mine and take from him everything that should have been mine from the beginning."

:

:

:

* * *

Ugh...that's all I have to say....ugh -__-

And now I'm so exhausted and brain-dead I can't function and I can't...I can't do review replies *weeps* It's painful, but I'm too exhausted. See why I feel like utter fail? Arrrrggghh....those who logged in I'll reply to individually when I'm functional and the anonymous I will respond to both in the next chapter.... And I'm an hour and a half late...well I actually said I'd post within 4 days and I posted the last chapter at 3 am and it's now 1:30 am so I'm still within 4 days :D ...no...I still feel like fail. Don't hesitate to constructively criticize because I'm sure this needs it... *grows mushrooms in a dark corner*


	11. Chapter 11

Enelya is alive!!! O___O

I can't believe it's been 3 whole weeks since my last update....I cannot tell you how sorry I am about that X| grrrr...time really flies. Well I wasn't really having writer's block...more like life...yeah, that thing called life was buggin' me. And then I finally figured out what I wanted to do for my FLOL Tanabata entry and was workin' on that (which you guys are preparing entries for too, right? Right???)...and then I gave Ichigo a birthday fic...and then I had a bunch of other plot bunnies hopping around in my head. Seriously, I've already almost completely got my next story planned out....but I probably won't start it for a while (as in weeks or even months) because first I need to finish this and then I go back to college in a couple of weeks which meeaaans, that I have to finish this within 2 weeks D=

But I don't think I'll have too much trouble...I realized I really missed writing this story when I actually got the time to do it and kept typing and typing...so that's why it ended up being 28 pages long XD Yeah...so it's like getting 2 of my chapters in one! :D Anyways, I'll probably do 3 more really long chapters and then an epilogue...hopefully...that's my plan. Oh yeah, speaking of plans, I also made a little boo-boo with my last chapter...actually it was kinda big...but that's okay because I found a new and better (I think) place to take this story than what I'd originally sort of had planned. Well, as one of my favorite quotes goes (from the Beatrix Potter movie): "Stories don't always end where their authors intended. But there is joy in following them, wherever they take us."

**Disclaimer:** Bleach (c) Kubo Tite - And more love to him (who is supposedly at the helm) because the fillers are actually lookin' pretty darn good!

:

:

:

* * *

Tatsuki was standing back from the crowd that had rushed past her, stiff and staring. The jubilant sounds swirled around her as she tried to swallow the sudden news. Orihime, married? But why…how…? The duke had gone from hating the very ground she walked on to marrying her? Something wasn't right… She started from her worried musings at a soft touch to her arm.

"Tatsuki? What's wrong?" Tatsuki had been the first person Orihime had wanted to embrace, but she had had to graciously wiggle her way around well-meaning friends only to find her oldest friend looking confused and troubled. "Tatsuki?"

A small, forced smile started to make its way over Tatsuki's features, but she quickly gave up on that idea and tugged Orihime to the side of the large entryway before giving her face a searching look. "Orihime, what's really going on?"

Orihime frowned and glanced away towards the stairs…stairs that led up to his bedchamber. She worried her bottom lip, a blush blooming on her cheeks, and looked to the floor before steadying her wits and with surprising steadiness, she quickly told Tatsuki the whole story, watching the horsewoman's eyes grow bigger and bigger.

"He didn't _have_ to marry you!" Tatsuki cried in a loud whisper when Orihime finished. "He could have just…I don't know…sent you to the Americas or something!" Both girls' hearts dropped at the thought. Tatsuki quietly remedied, "But I'm glad he didn't."

"Me too."

The girls were standing holding each other's hands when Rangiku skipped over to them and wrapped her arms around Orihime and conspiratorially whispered in her ear, "So-o-o Orihime. Want some good advice for your wedding night?"

"No!" Tatsuki answered for her. "Hime, you don't really have to…you know…_tonight_ do you?!"

Orihime reddened and fidgeted nervously as much as Rangiku's restraining arms would allow her. "Well…actually this afternoon." Her blush grew noticeably deeper.

Rangiku jumped at the chance of Tatsuki's gaping silence. "Well then, we'll have to show you all the tricks of the trade quickly, won't we?"

"No we won't!" Tatsuki insisted. But the buxom strawberry blonde wouldn't be swayed from an opportunity to enlighten the innocent on her favorite subject. Frantically, Tatsuki searched the crowd. She thought for sure that earlier she'd seen the only thing that could deter Rangiku.

"Now, first thing's first, Orihime. I have _just_ the thing for you to wear that will make that man like warm butter in your hands…"

To Tatsuki's horror, Orihime was helplessly being led away to God knows what bag of tricks Rangiku had stored away. Just then she spotted a silver head and raced to grab his arm, said something in his ear, and brought him back just as Rangiku almost had Orihime into a room. The older woman softly squealed when Gin's long arms wrapped around her waist, and she let out a blushing giggle at his low whisperings. Suddenly her arms had transferred from Orihime's shoulders to Gin's and _she_ was the one being led into the dim room.

Orihime breathed a sigh of relief when Gin shut the door and smiled gratefully at Tatsuki. Unsteadily, Tatsuki smiled back, but her brow wrinkled with concern again. "Orihime…I…" What could she say? This couldn't be avoided. And it wasn't like her advice would be any better than Rangiku's. She looked up when Orihime grasped her arms.

"Tatsuki, it's okay, really." She smiled as if to prove it, and to more than just Tatsuki. "I…I really love him…enough for the both of us. And…I believe that's what he needs. Someone to really care for him; he's been alone for so long and maybe…just maybe I can…I don't know…help him somehow. He may never care for me, but that's okay. As long as I can make him even a little happier…then everything will be all right."

She finished her halting little speech and waited as Tatsuki studied her for a few moments before finally nodding and giving her a half smile. "And of course why on earth would he resort to marriage as the only solution? I think he was afraid of losing you; I think he may have feelings for you yet. I mean what man could help but fall in love with you?" she finished encouragingly.

Orihime forced back hopeful tears and managed a grateful, albeit shaky, smile. She was about to say something when Ms. Unohana walked up to them. "Excuse me, my lady. His grace asked me to show you to your room. I had Momo fix it up for you a bit just now and she also unpacked your things."

Orihime blinked at Ms. Unohana calling her 'my lady.' "Ms. Unohana, you don't have to be so formal. It's just me."

Ms. Unohana cocked her head slightly. "But you are a duchess now, my lady."

_Duchess?_ That's right…marrying a duke…she was married to a duke, which made her a… She gasped in stunned realization and Tatsuki chuckled beside her, lifting the hem of her jacket in an exaggerated curtsy. "That's right, _my lady_," she grinned teasingly.

"Oh! Oh good heavens, no! Don't curtsy! That's too strange!" Orihime giggled at the absurdity. "Oh goodness…I'm going to have let that sink in another day…it's too much!" She laughingly shook her head.

Ms. Unohana looked on, a smile threatening her formal façade, and solemnly asked, "Shall we, my lady?"

Orihime giggled again and nodded as she followed the housekeeper up the wide staircase. Tatsuki looked on, sending up a rare prayer for her dearest friend.

.

Ichigo's eyes were never far from his bride as he accepted congratulations and colored advice from his staff. He really needed to start keeping a tighter reign on them…

When she began her ascent up the stairs he suddenly felt nervous and excited as hell. He had been on his way to retrieve her from Rangiku's well meaning meddling when the stablegirl saved her and then he longed to know what the serious talk between her and Orihime had been about. Well…_him_ most likely, but why he was so damned worried about whether it was favorable or unfavorable was beyond him…or at least he made sure the answer was beyond him.

Immediately after sending his housekeeper to show her to her chambers, he regretted it. He wanted time. Everything had been in such haste that he suddenly, inexplicably wished there was more time. Time for what he was sure he didn't know, for what man in his right mind would want to delay a chance with a woman like that…

He gently shook off the well wishers, ignored the snickering jokes, and made his way up to his chambers. One time, he reminded himself, was all they needed for her to be forever free from Aizen and then they'd be free to go their separate ways, more or less.

Ichigo softly clicked the door shut behind him and shrugged off his jacket as he tugged at his necktie. Glancing at the door at the far end of his room, he habitually undid the first four buttons and wondered how much time he should give her…

After tugging off his shoes and socks, he began to pace his large room. A few restless constitutionals later, he rang for a servant and requested a hot bath be prepared in his room. Yes, as soon as you can. Make sure it's steaming hot.

When Momo left, he returned to his travels, frequently glancing at the connecting door. What on earth had possessed him to put her in the room right next to his? Of course it was the usual place a duchess sleeps…but he didn't _have_ to put her there; especially when he was planning on keeping her at a safe, acquaintance-like distance after today.

But of course he didn't _have_ to do a lot of things. He didn't have to rescue her from a fate worse than death. But then arguments could be made to the contrary; and, besides, it wasn't like he was clamoring for more to pile onto his already weighed down conscience. He didn't have to marry the girl though! What was he thinking…he could have sent her away – damn it all, what was that sharp pain in his chest – or…or…well he was sure there were numerous and less extreme routes he could have taken if he really took the time to consider things. It had simply seemed the quickest and easiest and best method at the time.

He stopped before her door and sighed, running his hands through his hair. Well, he could have done worse, he supposed. She was undeniably gorgeous and the physical attraction was certainly there – for the both of them. So that, at least, would get them through today. But only today, he reminded himself. After that, she was free to buy what she pleased, do what she pleased, and keep the company of whomever she pleased – urgh, infernal chest pains.

Bracing his hands against the door frame he closed his eyes and leaned his head against the heavy door.

And then he could go about his poor excuse for an existence like he always had, keeping a safe distance from her like he had with every other resident in this household before her arrival. But he would not get close to her, refused to feel anything for her; and don't even speak of that _thing_ called love. That was certainly the most absurd and impossible thing to ever associate him to.

Of course…he had imagined feeling something close to at least a tendre for her only a few days ago…but that was then and this is now. His mind, entirely without his consent or approval, brought to the front of his mind the kiss at their ceremony. In those few short seconds he'd almost lost himself; his body seemed perfectly content with the idea of swinging her into his arms and shutting the priest out of his own chambers while he had his way with her.

His chest rose high as he took a deep breath and suppressed the memory, turning his thoughts to the woman currently just beyond this piece of wood. What was she doing right now? Perhaps undressing? Probably practicing the insurmountable tasks a woman always found necessary to perform before lying with a man…whatever those may be. He imagined her shaking her hair from its modest coiffure, the heavy tresses waving down her back. She would be blushing as she thought of what they were about to do and reach back to unbutton her dress…

Ichigo suddenly cursed under his breath. Bloody hell, he wasn't even imagining anything explicit yet and he could already feel himself hardening. He shook himself and lifted a fist to knock on her door. The sooner he got this fire doused, the sooner he'd be free from her…

.

Orihime felt like an intruder as she stood in the middle of the luxurious room. It was done in heavy cream and a pleasing mixture of light and dark blues and greens that reminded of her of illustrations of the sea. It was so plush; everything was thick, soft, or silky. She loved it, actually. But…she didn't feel like she belonged here. She belonged downstairs in her room with the window to the gardens…

She hadn't thought to get her bearings as the housekeeper took her to her room because she'd been too preoccupied with the fact that it was right next to the duke's. Now she rushed to her windows and pushed back a heavy, tasseled drape and then breathed a sigh of relief when she could see the gardens. Dark clouds were quickly rolling in, hiding the afternoon sun and casting a peaceful covering over her. She wasn't sure why, but she always felt more together and harmonious when it rained and was thankful it was here to comfort her now.

Backing away from the window she began to fret despite the soothing sound of the first pelts of rain. Should she go to his room or would he come in here? Should she change? Into her nightgown perhaps…but it seemed awfully silly to change into her nightgown in the middle of the afternoon…She wondered if she was going to have time for a bath…probably not, there wasn't really much time…

She finally decided to at least remove her necklace and slippers. Just as she'd slipped out of her satin shoes and was reaching back to unfasten her necklace, a knock on the door made her practically jump clear from her skin. "C-Come in."

A breath passed before the knob turned and the door slowly swung open to reveal a scowling duke…her husband. Her breath caught at the sight and the thought. Her mind and heart were suddenly flying in so many different directions she couldn't begin to pinpoint what she was thinking or feeling.

She stayed silent, the necklace her brother gave her clutched in her hand, and watched him close the door behind him before walking towards the lamp in the corner. He blew it out and continued to the second lamp on her dresser, blowing it out as well, hardly taking his eyes from her. All that illuminated the room were two candles next to the bed and the dim, grey glow seeping through the cracks in the drapes.

Finally he was in front of her, his face unreadable as the shadows flickered against his face; the rain pelted harder.

Ichigo was at a complete loss. He hadn't expected her to look so breathtaking in candlelight. He'd thought he'd had a plan…but it got lost somewhere in the luminosity of her hair, the rise and fall of her soft breasts, and the nervous yet trusting innocence of her gaze. He felt his scowl deepening as he tried to retrieve whatever that plan had been, which probably hadn't been a very good one in the first place; he'd never been good at planning or thinking things through. He was normally a man of action.

Of course, that trait had caused him to unthinkingly rush off to try and raise his family from the dead and seal his dark fate; it had also caused him to marry his uncle's mistress in a whirling frenzy of events and seal…what kind of fate?

Well, standing there staring at her wasn't getting him anywhere, and God knew he'd done enough thinking the past few days, so he gave himself over to his instincts and relied on action as he unbuttoned his shirt the entire way and pulled it out of his trousers and off his shoulders to fall to the floor. He watched her watch him with wide eyes, clutching what was in her hand even tighter, licking her lips and coating them with a glistening sheen.

He reached for her hand, uncurling the tight fingers and carefully lifted the turquoise necklace to set it down on her dresser. Taking a deep breath, he guided her hand towards him and placed it flat against his chest, her touch sending a curious shudder through his muscles. He gently urged her hand to explore him and tried not to let his instincts – which were suddenly forcibly impassioned for the action he'd not so long ago been mentally reluctant to carry out – completely overtake him. No matter who she was, he wasn't about to traumatize his virgin bride.

Fascination took over apprehension as she ran her hand over the surprisingly soft skin covering rock hard muscle and gently fingered curious scars; a jagged one lay just where his heart was. Her eyebrows furrowed as she caressed it, but then shot up when he took a step towards her, covering her hand with his.

He reached out his other hand, hesitated for a moment, and then continued, running his fingers through her hair and over her neck, slowly pushing her sleeves till they hung off her shoulders.

Never lifting his fingers from her skin, he slowly walked around to her back, caressing her chest, shoulders, and back as he went. Reluctantly, he left her skin and began popping the infinite amount of tiny buttons out of their holes, until the light blue fabric swished to the floor, leaving her in only a white chemise; and leaving him heated and in need of deeper breaths.

He walked back around to face her, looked into her big eyes filled with emotions that he refused to think about, and tugged at the string above her chest but stopped when he saw uneasiness flare in her eyes. He slowly ran his fingers up either side of her throat till her face was tilted back in his hands. Gently, he pulled her against him and leaned down to brush his lips against hers in a whisper of a touch. Her lids fluttered closed and he pressed a firmer kiss against her mouth.

Instinctively, their arms reached around each other, embracing as the kiss deepened. Everything fell away from him as he, once again, lost himself in her and forgot all that surrounded who she was. _God_, how he wanted her. It shook him to the core how bad his need for her was. He could deny it and squelch it all he wanted when he was away from her; but right now, right here, it was impossible not to avoid the realization of how desperately he wanted her.

She wrapped her arms around his neck, running her fingers along the contrast of his hard muscles and soft hair. Her body and her love fervently pressed against him. Maybe he didn't love her, but right now, in this moment, she felt she could pretend. His passionate kisses certainly made it easy and it felt like he loved her, even if he never really would.

Never leaving her lips, his hand moved back down her throat and softly brushed his knuckles against the tops of her breasts before untying her chemise, letting the thin fabric fall to her waist. Both gasped against each other's mouths at the sudden contact of skin against skin. He reached around to free the single button at the back, and the undergarment fell to join her dress; she stood, embracing him, kissing him in nothing but her thin, white, thigh-high stockings and pantalettes.

He explored every inch of her mouth with his tongue; moans escaped her lips as her breasts moved against his chest. His hands moved down to firmly cup her derriere through the thin white fabric and resisted ramming her hips against his, lest his fully awakened desire frighten her.

Finally he released her lips and leaned down to wrap his arm under her legs, struggling not to turn his head and capture her breasts with his mouth. She let out a small gasp as he lifted her and moved to the bed. Carefully, he laid her down and straightened next to the bed, her hands falling from his neck to her sides.

As he stood there, staring at her, she gripped the sheets in her fists to keep from self-consciously covering herself with her arms. She didn't want to hide, not from him; she absolutely refused to ever risk hurting him in anyway. But her body flushed in rebellion of the exposure as his eyes traversed a smoldering caress down her body.

To distract herself, she let her eyes hungrily roam his bare chest, flicking over his last article of clothing. Her eyes widened and darkened when he moved his hands to his waistband and undid his trousers. She then unconsciously frowned when he did not remove them, and looked back at his face in slight frustration.

He slowly smiled at her snubbed curiosity and irritated desire. "Soon, my eager wife. Soon." His smile widened at her sheepish look at being caught, immensely more pleased than he wanted to admit that her wanting was as great as his.

Ichigo climbed onto the bed and sat on his knees at her feet, picking up one stocking-covered leg and placing her small foot on his chest. He brushed his fingers from her toes to her ankle and smirked at her soft giggle, fascinated by the movement of her breasts. His fingers continued their slow ascent over her calf and above her knee till he reached the delicate lace at the top. He rolled her stocking down her slim leg, taking note of the increasingly labored rise and fall of her generous chest.

He placed her bare leg on his thigh and repeated the gesture with the other leg, licking his lips at the softness of her skin and the perfect curve of her calf; the generous, womanly thighs. Taking it slowly was quickly becoming an effort worthy of Hercules and he had yet to explore, not to mention see, her most feminine of areas.

The strange, warm swirl that had always spiraled inside of her when he touched and kissed her was rapidly tightening as his warm, calloused hands glided up her legs and teased the lacy frills of her last hindrance. But he left it and continued up the sides of her waist, groaning as his hands paused to cup the sides of her breasts.

Orihime felt his thumbs move against her skin and suddenly she let out a gasp as they grazed her already stiffened nipples. His hands covered the sensitive mounds and gently massaged them causing her to squirm and moan, but she couldn't bother about being embarrassed about those strange sounds when his hands were moving like that and his lips and tongue were doing delightful things to her neck that deprived her of almost all cognitive abilities.

She was beautiful. Perfect. With her luxurious hair splayed against the pillow and plastering against her dampening face. Her incredible breasts that were perfect for his long fingers. Lovely grey eyes gazed at him lustfully in the candlelight. Small hands moved eagerly against his arms and shoulders, urging him closer into her softness. She moaned and writhed underneath him and it was all he could to not rip the last of her impediments off her body and plunge into her, making her his.

He returned to her lips and ravished them, loving the passionate sweetness of her mouth. Lifting his head and moving his hands from her breasts to her waist, he smiled at her whimpering protests and tiny frown; but her groaning 'Oh' as his mouth closed over a dark pink nipple had him growling and gripping her sides.

Orihime was afraid she might die, yet at the same time she'd prefer death than, heaven forbid, if he were to stop. His tongue swirled, licked, sucked, repeat. Her back arched into him and she threaded her fingers through his unruly hair making him moan against her breast, sending earth-shattering vibrations through her.

She began to move her hips, feeling increasingly anxious as the tight spiral turned into a thick, hot coil that was straining and begging for release. She could die from ecstasy at what he was doing to her breasts, but she greedily wanted – no – _needed_ more.

He seemed to notice her heightened aggravation and slid his hand down; in seconds she was completely nude underneath him. And he also seemed determined to torture her out of her senses as he slowly, slowly moved his fingers across her belly, dipped each one into her small indentation, and teased the edge of her curls. It was all she could not to push his hand where she felt it most needed to be.

Ichigo felt her lust equaling with his, but amazingly he was, for the moment, content to enjoy teasing her as she tried to move her body and lead his hand where she wanted it. But, of course, he refused to abide by her wishes. He palmed her auburn curls and smirked as she hissed and bucked into his hand that was carefully keeping away from its final destination.

"Please…"

Her soft beg jerked hard at the lustful heat in his abdomen, deciding for him that teasing was over. He slid his fingers inside her soft, private lips and groaned in unison with her moaning cries as he felt how hot and wet she was. For him. He growled from deep in his chest and possessively stroked and dipped inside of her, watching her pleasured and anguished expressions.

Orihime had known the basics of what went on between a man and a woman, hearing bits from the streets, which were not the filled with the highest of educators by any standards, and learning about the machinations from books about animals. But…no one had said anything about it being this…this incredibly delicious and all-consuming…for starters.

He may not love her, but it felt like he did. And his actions and looks made her feel like the most beautiful woman in the world. His hot gaze and reverent caresses melted away her insecurities; her thighs didn't feel too thick, her breasts didn't feel too large, her eyes didn't feel too plain, her hair didn't feel too odd. She felt like Venus, which was good because the man above her seemed like the most heavenly and beautiful of heroes.

He couldn't wait any longer and she was more than ready for him. Lifting up, he stood on his knees above her, her eyes watching his every move, and removed his trousers in seconds. The corner of his mouth twitched as she gasped and her hand fluttered to her chest.

"Oh…oh my…"

A smile stretched over his features and he lowered himself back over her, murmuring against her swollen lips, "Too much for you, little maid?" He nearly laughed as she worried her lip for a moment and then shook her head vehemently against the pillow.

He kissed her deeply, loving her determination and lust in spite of the apprehension he read in her eyes, and moved his hips against hers, sliding his erection against her warmth, gritting his teeth to keep from losing himself right then. He hadn't ejaculated outside of a woman since he was seventeen and damn it all to hell if he was going to do it now with his wife. He needed to be inside of her, and to fill her with himself.

Positioning himself against her, he ran a hand along the side of her face and gently fingered her hair. "Orihime," he whispered. She looked at him, eyes dark and full of passion. "I have to hurt you. It will hurt a lot, but only for a moment. And I swear it'll never hurt again," he said huskily, momentarily forgetting that he had planned on doing this one time and one time only. He kissed her sweet, encouraging smile and braced himself as if he were the one who was going to be pain. In small increments, he entered her, kissing her lips, her neck; massaging her breasts; trying to make her feel more pleasure than the pain he was about to cause her.

She wriggled a little around the foreign intrusion; feeling a little nervous about what was to come, but eager for it as well. She knew that she could never be satisfied without it, and she so desperately wanted him to fill her, to become one, to make her his wife. She stroked her hands over his hot back and shoulders, loving the feeling of his muscles moving and rippling beneath her touch.

He came to the barrier and urged her to look at him, his eyes telling her it was time, and then with one swift thrust he claimed her. The pain in her face and the silent scream from her open mouth had him wishing he could take a knife to his own chest and slice it open. He hated seeing her in pain and almost looked around for a knife within his reach when suddenly he felt her hips lift and with a groan he buried his face in her neck.

He gripped the sheets and tried not to bite her neck in his struggle to not give in and pound hard and deep inside of her. But she wasn't helping matters as her rising hips were finding a rhythm that was surely going to drive him to raving insanity. Slowly, he thrust into her and with each push it was getting harder and harder to remember this was her first time and that he needed to put her needs first and be careful with her. He had to stop, and he did, looking at her flushed face that suddenly went horrified and a little angry.

"Why the devil are you stopping?! For heaven's sake don't stop!" She involuntarily punctuated her demand by bucking her hips into his.

He felt the urge to laugh at making her curse, but instead his words came out in a feral growl, "Yes, Lady Kurosaki." With her insistence, he increased the pace, moving inside of her, again and again, deeper and deeper. _Dear God_, it had never been this good. He knew it hadn't; it may have been a while but he would have remembered it clearly if it had ever been like this. He swallowed her pleasured cries with kisses and moved a hand to grip her breast as her legs wrapped around his waist. Something like this would definitely never have been forgotten, and they weren't even finished.

She felt as if she would burst into flames at any second. It was too much, too much. She wanted relief, but she never wanted it to end. Death was certainly around the corner, but oh what a glorious death it was. He filled her entire being and she had never felt more complete.

Suddenly her world exploded as she threw her head back against the pillow, stiffening and shivering beneath him. She cried out something, maybe his name, but she was too lost in these new tumbling falling and rising exquisite sensations to take note.

Her walls tightening their grip on him brought him to the edge, but her voice crying out his name as she gripped his shoulders was what pushed him over. He went rigid above her, his mouth dropping open in silent ecstasy and then with a loud grunt his body went limp on top of her. For a long moment he lay there, catching his breath. When he rolled off of her, he instinctively brought her and the coverings with him, not thinking that he really shouldn't be allowing any intimate cuddling.

He lay there with his eyes closed, lightly stroking her side with one hand, his other on top of her arm that was draped across his stomach. The sleep that always came right after never came; not even a drop of weariness. He felt energized, alive yet immensely satisfied. His eyes snapped open and glanced down at the auburn head on his chest, the rapidly moving eyelashes telling him she wasn't anywhere near sleeping either.

How could this be? Well of course this was no usual bed romp…he'd been with a fair variety of women, some very good at what they did especially a particular English actress, but it had never even come close to this. And the girl on his chest was an innocent! It was mind-boggling to be sure and – _God_ in heaven he was aroused again. Already? Today was a day of very odd firsts… He prayed she wouldn't notice it. And he was on the verge of fasting and covering himself in ashes to implore that he wouldn't give in to his treacherous body. The marriage was consummated and that was that. The End…

Ichigo suddenly remembered the hot bath that should be waiting for them in his room. That was just the thing for the both of them. He tilted his head down and pressed a kiss to the top of her head, although why he would do such a thing was utterly lost to him. "Would you like a bath, sweetheart?" He winced at the endearment that slyly escaped his lips. What the devil had gotten into him?

She lifted her head from its warm pillow and nodded as she smiled at him. "Yes, that would be lovely."

For a split second he lay there thinking how it was very nice to have a beautiful, naked wife looking up at him with a flushed, smiling face…but he inwardly gave himself a hard shake before contemplating the best way to move… Well, he supposed, the best way to go out is the way you went in.

He rose to a sitting position and swung his legs to her side before plopping down to the floor. She had started to rise, with a sheet clutched above her chest when he stopped her by removing the covering and lifting her into his arms. "M-My lord!"

A ducal eyebrow rose at her formality, particularly odd in their current state of undress. "My lady?"

"I…ah…"

"I don't want you to freeze your feet on the cold floor," he announced as a gruff matter-of-fact to which she responded by looking at the thick rug covering almost the entire room and then back at him with a look of incredulity, but said nothing.

He bent slightly to turn the knob to his room and Orihime pushed it open with her toes. Carrying her into his room was surprisingly…satisfying? Was that the word? He shook his head, clearing out thoughts that had no business being there. Spotting the large, porcelain tub with water still steaming, he, with his wifely bundle, strode over to the side, contemplated for a moment, and then stepped in, sitting and adjusting her so she sat in between his legs, her back against his front.

Despite their extremely intimate act only moments ago, Orihime somehow felt more self-conscious and embarrassed at bathing together; and in his own chambers no less. She'd never been in a man's room before except her brother's, and here she sat, completely exposed. Husband or no, it was still disconcertingly intimate…and yet…somehow a little wonderful at the same time. And there was no other man she'd rather be with than him whose chest her back now leaned against.

"Is the water too warm?" he asked in her ear.

Her head gave a little shake. "No. Its fine, th-thank you."

Ichigo ran his hands along her shoulders. "You're tense. Are you in pain?"

Another head shake. "No, s-sorry."

He dropped a kiss onto her shoulder and smiled against her skin. "Don't apologize."

"Sor- I mean…um…okay."

Softly chuckling, he ran the sponge down her arm and began washing her, noticing her muscles were still tense. He scowled, wondering if he had really hurt her. "Orihime."

"Yes, my lord?"

"Are you certain you are unhurt?" He watched the back of her head as it bobbled. Convincing himself he was only doing so in order to relax her, he slowly moved the sponge across her breasts, feeling his own ache intensify as the water trickled over the mounds and into the water that just covered her nipples.

Her hands, which had been on the sides of the tub, dropped into the water and landed on his legs. Biting back a groan, he took his time as he continued to wash himself and his wife, alternating between his body and hers, avoiding certain…_sensitive_ areas.

Washing her back proved to be a little difficult as she seemed oddly determined to keep it nearly pressed flat against his chest, but he shrugged and did the best he could. He'd noticed that earlier she had shifted a couple of times, appearing to hide her back; but thought little of it since women were sometimes self-conscious about the damnedest things.

Finally, his hand couldn't take the punishment of avoidance any longer. He placed the sponge just above her tempting breasts, slowly moving it lower, over her belly, until he gently rubbed against her, backwards once, forward once, and again.

Her head fell back against his shoulder and her legs opened wider of their own volition. Immediately, he released the sponge and replaced it with his own hand. She made a funny little noise at the contact and gripped his thighs, making his member jerk sharply as if in protest of his pointless delay.

Half sighing and half groaning into her neck, he mentally kicked himself. What was he doing, making them both aroused? This bath was supposed to make them sleepy, not hotly awakened. He swiftly stood them both up and out of the bath, swiping the large towel from the rack standing next to them, and quickly began drying her.

She stood still as he ran the towel over the front of her body; deciding it would be best to avoid the tempting triangle of auburn curls, he moved the towel to her back and started to peek over her shoulder…

"No!"

…but nearly got the wind knocked out of him instead when Orihime suddenly shoved hard at his chest. He scowled at her. "Bloody hell, woman, what are you about?"

Immediately her panic turned to shame and she blushingly held out her hand for the towel as the other hand held onto her opposite shoulder, covering herself from him for the first time. "I-I'm sorry, p-please, my lord. I can finish."

Not liking this feeling of rejection sinking his heart, he covered it with abruptness. "The hell you will." He stepped towards her and gripped her arm, ignoring her stuttering pleas and frantic tugs. Figuring it was just some silly woman's notion that her rear was too large or some such nonsense, he firmly twisted her around so that her back was to him. His upraised towel froze. "Orihime…" he breathed.

Tenderly he moved his fingers down the left side of her back till they came to the pale pink, just slightly raised scar that ran a wide, jagged path from the side of her middle back to just below the top of her buttock. It looked to be from a boiling water burn, which could have been an accident, but the two criss-crossed whip scars were definitely no accident.

He closed his eyes against the fury that was boiling madly up through his chest. Count and Countess Inoue had better heartily petition Whomever will hear them that they never meet him again for he will surely render them unrecognizable. The temptation to make haste for Paris was, at this moment, almost more than he could resist.

Dear God, she was shaking… "Orihime," he said, amazed at the tender tremor in his voice. Skimming his fingers along the scars, he turned her head towards him with the other hand.

"Th-They were accidents…from when I was little…" she weakly insisted, making an odd sound which, he supposed, was intended to be a laugh. "I'm very clumsy, you know…always getting m-myself into trouble… They're quite ugly aren't they? I-I…I…um…" The deep pain in her eyes as she tentatively looked back and before glancing away again confirmed that, indeed, neither were accidents.

"Oh, Hime," he murmured and continued to trace his fingers along the old wounds.

Orihime gasped when he fell to his knees behind her and began placing tender, lingering kisses along her ugliness. Oh, God, don't do that, she silently pleaded as tears rolled down her cheeks. Don't be so caring…please…it hurts too much. Please… In her bedroom she had felt loved and desired…beautiful; but this aching tenderness he showed her now…she couldn't bear it when it couldn't possibly be real.

Suddenly he rose and carefully, as if she were made of bone china, he turned her to face him and brushed away the tears on her face before tenderly kissing her trembling lips. "Orihime," he mumbled against her cheek.

Slowly, tenderly, he led her to his bed and there he tried to convince her that nothing about her was ugly; which, to him, was the very essence of truth and fact. And just to make sure she got it into her pretty little head, he convinced her again and again until both slipped into sublime exhaustion.

:

He awoke with a start and realized it must be close to dusk; in puzzlement, he looked down when he felt a slight hindrance to his escape. After the blinking surprise passed, he smiled softly at his warm bed partner whose arm draped across his stomach and whose breasts snuggled against his chest. Carefully, he shifted her so he could rise without waking her and quietly slipped on his tattered coverings for his nightly jaunt.

One last glance at his sleeping wife, and he was out the door, jogging to the gardens, noting that the rain had stopped. He made it to the damp woods and leaned up against a tree with a grin on his face, his head filled with the woman in his bed.

Suddenly, a hawk screeched overhead and jolted his thoughts… And what he had done sank in. His face scrunched into a fierce scowl and he banged the back of his head against the rough trunk. Dammit, what had he been thinking…? Well, of course, that was the trouble…he hadn't been thinking, at least not with his grey matter…

He let out a frustrated growl and banged the back of his head again. God, how many times had he made love to her? Well over and above what was necessary or wise, that was certain…

Anyhow, no matter, he decided, what's done is done and there won't be a repeat of that. Pain shot through his chest and he frowned at the last rays of sun…was his monster eager to be released tonight? Must be. He certainly wasn't feeling that much pain over never making love to his wife again. Not that it would have been a crime to enjoy the physical aspect of marriage but…with _her_, it was simply too risky. Much too risky…

Panic suddenly replaced the sharp discomfort in his chest. What if she bore a child because of this?! He hadn't stopped to consider before…but of course he wasn't fit to be a father. Digging his thumb and forefinger into his eye sockets, he decided that if, God forbid, he was to sire offspring, he would simply send wife and child away where they could be properly cared for until his death when they would inherit. With a grunt he began rubbing his chest as fresh pain sliced through his chest and glared at the last bit of light, silently demanding that it hurry on with its coarse so he could stop thinking, which wasn't doing him a lick of good, and let his beast take control.

.

Soon after Ichigo left, Orihime stirred at the loss of warmth and slowly began her confused awakening. She glanced around at the strange room and stretched like a lazy and completely satisfied cat, then realizing she was completely in the buff and then remembering what she'd spent the afternoon doing. Her hands clamped against her red cheeks as she smiled and giggled softly. She fell back into her pillows with a sigh and smiled up at the dark canopy above her husband's four poster bed.

"Oh!" Her husband's, she realized as she shot back up. She shouldn't intrude on his private chambers any longer, even if he wasn't going to be in here until morning. Glancing around for something to cover herself with, a smile spread across her face when she noticed that he'd draped a silky white robe at the end of the bed.

After donning the robe, she made her way towards her door and entered her new room, sneaking one last glance at her husband's masculine chambers. As soon as the door clicked shut, her stomach rudely informed her it did not appreciate being neglected. Patting her belly in comfort, she worried her lip as she wondered what to do… She couldn't very well march around downstairs because everyone would see her and _know_ what she'd been doing. Her face was heating at just the thought.

Just then a considerate knock sounded at the door and she skipped over to answer it. "Oh, Ms. Unohana!" she exclaimed in relief at the cart of food the housekeeper had in tow. "Thank you so much! You're an absolute angel!" She swung the door open to let her in.

"Well, I don't know about being of heavenly birth, but I – " She smiled at the growling interruption from Orihime's stomach. "And it seems I was correct in foreseeing you might be hungry. I hope you won't mind, my lady, but I took the liberty of preparing your favorite meal; sweet potatoes with butter, spicy red bean soup, and rye bread topped with cheese, strawberries, and chocolate sauce. Oh, and of course tea with molasses."

Orihime could have used her mouth to water half the garden as Ms. Unohana uncovered each delectable dish. The housekeeper had barely arranged the silverware when the young duchess flew to her and flung her arms around her neck. "Thank you so much, Ms. Unohana! You're so thoughtful and kind!"

The kindly woman smiled and gently patted the girl's back. "There, there. It was the least I could do on your special day. I'll just leave you to enjoy your supper. Will there be anything else?"

Orihime blushed and shuffled after releasing her former superior from her firm hold, uncomfortable with the sudden role switch. "Thank you, Ms. Unohana," she beamed, despite her awkwardness. The housekeeper smiled and lit a couple of lamps before finally gliding out the door.

Eagerly she sat down to her meal, giggling and blushing in between bites as she recalled the afternoon. Goodness gracious, for a man who didn't love her he sure was accomplished at making a girl _feel_ as if she was the light of his life.

Happily, she began work on her third sweet potato. For days she'd hardly eaten a bite; hunger was sometimes a very nice feeling, she was discovering. Sipping at her tea, her heart clenched a bit when she remembered what had ceased her hunger…

_You whose brother murdered my family!_

Squeezing her eyes shut and giving her head a hard shake, she took a determined spoonful of soup, but it landed on queasy insides. She stuck her spoon in her soup and clenched her fists against the sides of her head; she would _not_ get depressed. Not today; not now; and not ever, if she could help it.

Taking deep breaths, she cleared her mind and finished her meal; after the last swallow of tea she pushed the cart outside of her door, suppressing the urge to take it to the kitchen and wash the dishes herself, and walked over to a small stack of books at the top of her chest of drawers. Her eyes lit up as she spotted one titled _The Arabian Nights_ and grinned. It was one of her favorites and definitely worth a fourth perusal.

Carrying the book to her bed, she noticed the rumpled bed for the first time and reddened. Oh goodness, Ms. Unohana had been in here and had probably noticed its tell-tale state of upheaval. Of course the housekeeper would have known what had occurred that afternoon, but nonetheless…having solid evidence of the fact was such mortifying exposure.

She sighed at her silliness; it couldn't be helped so there was no reason to make a fuss over it. But as she came around to one side of the bed she gasped lightly at Ichigo's clothes strewn on the floor. Oh dear…what was she to do with those? She tapped her chin for a moment before finally deciding she might as well leave them there…maybe he wanted them there, for whatever reason. And she really didn't want to see him angry again.

With that resolved she climbed into bed and wiggled her feet underneath the covers while opening her book and leaning her head back on the pillow. However, she didn't get the chance to read one word because her mischievous pillow was of a mind to tempt her with the deliciously distracting smell of man…and not any man, but _the_ man.

She sighed again, this time in happy contentment, and laid the book down next to her, snuggling her nose into the pillow. Lord, but he smelled divine. Orihime rolled to her side and hugged the pillow against her face, giggling softly at her actions. Oh but she didn't really care all that much…and how heavenly it would be to fall asleep each night with his scent gently wafting around her.

Dreamily she wondered if they would spend every afternoon like the one today. But she immediately squelched that thought with a shake of her head. Of course not…the duke was out all night and slept all morning; he couldn't very well spend all of his spare time with her. But…unless she was mistaken, he did seem to enjoy it, at least a little, so perhaps it would happen more often than not…

But speculation would get her nowhere and despite all the sleep she'd gotten that day, her husband's natural perfume and her soft sheets were proving to be powerful sedatives. Well, she hadn't gotten much sleep lately either. Reluctantly, she rose to douse her lamps and candle before laying back into her husband's aroma, almost immediately falling into a deep sleep.

:

If he could pull out his disappointment that she wasn't there in his bed and sleeping when he returned, he would give that personified feeling the nastiest beating this house had ever seen. Grumbling to himself he yanked off his tattered cloth and splashed into the freshly hot bath which, to his infinite disproval, faced his wife's very distracting door. Would she be in there? Maybe she'd already risen for breakfast…

Damn the whole world to bloody hell! He didn't care. Did you hear that double-crossing feelings? He doesn't care a bleeding wit! Grumbling more obscenities under his breath, he nearly scrubbed his skin raw as he glared at her door.

He finished in a rush, wrapped the towel around his waist, and reached for his pocketwatch on the table…and frowned when all he grabbed was table…still preoccupied with his new chamber-mate, he absently patted around, feeling for his father's watch…what the hell?

_Damnation!_ He nearly yelled the word out. He'd left it in his pants pocket…and his pants were in his wife's room, of course. The world had a vendetta with his name on it and no one could convince him of otherwise. He then took to pacing, which he seemed to be doing an awful lot of lately.

_Oh hell_. He wasn't a child; he was perfectly capable of going to sleep without the pocket watch that his father had given him when he was young. He'd never tried sleeping without…but there's a first for everything. However, as he lifted his leg to climb into bed, he cursed and stormed over to the evil door. She was surely still asleep so he'd just sneak in there, grab his pants, and he'd be out of there in seconds. Simple.

Carefully he turned the knob and quietly snuck into the dark room…and then snuck back to retrieve a candle from his room. _Dammit_…you'd think he'd at least retain some of his beast's nocturnal vision. It only seemed fair.

With a frustrated grunt, he silently strode back into her room, giving a solid glare to the heavy and tightly closed drapes, and lifted the candle about trying to remember where he'd thrown his trousers. Pushing back recent memories of yesterday afternoon, he narrowed his eyes at the room as the candle cast light and shadows. Softly grunting, he made his way to the other side of her bed. Ah! Found them!

He stooped to retrieve his clothes when he heard a funny sound and made the mistake of looking up to see the most adorable sight he'd seen in his entire life. His new wife was facing him on her side, her hands neatly folded under her cheek, and her mouth formed into a gentle pout. For who knows who long, he stayed there, squatting on the floor, watching her peaceful face and steady breathing. As if moved by some invisible force, he moved towards her and leaned down to have a closer look. How beautiful…

Suddenly his head snapped back. Was he… Did he… No. He wasn't about to kiss her. But he _was_ getting out of here. Now.

Hastily he swiped his clothes and stumbled back into his room, nearly dropping the candle and setting the whole damned place on fire. Seconds later he was pouncing into bed, scowling into the darkness. Sleep. He needed sleep. Resolutely, he shut his eyes and rolled onto his side… Good lord, what was that exquisitely feminine smell coming from his pillow?

…Ah, it was her… Before his mind could conjure any negative thoughts that, rationally, he should be attaching to any wickedly tender thoughts of anything pertaining to his wife, Ichigo's lips rested into a small smile and fell fast into a restful sleep, lulled by the barely audible ticking of the watch and the soothing aroma that surrounded him.

:

"Oriiihimee, you are positively glowing! I wonder why…" Rangiku coyly sang as soon as the blushing girl stepped into the kitchen early that morning.

"I…uh…um…"

"Orihime, just ignore her," Rukia interrupted with a glare at the busybody. "Good morning! But what are you doing down here? I was just about to send your breakfast up."

"Oh! I'm sorry, I just…um…habit, I guess…"

The cook observed her with narrowed eyes as her new mistress lightly kicked at the brick floor. "You want to eat with us don't you?"

Orihime's eyes lit up as she looked back at Rukia. "Yes! I mean…I know that I'm probably not supposed to eat with the servants but it really is odd because I still feel like a servant myself. I mean, I've been one most of my life and even when I lived as a noble when I was little I ate with the servants most of the time and besides his grace is asleep and it would just be terribly odd if I were to eat alone and-"

Rukia's jolly laugh cut her short. "Okay, okay, I get it. Personally, I'm glad you'll be eatin' with us. Ranny! Hurry up and set up a place."

"Oh wait, Ranny. I can do that!"

Rangiku waved her hand at Orihime. "Don't be silly, we've gotta serve you a little bit at least. It makes us feel…um…what's the word…"

"Useful? Fulfilled? Like we're doing our job?" Rukia provided scornfully.

"Yeah, yeah! That's it!"

Orihime shifted awkwardly. "Well…okay then…"

"Yes of course 'okay then'. Follow me, mistress," Rangiku turned and was through the door before she could protest, and Orihime followed.

Everyone stood up from their chairs so fast that Orihime nearly checked to see if an army of mice had declared war on their feet.

"Good morning, my lady," they said in unison.

Her cheeks flared in embarrassment as she fell back a step. "Uh…um…I…good morning?" She glanced around, searching for the source of a feminine chuckle and grinned when she saw Tatsuki who was still, thankfully, sitting in her seat with her arm draped over the back of her chair. She sat down next to her at her usual place. As soon as her bum hit the seat, the servants plopped down into theirs and waited.

Uncomfortably, she chewed at her lip and tentatively picked up her knife to butter her toast. Still they sat, watching her with straight backs. The young duchess stuck a small corner of toast into her mouth and bit down. Finally the table turned back to their meals and silently resumed eating.

Oh this was really too much… "Um…you…" They all stopped what they were doing and looked at her respectfully. "Oh for heaven's sake," she finally cried in exasperation. "It's just me! I…I appreciate what you're doing but…um…really I'm still me and…we're all still friends, right?" They all nodded and she grinned. "Well that settles it then, we can just be like how we've always been, right?" she asked hopefully.

They couldn't help but grin back and immediately picked up their usual boisterous table conversation. With a satisfied sigh, Orihime smiled as she spread orange marmalade and ketchup onto her toast – plain toast was definitely not for her – and quietly let the familiar noises wash over her. For the millionth time she sent up a prayer of thanks for how blessed she was.

"Hime?"

She side-glanced Tatsuki. "Mmm?"

"How are you doing?" Orihime's answering beam told her exactly how well she was doing and Tatsuki found herself blushing a little even as she gave Orihime a mischievous grin while quietly whispering, "His grace was that good, huh?"

"T-Tatsuki!" The blushing bride tried to drown her face into her coffee cup.

"I heard that!" Rangiku cried happily.

Tatsuki glared at her. "You heard nothing."

Rangiku took the hint and stayed silent, but still grinned devilishly at Orihime throughout the meal until later when it was just her, Orihime, Tatsuki, and Rukia in the kitchen. Tatsuki and Rangiku were peeling and coring apples at the large island and Orihime had insisted on helping Rukia with the dishes.

"So-o-o…Orihime…" Rangiku began. "Spill it."

Orihime dropped the spatula she'd been drying and apologetically put it back into the suds to be rewashed. "I…spill what…?"

Now that the boys were gone, Tatsuki had no qualms about finding out about her friend's wedding night. "You don't have to give details but…did you like it?"

Orihime nodded enthusiastically as she kept a death grip on the plate she was now holding.

"Did it hurt?" the curious cook inquired.

"Well…um…at first, just for a little bit…but then…" The poor girl's face was practically in flames as she relived the memories.

"But then…what?" Rangiku slyly prompted.

Orihime turned to stare at her with huge eyes.

"How many times did you do it?" Rangiku urged.

The plate dropped to the floor with a crash.

"Wow, that many huh?"

The exclamation was ignored as Orihime stuttered apologies and bent to pick up the pieces. She cried a soft 'ow' and stuck her thumb in her mouth.

"Careful, Hime! Goodness, it's alright…it's not like it's my plate, it's yours. I think you can break your own stuff and get away with it just fine."

"M-Mine?"

Rukia raised an eyebrow as she helped pick up the pieces. "Well…not exactly yours, but they're your husband's and you have the privilege to do as you please with them."

"Oh but…I couldn't…I mean…I just…"

Rangiku huffed, clearly bored with the conversation's sidetrack. "So anyway, you two were at it all afternoon, huh?"

"R-Ranny!" Orihime cried.

The voluptuous woman chuckled. "I'm surprised his dukeness has so much energy. Why I heard that he was more of the wham-bam-n-snore type."

"Wham…bam…and snore?" His wife was clearly confused.

"Where on earth would you hear something like that?" Tatsuki demanded.

"Oh I just knew a-" She stopped short and wisely – an unusual characteristic in matters of gossip, to be sure – decided not to reveal that she knew one of the duke's past exploits to his innocent bride. It would only give her the wrong idea, and the duke hadn't been nearly as promiscuous as most young nobles. "Anyways, you must be somethin' special for him to show so much stamina." She wiggled her eyebrows deviously, laughing at the redness she caused…or rather the girl's memories were causing. She was merely a conduit.

"But it was good? I mean…I've heard sometimes that it's more a woman's duty and a man's pleasure…" Rukia questioned.

Orihime bit her lip and shyly looked into her friend's curious violet eyes. "Yes, it…it was more than good."

Rukia sighed and wondered if she would ever get to experience such a mysterious thing. It was beginning to look more and more like she would end her life as a virgin…

Just then the door slammed against the wall and Renji strolled in, rubbing at his stomach. "Aahh, I'm still hungry. What have we got here… Oh! Apples." He flicked an apple from the table into the air with his finger and caught it in his hand before taking a chomp out of near a third of it. "Rukia? You feelin' okay? Your face looks like it's been sittin' in the oven."

The blushing little cook shook her head and turned back to picking up the broken dish. She felt his eyes on her until she tossed them out and returned to the sink, vigorously scrubbing a virtually spotless cup.

"Well, um, so what were you girls talkin' about?"

"Nothing!" the three younger women cried at once.

His apple froze in its path. "O-o-okay…" Biting off the last bit, he tossed the core in the garbage. "Well, have fun talkin' about nothin', ladies. My lady." He bowed and left.

Rukia breathed.

"That man is going to be the death of me," Rangiku sighed.

Rukia whirled around to stare at her.

"Well that _is_ what you were thinkin', wasn't it?" Rangiku grinned, but only received a snort and a head toss in return.

An hour – and a few more of Rangiku's risqué comments – later; Rukia insisted that Orihime leave the kitchen and find something more "duchess-like" to do. It just wasn't fittin' for a woman of her position to be loitering about in the scullery. The duchess sighed and left to wander through the servant's halls, deciding to pay a visit to her old room.

Not a few yards down the hall, she let out a surprised little cry when she nearly ran into the tailor. "I beg your pardon, my lady." Uryu gracefully bowed.

"Oh no, that's quite all right, Mr. Ishida. I was just a little startled." She smiled warmly at him, bringing about a slight upward curvature of his mouth.

"Did your grace inform you that he requested I provide you with some new garments?"

"Oh! No, he didn't. That's very kind…of the both of you." Her cheeks warmed with a slight pink.

"It is my greatest pleasure, my lady. I wasn't completely sure of your inclination in fabric, but I took the liberty of making a few gowns for you. Would you care to examine them for your judgment and perhaps point out to me your preferences?"

"Oh! Yes, I'd love to see them!"

He bowed again. "This way, my lady."

She followed him to the frosted glass double doors and gasped when he opened the doors and revealed the long worktable covered in beautiful gowns. "Oh my goodness…"

Slowly she walked over to the first dress was a simple white day dress, delicate lace lining the scoop neckline and a creamy silk sash tied in a bow just below the bodice, its ribbons falling almost to the knees. A dark green gown made of fabric that shimmered in the morning light with delicately gathered sleeves. Another gown in violet with thin grey stripes making paths for tiny bouquets of purple and blue flowers. Next to it a light blue dress with long, transparent lace sleeves and perfect detailing at the sleeves and bodice. Finally, there lay an elegant pale yellow gown with a long train.

"Oh my…Mr. Ishida…you are truly a genius…"

His face softened considerably and seemed to bask for a moment. "You are too kind, my lady."

"Oh, not at all. Truly, I could not have picked better fabrics myself," she breathed as she reverently ran her fingers over the garments made from the highest quality materials.

"Are there any particular fabrics that you would like that you do not see here?"

She smilingly turned to face him. "I'm sure I can leave everything in your more than capable hands."

He inclined his head. "Thank you, my lady. But do you, perhaps, favor a certain hue?"

The duchess tapped her chin for a moment before grinning at him. "I've never really held any kind of preference to colors, I've always like all of them! Although…"

He raised an expectant brow.

"…Although lately I seem to be rather fond of orange…" She laughed at the tailor's poorly hidden disgust. "But that probably wouldn't go very well with my complexion, would it?"

"No, my lady," the tailor breathed in relief.

"What about amber?"

The tailor tilted his head to the side for a moment of contemplation and then with a raise of one staying finger, he moved to one of the tall chest of drawers and pulled out a satin amber sash. "Oh!" He smiled at her lit up face and then proceeded to wrap the sash around the waist of the pale yellow gown.

"Oh that's lovely, Mr. Ishida!"

He found himself bowing at her excited applause. "Thank you, my lady. If you have no other preferences, I will continue to choose them for you. However, please feel free to let me know of any requests you may have."

"Thank you so much, Mr. Ishida. It really is a privilege to wear your beautiful artistry."

Uryu Ishida nearly blushed. He coughed in an attempt to recover himself, bowing in gratitude and appropriate humility. Inwardly, he had been practically over the moon to be able to create something for a woman, and such a beautiful one to boot. But now, he was quite sure he was nearing more distant planetary destinations when said lady rewarded him with such high praise. He'd have to save his exuberance for later with his assistant…

:

Hours later, the duke was awakened by a beautiful sound and a gentle, warm sensation on his shoulder. He cracked his eyes open and figured he must have died in his sleep cause an angel was floating above him…except he didn't think one breathed when they died, and if the rise and fall of his chest was any indication, he was indeed breathing.

"My lord?"

Ah, so he wasn't dead, he had just married an angel. He felt a hand brush the hair out of his eyes and had the most ridiculous urge to grab it and kiss her palm. A loud grunt and a squeezing shut of the eyes helped banish that thought and he slowly pushed himself up against his pillows.

"Good morning," she beamed.

He pried one eye open in her direction. A little too cheery, but definitely prettier than his butler, he surmised. He nodded and grunted.

"I hope you don't mind, they insisted I bring you your breakfast…" she blushed as she stood the tray on his bed and over his legs; he raised an eyebrow.

"Your-" He coughed to clear the frog in his throat. "Your servants are giving you orders?"

"Well, they're more like my friends and only a couple of days ago most of them were my superiors and – Oh! I'm sorry…I mean, I know that I should work hard in my role as duchess and you probably would prefer to stick to your normal routine. I'm sorry I wasn't-"

He raised a hand to stop her and took a sip of his coffee. "It's fine." He scowled at his eggs. It's fine? He should've nipped that one in the bud…oh well – he took a bite of toast – it's not like he'll fall in love with her for bringing him breakfast in the morning…although she did make a very charming picture, sitting there on an ottoman she'd brought next to his bed, fiddling with her skirt…

"Lovely dress," he commented; and he meant it. The violet and grey stripes brought out the bit of lavender that he'd noticed sometimes shown in her grey eyes when the light was just so. And the fact that the neckline was fashionably low certainly didn't hurt anything.

"Thank you, my lord! Mr. Ishida made this for me just yesterday. I-I wanted to thank you for asking him to do that. They're all so beautiful."

He shrugged as he forked at his eggs. "A duchess should have a full closet."

She bit her lip. "Yes, of course." And because she couldn't think of anything else to say, she tacked on a redundant: "Thank you, my lord."

For a few minutes they sat in silence, Orihime fretting about what to say when he looked so stern and grave, pushing back thoughts that he looked adorable with one side of his hair sticking practically straight up…not to mention his naked chest was more than distracting when trying to think of appropriate topics of conversation…

Ichigo was concentrating on his breakfast and trying not to let his eyes wander to his wife's tempting breasts…maybe he should ask Ishida to attach scarves to all her bodices. Of course he was well within his rights to stare all he wanted to, but it wasn't helping his determination to keep her out of his bed. Maybe this tension wasn't worth a more aesthetically pleasing awakening… She licked her lips. Oh that really wouldn't do…

"Orihime…"

"Yes, my lord?"

He had thought to send her from his chambers, but when she looked at him with those big, innocent eyes and that sweet expression… He couldn't do it. He just couldn't do it, dammit. "Er-" He took a moment to choke on a fleck of pepper. "Are – Are you adjusting well?"

She blinked at him. It has been confirmed; as much as he had tried to prevent, he has, indeed, inherited some of his father's idiocy. First, for initiating any kind of conversation with this woman – no, scratch that. First senseless act was marrying this woman. Second was consummating the marriage himself instead of handing her to someone else – his nostrils flared. Third was the conversation initiation. And fourth was for coming up with such an idiot question.

"Uh…um, I'm adjusting well, thank you, my lord."

"Good, good." He angrily stabbed a defenseless crepe. "Has there been any news from Aizen?"

He sensed her nod and waited. "Yes, a physician he'd sent came by last night a-and checked on me. Everything's…um…fine."

He nodded. "Good, good." They sat in silence until he finished his breakfast. He shifted the tray and then stopped himself before he swung out of bed realizing he was naked and this was not Mizuiro or Renji.

He glanced at Orihime, his sheets, Orihime again. Dammit, just because she was in here was no reason to be modest in his bedchambers. Ignoring the short gasp, he jumped out and strolled over to his closet. He then pulled out his trousers and firmly put them on. He was not, repeat, _not_ going to throw her over his shoulder and tear that lovely dress off of her even lovelier body. He was going to put his clothes on, march out that door, and start work with his steward, Toshiro.

Ah, wait…he still needed to inform her that there would be no more love making. He sighed. Damn it all, why was he sighing? Anyways, on with it then. "Orihime." He kept his back to her, a smarter man than he was a few minutes ago. One look in those big grey eyes that were surely gazing at him now as he fastened his trousers might change his mind.

"My lord?"

"Since the consummation is complete and our marriage is legal making you permanently safe from my uncle, there is no need for further intimate relations." There. Easy enough. Short, business-like, to the point. He tried to ignore the gasp – a little louder this time – and pulled out a white shirt.

"You are free to do as you please," he continued. "…and keep the company of whom you please. I don't expect you to abide to the confines of marriage; a woman such as yourself should have no trouble finding a companion or two to accommodate your needs." He winced. He hadn't meant that to sound so cruel…but maybe it was better this way...if she felt anything for him, which was unlikely of course, killing it now is what would be best for the both of them.

Of course, there wasn't much in the way of selection when it came to "companions". Some of the servants perhaps…Renji or Uryu or Chad or Keigo…or he was sure Mizuiro would be more than happy to service his mistress. No…maybe that wasn't such a good idea because he suddenly had images of tearing his male servants heads off, and that just wasn't economical. He'd better not know the fellow because he has just discovered he is the proud owner of a possessive streak. Excellent.

He slowly buttoned his shirt before speaking again, concentrating on controlling his anger, unaware that the air had grown very still. He decided not to bother with shoes. "Anyhow, all my funds are at your disposal, within reason, of course." Without as much as a glance in her direction, he went through the door, stopped and tossed his parting words over his shoulder, "And thank you for breakfast."

:

Thank God he hadn't turned around, she later thought as she stared at her wrecked face in her vanity mirror. It was the scars, she had realized resignedly. Of course it was; what man wouldn't be repelled by them? He hadn't acted repulsed at the time, but then she hadn't really been able to see his face when he first saw them and he's a kind man so he wouldn't have been any other way with her...

But then the things he'd said…oh how she wished her occasional dizziness had been confusing her brain when he'd said those awful words to her. But it hadn't, she'd comprehended all too well what he meant by "companion". As if she could ever, _would_ ever, be with any other man. She didn't mind never being touched again…but never being touched by him again was what really wrung itself tightly around her breaking heart. Never having him want to touch her…

She frowned and punched her foolishly aching chest. It wasn't like this was all a surprise. She knew he didn't love her. She knew that.

So it was okay.

It was going to be just…fine…

:

Aizen paced the Inoue's sitting room, casting disgusted looks at Jacqueline rubbing her newest cheek wound. He'd taken out pent up stress with her in his bedchambers the night before and she'd had the audacity to assume familiarity with him this morning. Stupid woman.

He glanced out the window and was finally able to plaster on his self-contained expression when he saw a black hackney roll up. It's about time. He sat down in the settee behind him and tapped his fingers on the arm.

Finally the butler arrived to announce the man at the door and allowed him to enter the room.

"You're late."

"My apologies, sir," the black haired man bowed.

"Yes, yes. Anyhow. Do you have any questions concerning this undertaking?"

"No, sir. I understand perfectly."

"Excellent." Aizen picked up the thick envelope beside him and gave the man a short wave with it. "For your trouble." It was taken and counted. "You'll receive the rest of it when you return, successful."

"Understood."

"Good. Now go and prepare and be on your way as soon as possible."

"Yes, sir. I'll take my leave now." He bowed and left.

"Sosuke, darling. What are you planning?"

Lord, but that woman was tenaciously stupid. It would take too much effort to actually stand up and smack her, so he settled for a glare that shut her up. He then took to drumming his fingers again. Patience had always been one of his better qualities, but he'd been patient for so many years…and now he could _feel_ the success teasing his fingertips, and anxiety was eating at his guts. It was so close. So achingly close.

He smirked. Soon, the power would be his. And oh, the things he could do with it…

:

:

:

* * *

Yay, this fic officially lives up to its M rating :D

But don't hate Ichi (or this Author) yet!! XD There's more to come :D And...um...cyber bear hugs if you figure out who the black haired dude is? XD And is it just me or did Orihime's supper actually look really good...like I thought I should switch it up a bit and make it weirder...but I didn't want to...it looked too good XD

And whoa I'm rusty on lemon writing...like reeaallly rusty . Everything else flowed fairly well...but that scraped against a rusty kettle...not a good image for lemon writing XD

Oh and that last pale yellow dress with the amber sash...that was influenced by Cate Blanchett's Oscar dress from a few years back. Her sash was a deep burgundy, but it was like the only good dress that year and it was stunning. I've always loved it. Anyways...random facts ftw.

Okay, we're gonna roll right into Review Replies (sorry if they sound generalized and short, I'm feeling majorly sleepy atm). Do you guys even remember what you said 3 weeks ago XD ...and there might be some commenting on your reviews for chap 9 (just know that I adored and cuddled every single one of them. Every single one.) Ah, I've missed you guys!! I look forward to reading your new reviews. Last time I was feeling so shitty about that chapter and then you guys were so wonderfully encouraging...it was truly staggering and I was nearly in tears! Thank you soooo much!!! You have no idea (or maybe you do) how much I deeply, deeply appreciate the amazing support. I fangirled over the reviews...does anyone else do that or is just me? There's like only three things I fangirl over IchiHime...hot men...and reviews........what a weird combo XD --- I have _got_ to stop using these so much...

**Madhvija:** thankyou thankyou thankyou thankyou thankyou thankyou!! XD Hope you enjoyed the .MATE :DD (wow, I am feeling lazy...I just pretty much mirrored your review XD )

**Pinky Bulma:** Glad you liked!! Even though they're marriage isn't all roses and champagne yet XD Thank you for reviewing!!

**BlackRoseInc:** Wah!! Thank you! I tried to make it exciting...I don't feel very confident with rapid pace...but I'm happy you liked! Thank you!!!

**Cophy:** Hmm...I did sleep well...I slept for 3 weeks XD Thank you so much for your very kind review!! *hugs*

**Inimi:** You give me such happy grins :D Thanks for being so encouraging!!!! *HUGS* Oh the Israeli army! Well personally I'm more of a supporter of the Israeli side of the conflicts, so that is good :D I love your attitude about it but HOLD THE PRESSES....holy crap, what's today....holy crap you're supposed to have been in the army for over a week right now................NOOOOOOO *weeps* I'm going to miss you so....I already miss you....go home soon!!!! And you better be being careful O_O Yes...fear my stare...be careful!!! *hugsandglompsgalore* (by the way...I'm now in love with Kensei/Orihime crackness...thanks...like I needed another crack pairing to love XD )

**x3Sn0w:** hehehe, glad you liked Shinji! I had fun with that too and honestly I didn't really have much to do with it...I was going to just describe some random old guy and the church scene was going to be considerably shorter but then it hit me...Shinji. He was quite fun to use XD Ohmygoodness, thank you a bajillion times for your review!!! *glomps*

**ei-chan91:** Awz, thank you so much!!! I got a little off on my dedication this time, but hopefully I'm done with that nonsense... hehe, I'm having a lot of fun putting characters in here so glad you like it!! Thank you!!!!

**chuchootrain:** Thank you so much!! Your encouragement made my day!!! *hugs*

**Helpless Days:** Made your day a little better?? Really?? I love that!! I'm so happy about that! Thank you so much for reviewing!!!

**antica:** Thank you!!! I hope the consummation met your expectations ^_^

**hikari-hime 01:** lol! I don't think I'm capable of creating a normal wedding...my mother fears for my future nuptials XD Anyways, thank you very much for reviewing!!

**ichigolover4ever:** Shock was what I was going for XD Just glad it seems to have been well received...Thank you sooo much for your review!!! And this chappy is quite a bit longer so hopefully you like ^_^ Thanks again! *hugs*

**Batsu Espada:** I think I took your advice of not rushing it a little too far XD But it was a very encouraging review and thank you so much for that!!! *HUGS*

**Miss "L":** eeehhh, Enelya is sorry . I did take long after all...but maybe you can forgive me a little cause its really long this time? *puppy eyes* XD Thank you very much for your review!!!! Oh! And to answer your previous questions (no questions are dumb in my book!), Orihime already knows the connection between Carignan and Aizen, but she hasn't thought to tell Ichigo about that yet, she thinks it might not make it even more unbearable for him to learn who was supposed to have died. But he may learn about it in time. And as far as Aizen's "love", well he's very possessive (or maybe more like obssessive) of anything he wants ^_^

**zeronorth:** Aw thankees!!! That was very, very encouraging and flattering. And hmmm...a year from now? lol, I may not even be writing fanfiction a year from now XD But I still feel like a rookie, so that's an appropriate name XD Thank you very much for your review!!! ^_^

**The Lord's Fallen Angel:** hehe, I adore Grimm and Nel. If Kubo has them interact with each other in the manga it will be too funny XD Thank you so much for reviewing!!!

**Yono:** lol, yeah...a little awkward...not the best start to a marriage XD But all in good time...and I have to leave you fearful of Aizen for a bit longer!! He's actually doing something different than what I'd planned, but I'm pretty satisfied with it. Anyways, thank you so much for reviewing!!!! *hugs*

**Sweet Yet Painful:** hehe, the kiss was fun to write....but then this...er..."kiss" scene was fun too XD a little bumpy...but fun. Thank you so much for your review!!! ^_^

**missdramatikkkk:** Thank you so much!!! You were very encouraging and I loved it *glomps*

**Wolfy-chan08: **grrr, he is so stubborn isn't he? But it's part of why we love him XD Thank you so much for your wonderful review!! It was very uplifting ^_^

**chubzchan: **Here you are, my dear. One order of IchiHime makeup sex......well not quite makeup sex...but sex...and good sex, I hope? XD Thank you for your kind and encouraging words, they were much loved *GLOMPS* Oh and yes I do read Goong and their divorce is breaking my heart!! *weeps* I have a feeling they're going to be divorced for a long time...and that hyorin *frowns with you* oh but it's what it makes it good I suppose. I'm such a sucker for drama XD

**elmosrevenge62:** *is in awe of all the adjectives* THANK YOU!! That was so great XD Thank you so much for your fantastic encouragement!!!! *HUGS*

**'PREttYPAIN':** Yes. I must torture. XD My evilness scares me sometimes . Thank you very much for your review!!!! ^_^

**DancerGrl16: **Oh I've clicked the wrong button and lost everything before too X| SO frustrating. But you still took the time to write out another review that was amazing!!! *thinks about shirtless Ichigo....for the bazillionth time* sigh...I think that animated fiction man has ruined me for life. Him and Hisagi and especially Grimmjow... What have you done to the females of the anime fanworld Kubo D= You must compensate us with provision of perfect men O_O Oh God I laughed so hard at your gathering the Disney B&B mob XD The picture...it just popped in my head...and it's hilarious and awesome.... *is still chuckling* Thank you so much for your encouraging (and giggle-inducing) review!!!! *hugs*

**Twix10:** Thank you very much!!! I'm glad you liked it and your reviews were so lovely and encouraging!! Thank you again, Twix!!! ^_^

**Sarrina-Wolf-Chick:** Wowza!!! Thank you so much for reading my story and taking the time to review all the chapters!!! *glompsandhugs* You is awesome ^_^ They were all very much loved and appreciated :DD

**Blitch: **Thank you so much Blitch!!!! Your review was so wonderful!!! I'm glad your liking it so much! And I know what you mean about being anxious for the end! I admit I'm anxious too! Author-san is getting a little antsy for these two to connect at the heart! But my story owns itself so I must be patient XD Hahaha, well I hope your pervert mind enjoyed this. I'm nervous about it...like I said I felt rusty when I was writing...it's been a while....but eh...I know you'll let me know where I goofed!!! ^_^ Thank you again, Blitch!!! *glomps*

**hannehbuns:** teeheehee, your name is cute XD That being said, I'm so happy you came across my little story and left such a lovely review!!! Thank you so very much for it and I hope you'll continue to be enjoyed ^_^

**sly_kitty:** whoa, toe curling? Sweeet XD Thank you so much for your review and the encouragement!! I think I let the natural juices flow a bit too lazily XD But I hope you like this anyhow!! Thank you again!!!! *glomps* Oh! And happy very, very belated birthday XD It's not even birthday month anymore....happy birthday season? :D

**The Two Sides Of Fate:** Awz, thanks for the review and wonderful support!!! hehe, I did love writing the wedding scene. The rest I was unsure of, but that I loved and had fun writing. But I'm glad you enjoyed the chappy anyway! Thanks again!!! *HUGS*

**kat-chanlovessushi:** Ohmygoodness you flatter me and make me all giddy inside!! Of course you can say that!! I really look forward to reading your fic!!!!!! Infinitely encouraging to see that this is an inspiriation. And welcome to being an official member of FFnet!!! *GLOMPSHUGS*

**bleachbabe03:** That, my dear girl, was a lemon XD Just means sex scene in fanfic lingo. Sometimes it's called lime or just plain citrus-y goodness....I don't where it comes from though... hahahaha, I laughed when you reviewed the first chapter and requested Shinji, I thought oh just wait...he's in here XD Glad you enjoyed!! Thank you so much for all the reviews!!! They were greatly appreciated :3

**venuslegacy9:** Aw, thank you so much for your wonderful review!!! I'm glad you're enjoying it :DD

Ah, it feels so good to be able to reply to you guys XD I like having communication with my readers...

And I know I sound like a broken record...but you guys are awesome. And not in the "Whoa man...awesome shoes" sense of the slang word. But awesome as in awe-inspiring, beautiful, breathtaking, grand, magnificent, majestic, stupefying, wonderful, and wondrous...and yes, they're in alphabetical order cause I looked up the synonyms XD

TTFN, TaTaForNow!!!


	12. Chapter 12

Hello poppets!! New chapter for you lovelies!! And what's that phrase about the best laid plan of mice and men? Lol. Well I'm at school now and obviously this story isn't done, but that's okay. I won't be getting busy for a while. And I'm in a new dorm this year and it's a lovely room overlooking a lake with trees and it has a porch we can go out onto. Very nice environment for writing! (I can hear the ducks quaking out there right now XD).

Also, my deepest apologies to my fellow writers whose stories I follow. I haven't had much time to R&R lately and I've got about 30 ff updates sitting in my inbox waiting to be read, but I've begun to tackle them so don't be surprised when you get a random review from me XD It's just me catching up on your wonderful fics!! I should get to them all by the end of this weekend *crosses fingers*

And I would've gotten this up yesterday, but I was having computer issues. However, I'm glad I didn't because I got a flame and wanted to briefly address this flamer (cryingsilver) that has been copying-and-pasting flames on several fics. I must say, my first flame was amusing and very colorful, but some might be discouraged by him. So I just wanted to say to fellow writers who may have gotten this, don't be discouraged! For God's sake he flamed copperheadfightingninja of all people; that should tell you right there that you shouldn't listen to one word of this flaming troll. And this goes for all flames you may receive. This should be a safe place for amateur writers to be able to receive encouragement as well as constructive criticism. Unfortunately that is not always the case, but flames should never, ever be taken to heart. These are bitter little people who feel a need to put themselves above others by tearing people down and should not be taken seriously and certainly not replied to. If they cannot even take the time to tell you constructively what they believe is wrong with your work, then they should not be given a second of your time. Well, I guess that's it….grr…people like this just drive me up the wall -_- Fortunately he has been banned and his flames deleted, but more likely than not he will try to make a new account and of course there will always be trolls. So no matter what others may say, always keep writing as long as it makes you happy!

Anyways, moving on to the story now!!

**Disclaimer: **Bleach © Kubo Tite

* * *

:

:

:

"My lord?"

Ichigo appeared not to hear, his eyes unblinking as he gazed out at the gardens.

Renji coughed. "Excuse me, my lord?"

The duke's scowl deepened.

The butler huffed impatiently and reached for the door behind him, slamming it shut. Ichigo jumped. "Renji? What's all this noise about?"

Renji's lips tightened. "My apologies, sir, but your visitors have arrived."

"Visitors? …Oh, yes, of course. Thank you, Renji."

The butler inclined his head and made a move to follow his master, but not before he stole a glance out the window to see what had been so distracting. A girl with auburn hair tumbling down her shoulders and dressed in a simple white gown was bending over a red rose bush, laughing at something Hacchi had said. Renji sighed and shook his head. "Fool."

"Did you say something, Renji?"

"A tickle in my throat, my lord."

.

Ichigo and Renji were still some distance from the sitting room when they could hear loud voices coming from the small opening in between the doors.

"I'm telling you, Napoleon is gonna bring us into the age of the French Empire! Britain's time is ending," a gruff voice proclaimed.

"And I'm telling you that he's getting too greedy!" another male voice countered.

"Surely you do not deny his military and political genius!"

"And what he's done for this country, why we would be a mess of lawlessness and disorder if not for the emperor," a feminine voice added.

The other man sighed heavily. "No, I do not deny all that. I cannot deny he is a great leader, but he is slipping. His strategies, while still ingenious, are becoming more and more aggressive-"

"The more aggressive the better!"

"No! One of these days Napoleon's ego is going to get the better of him and he's going to do something foolish!"

"Like what?" the other man scoffed. "Attack Russia in the middle of winter?"

"Possibly."

For a moment there were only sputters. "Are you mad?!"

"You were the one who thought of it."

"Because it's insanity! No one in their right mind would do such a thing! Napoleon will lead us into conquering Russia, but not in the dead of winter. Why, a decade from now we'll own half the world!"

"And I say a decade from now Napoleon will fall to the British."

This set off a myriad of insults from the louder man and Ichigo had to smirk. It was good to hear his old friends arguing as they always had. A feeling of nostalgia rose up with him; he hadn't realized how much he'd missed the camaraderie. With his hands stuck in his pockets and an amused look on his face, he entered the room with a kick to the sliding doors.

"There you are, Kurosaki! What have you been doing? Getting all primped up just for us?" said the dark-haired man who had been receiving the slew of verbal abuse.

Ichigo's eyes narrowed as he walked up to him, glancing at the man's uniform of tall black boots, light-colored pants, and thick, decorated jacket of navy blue, white, and red. "Maybe I should inform Napoleon of your treacherous talk, _Captain_ Hisagi."

Shuuhei Hisagi chuckled as the men grasped forearms. "I'll simply inform him you misheard. I have the deepest respect and concern for my commander's well-being. Besides, I doubt he'll listen to one who favors such a feminine hygiene routine."

"Why you-"

"Now, boys," Neliel chided. "Be nice before I have to make you kiss and make up."

The men grimaced and immediately nodded at each other before ending it in a rough and brief embrace. Ichigo clapped him on the shoulder. "It's good to see you, Hisagi."

Shuuhei nodded shortly. "Likewise."

Ichigo turned to the couple sitting on the couch. "Mrs. Jaegerjaquez, you're looking lovely today. It's a pleasure to see you again."

Neliel smiled up at him. "Is it, your grace? We were so terrible to you last time we saw each other." Her mischievous grin held no sense of apology.

"With a woman of such beauty and grace, your presence could never be anything short of delightful."

She giggled with a disbelieving shake of her head as her husband rolled his eyes and grunted while possessively pulling his wife closer to his side.

"Grimmjow," the duke greeted, receiving only a glare in greeting. "I wanted to thank you for sending those rings along with your messenger. They were a life saver."

"Yeah, I'm sure it was, ya nitwit. But it wasn't my idea, it was the wife's," he explained, nodding his head at her.

He bowed. "Then thank you. I am forever in your debt."

Hisagi suddenly burst out laughing. "A-Are you serious? You forgot the rings at your own wedding?!"

The duke snapped up and glowered at his friend. "Shut the hell up, you stuffy old officer! I'm not good with little details like that!"

The captain snorted. "Little details? You're gonna have to do better than that if you wanna keep your wife warmin' your bed every night. My apologies, madame." He bowed apologetically at the woman in the room, but Neliel simply waved her hand at him.

Ichigo decided to abandon this conversation and turned to the last man in the room who quietly sat opposite the couple in a straight back chair. The green-eyed man rose and stuck his hands into his pockets while bowing slightly in greeting. "Kurosaki, you look well."

"You too, Ulquiorra." The duke ignored his friend's formality, greeted the man in a rough embrace, noticed Ulquirroa's bristling, and chuckled. "Still uptight, I see."

"No, your grace. Simply well-bred."

"And what does that say about me?"

"Ill-bred."

Ichigo chuckled again, feeling good-humored in the presence of old friends. "All right, I admit I'm not the most well mannered duke that has ever lived."

Ulquiorra looked bored at the obvious observation. "Indeed."

"Hey, Kurosaki! Where are you hiding your wife?" Grimmjow shouted, even though there was no reason to shout in the relatively small room.

"W-Well…I think she-" Suddenly he was cut off as Hisagi squinted into his face.

"You've got terrible dark circles, my man." He turned to Grimmjow. "Maybe the wife's asleep. It looks like she's been keeping his dukeliness up at all hours of the night."

Grimmjow chuckled leeringly. "Atta boy, Kurosaki."

"Sh-Shut the hell up! It's nothing like that!" he ground out. She'd been keeping him up all right, at least in his usual morning time of sleep, but it was more from resisting her door that lay mere feet away from his bed than anything. It's been a week since they'd made love. A week since he'd told there'd be no more of it. A week full of torture.

Amazingly, she'd continued to bring his breakfast to him everyday. He never said much, but not for lack of having things to say. He knew it wasn't a good idea to converse with his bubbly wife who never ran out of things to say, but it didn't stop him from aching to comment, to involve himself in conversation with her, to want to see her expressions when he said something, what she thought of his thoughts. He found himself constantly stuffing food into his mouth, holding back laughter and words. At the same time, he loved watching her animated commentary. Watching all the expressions and mannerisms she unconsciously exhibited while she spoke, bringing him back to all those long picnics they used to share.

He ached to talk to her. He ached to see that one smile he hadn't seen in so long. He ached to hold her and touch her and explore her body again and again.

"Would you look at him, Hisagi? I do believe he's blushing," Grimmjow commented mockingly.

"Well I'll be hung, he is blushing. You really like this one, don't you Kurosaki?"

"Didn't I tell you guys to shut the hell up?"

"Sure, as soon as you introduce this anomaly of a woman who has your heart in her tiny grasp. You really are hiding her from us aren't you? Selfish bastard," Hisagi grinned.

"I-"

Before Ichigo could utter another word, rapid footsteps came from out in the large entryway and suddenly a flurry of white and auburn rushed into the room. "Renji, I – Oh!" Orihime's hand fluttered to her astonished mouth as she noticed the group of surprised strangers and husband staring at her. "Oh my goodness, I'm so sorry." She looked at Ichigo. "I-I'm sorry, I was looking for Renji and was told he was here, but I didn't realize you had guests."

Hisagi half-smiled at Ichigo. "You didn't even tell her we were coming? You _were_ hiding her from us!" He stepped towards the woman who had that breathtakingly fresh, just-come-from-outdoors look about her. Her cheeks were flushed, her long hair down and slightly wind swept, her chest lightly rising and falling from exertion. "You must be this idiot's poor wife; I am Captain Shuuhei Hisagi, at your service, madame." He clicked his black heels and bowed over her outstretched hand.

"N-Nice to meet you, Captain Hisagi." She curtsied. "Orihime Ino-" She stopped and blushed. This was the first time she was introducing herself with her new name, and she'd messed it up. "I mean, Orihime Kurosaki, sir." Orihime's head turned from the captain's amused smile to a feminine giggle coming from her right, but before she could discern where it came from, the woman was upon her embracing her tightly and laughing.

"Oh that's all right, you'll get used to it. I slipped up all the time when I was first married. It took months to get it right!" Neliel's eyes widened in mock horror. "Can you imagine having to learn to call yourself 'Jaegerjaquez'?" Orihime giggled in spite of herself and shook her head. "And don't even get me started on learning to spell the thing!"

"Hey, woman! Like your maiden name was any better!" He looked at Orihime with a confident smirk. "It was 'Oderschvank'"

"Grimmjow!" his wife cried as Orihime tried to stifle another giggle. "Hush your mouth!"

"Then don't make fun of my name!"

Neliel narrowed her eyes at him; eyes filled with the promise of trouble that wives sometimes deem fit to administer to their husbands. Grimmjow's face fell and he quickly looked away from the feared gaze.

"Anyway," she turned back to the young duchess still in her arms. "I'm Viscountess Neliel Jaegerjaquez, and I'm so happy to finally meet you! I've been simply dying from curiosity."

Orihime beamed back at the unusually beautiful woman. "It's a pleasure to meet you as well, Viscountess."

Neliel scrunched her nose. "Oh please, I can tell we'll be good friends so call me Nel."

"And, please, call me Orihime."

"Now that our introductions are out of the way, what about the rest of you _gentlemen_." She said the word as if she didn't believe it while looking at the two men yet to introduce themselves and a gaping duke. Neliel leaned down to loudly whisper near Orihime's ear. "I do believe your husband has been stunned into enraptured silence by your beauty."

The duke's wife blushed deeply and struggled with noises that were supposed to be words until Ichigo coughed and shook himself out of what Neliel had accurately described. "Uh…" He coughed again and stepped over next to his wife as the viscountess got out of the way. His hand gestured to Grimmjow who had stood. "This is Viscount Grimmjow Jaegerjaquez."

Grimmjow bowed politely. "A pleasure to meet you, my lady."

"And this is Count Ulquiorra Cifer."

A stiff bow. "My lady."

Orihime held back a shudder as the cold, green eyes seemed to bore into her, berating herself for her silliness. Some people were just born with strange expression that they couldn't help. She smiled at the men. "I'm so pleased to meet you."

Ichigo turned to her. "They're old friends of mine, here to stay for a few days to help me with new business endeavors. I'm sorry I didn't tell you before." He cast a glare at them. "They more or less invited themselves so I suppose I was hoping they wouldn't come."

Hisagi pressed a hand to his chest with a hurt expression. "You wound me, sir."

The duke rolled his eyes while his wife tried to hold back a giggle that ended up as a snort. "I think it's time you were shown to your rooms. Renji?"

The intimidating looking butler had been standing patiently near the doorway. "Certainly, sir. Right this way, if you please."

"Luncheon will be served in an hour. I'll meet you then in the dining room."

Grimmjow raised an eyebrow. "The dining room?"

Ichigo nodded.

"Kurosaki. How the hell are we going to find the dining room? I need a fuckin' map in this place! Beg your pardon, my lady."

His wife turned on him indignantly. "Why do you only beg her pardon and not mine?"

"Because you're not a lady; you're a-" He broke off on his unwise words.

"A what?"

Grimmjow swallowed hard at his wife's daring glare, and then grinned wickedly at her. "You're a goddess." He held her eyes in his half-hooded gaze, ignoring the snickers of his friends.

Nel narrowed her eyes and hmph-ed, but she couldn't stop the smile that spread across her face.

"Alright, Grimmjow. Save it for your room. I'll have the servants bring you down when its time."

Finally they all began filing out, following the butler when Grimmjow spoke up as he studied Renji. "Hey, haven't I seen you somewhere before?"

"I'm sure I don't know, sir."

"Doesn't he look familiar, Hisagi?"

The captain scratched at his cheek. "Yeah, yeah. He does now that you mention it. Vaguely. It'd be hard to forget all those tattoos."

Ulquiorra spoke up from behind them. "He formerly worked as a bouncer at the Velours Bleu gentlemen's club. This man cast Hisagi out on his ear when he'd become completely inebriated and was causing an embarrassing disturbance."

Grimmjow slapped his knee and started laughing while Hisagi gaped at the butler in shock. A huge grin spread across Renji's face. Finally Grimmjow took a breath, "Oh I remember that. You were propositioning every female in the place…and some that weren't female."

"I was not!" the prestigious captain sputtered.

"I'm afraid, sir, that you were. You flirted with me, in fact," Renji commented, struggling to hold back his laughter.

Hisagi stared at him stupidly. "W-Well…I was drunk! Look at all that hair! Of course I might get confused and think you're a woman." The butler's amusement turned lethally cold as he stared Hisagi down. The captain swallowed nervously; almost able to again feel the two cracked ribs the man had given him years ago. "Nevermind. I was wrong. Flirting with men. Indeed. Sometimes I do that."

Renji raised a brow and without a word, continued to lead them to their rooms.

Grimmjow draped his arm around the smaller, green-eyed man. "And if I remember right, even you got a little loosey-goosey that night."

"You are mistaken. I would never take leave of my senses that certain trash is so fond of doing."

Hisagi and Grimmjow both laughed. "There he goes again with his 'trash' insults."

"You know, you really should mix it up a bit, Ulqui," Hisagi suggested, grinning evilly at his friend's stiffening at the abhorrent nickname. "Like calling us garbage or refuse or compost or…what's that British word?"

"Rubbish," Ulquiorra coolly provided.

"Yeah, that's it!"

"Trash is sufficient."

The two bigger men started laughing again and Nel stepped in. "Now you two, be nice."

"Hey, he's the one that called us trash in the first place!" Grimmjow protested. "Besides it's all in good fun." He shook his stiff friend. "Right, Ulqui?"

Ulquiorra's green eyes coldly shifted to Grimmjow's face before easily retracting from his grasp. "Indeed."

Orihime and Ichigo stood in the sitting room, listening for a moment to the jovial conversation before turning to each other and speaking at the same time…

"I-"

"Did-"

Orihime laughed nervously, "You go first."

Ichigo licked his lips. "Um, did you want to join us for luncheon?"

"A-Are you sure it's all right? I mean they're your friends and-"

"No, no. They're eager to get to know you. They…we," he amended "would be honored to have you join us."

She nodded. "Th-Thank you, my lord. I'll just go change-"

"No!"

Orihime jumped slightly at his sudden outburst.

"That is…I mean…" He quickly let his eyes glide over her white dress that accentuated her fresh innocence before mumbling, "You look beautiful." Ichigo didn't see her clutch the fabric at her chest or the suspicious sheen that filled her eyes as he fumbled out of the room. She didn't see his blush.

:

"So, Lady Kurosaki," Hisagi casually asked as he forked a potato. "How'd this idiot convince you to marry him?"

"Huh? U-Um…Well, I…"

"Saved her from a fate worse than death," Ichigo provided for her.

"Fate worse than death, huh?" Grimmjow looked at him sideways. "I think a marriage to you counts as a fate worse than death."

"Agreed," Hisagi said after swallowing and then leaned towards Orihime who sat across from him. "Come on, leave this moron and come away with me. I'll take you to exotic pla – OW!" The captain suddenly found a fork stuck in the hand that had foolishly been lying near the duke. He cursed under his breath as he pulled out the tines that left four tiny red dots.

"You were saying?" the duke casually inquired as he motioned for a fork replacement.

Hisagi glared while Grimmjow laughed and Neliel giggled behind her napkin. "Nothing, you son of a-" He bit off the curse and inclined his head politely to the ladies at the table before opening and closing his hand carefully, confirming its continued functionality. "I shoot with this hand you numbskull."

"You'll survive," the duke replied unworriedly.

The viscountess leaned over to whisper none too discreetly in Orihime's ear. "Men are so endearing when they're possessive, aren't they?"

Orihime's fork clattered onto her plate and Ichigo choked on his chicken cordon bleu.

Neliel giggled. "Ah, newlyweds…always so delightfully adorable." The couple said nothing and her husband snorted from across the table.

"We weren't…_adorable_ when we were first married…and I don't know what this possessive talk is…"

"Oh?" Neliel's eyes grew big and innocent. "So when a week after we were married and a vendor looked at me funny and you carried me all the way home after punching the poor man unconscious wasn't adorable or possessive? Or that time when the drunken man made an obscene joke about me and you snapped his arm in half? Or-"

"All right, all right," Grimmjow growled over the laughter that swelled around the table. "Enough. You've made your point, woman."

Nel finished giggling and again turned to Orihime. "But tell us, how _did_ you guys meet?"

The duchess' mouth opened. Closed. She glanced nervously at her husband. "W-Well, we…um…"

"She was my maid," he stated as if this was a common occurrence. The table fell silent.

"But," Grimmjow frowned. "You said she was the daughter of Count and Countess Inoue."

"She is. But she was separated from them at a young age."

Neliel suddenly grabbed the slender hand that was fiddling with a napkin. "Oh, you poor thing."

"Tch," Grimmjow scoffed. "Knowing the Inoues, she was probably better off… No offense."

Orihime gave him a reassuring smile.

"Well," the viscountess said firmly, with a hint of dreaminess. "I think it's rather romantic." Ichigo managed to not choke on his food this time. "A master falling for his maid and then rescuing her from her evil parents! It's right out of fairy tale book!" The romantic couple simultaneously took huge swigs of wine. "Don't you boys think so?"

Grimmjow rolled his eyes. Hisagi yawned. Ulquiorra glared at his cold potatoes.

Neliel sighed. "You men are incorrigible."

The rest of the meal finished in a relatively smoother manner for the strained duke and duchess. Orihime excused herself in a rush, not wanting to be alone with her husband at the moment, knowing it could be nothing short of unbearably awkward. Nearly an hour later, she found herself wandering the dark halls of an empty wing. The men were supposed to be holed up in her husband's office with Toshiro…maybe she should go seek out Nel! She's probably bored and Orihime was rapidly taking a liking to her. She suddenly stopped and turned on her heal to find-

"Oh!" Her heart leaped into her throat when she nearly ran into the stone figure behind her. "M-Mr. Cifer! I-I'm sorry, I didn't realize…I mean…are you lost? Heh, this place is pretty huge and it's easy to-"

"No. I am not lost."

"Oh, w-well that's good." She swallowed hard and looked away from his piercing gaze; those cold, glowing green eyes that sent a freezing chill up her spine. "W-Well, can I help you with anything?" Orihime fiddled with her fingers. She really needed more practice with this whole hostess thing.

"No."

"Oh. I see. W-Well-" In a rush she found herself flat against a wall, Ulquiorra's pale hand had pulled out of his pocket and was firm against the wallpaper beside her head. "M-Mr. Cifer?"

"Tell me about your husband, woman."

"M-My husband? But-"

"Cifer." Ulquiorra's head swiveled to see Ichigo standing a few feet away from them at the turn corner of the hall. "Do you mind? You're crowding my wife." His eyes burned as much as Ulquiorra's chilled. "You gone deaf, _friend_? I said back off."

Finally the green-eyed man stepped away from her and straightened his white suit as he smoothly walked towards Ichigo; without a pause, he continued on past as he directed his words at the duke. "I apologize for my tardiness. I shall meet you in your office with the others."

Orihime was so busy staring off at the strange man; she didn't notice that her husband was near until he started rubbing her bare arms. "Orihime, you're freezing! Are you all right?"

"Huh? …Oh! Oh yes I'm just fine, j-just a few goose-pimples. Eh, heh heh heh."

He scowled at her. "You are not just fine. You're skin is frozen and you're shaking." Suddenly he shrugged out of his jacket and wrapped it around her shoulders. "Here."

"B-But-"

Ichigo shook his head to stop her. "Where were you headed?"

"U-Um, I was going to find Nel…"

He nodded and took her elbow. "I saw the viscountess out in the gardens. I'll escort you there."

"Oh, but you don't-"

"Yes, I do," he said shortly. He wasn't going to have another episode like the one with Ulquiorra. What was Cifer thinking? The man had never shown much interest in women before and now that he had…did it have to be his wife? Orihime may be able to have affairs, but it would not be with his friends. He'd rather not have to kill his friends.

"M-My lord?"

He looked down at her strained tone and realized he had death grip on her elbow. "Oh! I'm sorry…I didn't…" He stopped and just cleared his throat, continuing in silence until they reached the exit to the gardens. Ichigo opened the glass door for her and bowed slightly. "I'll see you at dinner?"

"Y-Yes. Thank you, my lord."

For a moment she watched him leave and then trotted down the stairs to where Neliel and Hacchi were waiting for her, trying not to bury her nose in his jacket.

Late that night, Neliel lay curled up against Grimmjow's side in the opulent guest bed. Thoughtfully, she traced the long, jagged scar on his chest. "Grimmy?"

He grunted in response to the nickname he claimed to hate.

"Do you think something is off with the duke and duchess?"

Grimmjow frowned down at her for a moment and then glanced back up to the ceiling. "Well…that girl's got the weirdest taste in food I've ever seen."

She swatted at his abs. "That's not what I mean! Them together seems…off."

He looked at her again incredulously. "They seem fine to me. I mean, the guy married into the Inoue family. He's gotta be _really_ crazy about her to do something like that. Or just plain crazy."

"I mean…it's obvious they care for each other deeply but…I'm not sure…something's not quite right. It's almost as if they don't _know_ that they love one another."

"What the hell? They're married for Chrissakes. Of course they know."

"Grimmjow, you didn't say you loved me until almost two months after we were married."

He cleared his throat nervously at the mention of such sentimental nonsense. Even if it was_ true_ sentimental nonsense. "Well…you knew it, right? Why else would you marry me?"

"I didn't know it. I had a feeling it was true, but the only thing I knew was that _I_ loved _you_." She lifted her head and kissed him firmly. "Very much." Grimmjow looked away and mumbled gruffly. She smiled coyly and poked him in the side. "What was that?"

Neliel watched her husband's jaw click multiple times and then let out a squeal when she suddenly found herself pinned hard against the pillows. "I said," he growled above her, his gaze blazing into her eyes. "I love you, dammit!"

Well, one can only speculate what happened next.

:

"Well you two certainly sounded like you were enjoying yourselves last night," Hisagi remarked as he casually leaned back into his chair, coffee cup dangling from his fingers.

Grimmjow smirked at his wife's rare blush, but swiftly turned to scowl at his nosy friend. "These walls are thick enough to keep you from hearing a whole army of banshees. You heard nothing."

"Whole army of banshees, huh? Well maybe she's lou-"

"Don't push it, Shuuhei," was the growling interruption.

Hisagi easily grinned back at him and turned towards the duchess. "Where's your husband this morning?"

"My husband?"

Neliel laughed. "Yes, you do remember you have one of those, right?"

Orihime blushed and let a nervous laugh. "Um, yes, I…I mean, it just takes some getting used to I suppose." She glanced up at the captain. "He usually sleeps in until noon or so."

"Noon or so?!" Hisagi cried. "Why that lazy piece of noble fluff!"

"Oh no!" the absentee's wife defended. "He's not lazy; he just…well…has trouble sleeping at night."

Grimmjow snorted. "I'm sure he does." He winced when his wife kicked him under the table and Orihime frowned in confusion at the two men's grins. As silence settled over the dining room, the duchess stole a few glances at the silent man with the startling green eyes. Her eyes widened in slight horror when she once raised her eyes and found his chilling gaze upon her. She frowned and made abstract designs out of her breakfast. It seemed so odd that her husband would have such a strange man for a friend. He was completely out of place with the other two men who, although they were a little rough around the edges for nobles, were very likeable and one got the wonderful sense of buoyant companionship when around them that was infectious.

But Mr. Cifer seemed to mock their friendship with his very existence; his aura was one of eternal world-weariness. She unexpectedly wondered if he found any real meaning in anything…but that was silly. She was just misunderstanding him; surely he found meaning in something. But even when he'd cornered her in the hallway, he seemed bored when he did it… Orihime sighed and refilled her coffee. She would just trust that her husband was fully capable of keeping beneficial acquaintances; she would simply need to get to know him better and discover his good qualities that were no doubt in ample supply.

:

"Oh! I'm so sorry, my lord! I wasn't watching where I was going and I just-" Her husband's hand on her shoulder interrupted Orihime's trademark string of apologies after she'd nearly plowed him over.

"It's all right. But what were you in such a hurry for?"

She looked away from his gaze. It wasn't as if she could actually tell him that she'd seen Ulquiorra walking in her direction in the distance and had immediately swiveled on her heel and wildly ran in the opposite direction, hopefully before he'd seen her. The duke had been so angry yesterday at the incident in the hall. She thought it best to leave Mr. Cifer out of any conversation she might have with her husband.

"Orihime? Is something the matter?" Both hands were on her shoulders now and he tilted his head closer in scowling concern as she moved her eyes from the adjacent wall to the buttons on his shirt.

His eyes caught her swallowing hard, but his gaze was waylaid on its return ascent to her grey orbs by her parted, pink lips. He licked his own and his Adam's apple did a nervous jig. She said something and her voice floated around him as he watched the movement of her lips in fascination. The soft bowing and straightening and puckering…one could study it for hours – days even. Why, an entire course could be taught at Cambridge on the subject of his wife's lips.

No…perhaps not. He most decidedly did not enjoy the thought of anyone studying his duchess's mouth except him…

Dammitall! His jaw clenched and he gave his head a shake. God, he was such an idiot. He roughly shoved Orihime away from him and then immediately regretted his action at the stricken look on her face and the loss of her warmth on his palms. Quickly, he muttered an apology and something about needing to get outdoors before nightfall, and then sped away from her before he could change his mind and actually kiss his wife, of all the absurdities.

Orihime bit her lip and then determinedly clenched her fists at her sides before walking away in the opposite direction.

A figure in the shadows watched the bazaar exchange between the couple with raised eyebrows. What a curious pair of newlyweds. But as interesting as this might be, it was not what he was here for. As soon as the duchess was at a safe distance, he slipped from the shadows and headed towards the direction the duke had stumbled down.

The man almost missed his target as he passed by the tall glass doors of the garden, but just as he was nearly past the opening to the alcove, he caught sight of the duke stalking through the little paths that curved in and out of the rose bushes.

He waited for a few moments before finally easing one tall door open just enough to allow him to slip outside and then carefully leaned back until he heard a muffled click behind him. Using the long shadows cast by the dusk sun to his advantage, he crept in and out, following the duke into the woods and coming to a halt behind a tall oak a few yards away from the tree that had been chosen to lean the ducal back against.

The man frowned when Ichigo removed his shirt and shoes, but then all was still as the sun inched below the horizon. Suddenly, the lurker's head snapped up and his eyes opened wide to the darkness around him. He cursed under his breath; at some point he had foolishly sat down and dozed off.

Rising to his feet, he squinted into the night, moving his head to and fro, listening for any sounds. A sudden fierce roar had him stumbling backwards into the tree in pure shock. What kind of animal made such a sound? 'Twas more terrible than any he had heard before. Cautiously and against his better judgment, he quietly moved towards the direction of the roar where shuffling sounds could now be heard as he neared the location of the creature.

_God in heaven._ The beast suddenly came into a view and the man had to hold back a cry of horror. A thick tree stood next to him and he quickly ducked behind it, peering out from its side at the sight before him. What looked like a deer lay limp on the ground with a gruesome creature hovering over it. He watched in sick curiosity as it put its enormous foot upon the dead animal's side and yanked off its hind leg in one swift, bloody pull. Its claws easily peeled off the fur and skin and then the great teeth consumed the muscle in seconds. The clean, white bones gleamed in the moonlight.

The dark haired man swallowed and rubbed at his throat to prevent his dinner from paying him a second visit. This…what was this thing? Did the duke even know of it? Surely not or he would not allow this thing to live.

His instincts told him to run away; but something else insisted he stay. So stay he did, and watched the antics of the nightmarish being from a safe distance until he fell to his knees in shock when the first lights of dawn lit up the sky and he saw the beast become a man. A friend.

He watched as the duke made his way back to the house, remaining on his knees, falling forward and grinding his knuckles into the forest floor. This could not be… This was impossible… It was insanity. Dear God, what will Aizen do with this kind of information? He squeezed his eyes shut and tried to think of what to do. He needed to find out more about this phenomenon. The duchess, perhaps? No… he had seen that that would not do. The servants! Of course, the servants always know everything.

Finally he arose from his knees and brushed himself off before heading back inside to begin collecting information.

:

A day and a half later Clermont's visitors were gathered in its large foyer, bidding hasty farewells to their host and hostess.

"Be sure to come and visit us again soon!" Orihime exclaimed, Neliel's hands in her grasp.

The viscountess grinned and assured her they would and then she laughed when she caught the duke glowering at his guests. "But I'm not sure your husband would agree with you."

"Oh!" Orihime turned to look up at Ichigo. "I-"

He shook his head before she could say another word. "After this they'll come and go as they please. It doesn't matter a lick what I think."

Hisagi and Grimmjow laughed and clapped him on the back, approving of his insightfulness. Ulquiorra nodded to the couple and turned to head down the steps to one of the waiting coaches.

"Well," Grimmjow remarked as he offered his wife his arm. "I guess that's our cue. See you around, Kurosaki. And it was a pleasure to meet you, Lady Kurosaki." He bowed with a flourish and his wife rolled her eyes.

In a rush of words and laughter, the party left, leaving the couple standing at the doorway. As the second coach pulled away, Ichigo stepped back with his wife and shut the door. Tomb-like silence filled the house and tension sparked and strained between the duke and duchess. Ichigo shook off the sudden mental image of sweeping his wife up to bed and simply nodded shortly at her before turning to ascend the stairs.

Orihime watched him go and then turned sad eyes towards the impressive doors when he'd rounded the corner.

Just then Rangiku swept into the foyer. "Phew! This place has been crawling with guests lately! Actually working for a change doesn't suit me one bit," she pouted. "Although…" She elbowed Orihime in her side. "That Captain shore was a pretty one, wasn't he?"

"Philandering with pretty captains in my absence, my sweet? For shame!"

She whirled around to see the butcher strolling into the foyer. "G-Gin! You're a day early! What a pleasant surprise!" Rangiku's grin was just a tad too wide.

"I'm sure." The silver-haired man slowly sauntered in her direction and bowed to Orihime when he stood before the scullery maid. "My lady." He turned back to his lover and gave her a short bow. "My _lady_."

Rangiku huffed and perched her fists on top of her hips. "Now see here! It's not like I did anything with the man! Just because I'm with you doesn't mean I'm dead. I can appreciate God-given beauty, can't I?"

"Of course," was his easy reply as he slipped his arms around her trim waist.

"A-And besides," Rangiku protested even as she found herself losing momentum as he barely opened his shocking eyes to gaze at her. "If I had such an inclination, which I don't, then I would have every right to pursue other men! What with you leaving me all the time. Coming and going as you please…"

"Would it?" he inquired, pulling her in closer.

"I-It would. Most…um…most definitely."

"Well then, maybe I'll have to do something to remedy that."

"Gin!" she frowned. "That's impossible. Don't say things you don't mean."

"I find myself," he leaned in to murmur against her ear. "I find myself unable to stand being away from you for such long intervals." He felt her breath catch in a satisfying gasp. "Perhaps, I can arrange it so Clermont is in need of bi-weekly supply rather than weekly."

She lifted her hands from her hips and threaded her fingers through his hair. It wasn't exactly ideal, but it was better than before. "Really?"

Gin moved his lips across her cheek and hovered above her lips. "Really."

Orihime had long retreated from the otherwise occupied couple, smiling softly to herself with bittersweet emotions. Feeling happy for them, and struggling not to feel sorry for herself.

:

:

Hours later, Aizen stared at his informant in shock; and then he turned angry. "Don't play me for a fool."

"I speak the truth, sir."

Aizen looked away with a frown. He had thought to gather information of possible financial weaknesses; and if not that, then perhaps discover the best way to dispose of his nephew… But this changed everything…

He thoughtfully rubbed at his chin. "Sit. And go over every detail. I want everything you saw. Everything that was said. All the names of the servants. Leave nothing out!"

The man took a seat as he nodded. "Of course."

:

:

:

* * *

I think there's more GrimmNel in here than IchiHime XD What's the main pairing for this fic supposed to be again? xD

SPEAKING of GrimmNel, I don't usually do fanfic recommendations, but for those of you who like GrimmNel: **EL0NI**'s truly amazing fic, _When the Hunter Get's Captured by the Game_. Read it! Review it! Because it deserves WAY more love than it's getting. It's really awesome, I just love it to pieces!! She truly does GrimmNel in an amazing way, so run along now and read! (It's in my faves so you can just click on it there :D )

So anyways, it's not near as long as the last, I think mostly because I'm getting antsy to get to the really good stuff. But I'm getting there. And I'm as ready as you are to see Ichi and Hime just get over their crap already!! XD

Okay, that's pretty much it. I've got the next chapter pretty much set up in my head, so it shouldn't be another 2 weeks till it's out *facepalm* argh…I hate it when I do this. Especially when I'm dying to get to the climax myself! Time really flies. Anyways, here we go, RRs to your R&Rs!!! :D

**zodious: **Oh wow! That is a lot in one sitting! Kind of an emotional rollercoaster isn't it XD But thank you so much for reading and I'm glad you liked it!!! Thank you so much for your support :D *hugs*

**Wolfy-chan08:** lol! Yeah, but Ichi has his own problems, poor guy XD It's probably my fault, I've made him too much of a jerk in this story xD but oh well! All will be resolved. And Aizen is creepy? I'm so glad that got across :3 Thfank you so much for your review!!

**hannehbuns:** hannehbuns! I just love saying that name :3 No seriously, I jovially exclaimed the name as I typed it. Got a severe eyebrow raise from my roomie XD ANYways, omygoodness your review had me blushing like Orihime catching Ichigo in the shower (or me catching Grimmjow in the shower *faints*). Thank you so, so very much and I definitely won't stop writing!! At least as long as I enjoy doing it (cause if I don't enjoy then it'll be crap xD )I wouldn't want to give you a heart attack D= Thank you again!! *hugs*

**The Lord's Fallen Angel:** Thank you for your review and support!! I'm a firm believer in happy endings, so most likely all will end well :D Thanks again!!

**elmosrevenge62:** Omg I was going to PM you the link for my avatar and then I totally forgot and now I've lost where the website is. It's by the Japanese artist Tanabata Days artist and as soon as I find her link again I'll give it to you. Anyways, thank you so much for always amazing review!!! They're so encouraging! And if I'd given any more hints about the black-haired guy I would've revealed who he was XD oh! And her scars are from her parents :/ Poor girl. I always wondered if she actually had any scars from her parents abuse, but I guess no since Kubo's swimsuit spread. Anyways, thank you so very much!!! *hugs* EDIT: Oh god I'm such a doofus XD hopefully you haven't read the chapter yet so you'll see this edit. Anyways, realized you don't have an accoutn so I can't PM you *facepalm* So here's the address for Tanabata Days: http:// tanabotadays . web . fc2 . com / (without the spaces of course) Click on the bottom link to enter the site. Then click the second link at the top to get to the fanarts. And profile pic is the second to last one in the first column :)

**bleachbabe03:** lol. Yes indeed that is a lemon XD And unfortunately I'll have to keep you guessing just a bit longer, but hen you might be able to guess. But maybe not XD And Hacchi has always been my fave vizard, but Shinji is definitely a close second! I'm so glad you enjoyed that tidbit XD Thank you oodles for your kind review!!! :D

**DancerGrl16:** Oh I'm the same way! I can make people choke on food and send various liquids up their noses through the written words, but in oral communication, I iz utter fail when it comes to making ppl laugh XD But thank you so much for your review!! It was lovely :3 And oh how was the wedding?? I love weddings! And the couple sounds so sweet :3 Thank you again!! *glomps*

**'PREttYPAIN':** *big teary shiny eyes* I'm so happy I made your week better!! I love that! And you made mine better by your wonderful review!! Thank you so much for your support!! *hug*

**antica:** teeheehee, see how much one can save on heating bills by just reading lemons XD And I loves me so Alpha male Ichigo too. Not over-domineering, but Alpha male, especially in bed, can be smexy as heck :D Thank you so much for fantastic review!! I'm glad you liked :DD *glomps*

**VergilTheart:** Hey VT!! My new BA friend XD Thank you so much for your kind review in addition to the compliments on the forum!! They're very much appreciated and loved! *hug*

**Sweet Yet Painful: **Oh my! I'm so glad my lemon didn't cause you any bodily harm!! That would be very bad indeed D= Thank you so much for the high compliments!! And Ichigo is a bit of an ahole, but the poor guy's a little messed up in the head as well. What with his crap going on. But…well I can say no more or I'll spoil the story XD And we'll just see how many of your hopes come true XD Thank you so much for your review!! And cookie dough ice cream amazing???? ……I think that's the nicest thing anyone has every said to me *sniff* Seriously, I'm quite touched *HUGS*

**StillDreamingWithEyesOpen:** hehe, thank you so much!! Very good guess, unfortunately I cannot say whether you are right or not yet xD I like Ulquiorra too, he's not my fave (Grimmjow's got that spot :3), but he's definitely an interesting character. Anyways, thank you for your lovely review!! I'm glad you didn't find my citrus rusty :D

**copperheadfightingninja:** dearest copper! *hugs* Thank you so much for your review! It was very kind :3 I feel encouraged so I guess you don't have to hurt me XD And don't worry at all about reviewing the other chapters! I love hearing your thoughts, but I completely understand. Life happens and then sometimes (maybe this is just me) I just don't feel like reviewing even on really good stuff XD *sigh* I need to work on my laziness XD Anyways, thanks so much for taking the time to review!!! *glompgs*

**The Two Sides of Fate:** Best thing since chocolate *shocked face* This fic has been compared to cookie dough ice cream and chocolate on this chapter!! I feel so overwhelmed with fuzzy warm feelings :3 Thank you!! And I completely agree with you about the scars thing. I love what you said about them, and in fact something like that will be incorporated later. Thank you oodles and oodles again for your amazing review, my number one stalker!! *glomps*

**Madhvija: **Ulquiorra? Very good guess. We shall see XD I'm so happy I made your week a better one!! And let's see, you have no life or my writing is awesome? Well, I know that you are awesome so the no life thing is definitely out. So I will humbly choose the writing is awesome *bluuuuush* Thank you so very much!!! *HUGS*

**Pinky Bulma: **The best chapter? Really?? Thank you so much!! I really appreciate your encouragement!! *hugs*

**x3Sn0w:** Thank you so much masquerade *hugs* I hope you approve of the GrimmNel-ness as well XD I never realize how brain-washed I really am until I start writing XD Anyways, thank you again for your wonderful support!! *glomps*

**BlackRoseInc: ***blush* Thank you so much!!! I was really nervous about that lemon, but I love yours so it's a relief to see that you liked it! *hugs* Thank yooouuu!!

**Crystal Dawn: **Thank you so much!!! I'm glad you enjoyed it :3

**zeronorth:** omygosh your review was so amazingly encouraging!! Thank you!! I really appreciate the support especially from my early reviewers!! Bore me??? Reviews never bore me!! I love every one of them! Thank you again, zero!!! *hug*

**Blitch:** *runs and glomps* Thank you, Blitch!! I was especially waiting to hear what you thought of the lemon, so it's SO good to see you liked it! And I did consider that route of using her just for sex, but I decided to do it a little different and I'm glad you like that! And yes, all the angst I'm putting these poor kids through will worth it to them (and my readers, hopefully) in the end XD Thank you oodles again!!

**Shrinking Violet66:** Thank you so much, Heroes!! And we'll see how twisty I can make this XD

**~AP:** Lots of Thank-you-ness!! XD

**Miss "L":** Thank you so much!! I'm glad you liked and it gave you many feelings :D And Ulquiorra! Good guess! Many have guessed him…I wonder if it is Ulqui… *scratches chin* Guess we'll see in the next chapter XD Thank you oodles again!! *hug*

**Sarrina-Wolf-Chick:** Oh I love the dresses from that era too!! When I was writing them I was thinking the same thing as you, definitely wanting some of those XD I'm glad you enjoyed them as well!! Ah yes, the beast curse. I have so many things to resolve in this don't I? XD Thank you so much for you review!!! *hugs*

**Batsu Espada:** lol! Ulquiorra is a very good guess. We shall see! I hope you enjoyed Ulqui in this chapter. I like him okay, but he's not one of my faves, so I'm a little nervous about getting his character just right. So let me know your honest thoughts on that! Thank you so very much for your review!! I'm glad you like my lemon :3

**Yono:** lol! It was a bit long, wasn't it XD And yes, they have so much angst *sigh* as I said earlier, I am SO ready for Ichigo to get his act together and look a little further than his own problems. But soon!! And good guesses! You're the only who didn't guess Ulqui only! But we shall see…I honestly thought I was gonna reveal him in this chapter…but oh well. Anyways, thank you so much for your ever amazing review!!! *hugs*

**Helpless Days: **lol! It was a bit bittersweet, wasn't it? But I'm glad you enjoyed it just the same!! Thank you so much for your lovely review!! *hug*

**miss. dramatikkkk:** Thank you for your reassurance and lovely review!! *hugs*

Omgosh. I feel like I can never express enough thanks to you people. You're just too awesome for words!!!

Have an amazing weekend guys!!! Don't do anything I wouldn't do XD

TTFN! Tata for now!!


	13. Chapter 13

*runs in like a mad woman and glomps readers to asphyxiation* Thank you for all your amazing reviews!!!! :D

Now we're at chapter 13...hmm...if I was the superstitious type...which I'm not...really, I'm not...But...you don't think there's an option that let's us skip the number 13, do you? XD

Ya know, I have a rant in me about bitter people obsessed over their fandom that waste their lives worshiping fictional crap....but I'll spare you :D Just...have fun with your hobby of shipping and fandom and whatnot, and if you ever find yourself becoming hateful and bitter, run away fast and go hug a tree or something!! XD Okay maybe not a tree...a real live human might be a good idea though. Okay, yay for random crap from the desk of Enelya...On with the story!!

**Disclaimer:** Bleach (c) Kubo Tite

* * *

:

:

:

"Stop."

Aizen's spy halted in his narrative. "Sir?"

"What was that name again?"

"Nemu Kurotsuchi."

"Kurotsuchi…" He thoughtfully ran his thumb along his bottom lip. "Where have I heard that name-" Suddenly, Aizen snapped his fingers. "Mayuri! Of course that bastard would have something to do with such madness. It's the only thing that could make any sense…"

So," he sneered after a moment. "It seems Mayuri might not be as crazy as he had seemed." He clapped his hands together and stood. "Come. It's time for us to pay my old schoolmate a visit. You will tell me the rest of your findings in the coach."

The informant nodded and looked away for a moment with a frown. His gut had been sinking and twisting with every word he uttered to Aizen. He feared what this man was thinking now that the plans were being revised. His face twisted with the first pains of regret as he remembered the days he had spent with his friend and his new wife. It had been easier to agree to betray his friend when they'd been apart for so long…but now… Pushing away the thoughts, he sighed as he rose to follow Aizen. He had no choice, he reminded himself. No choice.

:

:

His wife was killing him. Literally, physically, undeniably killing him. The day after the guests had left, Orihime brought him breakfast just like every other morning, but unlike all the other mornings she was silent. Not even one solitary peep. If it wasn't for the barely visible rise and fall of her chest – beautiful piece of human sculpture that it was – he would have doubted whether she was even breathing. Damn it all to hell and back! He wanted to hear her talk. He wanted to hear her observations that ranged from profoundly insightful to hilariously quirky. He wanted – Oh hell. What did it matter to him? He'd just finish his breakfast quietly, which should be nice for a change, and go on with the rest of his day, never to see her again until this time tomorrow. Granted, he'll probably be unbearably grumpy all day…well…more so than usual anyhow…

She coughed and he silently cursed the hopeful look he knew was splattered across his face at the small sound emerging from her lips – soft, plump, pink lips… Her tongue suddenly darted out to lick at them, leaving her mouth positively begging to be kissed. For some reason he lifted his gaze to her eyes and – his fork that had been hanging in mid-air with a piece of sausage attached to it suddenly clattered to his plate. She'd caught him staring at her and now she was staring at him and now they were both very aware that they were staring at each other…and neither could pull away.

He could just end this staring game and push the tray aside, grab her, and kiss her. It was his right, duty even, as a husband to kiss her as he pleased. So maybe it was unwise…but surely just one, little peck wouldn't do any harm. But wait, why be stingy? A little longer than a peck, perhaps. No tongue, of course, just a nice, long lingering of two pairs of lips that desperately needed some kissing. Well…but then one might argue that would be an unnecessary and cruel tease to both him and his wife, so a quick slip of the tongue would not be out of order…

"May I take your tray for you, my lord?"

The first words she'd spoken to him since her morning greetings only managed to vaguely penetrate his thoughts and elicited nothing more than a slight nod from him…and a grabbing of her wrist when she put her hands on the edge of the tray.

"M-My lord? Is something wrong?"

She let out a gasp when he suddenly yanked on the hold he had on her, pulling her close so that she had to steady herself by placing her free hand on his bare chest.

"Orihime, I-"

Her body shuddered as he tugged her closer… His hot breath was now caressing her lips – suddenly a loud clatter and shouts came from down the hall and Ichigo let go of her wrist so abruptly that she lost her balance and started to topple to the side. He grabbed her other hand just in time and stabilized her, but just as quickly let go of it again.

"Y-Yes, thank you, Orihime. I'm finished."

She blinked at him multiple times before finally shaking herself, grabbing the tray, and scurrying out of the room.

He groaned and rested his elbows on his thighs as he raked his fingers against his scalp. Maybe he would suggest that she adopt a more merciful way of killing him. There were gads of old swords strewn about the house. Nah…too bloody…a woman would prefer poison. A bit of arsenic in his tea, perhaps. Another groan escaped his lips as he ground the heels of his palms into his eye sockets. Insanity via sexual frustration was a hell of a way to die.

.

Orihime quickly left the empty tray outside his door and rushed past a stunned Renji and Mizuiro who were picking up pieces of the dropped valet set, not stopping until she was outside, leaning back against the garden doors, and deeply breathing in the fresh air.

What had just happened? One second she'd been wishing the duke would kiss her, the next second she was sure he was about to, and the second after that she was rushing out of his room in a panic!

She groaned and pushed away from the doors, strolling down the steps and into the flower gardens to finger the cheerful daylilies as she pondered. It didn't take her long to conclude that it had just been her wishful thinking momentarily blinding her from the truth. That truth being that her husband wanted nothing to do with her. He'd said it himself. Gathering anything else from any of his actions was just her imagination and silly hopes coloring things in a way they were not meant to be seen.

Shaking her head, her thoughts returned to what had preoccupied her mind for the better part of the morning; thoughts so strong that for once she had not been completely focused on her husband during their daily one-sided conversation. Since the moment she'd woken up her stomach had been filled with the twisting, sinking feeling of foreboding. A feeling she hadn't had since the morning before her brother's death.

But that was ridiculous. What could possibly happen? It was a beautiful day; bright blue skies sprinkled with a few puffy clouds; an unusual, cool breeze was coming in from the north, giving relief to an otherwise hot mid-August day. It was the kind of day where nothing could go wrong. But her gut was telling her differently, and it was also telling her that there was nothing she could do about it.

Her arms wrapped around her body, trying to still the quaking. _Please God, don't let me feel a pain like that again. Please._

:

:

"Aizen? Is that really you? Well, what a real treat this is!" Mayuri exclaimed mockingly.

"No need to put on a face on my account, Kurotsuchi. I'm here strictly on business," Aizen eased himself into a small chair at the corner of the tent. "You're a hard man to find."

Mayuri raised an eyebrow. "Hmph. Apparently not hard enough though."

"Have you ever had dealings with the Duke of Clermont, Ichigo Kurosaki?" he asked the alchemist suddenly as he pulled off his white gloves, finger by finger.

The eccentric man cocked his head to the side as he studied his old classmate. A two-faced classmate who had been exceedingly popular and nice to certain people, and exceedingly rude and haughty towards Mayuri. "I'm sure I can't remember."

Aizen motioned to the dark-haired man standing beside him and in a moment a small bag of gold coins tumbled onto the working table. "Ah!" Mayuri exclaimed as he picked up a coin to examine it closely. "I suddenly seem to remember something about the young Duke."

The marquis smiled patiently.

"It was about six or seven years ago, he came by wanting to raise his family from the dead. Now don't scoff! I can do it, but it had just been entirely too long since their deaths. Giving life to rotting corpses is not a pretty sight." The alchemist stopped and simply stared at his guest.

"Your memory failing again?" Aizen inquired blandly.

"Mm, I'm afraid it is. We are getting quite far along in our years, Aizen." He watched the motion of the hand and the growing of the small, gold mound on his desk. "Oh yes! Well, the young duke became quite rude with me, so I tricked him into taking an elixir."

"And this elixir changes one into a monster in the night?"

"Ah! So it worked! I'm so pleased…not that I ever fail. It's just that the results vary from person to person. But…" Mayuri paused and pretended to concentrate on the organization of his beakers as his inner cogs and wheels rapidly turned. "I wouldn't call it a monster, exactly."

"Then what would you call it," Aizen quickly asked, his patience wearing thin.

"An all-powerful being." Mayuri caught a glimpse of the wide-eyed, greedy look that passed over the marqui's face. "When one consumes my elixir it goes through the body and into the blood stream, changing the cells into – well, you're not interested in all those sordid details, are you? The end result is the ability to transform into a being stronger than ten men, faster than a cheetah, and more powerful than any mere human could ever dream of becoming."

Aizen unconsciously licked at his lips hungrily. "Are there any repercussions?"

"Oh no! None at all! I mean, except for the small matter of only being able to change into it at night," the alchemist lied.

The marqui's normally clear thinking was clouded by thoughts of more power. _More powerful than any mere human could ever dream of becoming,_ the sorry excuse for a scientist had said. Suddenly he shot up from his chair. "How much for a dose?"

Mayuri feigned a look of surprise. "Oh? So you would like to try it, eh?"

"Yes, yes. How much, you sniveling little man?!"

The alchemist grinned calmly and told him double the amount he'd told the duke. Aizen immediately agreed and asked for two doses. "Two?"

"One for me and one for my companion here."

"Sir! I-"

"Not now!" Aizen growled back at the man.

Mayuri conceded and set about fixing the elixir. For several minutes the tent was filled with the sounds of gases releasing, liquids boiling, and glasses clinking. Aizen eagerly watched as the alchemist poured a strange, thick substance into two separate beakers and set them at the edge of the table. "There you are. Bon appétit, monsieur."

Aizen stalked over to the table, hesitated for a split second, and then grasped the glass in his hand and tossed it back into his throat. When he'd emptied it he coughed at the foul taste and shook his head, scrunching his face as he set the beaker down and grasped the other one…bringing it to his lips.

"Aizen!" Mayuri cried. "What are you doing, you fool?! Don't drink both of them!"

The companion could only gape in shock.

When he'd emptied the second one, Aizen dragged the back of his hand across his mouth and smirked at Mayuri. "Thank you, old friend. When I return to rip the flesh from your bones, I'll be considerate and make it quick."

The alchemist only shook his head and accepted the money the dark-haired man handed to him. "I don't know what will happen to you with that great of a dose."

A short laughed escaped the power-hungry man's mouth. "Isn't it obvious? I will gain double the power!"

Mayuri raised an eyebrow at the baseless reasoning, but said nothing until they'd left his tent, leaving him to muse to himself aloud. "Well, anyhow it will be interesting to study his remains when he dies" – for you see, the alchemist knew it would cause eventual death, he just didn't know how it would happen. And far be it from him to enlighten the fool that had just left his tent – "Perhaps I should take a trip up to Clermont to be sure I can study the effects while they're still fresh."

:

"I just don't understand why they can't admit that they like each other _to_ each other!" Renji exclaimed with a toss of his hands as he sat back in the chair at the kitchen table.

Rukia whirled around to glare at him, eyes narrowed, lips pursed. Did he even realize how hypocritical he just sounded?

"What?"

Rangiku rolled her eyes. "You're such an idiot."

"Definitely," Rukia agreed.

"I meant both of you."

"What?!" The red and black heads stared at her as if she'd lost her mind.

"You're both idiots."

"Yes, I know what you're saying," Rukia cried vehemently. "But what do you mean by it?!"

Rangiku placed her palms on the table and pushed herself up. "I mean that sometimes, Rukia, a woman needs to tell social traditions to go to hell and take the initiative." She glanced at the butler. "Even if it means stepping on a man's pride, especially if said man is an idiot." Rangiku stared back at the gawking duo and then turned towards the door with another eyeroll and a huff. "I'm leaving. There's enough lover's tension in this damned castle without having to deal with you two."

The door slam was akin to an explosion in the silent, tensioned room. Renji peeled his stiff fingers off of the edge of the table and forced a laugh. "Well, she always says the weirdest things. Doesn't ever make any sense!" After a few seconds of more silence he glanced in her direction, expecting a scalding gaze, but getting a look that broke his heart. "R-Rukia?" She had the most mournful look he'd ever seen her have, but she quickly shook her head and turned back to counter, busying herself with shining a pot.

_Idiot. Idiot. Stupid-head. Like I would take the initiative. Stoop myself to that level after all these years of skirting around whatever it is we've been skirting around. Gah! Stup-_ Large, warm hands stilled her abuse of the pot and halted her inner thoughts. "R-Renji?"

He lifted her hands and gently turned her around, his hands sliding up her arms and grasping her shoulders. Her eyes grew huge as she looked into his tender gaze and watched his head slowly descend towards hers. Could this really be happening right now? Could he finally be – and then warm lips met with hers and her hands shot up to cling to the back of his neck, just in case he might change his mind and back out of the moment she'd been waiting for. God, she had waited for what seemed like decades for this. She pressed her lips hard against his.

And if he values his life he better make this good – a moan escaped her lips as his tongue slid against the seam of her lips, parting them, opening and letting him in. Her fingers went up the nape of his neck to the tie at his pony tail, tugging at the strings and easily freeing the blood red waterfall that spilled over her hands and tickled her cheeks. For now, his life was safe.

Renji lifted his head just enough to look in her eyes and cradled her face in his large hands. "Rukia, I-" Her finger pressed against his lips.

"Not now. Later…Renji." She tugged hard at the back of his neck and his lips obligingly seized hers again, his hands traveled down her back and grasped her rear, pulling her closer, pushing her back against the cupboards as he pressed his body against her front. A groan came from his throat as she wrapped her tiny legs around his waist.

This was the moment Rangiku chose to return to retrieve the cap she'd left on the kitchen table – fortunately the newly formed couple was completely oblivious to anything and everything beyond each other and Rangiku was able to slip out undetected as she smiled to herself. "Well," she whispered when she was outside the door. "It's about time."

"What's about time?" a scowling white-haired boy asked as he stalked towards her.

"Nothing, Toshi! Absolutely nothing!"

Hitsugaya rolled his eyes and moved to get past her to the kitchen door, only to be bounced back by breasts. "Hey! What's the idea, Matsumoto?" She smooshed her finger against his lips.

"Shh, Toshi! You'll disrupt fate!"

He scrunched up his face and stepped away. "And you're disrupting my stomach! I'm hungry, let me by!" Again he failed to get past her.

"Now, now. You're still a growing boy! You need fresh fruits and vegetables. Why don't you go see Hacchi and he'll get you something nice, hm?"

"Matsumoto! Get the hell out of-"

"Tsk, tsk," she scolded as she turned him around and pushed at his back, leading him away. "Little boys shouldn't use such language. Come, come why don't-"

"Don't call me little, you crazy old woman!"

Hitsugaya suddenly wished he could have his words for lunch while gazing back at the cold-blooded stare.

"Old woman, huh? Now you listen to me, little man," Rangiku smiled coldly. "You're going to turn around and walk away before I hurt you, understand?"

The white haired prodigy – suddenly brought down to his actual age level – simply nodded and quietly followed her direction. The scullery maid grinned and stepped back in front of the door, crossing her arms under her bountiful chest. Sentinel for lovers was definitely the kind of noble work she could enjoy doing. Almost as good as being the one behind the closed doors.

:

Ichigo watched his wife pull weeds from the zucchini plants with a deep scowl etched into his face. Didn't she realize she was a duchess now? Duchesses most definitely do not pull weeds. And for the love of God she wasn't even wearing gloves! She was going to get scratches and blisters all over her hands!

He inhaled deeply. Of course, getting her to stop working around the place as if she was still his maid was going to be like pulling teeth. A small smile sneaked onto his face; she could be stubborn about the damnedest things. But – the frown returned – what had had her so upset this morning? Even through her silence he could see that something was more than bothering her, it was upsetting her. But what could possibly have happened way out here? She had no enemies here; could _he_ have possibly done something?

The duke could feel his inner voice rolling its eyes. _Could you have done something? Only been the worst husband this century has ever seen or ever will see! Do you really think a marriage to you could be counted as a rescue? Do you really think that a life with you is better than a life with Aizen?_

He growled at the voice to shut up. Of course he was the lesser of the two evils. And what other choice did she have? What other choice – God, what was he doing? Why was he holding her here like a prisoner? Just because he had shut himself up here in this gloomy, God-forsaken world didn't mean she had to stay. He lifted an involuntarily tender gaze to his beautiful wife. That was probably what had happened. She's so full of life, so bright; he, this place, was squelching her, squeezing the life from her and making her miserable. No doubt she'd realized just how miserable she was here when his friends had briefly filled the house with lightness and gaiety that he pathetically lacked.

She should get out, see the world, let the world see her. Now that she was married to him, there was no reason to keep her here. He should let her go…

"Ah!" One hand clutched the front of his shirt, above the gripping pain in his heart, while the other fell flat against the window pane. He couldn't…he couldn't do it. He couldn't let her go. He couldn't live without her. His eyes squeezed his eyes shut against any more thoughts. Rubbing his hand hard against his chest, he tried to think when and how to tell her… He would let her…let her go wherever she wanted. America, Africa, China, every continent and every country if she desired. He had to. No matter what inexplicable pain it caused him…he had to let her go.

Hacchi suddenly came into view as he walked over to her and said something while gesturing with his hands that made her laugh. But even from this distance he could tell…it wasn't how she used to laugh. He set his jaw. Letting her go was for the best. Maybe one day she could learn to truly laugh again, that abandoned laughter that he lov–

Suddenly pushing himself away from the window, he stalked over to his brandy decanter. Tomorrow. He'd give her freedom tomorrow. Just…he would just selfishly take one more…one last breakfast with her.

.

"Is something troubling you, my dear?" Hacchi asked of the young woman when her strained laughter caused him concern.

She tugged hard at a stubborn weed, wishing she could yank out this awful feeling in her stomach just as easily. "Nothing of consequence, Hacchi. Thank you."

Reluctantly, he decided not to press her and headed back to the house to get them some refreshments after a fatherly pat to her head. _Such a sweet girl…such a pity…_

:

"Have dinner with me?" Ichigo asked before he could stop it.

"What?" Orihime couldn't quite believe her ears.

"Will you…dine with me this evening?" He hadn't really been sure why he'd come out to the gardens, but he supposed this must have been why.

She searched his eyes that looked disconcertingly soft, and she felt hope slowly rise up past the foreboding that had steadily been growing stronger as the day went on. "Y-yes, of course."

"Good. I'll see you in the dining hall at seven o'clock then?"

She pressed her lips together and nodded fervently. He left without another word and she watched the retreat of his broad back clad in a form-fitting white shirt. Hacchi bowed to the duke as they met on the gardener's return with the limeades.

Dazedly, she received the cold drink from Hacchi and took a small sip. Hacchi smiled to himself at the small sparkle in her eyes.

:

Renji's eyebrows shot up while his mouth dropped open. "I beg your pardon, sir?"

"I said, the duchess and I would like to eat dinner in the dining hall this evening. Is that a problem?"

The butler shut his mouth tightly to hide the grin that was insistent on getting out. "Not at all, my lord."

"Good. Have it ready at seven." Ichigo started to turn, but then he stopped and stared at Renji's neck with a frown. "Abarai, what's on your neck?"

Renji's hand shot up to clamp against the side of his neck. "A, uh, spider bite, my lord."

"A spider bite?" Ichigo looked at him in eyebrow-raising disbelief. "This spider doesn't happen to be an excellent cook, does she?" He smirked at his butler's shocked expression. "Just make sure it's ready on time." The duke gave one last pointed look at his butler before leaving with a smirk on his face. "That means no distracting my cook."

The red-haired man with the recently requited love coughed and his lips formed a smirk of their own and then a full-blown grin. Today was turning out to be a most excellent of days. And surely one tiny little distraction to an equally tiny cook wouldn't hurt anything…

:

After an afternoon full of frantic cooking and polishing of silver, five minutes till seven o'clock rolled around only too soon for more than just the servants as Orihime bit her lip at her reflection in the full length mirror. Momo grinned at their reflections. "You look like a queen, my lady."

Orihime blushed and shook her head shyly. "Oh, I don't think so…but…do you really think I look all right?"

The little maid smiled at her mistress dressed in a shimmering yellow gown with off-shoulder cap sleeves covered in small billows of sheer fabric. Momo tugged at the satin amber sash tied high on her trim waist. The thick fabric fell in elegant folds that came to the toes of her satin slippers and then trailed behind her in a train. Thick, auburn hair was piled high in wide curls; a thin, yellow ribbon circled the styling, holding it in place. Her turquoise-colored necklace gave an innocent touch to the overall elegance.

"His grace will surely break his jaw when it hits the floor at the sight of you," Momo said confidently as she adjusted a stray curl.

"Thank you, Momo," Orihime smiled shyly at her.

"Well then, let's get you down there, shall we? Don't want you to be late at your first dinner with the duke!"

"Oh! Yes! We must hurry!" The duchess gathered up her skirts and started in a mad dash for the door.

"Wait, my lady!" the maid cried, causing Orihime to stop and turn around. "Slowly so we won't mess up your hair!"

Orihime let go of the silky folds with a sheepish look. "Yes, of course." But even then, she had a hard time keeping her feet from flying down the steps, especially when the large grandfather clock in the foyer began to gong the seventh hour. With a deep, settling breath she reached out to push down on the curling handle of one of the large dining hall doors and pushed.

And there he was beside the chair next to his – she was relieved there were two place settings at the end of the table and not one on either side of the immensely long piece of wood that would have made conversation completely impossible, especially over the expansive flower, fruit, and candle arrangement in the middle. He stood with his hand on the back of her chair, looking as roughly elegant as ever in his black suit, white shirt, and silver neck scarf. Perhaps a setting on the other side of the table would have been a convenient excuse after all since she didn't see how she going to carry on any kind of intelligent conversation – oh, forget intelligent! Words alone seemed a bit out of reach with this unusual invitation and with him – how dare he! – looking like that.

Maybe he shouldn't have told her formal. Because then she wouldn't be looking so blatantly alluring, elegant, and innocent all at the same time and thereby robbing him of coherent speech. If she was exuding one of those attributes instead of all three, maybe things would be more manageable. But this – he cleared his throat and motioned for her to sit down. She nodded and he watched the way her hips subtly swayed beneath the satin. She smiled at him and he was pulled in by her lips. She turned to lower herself into the chair he had held out for her and he devoured the creamy skin of her neck with his eyes.

Ichigo gently pushed in his wife's chair and seated himself, immediately grasping the merlot and filling their glasses with the red liquid. They both took sips and he smiled uneasily at her; she returned it with a beaming one of her own. He blinked. It…it was almost like the way she used to smile…

Rangiku with a soup tureen and a burst of the kitchen door interrupted the silence that was rapidly approaching awkward. Orihime flushed at the wink her friend gave her as the potato soup was ladled, and the duchess quickly tackled the task of emptying her bowl with amazing focus and determination.

.

"Well? What's happening out there?" an anxious Rukia asked.

"They're eating soup," her scullery maid replied.

"They're eat–" the cook planted her fists on her hips. "Ranny, you give me more details this instant or I'll –"

"There aren't any details to give! That's all they're doing, just sitting and slurping."

"Dammit! I _knew_ we should have used more candles and less lamplight."

"Now, now. They will find each other in time," Ms. Unohana inserted. "We must be patient."

"Well…I suppose…" Rukia relented. "But still…a little more ambience wouldn't have hurt anything."

"And besides," Rangiku grinned. "Two couples finding love in one day is a bit much, don't you think Rukia?"

Rukia blushed and turned to poke at the two small steaks. "I don't know what you're talking about Ranny."

"So, what's happening out there?" Renji asked when he suddenly entered.

"Nothing, yet." Rangiku replied while snickering at the back of Rukia's neck turning bright red.

The butler didn't really hear her reply as the cook caught his eye and he stepped behind her, sweeping his hand across her back as he reached above her to the wine rack. She tilted her head back and glared at him. "Isn't it a bit early to be getting out the dessert wine?"

An easy grin stretched across his face. "Is it? My mistake." He reached back up to replace the bottle, pressing his body against hers and then leaning down so his lips were against her ear. "I'll just get it later then."

"Hello? There are other people in the room, ya know."

"Hush Keigo," Mizuiro admonished. "Just because the baker's daughter won't give you the time of day doesn't mean you can be bitter about everyone else."

"Boys! Shut your mouths!" Rangiku cried. "You ruined a moment!"

But Renji had taken advantage of their audience being distracted and stole a quick kiss from his fiancé – the man was slow to start, but once he got up and going, he was a force to be contended with, as Rukia was rapidly discovering. That and her brother, a famous chef in Paris who was a tad too skillful with his knives, would have killed him if he didn't do right by his sister. Not that Renji was complaining – he gave the cook's rump a quick squeeze – no siree, he had no clue what he'd been so worried about all those years, but whatever risks there were, being able to hold her in his arms was well worth it.

:

"Oh wow! It's so pretty!" Orihime exclaimed as Rukia set down the plate of steak au poivre accompanied by sweet potato soufflé and green beans. The cook smiled and set the duke's plate down.

"Yes. Well done, Rukia."

"Thank you, my lord." She struggled not to grin at his wincing glance at her kicking foot. "Can I get anything else for you?"

"N-No, thank you."

"Very well. Please enjoy."

Ichigo let out a breath of relief when the door shut behind her and glanced at his wife staring at her dinner. "Is everything all right?"

She bit her lip and started to nod, but then cocked her head to the side and pointed at the white and purple flower atop her steak. "Um…we…we're not supposed to eat that are we?"

His mouth started to slant upward. "Yeah, you don't have to, but it's an edible flower."

She looked up at him with huge, horrified eyes. "Edible…flower? B-But that's…it's like…it feels almost cannibalistic!"

He scrunched his eyebrows together and pursed his lips to keep from laughing. "Well, I suggest we not eat it then, and just enjoy its beauty on the edge of our plates."

Orihime solemnly nodded and gently picked up the little flower to set it to the side. Ichigo did the same. She smiled up at him and picked up her fork. His gaze suddenly grew sad as he watched her and then dropped his eyes his plate. He had a terrible feeling that after tonight it was going to be harder than ever to let her go.

"Orihime," he said after a few minutes. "Are there any parts of the world that you particularly want to visit?"

"Oh!" She raised sparkling eyes to his. "Every country there is!"

For some reason this made him exceedingly depressed, and apparently she noticed this because she quickly remedied by saying, "Not that I don't love it here at Clermont, because I do! Truly! I mean, I'd be perfectly happy remaining here for the rest of my life" – Now that cheered his spirits immensely – "But, I'm still curious to see all the different places in the world! There's so many and we're all so diverse!"

"Do you have any favorites you'd like to see?"

She poked at her sweet potatoes thoughtfully. "Hmm, I'm afraid I'm incapable of picking…I've never been very good at picking favorites of the things I know like colors and books and things, so picking a favorite of something I don't know puts me in a really tight spot. I'm sorry, I must seem terribly indecisive."

He smiled slightly at her. "No, just very expansive in your tastes. Which is a good thing, I think. You can enjoy many things, which makes for a more interesting person, and you aren't limited so much by mountains of things you don't enjoy."

Orihime blushed at her wine glass at his subtle compliment, and tried to veer things away from her. "And what about you, my lord? Have you been to many countries?"

:

Half an hour later Rukia was huffing and puffing and pacing in every inch of the kitchen.

"Calm down, Rukia," Ranikgu said. "They're having conversation aren't they? I mean, what are you wanting? A kiss across the table? That's not a very romantic moment."

"Well…no…but still…I mean…Well, I don't know what I was expecting, but it was more than this! I fixed my most romantic meal and now they're at the strawberries and chocolate mousse and not a spark of romance!" Rukia stopped and crossed her arms, staring down into her sink. She really wanted her friend to experience what she had today, or at least have a little bit of happiness. Rukia had to admit, part of it was selfish because she was dying to tell her that she was engaged, but she couldn't do that when Orihime was having such an awful time with love. And it wasn't like she could tell anyone else. Well, there was her best friend, but he was kind of deeply involved in the whole thing.

Tatsuki interrupted her brooding by rushing in with Uryuu and Nemu in tow. "Ladies and gentlemen, I give you our romance sparkers." She grinned at the incredulous looks given to her and her stiff companions. "Have you forgotten that these two can play piano and violin?" The blank looks didn't show a single sign of life. "And that there's a small ballroom off the dining hall?" Tatsuki smiled indulgently at the sudden burst of exclamations and raised her hands to settle them down. "Yes, yes I know. I'm a genius. Now, when will they be finished with dessert?"

:

Ichigo watched Rangiku take away the dessert plate and forced a tiny smile at his wife. The dinner had ended far too soon. "Well, I guess-" He looked back to the side of the room to see his butler walking in. "Renji? Wha-"

"My lord, if you would follow me for the conclusion of your dinner, please."

The duke blinked at Renji, but then shrugged, stood from his chair, and helped Orihime out of hers, extending his elbow as her escort. He noticed the light pink dusting on her cheeks as she wrapped her hand around the inside of his arm. Not until they were actually inside the ballroom did he realize where they were, having been decidedly distracted by his wife's closeness.

"What's going on here?"

In answer, Ishida's long fingers moved along the keys of the grand piano at the edge of the circular ballroom, starting off a slow waltz, closely followed by Nemu on the violin. The music filled the room and Renji swept his arm in a bow, indicating the dance floor. For several astonished seconds the couple simply gaped at him, and Renji was almost sure that the duke would refuse and leave her standing on the edge of the ballroom.

Ichigo slid his arm from her grasp and moved in front of her, taking her other hand in his. She nodded shyly at the silent question in his eyes and allowed him to guide her to the floor. The duke looked back at her sudden halt when they'd almost reached the center.

"I-I'm afraid I'm not a very good dancer. Two left feet and that sort of thing," she chuckled nervously. His eyes warmed and he pulled her closer.

"It's all right. Dancing isn't exactly my area of expertise either. So don't fret if you step on my feet because I can almost guarantee that I'll be returning the favor, albeit not intentionally."

She smiled up at him and he tried to gather her into a starting position, but she stopped him. "Um, my train…I think there's a…" She reached down and fumbled around trying to find the loop for her wrist on the inside of her train. "There's just…so much fabric…" Her eyes cast a smilingly apologetic glance up at him. "I'm sorry, I'm not very elegant am I?"

_You're perfect_, he thought. But he said nothing, only stooped down and found the wristlet. She blushed again as he slipped it over her hand; but turned beet red as he slipped his hand into hers as his other arm hugged her waist, pulling her in close for the waltz. A scandalously intimate dance for unrelated dance partners that her brother had frowned upon her learning, but one he had taught her anyway, instructing her not to dance it with any man other than himself and her husband. _Well, brother, there's one admonishment I've kept_.

And her husband was a liar, she thought with amusement. He skillfully swept her around the ballroom, leading so expertly that even a klutz such as she didn't crush his toes. It felt like they were one person as they moved all over the room; her following his subtle presses to her back and hand and the movement of his hips. She'd always been a bit skeptical that Cinderella had fallen in love after only one night of dancing with a handsome prince…but now she found herself believing that it was, indeed, more than possible.

"Find something funny about my dancing, Hime?" he asked when he noticed the smile she was suppressing.

Her heart warmed at the name he used to call her before everything had happened…but she couldn't very well tell him about her fairy tale revelation… "I was just thinking that you're a liar."

"Oh?"

"You're a wonderful dancer."

He let out a low chuckle and pulled her closer. "I could say the same for you."

She snorted. "Pish-posh. 'Tis only your leading that's keeping me from grinding your toes into a fine powder."

His chuckle was a little louder this time. "Call it simple self-preservation."

Just then the song ended and he reluctantly began to loosen his hold on his wife, but another song immediately started up again and he pulled her back in. Without really thinking about it, he memorized the feel of her against him. The way her smell clouded his senses. The sound of her voice soothing him.

All too soon the single chime for half past the eighth hour sounded and interrupted the dream. He finished the dance and then backed away slightly, looking regretfully into her eyes. "I'm sorry…I…sunset will be in less than half an hour."

Orihime smiled sadly and nodded. "It's okay. Go on."

He hesitantly left her arms and she watched him stride out of the ballroom. With a deep breath she turned to the other doorway that was filled with spying servants and smiled at them. "Thank you," she said simply.

They all grinned back, but then Renji suddenly frowned. "What the-?"

"Renji? What's wrong?" his fiancé asked.

"Do you hear that? A carriage just rolled up."

Orihime was only distantly aware of his words and that he was stalking away to see to the visitors. She wrapped her arms around herself and sighed deeply with a small smile on her lips. An inexplicably awful day had turned into an unexpectedly wonderful evening. Her eyebrows suddenly pinched together as the sinking feeling that had plagued her since the moment she woke up suddenly returned with a vengeance. Oh no, why did it have to choose now to come back and taint one of the best moments of her life?

Her thoughts remembered that Renji was checking on an uninvited carriage and a deep fear gripped her so hard she nearly doubled over.

"Orihime?"

She looked up at Tatsuki's voice and saw that all the servants were near her now, looking at her in concern. "The-the visitors they…" Orihime picked up her skirts and ran out of the ballroom, a sudden urgency propelling her to her husband, wherever he was.

.

Ichigo stepped out onto the marble veranda and looked at the setting sun with a heavy heart and arms that could still feel her inside them. He really did enjoy causing himself the greatest possible pain didn't he? And that idiot writer, Shakespeare, kept ringing in his ears: _My only love sprung from my only hate; too early unknown and known too late_. Bah! What is it his wife would say? "Pish-posh," he muttered into the dusk.

He frowned at hearing a commotion coming from inside the house and turned just in time to see Renji trying and failing to hold back two dark figures coming towards the glass doors. Renji and one of the men burst through the doors.

"Aizen?!" He couldn't believe his eyes. "What the hell are you doing here you son of a bitch!" Where was his wife? He hoped she was safely tucked away somewhere.

His uncle smiled coldly at him. "I've missed you, dear nephew." Ichigo silently glared at him. "I see, I suppose I better explain my sudden intrusion."

"If you don't mind and-" Ichigo glanced quickly at the sunset "-hurry it up."

"Oh don't worry about your little…transformation, nephew." Aizen grinned wider at the satisfyingly shocked look Ichigo shot at him.

"What the hell are you talking about?!"

"Oh don't worry about putting up any more pretenses. I've learned everything about you from a faithful spy of mine, or, should I say, a traitorous friend of yours."

Ichigo scowled deeper in further confusion and frustration and for the first time his gaze flicked to the other man, hiding in the shadows. Something about that figure…

"Come on out. Don't be shy," Aizen urged tauntingly.

With hunched shoulders and a face twisted in shame, the man emerged.

Ichigo's eyes grew wide in horror and utter disbelief. "Hisagi?!"

The captain's head hung lower, and he said not a word.

"H-How could you…Hisagi tell me this isn't true! This is all a lie! _Hisagi!_" The man he'd held as a dear friend for many years said nothing in his moment of betrayal revealed. Ichigo riveted to his uncle. "What have you done to him?! Somehow…this isn't real…somehow you've manipulated him into doing this."

"_I_ didn't manipulate anyone, Ichigo. It was money that manipulated that sad fellow."

"Money?" Ichigo whispered. He moved his gaze back to Hisagi. "Friend," -Hisagi's body flinched at the word- "if you had need of money I would have given you anything!"

Aizen answered for the silent man. "He was too ashamed to ask you for money that he needed for mountains of debts in alcohol and gambling."

"So you sunk your fangs into him and made him betray me instead?!" Ichigo snarled.

The debt assister let out a long suffering sigh. "I didn't make anyone do anything, my dear nephew. Anyhow, this is all beside the point. Don't you want to know what I'm doing here, equipped with the knowledge of your dark secret?"

"Just because you're more knowledgeable about me doesn't mean you'll get Orihime! She's still my wife and now you'll have to contend with my curse before you get your hands on her!"

His uncle let out a sickening laugh. "Oh how short-sighted you are, Kurosaki. I don't care about her. I care about destroying you and gaining all that you have."

"What?" he spat out.

"For years I've been trying and, I humbly admit, failing at acquiring your title and all the power that goes along with it. My first failure, which began in success, was putting your family in disfavor with your grandfather. But this is nothing new to you, of course. What might be, though, is that when I failed to win with words, I resorted to blood."

Ichigo's face darkened and twisted. "What are you talking about?"

"Do you really think your wife's idealist brother was the one who was the cause of the attack on your family? Fool. I had discovered that those rebels were planning an attack on me of all people," he clasped a hand to his chest in phony shock and pain. "So, I simply jumped at the opportunity and paid the informant a lofty sum to tell them Clermont instead of Carignan. What a waste of money since, unfortunately, you were in Paris that day."

"What?!" Hisagi's first word was spoken in shock and anger as he stared at his recent employer with a face twisted in deep horror. The duke had grown dangerously still.

"Oh yes." Aizen flippantly motioned at Hisagi. "I forgot to mention that, didn't I? How reticent of me."

"You bastard!" Hisagi drew his sword and lunged for Aizen, but was stayed by the duke's firm hand on his arm.

"Hisagi…thank you, but…no. This is my fight."

"Ichigo! You don't know what you're saying! You-"

"One last thing before the sun sets and all becomes chaos," Aizen interrupted. "I think you should know, Ichigo, that I found Mayuri and I've taken the elixir."

Shock flashed across Ichigo's face for only a moment before it was replaced by deep determination. "Good. It wouldn't be a fair fight otherwise."

His uncle grinned lazily at him as the last sliver of orange sun began sinking below the horizon. "Fair, indeed."

Ichigo turned his back and walked down the steps. "Away from the house, Aizen."

"Very well."

The two men entered the flower garden, but then they could go no further as they were simultaneously struck by nearly unbearable pain, doubling over and crying out into the darkness. Ichigo barely raised his head at the sound of the doors bursting open. "No!" he cried out in a strangled voice. "Hime! Get…back inside!"

She didn't move as she stared at the nightmare in front of her. This is what she had felt was coming. It was happening now. And someone was going to die. "Ichigo!" she screamed. "No! Run away! _Please_ run away!" She started to run down the steps, but was held back by two pairs of arms. She couldn't tell who she was struggling against, all she could see was Aizen turning into the monster that would surely kill her husband. "Let me go! Let…go!" Tears rolled down her face, but she was no match for Renji and Hisagi.

Finally she slumped to the marble ground and helplessly watched what was happening in the gardens. As her husband turned into the beast, Aizen turned into a horrific monster. His clothes tore into shreds, revealing skin rippling into shiny black scales all over his body. A hideously large lizard tail shot out behind him and long, red-tipped spikes at its end tore up the flower beds as it whipped back and forth against the ground.

His neck and face bulged and stretched into the gruesome head of a dragon, spikes protruding from its head and great teeth gnashing at the air. Orihime stilled into complete shock and despair as it grew to over twice the size of her husband. Finally it opened its eyes and swiped at the air; eyes that glowed red and claws nearly a foot in length.

Suddenly all was quiet as beast and demon faced each other, their muscles tensing in anticipation. Slowly the death circle began as they measured one another's strengths, occasionally one would growl or make a small move. At the same moment they stopped circling and crouched low to the ground. Orihime's nails scraped against the stone floor, clenching her fists; never had she felt more helpless and yet so desperate to be anything but.

There was a blur of sudden movement and the black demon had pinned the white beast to the ground, its claws digging into the beast's shoulders. With a roar, Ichigo dug his own claws into the black scales and swiped four deep gashes into its chest. Aizen reared back and howled, and the beast was able to get out from under him and to his feet.

The dragon-like creature jumped to its feet and lunged for its opponent again, but Ichigo side-stepped in time, whirling around to face him again – and caught a hard blow to the face that sent him reeling backwards.

Again, Aizen pounced and gave him four matching gashes down the pale torso. Ichigo struggled underneath him but was held fast by its legs crushing him down and its hands wrapped around his throat, blood trickling down its claws. The beast suddenly let out a frustrated growl, opened its great mouth wide, and chomped down on the shoulder of the demon.

After regaining his footing, the beast spat out the chunk of muscle and scales, warily watching Aizen grip what little was left of his shoulder. The red eyes lifted, narrowed, and with a speed that Ichigo couldn't follow he was upon him. A deep gash in each of Ichigo's legs sent blood spewing out, soaking the flowers in dark liquid.

The demon grabbed a white arm and twisted it around Ichigo's body; a snap cracked through the air, followed by an agonized cry. With one arm dangling helplessly, the beast fruitlessly swiped his claws at Aizen, but met with only air. The demon snapped its arm out and gripped the beast's neck, lifting it off the ground as yellow eyes slowly blinked, the loss of blood and oxygen forcing its body into unconsciousness.

"_Stop!_"

Orihime's cry drew the attention of the red-eyed demon and for a moment they stared at one another, her eyes pleading with it to have mercy on her husband. Without blinking, the monster lifted the beast higher and tossed it towards her and against the marble steps, the beast's injured body crumbling the stone beneath it. She cried out and ran to the beast, taking one of its great paws in her hands. "Ichigo," she whispered earnestly.

His yellow and black eyes barely opened to look at her, and he lifted the other arm, gently sliding a bloody claw down her cheek, painting it red. He tried to lift his masked head, but she lightly pressed on his chest where there were no wounds. "No, you mustn't hurt yourself any further." He growled low in his throat in protest and was about to lift up anyway – but then she was suddenly whipped from his view.

He growled again and pushed himself up, eyes darting to and fro, barely comprehending the horrified cries of the other two men. And then he beast's whole world froze – Orihime's unconscious body was dangling upon the demon's black claws, blood quickly soaking the yellow fabric of her dress. Aizen slid her torso off of its claws to the ground below and ran a bloodied claw across its forked tongue.

Pure, white-hot rage engulfed the beast and with a thunderous roar he leaped from the steps and straddled onto Aizen's great back. After only a few short moments of struggle, the beast took the dragon head between his alabaster claws. He gripped it in a tight squeeze and with another great howl he twisted hard, the sound of bones breaking echoed into the night. Ichigo jumped off the scaly back, not looking behind him as the broken neck lolled to the side and the corpse fell to the ground with a heavy thump.

He rushed to his wife's side and gently slid his claws underneath her slumped body, lifting her into his arms. They went past the two men and he kicked the glass doors open, moving through the crowd of servants as they parted wide to let him by.

In seconds, they were in the duke's room and he slowly lowered her onto his bed, her blood covering the white skin that was melting away to reveal tanned muscle. By the time Ms. Unohana has run into the room followed by many others, the duke was human once again, staring down at his wife. The housekeeper ran to the other side and began pulling off the dress to dress the wounds, trying to stop the bleeding.

When every wound was bound, Ms. Unohana raised sad eyes to the stricken duke across from her. "My lord, she's still alive, but…but I'm afraid that she won't-"

"Get doctors," he finally said, his eyes never leaving his wife's face.

"My lord?"

"Go and bring every doctor within twenty miles. Wake them from their beds. Tell them if they won't come, I'll kill them with my own hands." The servants stared at him, stunned. He lifted haunting eyes to them when they did not budge. "_Go!_"

They left in a scurry at his urgent command and a few minutes later he was somewhat aware of the sound of coaches and horses leaving down the gravel driveway. His legs suddenly gave out from under him and he dropped to his knees beside the bed. He reached out and took her cold hand in his. And there he remained, never taking his eyes from her, never acknowledging the comings and goings of the housekeeper as she checked on his wife.

"_Hime_," was all the prayer he could manage; over and over he prayed her name. "_Hime_."

:

:

:

* * *

What's that quote? "Unusual form, a mystery. You take the audience by the hand, and you lead them... in the wrong direction. They trust you, and you betray them! All in the name of surprise." XD Hopefully the betrayal was a good one and I didn't rock too many apple carts. So many were so sure it was Ulqui that I had to go back and reread the last chapter like 3 times just to make sure I didn't make a typo and accidentally put that the spy was Ulqui! I thought for sure I'd given it away when Hisagi discovered Ichigo and his beast because the response was too emotional for Ulqui, but I guess I'm just sneakier than I thought XD Anyways, let me know if it was a good decision or not. Several chapters back, before I even wrote Ulqui in, I thought it's be him, but then before I introduced him and Hisagi, I decided to make it Hisagi. I know that Ulqui would probably fit better when put with his role in Bleach, but I sacrificed in character for the element of surprise. Hisagi would never do something like this in Bleach world (he's extremely loyal), but in my AU world, he does (even though it pained me because I LOVE Hisagi and I'm not even a huge fan of Ulqui, but I thought it might make the story better).

Anyways, I realize I answered a few questions and mysteries with this chapter, but it also raised even more especially surrounding Hisagi and Ulqui, like what the hell was with him in the hallway with Orihime (glad some of you enjoyed the slight UlquiHime moment XD) and their relationships with Ichigo. But patience, my dear friends, I'll answer those in time.

Heh, somehow Beauty&theBeast and Bleach parallels just kind of keep sneaking into my story without my realizing it. Like the ballroom scene? Didn't even think of the similarities (especially with her yellow dress) until I'd finished writing it XD

And omg, I either need to desperately practice on fight scenes or avoid them like the plague xD Writing action is definitely not my forte. Ah well. And I assume I didn't need to warn about character death since we all know Aizen will die in Bleach eventually? Anyways, I think that's all the general crap I have to say :D On to your reviews!!!

**copperheadfightingninja:** Wow you're a speedy reviewer!! XD We are bad, how dare we write about other pairings :hm XD But it's true, it's good to vary it up a bit. It'd get boring otherwise (forgive me oh great OTP). But anyways, thank you so much for your lovely review!! I'm glad you liked Ulqui :3 I'm not really a fan myself, so I was nervous about getting him right. He's surprisingly tough to write! XD I do loves my dorm! I've had such crappy ones the last couple of years that I feel very lucky indeed :3 Thank you again!! *hug*

**Fostersb:** Thank you so much!! Glad you enjoyed to goodies :D And I have a feeling Ichigo's gonna give in pretty soon :3

**Sweet Yet Painful:** haha, yeah, not thinking about GrimmNel is an understandable and forgivable sin XD They're still very crack since Adult!Nel and Grimmjow have yet to have any interaction. YET!! *ahem* Anyways, thank you so much!! :D

**Batsu Espada:** fufufu, well, it was Hisagi that got the servants to talk and of course it was the sex appeal that oozes from him :3 *cough* Anyhooz, thank you for you reassurance and the review!! :D

**VergilTheart:** heh *nervous shifting* Unfortunately you don't get a point for guessing Ulqui, but you do get a point for reviewing!! :D Thank you so much!!!

**xXsnowfeltXx:** Ah Ichigo is such a frustrating dude isn't he? Even in the manga, c'mon Ichigo. You know you love the beautiful girl you're dying and rising from the dead for XD Thank you so much for your review!!!

**miss. dramatikkkk: **Glad you enjoyed the GrimmNel even though you're more of a NnoiNel fan :D Grimmjow does work with a lot of people! He's just so smexy :3 Anyways, thank you so much for your review and here's another hug: *HUG* :D

**Inimi: ***GASP* Inimiiiii!!!! I was so happy-shocked when I saw you'd reviewed!! I thought you were going to be gone for a lot longer!! That was some fast basic training!! Man, in America I think our troops have to train for at least 3 to 4 months (if I remember right from when my friends were joining after high school). Anyways, it's good to see you back for a little while before you go back for your long service D= UlquiHime? Oh indeed…How _did_ that get in there XD I just couldn't resist :3 Thank you so much and I lurves you too!! *HUGZ*

**princesss-myu:** lol, soon, my friend, soon. Thank you for reviewing!!

**EL0NI:** Thank you so much, Eloni!! I loved writing those friends together so glad you enjoyed :3 And you're very welcome! I luvs it a lot, maybe it's gonna get an update soon :wtf :XD Thank you again, love!! *hugs*

**chubzchan:** lol, thank you so much!! You enjoying it makes me happy :D And I keep thinking about watching the Goong live drama, but then never get around to it. I will one of these days because I keep hearing how good it is! Anyways, thank you again!! :D

**Blitch: **LOL! You love it long, huh? Why am I not surprised XD Anyways, thank you for the corrections and the wonderful review!! :D

**x3Sn0w:** hooking awesome writer? LOL! Thank you so much!! I tried not to take as long D= I'm getting better!! XD Thank you oodles for your awesome review, love!!! *glomp*

**The Lord's Fallen Angel:** hehe, I'm glad you liked the long chapter!! Thank you so much for reviewing!!

**Wolf of Blood:** Oh wow!! *runs and glomps* Thank you so much for your amazing review!! Ah it made me so happy!! I'm thrilled you're likin' the story so well and you don't have to get out of hair! I enjoy readers being in my hair XD Oodles of thank you again!! *hug*

**Miss L:** Hisagi is one of my faves too! And glad you liked the teensy weensy bit of Shuu/Ran I slipped in there XD They're one of my fave pairings. I may make that my Rangiku pairing in the next fic…I'm not sure…Anyways, Thank you so much for your faithful reviewing!! :D

**alice hattercandy:** hehe, I like cordon bleu too! It's so yummy!! And thank you so much for reviewing!!! :D

**tomboydaju:** Yayz!! Welcome to the FF community :D Thank you so much for taking the time to make an account and review our stories!! And I look forward to seeing some stories from you!! Thank you so much for your amazing review!! I really appreciate it :D

**haruka798:** Oh my!! Thank you for your lovely review!!! I'm so glad your enjoying this and reviewing! Definitely appreciate it *hug*

**Yono: **Thank you so much for your lovely review!!! I wonder if Hisagi was the one you were thinking of XD If you were you'd be like, either the only or one of very few who guessed him XD Anyways, Thank you again!!! :D

**CS:** lol! Glad you enjoyed! Thank you for reviewing :D

**Vampyre Heartbreak:** Fairest/VH!!!!!! *GLOOOMMMPS* And *fierce Ichigo scowl* you do not fail at life!! I know how it is, sometimes I just don't review chapters either even if they're really good. I dunno, it happens, ya know? XD (especially since I fail at replying to PMs *crawls into a dark corner*) Anyways , omg your reviews are still made of awesome!! The diploma-handing-Tamaki stint made the compliment on the lemon all the better XD And I'm so sorry about your fave character dying! *pats back sympathetically* (although I admit I might have lulzed pretty hard at your description of your mourning XD) At least there's fanfics to keep characters alive! And I might be an even sorrier sight if Grimmjow ever dies D= Eeks, I don't even wanna think about it! *Gasp* I'm so happy to be converting you to the smexy side of pairings!! :DD Even though they're crack, there's just something about their smexiness that produces obsessed fans XD Seriously, Eloni is the one I blame. It was like one day I woke up and BAM, GrimmNel was in my top fave pairings XD And you do need to update! You don't fail at life, but an update would be more than lovely *_* Thank you so much for your always amazing reviews!!!

**'PREttYPAIN':** Oh but I love babbling! Feel free to babble all you want XD Thank you so much for your review!!! I'm glad you're enjoying :DD *hugs*

**bleachbabe03:** Thank you so much, sweetie!! I really appreciate your lovely reviews!! :DD

**DancerGrl16:** Ohnoes!! I got this update out a day too late D= Oh wellz, I hope you're enjoying whatever you're doing, vacation or whatever XD And a story??!! Yayz!!! Man, our/Hime's birthday is coming up so fast!! I need to give her a story too! Hmm…drawing complete blank on what to do XD Anyways, thank you so much for your amazing review!! I'm glad you're enjoying the interactions and pairings :D *hugs*

**zodious:** Aizen is such a handsome bastard *pout* I think there should be a law in the universe; all the good guys are drop dead gorgeous and all the bad guys are drop dead ugly XD It's only fair, right? xD Anyways, thank you so much for reviewing!!! :D

**elmosrevenge62:** You're very welcome! Yeah, TanabataDays is one of my fave IchiHime artists :3 But she hasn't put up any new art in forever it seems! D= Ah well, I guess I'll be patient XD Thank you so much for your wonderful review!! I don't mind long reviews at all! Just like my readers enjoy long chapters, I love long reviews XD Short ones as well! So don't sweat if you have nothing to say XD Anyways, Thank you oodles again!!! *hug*

**Ellie0223:** Awwz! Thank you so much!! I really appreciate it :D

**Two Sides Of Fate:** LOL! Stay away from deer corpses, Fate XD He's a _relatively_ nice monster XD A monster's gotta eat! Ah! And agreed about the Ishida/Bya comparison. He could be like the calm, straight-laced balance to Ichigo and his fiery-ness XD And the last paragraph of your review is just so much lulzy love XD Thank you for your amazing review!!! *glomps*

**Wolfy-chan08: ** He does have the hottest friends evah XD I love his quirky K-Town friends in Kubo's story, but in this shallow author's fic, I'm afraid his circle has to be made of the hottest XD Thank you so much for reviewing!!! :D

Hugs all around to you guys!! Thank you so much for the continued support!! I did better with the time in between the updates this time, first it was 3 weeks, then 2, this time it was 11 days XD Maybe it'll be even better this next time :D

TTFN!! TaTaForNow


	14. Chapter 14

Why hello there! :D So, ya'll pushed me over 300 reviews. Mhm. See that? Yup. You people are **awesome**. Don't let anybody else tell you differently. *climbs to the rooftop to yell* YOU PEOPLE ARE AWESOME!!!

Argh, again got this out way later than I had wanted to. It's been sitting mostly finished for a few days, but something about it was really bugging me and just today I figured it out! Yay! Okay, and also I had meant for this to be the last chapter, but it somehow ended up being a lot longer than I had anticipated. So there will be one more chapter and then a small epilogue after this…or I might merge the two…I'm not sure yet…

Happy belated birthday to Orihime and Renji!!!

And special dedication to DancerGrl who shares a birthday with Orihime and I!!! :D

Happy reading!! :D

**Disclaimer:** Bleach © Kubo Tite

* * *

:

:

:

"_Hime"_

She felt like she was floating…she felt so…light…never…never had such a feeling of ease before…

"_Hime"_

Was she dying? Maybe already dead? If so, who knew it could feel so…_free_. Everything was so easy in death…

"_Hime"_

Living was so hard…so hard…If she could just die then she wouldn't have to work so hard anymore…she could just let go. Let go of everything. It would be so easy…

"_Hime"_

But something was holding her back…what was it…a warm feeling in her hand…

"_Hime"_

…a voice rough with sadness…speaking her name over and over again. She tried to reach out…tried to find the voice…

"_Hime"_

Why couldn't she touch it? It was so close…so close and yet she couldn't get near it. She could feel the warmth but she couldn't touch it. She could hear the voice, but she couldn't answer it... Why couldn't she get near it?! She started to feel panic…she didn't want to die…not yet…

"_Hime"_

She had to go back…to live! For him…for _him_… She again tried to find his voice through the thick darkness, tried to reach stable ground where he would be near…but it was so far away…so, so far away…

.

"Hime…" he whispered her name against the small, cold hand he held in both of his, despising the warmth in his hands when she had none. She was so still…too still…_Please wake up…please…_

He couldn't do it…this life…he couldn't do it without her. Somehow she'd become the reason he woke up in the morning when before he'd had none. She became his strength when he'd been weak. She'd become his everything when he'd had nothing and expected no more. She had become so intertwined with his soul that if she ceased to breathe, he knew his lungs would fail him in that same second. His heart would stop with hers. He couldn't let her die because of him…but most of all, he just couldn't let her _die_.

_Christ_, he couldn't live without her. She may never forgive him for all that he had done to her and all that he had said…God knew he didn't deserve to be in the same room with her…but he couldn't let her die without at least telling her…telling her everything he'd hid from her and from himself…

God in heaven how bleak the world was without her… He kissed her hand and reached up to push a tendril of hair from her forehead. Had it been only a few short hours since she'd been dancing in his arms, laughing at him and teasingly calling him a liar? It seemed a decade ago since she'd been horrified at the barbaric thought of eating a flower.

At one point he had passively realized that it was still night, and yet he had already changed into his normal, human form…but he didn't care…it didn't matter what he was; man, beast, demon…nothing mattered except for the fading light of the angel lying on his bed.

He had no idea how much time had passed when a tentative knock sounded on the doorway and he slowly raised his heavy head to see his father's old friend, Ryuuken Ishida standing there with his leather bag.

"Your grace, I-"

"Heal her," Ichigo commanded shortly before immediately dropping his gaze back to her still face.

Ryuuken frowned at Ichigo's newly healed wounds on his bare chest and shoulders, but quickly looked back to the woman on the bed and the lines in his face deepened even further. If her injuries were as bad as the bindings implied…

He walked to the other side of the bed and set his doctor's bag on a nearby chair. Gingerly, he lifted one of the white bandages on her torso…and scowled deeply at the fierce wound. And he hadn't even looked at all her injuries yet. This one alone was enough to kill her; it was amazing she was still breathing. The girl must have an incredibly strong will to survive, but…

"Your grace…I'm sorry but there is noth-"

"Heal her." The doctor's eyes widened at the desperate growl that emerged from the duke's throat. "Make her well or…or…" Ichigo's head suddenly dropped even lower, never letting go of the grip on her hand. His voice was broken as he cried out, "Please…she can't die…she _can't_…"

Ryuuken had been around many grieving families and friends in his day…too many…and it had hardened him…made him jaded. But sometimes, in moments like these, a cry pierced through his walls and broke the heart he rarely realized was even there. He found himself reaching out his hand to the son of his late friend…but he snatched it back when he heard scampering footsteps coming from the hall.

A very young and very nervous doctor rushed into the room and gasped at the scene. "Oh dear…" Ichigo did not even bother raising his head, only waited as Yamada Hanataro shakily examined his wife. An hour passed and the room was filled with various doctors, all looking grim and sympathetic.

The duke watched the slow, barely discernible rise and fall of her chest as each doctor moved in to examine and mutter their negative opinion. Was it getting slower? He refused to believe that this was the end…he…

He dropped his head to her hand again, resting his forehead on top of it. Her hand was so cold…it had always been warm before…it shouldn't be cold…it just wasn't right… She couldn't die now… She was supposed to die when she was old, after she had had a full life behind her filled with happiness and children and grandchildren and great grandchildren… Children…he remembered once, long before they'd married, when she had said that she wanted lots of children. How many had she said? Eight? Yes, eight…and then she'd happily multiplied in her head that, rationally, that would produce sixty-four or more grandchildren! She'd been so excited she'd spilt a bucket of juicy strawberries all over his white pants.

"Hime…" _Please live…we'll have eighteen children if you want! Whatever you want, Hime. I'll give you the world…just please don't leave me. Please._

"Excuse me, my lord?"

He barely lifted his eyes to see Uryuu standing in the doorway…but then they dropped back to his wife. Uryuu opened his mouth to say something else, but shut it again and stiffened when he noticed his father on the other side of the bed. He nodded shortly to him, an impersonal gesture which the doctor returned, and then Uryuu turned to extend his arm behind him, guiding Nemu inside. "My lord, if you will allow it, Nemu might be able to help with the mistress's wounds."

Nemu held a bowl in her hands. "I'm sorry I didn't have this prepared sooner, my lord, but it takes considerable time to prepare."

Ryuuken frowned as he peered into the bowl and scoffed, "What is this? Some kind of gypsy herbal remedy? Do you really think your hocus pocus can be any better than a room full of the best doctors in the area?"

Uryuu stepped in front of Nemu and glared at his father. "I demand that you show some respect to my _wife_, father."

The good doctor rocked back on his heels in shock. "Wife? Wha-"

"Nemu," the duke interrupted. "Do whatever you can."

"Yes, my lord." She silently glided past the men and Ryuuken stepped out of her way to give her a spot next to Orihime. Ms. Unohana rushed in at that moment with a steaming bowl of hot water and some towels, setting them next to the bed. Nemu and the housekeeper carefully undressed the wounds and cleaned them again, both women trying to avoid the agonized expression frozen onto Ichigo's face. When the wounds were cleaned, Nemu propped the bowl onto the bed, next to Orihime's hip, and dipped her fingers into the strange paste. Using extreme care, she liberally coated the deep wounds on the duchess's sides.

When she'd finished and wiped her fingers on a towel, Nemu redressed the wounds. After cleaning up and gathering her supplies, she turned to the stiff doctor that so resembled her husband. "You were right, sir, in that this is an ancient remedy of the gypsies. But it is not futile, I assure you. All we have to do now is wait." With that she turned away and left the room, followed closely by Uryuu.

"Leave us," Ichigo suddenly said, only the slight movement of his lips altering his stricken face. He barely lifted his head at the low beginnings of protests. "You have all stated that…that there is nothing… Just go…leave us." The doctors all looked at each other and then reluctantly obeyed him, slowly filing out.

Little Hanataro was the last to leave and he stopped with a hand on the doorway, looking back at the room. "I-I'm so sorry, your grace," he whispered.

And then the room was silent and empty. It relieved Ichigo to be alone with her again. He didn't put much hope in whatever Nemu had done to his wife even though she was the daughter of that man…a man who was probably his best bet, but not only did he have no idea where to find him but he might kill Mayuri… No…no he wouldn't kill him. He didn't want to kill; he only wanted life…life for her. And besides, even if the alchemist did manage to heal his wife, no telling what else he would do to her in the process.

He looked down at the floor he was still kneeling on and frowned…if these were the last moments he was to have with his wife, he didn't want to be so far from her. He groaned a little as he rose and straightened his stiff legs, still not releasing her hand. Gently so that he wouldn't rock her, he climbed atop his bed and laid next to her, careful not to touch the bandages. Linking his fingers with hers, he laid their hands between them on the pillows. His hand ran over the skin on her face, feeling the light breathing float across his fingers. A single tear ran down his cheek and made a small, dark stain in the satin.

"Hime."

.

Finally Renji let Rukia go upstairs to the doorway of Ichigo's room. She gasped at her deathly pale friend and the duke lying next to her. She stared for only a split second before whirling around to bury her face in Renji's chest. He hugged her for a few moments and then gently lifted her into his arms and sadly walked away from the scene as Rukia's silent tears stained his shirt.

"I…" Her body began to tremble and he quietly ducked into a dim room, sitting them down in a large chair. He rubbed her back and brushed his lips against her forehead, waiting for her to speak again. "I never…Renji…I never got the chance to…to tell her…" She twisted the fabric in her fists. "She was…the one person I wanted to tell…and I didn't tell her…" Rukia loosened her grip and looked at her left hand with the temporary red thread tied to the ring finger. "She was the one person…and now…now it's too late…it's too late…Orihime…"

Renji tightened his arms around her and gently rocked her back and forth, listening to her soft sobs in silent agony.

.

Hisagi finally rose from his position on the steps, next to the debris where his friend had last fallen, and strode over to the repulsive black heap, gleaming in the moonlight. He stood over it, staring at the final form of Sosuke Aizen, Marquis of Carginan. How appropriate that in his final hour he was revealed as the true monster that he was. Too late did Hisagi realize how ugly he was; deceived by Aizen – but more than that, deceived by his own stubborn blindness and desperate weakness.

The things he had done…he shut his eyes and saw his friend's wife impaled on this thing's claws…it was all his fault. Everything…it was all his fault that the wife of a friend whom he had called brother was dying right now, maybe even dead. He could never come close to atoning for what he had done…for what he had caused – but there was one thing he could do. Aizen, this creature – Ichigo had had the honor of killing it, and he would remove all trace of it.

His face twisting in pain, regret, and anger, Hisagi drew his sword and with a strangled cry he lifted it high and brought it down upon the massive corpse. His sword lifted and fell again and again and again; hacking it into pieces, gouging out the dull red eyes, cutting off the tongue… With each swing he cried out, each cut was for his friend, for the duchess…for himself. It was so little…pathetic even…maybe he was sick for doing it, but there was nothing else he could do. _Nothing!_

Finally he thrust the tip of his sword into the ground and reached into the inside pocket of his uniform jacket, pulling out a small box of matches. He scraped one across the box and tossed it onto the bloody scales…and then another…and another… Hisagi stepped back when the fire grew high… The putrid smell of burning flesh filled the air as he watched the creature being reduced to ashes.

Suddenly, strong hands landed on each of his shoulders. His face twisted and his body sagged to his knees at the presence of his friends. Grimmjow and Ulquiorra dropped next to him as his shoulders shook and angry, grieving tears rolled down his face. A rare expression of sadness crossed Ulquiorra's face as he whispered, "I'm sorry, my friend. I was too late."

.

A figure behind the glass doors watched the bonfire of flesh with a frustrated expression. "Young people and their impassioned ways…I've lost more specimens that way…" Mayuri shook his head and turned around at a small noise. "Nemu? It's not like you to hide in the shadows."

His daughter came into the dim light. "Father."

"Hmm…you look well…I suppose that's one of the right things to say at such a…_reunion_ as this," he said with a quirked brow.

"Thank you. You also look well, father."

"Mm…I-"

"Nemu? Where – Oh…" Uryuu came from around the corner and frowned at the odd man. "And who are you?" he asked suspiciously.

"So hostile!" Mayuri grinned. "I'm Nemu's father. Who are you?"

Uryuu's eyes blazed with hatred in the low fires of the lamps. "You lost your right to call yourself her father years ago when you cast her off without a second thought."

"Mm," Mayuri rubbed at his square chin. "I suppose you could be right, but what makes you think you have the right to speak to me in such a way?"

"I am her husband." Uryuu circled a protective arm around her waist and pulled Nemu closer. "We've been secretly married for four years. I didn't want you finding out and coming here for whatever twisted reason you might come up with. But now that you are here you might as well know you are not needed in her life."

The alchemist recovered from his initial shock and studied the slender man. "Do you really think you can protect her? You with your skinny arms and lily white hands…" Mayuri narrowed his observant gaze. "Hands of a tailor, no doubt. Your occupation isn't even worthy of a true man."

Nemu's jaw set, anger shattering her usual calm face. "Father! Enough! You know nothing of him. He is the finest and truest man I have ever had the honor of knowing in my life and more than capable of protecting me." She turned slightly to place her palms flat on his chest and looked up into her husband's face, her eyes softening but her voice still strong. "He…he _sees_ me."

Mayuri blinked at the strong words from his normally compliant daughter. "I see…time away from me has given you a backbone. Not that that's an entirely good thing, but it's not worth the sweat off my brow to retrieve you."

"Sir!" Uryuu began. "You will not speak to her in such a manner! I-"

His father-in-law held up a hand. "Oh please, spare me. She's all yours and I won't bother you anymore…except for one thing. Tell me, where is your master?"

"What do you want with him?" the tailor scowled.

"Well, there should be two boogeymen running about, and I've only seen one – or rather, the flames of one. Where's the other?"

"Somewhere you need not disturb him. Excuse us…"

Mayuri watched them leave and then planted his hands on his hips with a huff as he looked around the expansive hallway. "Well," he said into the empty air. "I suppose I'll just have to search for him myself. How hard can it be to find a slobbering, roaring beast? Unless…" He frowned and rubbed at his chin…but quickly left off that thinking with a shake of his head. "Nah, it couldn't be… It's possible of course…but highly unlikely."

.

Rangiku stood in a dark corner, hugging herself, biting her lip till it bled to keep the tears back. She knew if it started, it might never stop. This couldn't be happening…her little Hime…and just when she'd been sure they were about to find love…

She glanced up at heavy footsteps and watched as a mournful Renji passed by with a sleeping Rukia cradled in his arms. Her eyes quickly looked away… Hours had passed and there was no change…maybe she was already dead…

A pair of pale, muscular arms suddenly came from behind her and hugged her back into a tall, warm body. Her eyelids slid shut, her teeth released her lip, and she released the tears. Gin rested his head against hers and watched the droplets fall onto his arms, pain laced in his eyes for his lover.

.

Tatsuki had somehow wandered into Orihime's old servant's room hours ago and sat there still, sitting cross legged on the bed and hugging the pillow close to her chest. She'd been staring out the window the whole time and now the first lights of dawn were gently illuminating the sky and further darkening her heart. The morning didn't bring hope; it brought reality.

She caught sight of Hacchi, he was pacing back and forth in the gardens…he seemed to be praying…

Throughout the night she'd relived every single memory she'd ever had with Orihime…which had been practically her whole life. Orihime was as much a part of her life as she herself was. Without her…

She jumped slightly at a knock on the door, but she couldn't find the strength to speak or even turn her head when she heard the click of the turning knob. Not even when she felt the mattress give beside her – but she knew who was there when she felt a large, warm hand on her shoulder. _Chad_.

Somehow his strength flowed into her and she was able to slightly turn her head and look up at him with a bit of gratitude flashing across the deep sorrow and disbelief in her eyes.

.

As the house was flooded with grief, Ichigo never let go of his wife's hand, even as he finally drifted into a light sleep filled with nightmares. He didn't notice the dawn approaching. He didn't notice when her breaths got deeper.

But he did wake up with a jerk when he thought he'd felt her fingers twitch against his hand. He lifted his head from the pillow and frowned down at her… It couldn't have been his imagination…it just couldn't have. "Hime? Hime, can you hear me? Wake up, darling. Wake up!"

For ten long minutes he stared at her…but not a muscle on her body moved except for the slightest rise and fall of her breathing. Was it more pronounced that before? No…he's probably imagining it just as he imagined her fingers twitching. His head dropped back to the pillow in despair, still keeping his eyes on her. Ichigo barely noticed the morning light starting to seep in through the window glass. His scowl deepened harshly. How dare the sun shine when his sun remained so dim…he cursed at it as his eyelids involuntarily dropped closed and sent him dozing.

.

She could feel it getting closer…his voice was almost within reach…

_Hime? Hime, can you hear me? Wake up, darling. Wake up!_

Darling? Could this really be her husband calling her? She tried to sift through the blackness, but even though she was closer…it still wasn't close enough.

Suddenly she stopped. It was quiet again. Where had his voice gone? Her resolve began to fail, but just then the warm feeling in her hand closed in tighter and she pushed through with a new fervency. She had to get back and return the warmth that she felt.

_Ichigo._ _I'm almost there…_

Suddenly it was as if she burst through the heavy darkness and was met with blurry light. She blinked. Wait…blinked? Were her eyes open? She blinked again and the blurriness began to clear and her eyes moved around; she knew this room…

Wait…the warm feeling in her hand…she moved her head to the side and realized it ached something awful, but she quickly forgot it when she saw her husband sleeping beside her, his hand laced with hers and lying between them…she looked down…the other hand was gripping the sheet next to her stomach. _Return the warmth that she felt…_it took all of her strength to squeeze his hand.

She watched as his eyes snapped open to look at their hands, her fingers were now firmly wrapped around his. His gaze looked from their hands to her face and she saw his breathing stop and his eyes grow huge. The hand on her sheet loosened and he brought it up to touch her cheek and ran it along her face, down her neck, and back up to cradle her cheek in his hand.

"Am I…" Her heart broke at the crack in his voice. "Am I imagining things again?"

Orihime opened her mouth a little, but her voice wouldn't come out so she just shook her head slightly and squeezed his hand again.

"Hime…" Her lips lifted at the same call that had brought her back from death's threshold. She felt his thumb run across her cheek…her eyelids started to grow heavy again… "No, wait!" They immediately opened again at his urgent request that sounded almost…scared? But why would he – "I mean…I…I…well I know you're probably tired and want to sleep but I just…I just wanted to look at your eyes…just…for a little bit longer…"

She smiled a little bigger, as big as she could manage, and struggled to keep her eyes open. But even at her husband's desperate albeit unusual words, her eyelids were refusing to comply.

He watched in frustration with himself as she struggled against her fatigue. That wasn't what he had meant to say…that wasn't it at all… Hadn't he regretted never telling her? And now here was his chance and he'd already fuddled it. He continued to stroke his thumb against her cheek as her lids dropped lower and lower. "I love you."

Grey eyes nearly popped clear from her head and for a few seconds they stared at each other in complete silence. Dear God in heaven, that was probably the worst moment in the history of the world for a man to tell a woman that he loves her. No, he mentally corrected as her eyes suddenly dropped closed into a deep sleep, it was now _confirmed_ as the absolute worst moment.

In spite of his failed confession, he felt the muscles that had been tense for hours began to loosen slightly… She was alive… She had opened her eyes and looked him straight in the eye, squeezed his hand – twice! Her breathing was deep and steady; there was just a bit of color in her skin. Slowly it was sinking in… Slowly pushing through the black that had engulfed him…

She is alive…and still he refused to release her hand, even as he called out to a servant passing the doorway to tell them to get Nemu. This isn't a dream… She's alive…

Orihime dreamt of the beautiful impossibility of her husband telling her he loved her.

:

"Impossible," Ryuuken breathed.

"I'm afraid, father, that for once you are completely wrong, seeing that what you call impossible has been proven possible before your very eyes," Uryuu remarked snidely before turning a warm, proud gaze towards his wife as she continued to carefully undress the wounds of the sleeping woman. She had removed one bandage and cleaned off the ointment, revealing a nearly closed wound. Nemu removed and cleaned until Orihime's stomach was bare, all wounds showing rapid healing.

"My God, if this was to be given to the public…the war casualties that could be avoided…" Doctor Ishida remarked in wonder.

But Nemu shook her head as she wrapped her patient in new bandages. "The gypsies have tried to get this ointment out to the people for centuries. But many are stuck in old traditions and prejudices, some even calling it witchcraft."

Ryuuken opened his mouth to protest – but there was nothing for him to say, for this woman spoke the truth concerning those he named colleagues. Even if they saw the truth with their own eyes, many would not believe, or would not want to believe since it would slow down business. Perhaps in time…he looked around the room at all the doctors… Perhaps if they all…

Nemu stood when she'd finished, curtsied to the doctors that had been crowded around the room, and gave a small smile to the bent head of the duke who had never left his wife's side. She jumped slightly when Ichigo suddenly got off the bed to come around to the other side, came towards her – and dropped to his knees in front of her grasping her hands in his and resting his forehead on them. "Thank you, Nemu. I…I owe you my life."

The young tailor's assistant shifted nervously before the nobleman on his knees before her. "Sir, I-"

"I can never do anything that would truly show my gratitude, but if you ever have need or want for anything" –he finally lifted his head to earnestly look at her – "All you have to do is ask and it's yours."

She pursed her lips together and nodded. "My lord."

Ichigo's lips lifted slightly and then he released her hands with a final squeeze and eagerly returned to his wife as the doctors again filed out of the room, this time to leave the house and leave it in awe, and many, denial, of what they had witnessed. Before leaving, Ryuuken turned to his daughter-in-law and took her hand in both of his. "I just want you to know that I…I am proud to call you daughter." He glanced at his son and nodded approvingly. "Come to the house sometime. We all will have much to talk about."

Uryuu pulled his slightly trembling wife to his side as his father left and placed a kiss to the top of her head. He guided her out of the room to once again give the couple inside some privacy. When he closed the door behind them, she spoke as her hand clutched at his jacket. "Uryuu, I didn't-"

Knowing what his wife was thinking he tilted her head up and silenced her with a gentle kiss. "You were wonderful and deserve everything that happened in there and more."

"Uryuu…"

"Yes, darling?" He pulled her fully into his arms.

"I-I love you. Very much."

Uryuu's face broke out into a grin that only his wife – and any individual that happened to pass by at such an event – had ever seen. "Nemu…" He really wanted to give her a more…_active_ response, but they had a household to cheer with the good news. So he kissed her with a promise of more to come and they made their way through the house, Uryuu and Nemu receiving more hugs and kisses from others than was anywhere _near_ resembling comfortable for either of them.

:

A couple of hours later Orihime's eyes fluttered open, and looking to the side again she saw her husband sleeping – soundly this time. She smiled softly. What was he still doing here? She attempted to remove her hand from his, but his grip tightened in his sleep. Orihime frowned slightly in confusion, but smiled nevertheless and – she really couldn't help it – reached out a hand to brush a few tendrils away from his eyes. Her hand traced his firm jaw and her fingers played with his chin. She'd had such a wonderful dream…they'd been lying here, just like this. And then he'd looked at her in the most amazingly intense gaze complete with his scowl and said three beautiful words.

She traced her finger down his strong nose. But it was alright that it wasn't true. This moment with him so warm and so close was better than any fuzzy dream. She giggled softly when he twitched his nose, and she tried to turn on her side, but winced in pain and straightened onto her back. Orihime felt much better than when she'd first awoken, but moving was still not a good idea.

"Hime?"

Her eyes flicked back to his face, but he still seemed to be asleep. Had he said her name in his sleep? "My lord?"

Ichigo's eyes opened at her voice, and her breath caught at the smile he gave her. "You're awake."

"Um…heh…yeah…" Suddenly she felt really nervous. What had she been thinking? Running her fingers over his face like that… "So are you."

"So it would seem." He propped an elbow up on the pillow and rested his head on his hand, still possessing her hand even when she tried to politely tug it away. His touch wasn't doing good things to her mental capabilities. "You're not getting that hand back," he informed her.

Her eyes widened at his teasingly authoritative look. It was almost like he was…flirting? No…that's silly –

"How are you feeling?" he said with sudden concern, interrupting her thoughts.

"Oh! Um, fine. Much better, thank you… Oh!" Suddenly she tried to sit up and he scowled and moved to stop her. "Aizen! He-"

"You don't have to worry about him anymore."

"I don't? But-"

His frown deepened and he rubbed his thumb against her hand as studied her face for a reaction. "I…during our fight…well more, actually, after you…after he….attacked you, I-I killed him." He watched as her eyes widened in horror and hated himself for it. Like she needed one more thing to add to his list of shortcomings…

"Are you hurt?" He blinked at her question and stared as her eyes traveled down to his chest at the newly healed gashes, pain flashing across her eyes, and she gently placed her hand on his skin. "Are you all right?" she repeated.

"Um…yeah…I'm fine, but-"

"That's all that matters. You did the right thing," she said confidently.

"I did?" he asked, still stunned that she wasn't disgusted by him.

She lifted her hand and placed her it on the side of his face. "Yes."

He spent a few moments looking at her sweet face, still overwhelmed that she was lying there, looking at him, _speaking_ to him. It had been incomprehensible that she was dying, and now believing that she was alive was struggling to get past the horror he'd spent the night drowned in. His head turned in her hand and he planted a kiss on the inside of her palm. She gasped and then they heard muffled shouting from out in the hall.

"I don't care! I don't want to wait anymore, Renji!" The doors burst open and Rukia flew into the room, sliding next to the bed and gripping the sheets.

"R-Rukia!" Orihime stared at her in shock. "Wha-"

"I'm engaged!" Rukia spat out breathlessly.

Orihime blinked back at her. "What? Really?"

"Yes!" The cook grinned at her. "I'm engaged and I wanted to tell you! You were the person I wanted to tell but then I almost lost you before I ever got the chance and now I'm telling you because I'm not going to lose you! Never, ever, ever."

Renji chuckled behind her and placed a hand on her shoulder. "Breathe, Rukia."

She reached up and gripped his big hand. "I'm engaged, Orihime. To Renji. He asked me yesterday."

Orihime beamed and then laughed as her arms slowly reached out, motioning at Rukia for a hug. "I'm so happy for you, Rukia. So, so happy." She looked up at Renji over Rukia's shoulder. "Congratulations, Renji."

"Yes, it's about time, Renji," Ichigo smirked at him. "Congratulations."

"Thank you, sir," they both replied, suddenly a little embarrassed at being in the room while their master and mistress were in bed…but also more than a little happy.

Orihime smiled at her friend. "Have you two set a date yet?"

"Soon!" they both said in unison.

Ichigo rolled his eyes and Orihime giggled at them. Renji then gently pulled Rukia back. "We need to leave them alone now."

"Oh!" Orihime started to protest. "You don't-"

"And Rukia?" Ichigo interrupted.

"Yes, my lord?"

He scowled at her. "You ever burst into my bedroom again, I'll fire you."

She grinned at him insolently and winked at Orihime. "Yes, sir!" And then she turned back to Renji who was leading her out. "Now we're officially engaged."

Renji frowned. "What do you mean? We weren't officially engaged before?"

"No, of course not!" Rukia insisted. "It wasn't official until I told my person!"

"Woman…" Renji growled.

When the door shut again, Ichigo turned back to his wife. "Hime… Look… there's something I need to talk to you about." He looked into those big, expectant eyes and all he really wanted to do was kiss her senseless. Fingering the ends of her hair, he wondered if maybe kissing could come before talking. Tempting…very tempting…

"You wanted to talk to me?" she urged.

He snatched his hand away. "Talk. Yes. Right…talking. Um…" What the devil had he wanted to talk to her about? "Uh…" For some insane reason his eyes dropped to the bindings Ms. Unohana had wrapped loosely around her breasts for modesty…and her breasts weren't injured…he could just… "Um…you know what? You look kind of cold." He quickly lifted up the sheets and tucked them tightly under her chin. "There."

She frowned down at her cocoon. "Um…thank you?"

"You're welcome. Um…I…I'm very glad you're alive." He shut his eyes and swept his hand down his face. God, he was such an idiot. "That's not what I wanted to say…I mean! I _am_ very glad you're alive but…that's not…well you see, it's about what I said earlier."

"Earlier?"

He searched her questioning face. Oh hell, was he going to have to repeat it? She'd probably fall asleep again… "Yes…earlier…" He could almost see the wheels turning as she frowned in thought. A sigh escaped his lips. He was going to have to repeat it. Lovely. "Earlier…when I told you that…that I…uh…I love you?" Her eyes filled half of her face and then every delicate muscle froze. Dammit. She didn't remember. He hadn't thought of that possibility… "Uh-"

"No…"

He winced. Not that he didn't deserve something like that, but to pile that on top of dozing afterwards was –

"You didn't say that. I dreamed…I dreamed that you said that…it didn't really happen."

Well, at least she was nice enough to call it a 'dream' and not the nightmare that it probably was for her. He looked away from her face and sat up, releasing her hand for the first time and resting his arms on his bent knees. "No, I'm afraid it's true. I said it, and I still say it. I love you." He took a deep breath. When all else fails, turn to Shakespeare, "_Love is not love_ w_hich alters when it alteration finds, or bends with the remover to remove: O no! it is an ever-fixed mark that looks on tempests and is never shaken…_

"Forgive me, Hime, for though my heart has upheld these words these past weeks despite my direct insistence that it not, I, myself, my mind, my actions; all have treated you abominably and I know I can never redeem myself. But know this… my heart pledged this to you long ago, and now my mind joins it. I love you and that will never change. It will never alter. I will love you and you alone for all the rest of my days. In death I will love you. If I should leave this world and completely cease to exist, my love for you will never alter or die. I pledge you these words. I pledge you my heart and my life.

"I know that I don't deserve even the smallest part of your heart, but I just wanted to let you know that you have all of mine." He finished what had been a rather wordy soliloquy for him. Once he had started, it had all run out of his mouth before he could stop it. He waited in the silence. Finally he looked back, and she was staring at him with a tear falling down each cheek, propped up on her elbows. He quickly placed his hands gently on her shoulders and pushed her back. "Careful, you need to lay still."

"What do you mean you don't deserve my heart? It is I who don't deserve yours."

His hands halted from fixing her coverings and his eyes lifted to stare at her, horrified. "Wha-"

"My brother…he…he was the reason your family…"

"No!" He gripped her shoulders in his hands. "He was not. I was wrong, Hime. Aizen told me tonight that it was he who manipulated the information to point to my family because he wanted Clermont and the title. But even if it hadn't been entirely his doing, it doesn't change that your brother was a good man. I see that now. And even if it had been his fault, it doesn't matter to me now. Not after almost losing you. You, Orihime Kurosaki, deserve so much more than my pathetic heart."

Orihime placed her hand on the middle of his chest. "It's not pathetic. It's good and strong even though it has been through so much." She searched his face…almost afraid to believe. "Is this really happening? Have you really said these things to me? It's not a dream?"

Ichigo's head dropped a little. "Yes…I'm sorry…I know that you can't-"

"I love you."

"-feel the same way, but…What? What did you say?"

She smiled and put her hand on his incredulous face. "I love you, Ichigo."

"You…but after all the things I've done…what I've said to you-" Her fingers moved to cover his lips.

"I don't know what you're talking about. All I know is that you said you love me, and that I love you."

He grasped her hand and pressed a kiss to her fingers. "Hime." As he looked at her he knew that more than enough words had been spoken and placed a hand on the side of her face, leaning over her till he felt her soft breath against his lips. Her arms weakly went around his neck as he tilted his head and gently placed a kiss on her warm mouth. Home. The warm feeling that flooded his heart was one that said he belonged here, her soft lips pressed up against his, her arms circling him – all of it told him he was home. He was whole.

Ichigo lifted his head with agonizing reluctance, knowing if he stayed any longer it'd be too hard to pull away and she definitely didn't need any more physical, or otherwise, strain on her body, and he planted a kiss on her forehead. He pressed his body along the length of hers and gently draped his arm across her, moving his lips against her ear. "Sleep."

"Sleep?!" she indignantly replied. "My husband has just told me he loves me in one of the most beautiful moments I've ever known in my entire life and that same husband now expects me to sleep?!"

He chuckled and nuzzled her neck. "You need your rest."

"Hmph. I can rest when I'm de-" she halted before she said the word, but she felt him stiffen and shudder beside her just the same, tightening his arm around and making her wounds hurt, not that she cared. "I mean-"

Ichigo placed a kiss on her shoulder and she felt his mouth try to smile. "Not one of my favorite words I'll admit…"

"…It was your voice that brought me back," she said after a moment.

"What?"

"I heard you…calling my name… I almost let go and I just wanted death to take me, thought it would be easier…but I heard your voice and suddenly I desperately wanted to live."

He let that sink in for a few moments…who'd have guessed his mindless prayers had actually done some good? But the thought that she had almost given up halted any further sinking… Suddenly he lifted up and looked down into her eyes, his jaw set with determination. "Hime, I will never let something like that happen again. I promise that next time… I will definitely protect you."

She looked at him in surprise for a second, but then a warm smile came over her face. "Thank you, Ichigo." And silently she vowed to protect him always as well…to be strong for him.

He grinned and touched his lips to hers for another kiss, meaning to pull away immediately – but it didn't quite work out that way. Somehow his lips lingered against hers and his hand ended up running through her hair as her hands did the same in his hair. Her taste drew him in and he deepened the kiss. He smoothed his hand down her hair, her shoulder, until his fingers brushed against the side of her breast. Gently, he moved his hand over her breast and splayed his fingers, feeling what was his.

His lips left hers and moved against her skin, down her neck, and with rough gentleness he marked what was his. Ichigo growled against her throat and forced his hand back up to her face, placing a final, chaste kiss on her lips. He looked into her hazy, grey eyes and smirked, "You need to sleep so those wounds can heal as quickly as possible."

She frowned accusingly down at her torso and then looked back up at him, "But-"

"No buts." He reached over to comb his fingers through some of the hair he had tangled, kissed her temple and moved his lips against her ear. "Sleep," he forced himself to whisper, because if she looked at him with those big, lusty and yet sleepy eyes for one more second, injuries or no injuries, he was going to attack her. She flashed him a rebellious glare and he glared right back at her before she gave up and squeezed her eyes shut like a child. He grinned and stayed snuggled against her until several minutes after her breathing had steadied.

He really, _really_ didn't want to leave her, but he seriously needed to change out of these bloody, dirty rags and also…deal with someone he hoped hadn't left yet.

When he'd bathed and dressed, Ichigo made his way downstairs half an hour later, wondering where he could be. He heard low voices coming from a sitting room and made his way towards it, frowning. That sounded like Grimmjow and Ulquiorra. When he opened the doors, his two friends' heads snapped up, but his third friend hung his head even lower. Ichigo took a step into the room, and Hisagi immediately stood to his feet, walked towards him, and then fell to his knees in front of Ichigo, causing the duke to take a startled step backwards. "Hisagi…"

"I know that it's pathetically little compared to what I have done, but I…I'm sorry. I just…thought you should at least know that…"

Ichigo scowled down at his friend. Without realizing it he had already forgiven him…if he'd ever thought to have anything against him. He had held enough bitterness in his heart to last him a lifetime or two. "Brother." Hisagi's head snapped up at the word. "Stand up."

The captain did so, confusion and disbelief etched into his face as he looked into the face of a friend whose stern, scowling face held no trace of anger. His wide eyes shifted to the hand that planted itself on his shoulder, and back up to Ichigo's face.

"If anything, it is my fault for neglecting my friends for so long. What you did is forgotten, I only hope," Ichigo glanced around at Ulquiorra and Grimmjow, "that you can forgive me as well." They looked at him in astonishment for a moment, but then Ulquiorra nodded once and Grimmjow grunted while Hisagi continued to stare at Ichigo in shock.

"But…how can you…"

"Like I said, it's forgotten. Let us never speak of it again."

After a few moments Hisagi finally shook himself from his daze and nodded, swallowing hard at the lump in his throat, and clamped his hand on Ichigo's shoulder in return with a short nod.

Suddenly, Hisagi's eyes widened. "My lady…"

"She's doing fine; healing quickly," Ichigo said with a weary smile as he released Hisagi's shoulder.

"No…I mean," Hisagi nodded his head to the area behind Ichigo before rushing in that direction and falling to his knees again, grasping Orihime's hands. "My lady…I am so-"

Orihime stopped him with a hand atop his head and glanced at her horrified husband with a smile. She hadn't been witness to the events before the fight last night, but it didn't take long to put the pieces together and if her husband was able to forgive this man, she would gladly do the same. "As my husband said, it is forgotten and I agree with him, Captain Hisagi." She urged him to stand and then her husband shook himself out of the shock of seeing his wife out of bed and rushed over to her.

"Hime!" He gently held her shoulders. "What are you doing out of bed you need to-"

"I'm fine, Ichigo! Really! I feel much better and-"

"But you shouldn't have climbed down all those stairs!" he cried as his eyes roamed over his thick, winter robe that was covering her, hoping to God she hadn't opened her wounds.

"Ichigo!" She placed a gentling hand on his arm and waited until his eyes met hers. "Truly, I feel fine in the truest sense of the word."

"Well…even so, we need to get you back to bed. What are you doing down here anyways?"

She shrugged. "I just felt I should be down here. And I'm not going back to bed, Ichigo! I'll go crazy if I stay there another minute!"

His scowl was as stubborn as the jut of her little chin, but finally he gave in with a frustrated sigh. "Very well, but would you at least do me the favor of sitting before you give me a heart attack?"

At the thought of giving him a heart attack she gasped and rushed to the nearest settee before he could stop her. _Carefully_ sitting was what would have done better in preventing an early grave. He would have to be sure and be more specific next time. He strode over and sat next to her, plumping up her seat with far too many pillows and ignoring her protests.

"I'm afraid I must apologize as well, Kurosaki." Everyone looked to the sudden interruption of Ulquiorra's calm voice. "I wasn't sure of the details, but I knew something – I apologize for bringing it up again but – I knew that somehow Aizen had ensnared Hisagi and was planning something against you, however I failed to discover the truth until it was too late."

Ichigo blinked in astonishment at the one whom he had called friend for many, many years, but had never been quite sure how exactly they stood. "Ulquiorra-" he said as he stood.

The count held up his hand. "I sought to return the favor you did me many years ago…I…" A flash of pain crossed his face, but he quickly set his ivory mask again, speaking the words as if he were detached from them. "I have always been grateful for the friendship you showed me when I believed I did not need friends, but despaired because of that hole in my life just the same. Even so, when I was given the chance, I failed you. My deepest apologies."

Ichigo stared back at the placid green eyes and saw beyond the coldly spoken words to the heart that beat underneath. Saw back to the cold, proud boy who had once stood alone. He scowled deeply and, much like with Hisagi, he gripped the man's thin shoulder. "There's nothing to apologize for. My friendship is rewarded by yours. There need be nothing more."

Ulquiorra accepted it with a nod and then his eyes shifted to Orihime. "I must also apologize to you, my lady. I was becoming desperate for information as to what Aizen might be planning against your husband and considered you might know of something since you were his wife and had recently been near Aizen. I lost control and I scared you. I am sorry and I hope…" he faltered at taking the first step in establishing a relationship, but recovered and held out his hand as a gesture. "I hope we may become…friends."

Orihime smiled warmly with new understanding of this man and placed her hand in his. "I do not fear you. And I already consider you as a friend."

Again, Ulquiorra nodded shortly and snapped his hand back to his side.

Ichigo grinned proudly at his wife and then he found himself glancing in Grimmjow's direction. The viscount grinned arrogantly when he caught the look. "If you're lookin' for an apology from me, forget it. You _might_ get a sympathetic one next time I beat your ass."

The duke smirked back at the friend most like himself, though neither would ever admit it. "The next time I get an apology from you is when you'll be begging for mercy... Although…I do think you need to apologize to my wife for not bringing yours along. Where's the viscountess?"

Grimmjow blanched. "I…uh…"

"You didn't tell her when you left did you?"

"Well…no…Ulquiorra was in an all-fired hurry and she was out with her lady friends…" Ichigo squinted at Grimmjow. Was he starting to sweat? "You know what fellas?" Grimmjow slapped the tops of his knees and stood up. "I think we better be gettin' on our way. What do you think?"

Ulquiorra held back an eyeroll and Hisagi felt the beginnings of a first smile in days.

"Yeah, I knew you'd agree with me. Let's leave these lovebirds alone." Grimmjow stole a glance at the couple and noticed the denials were no where to be seen, only a ridiculous soft look on Ichigo's face and his wife blushing but smiling. He grinned. That news would considerably ease his wife's cold vengeance when he returned home. He was the last out the door and tossed back a few words, "Don't be a stranger, Kurosaki."

When they'd left, Ichigo turned sternly to his overly cushioned wife. "Bed."

"No." Orihime crossed her arms and pushed her body back into the pillows.

His mouth twitched, but his scowl remained. "Oh really? Well…" he leaned in until his face was inches from hers. "Is there something you specifically wanted to do while out of bed?"

"Um…" Words escaped her as she felt his breath against her cheek, his lips hovering just above her skin. "I…" His mouth brushed against her jaw.

"Yes?" Ichigo pressed his lips against her neck.

"I-Ichi-" He captured his name on her lips with a kiss that curled the toes in her satin slippers.

A knock on the door made him growl in frustration against her lips, but he pushed away and called for them to come in as he fixed his disheveled and flushed wife. The door opened and in moments he was unceremoniously pushed out of the way by the horde of teary servants gathering around her.

For a few minutes he watched the commotion with an amused smile, trying not to let the reminder of how close he had come to losing her double him over. A life without her had suddenly become his worst fear and yet the best thing to ever happen to him. He felt he had been given another chance, a new family…a new family with children. His smile spread at the thought of having children with her, but it quickly doused when he abruptly remembered why that could never be so. Last night…changing back into a human…it must have only been because of the severe duress he had been under. It wasn't likely to occur again. He'd made that silent promise to her without thinking…but it was a promise he would be forced to break. A monster like him with offspring? Out of the question.

Ichigo shook himself out of the ache in his heart at not having children with her. She was enough…more than enough and more than he had ever hoped for. "All right, that's enough. She needs her rest."

A red-eyed Tatsuki glared at him with a smirk on her face. "Tch. You just wanna hog her all to yourself."

The duke mirrored her expression. "Yes. Yes, I do." Orihime blushed as many of them gaped and others grinned.

Suddenly Orihime excitedly clapped her hands together. "Renji!"

The butler started at her suddenly shouting his name. "Yes, my lady?"

"It's your birthday today!" she grinned, her eyes practically glittering.

He blinked at her. "Is it?"

She nodded. "The thirty-first of August, right?"

"Oh." He scratched the back of his neck nervously. "I suppose it is. I hadn't thought about it."

"Oh we'll throw you a party!" Orihime was about to jump out of her seat when Ichigo rushed to her side and kept her at bay.

"Ah…no, that's fine. Really. I don't need a party."

"But you at least need some cake and presents!" she pressed.

"No, no," he protested. "Really, I don't need any of that." Suddenly he grinned wolfishly and snaked his arm around Rukia's waist, pulling her to his side. "I've got all I need right here." Rukia's eyes grew huge and her face flushed deep red as Renji snarled at the collective "aw" from the peanut gallery.

"Renji! What a sweet and romantic thing to say!" Ichigo looked at his wife's enraptured eyes that practically had hearts for irises and then glowered at his butler, searching the dusty and cobweb infested recesses of his brain that dealt with romance. His circus clown of a butler wasn't about to beat him in the romance department. Unfortunately he was coming up with nothing…

"Ichigo?" His eyes softened when they turned to look at her. "Don't you think we need to give Renji at least small celebration? Oh!" She stuck her index finger in the air and turned back to the butler and the cook. "What if we combined the celebration to include your engagement?!"

No one could turn down such a face. And many of the servants rather liked the idea of teasing the new couple for an entire night. "But Rukia mustn't cook of course," Orihime admonished with a stern look. "It's your celebration now too and-"

"Oh, I could cook!" an eager Rangiku said while waving her hand in the air. A resounding "No" from many of the unfortunates who had been prey to her cooking wiped the happy look clean off her face.

"Well I could cook then!" Orihime beamed.

Ichigo blanched and then put a quick hand on her arm. "No, you're not spending hours in a kitchen after…after…"

Orihime took his hand in hers and softly smiled into the tortured look in his eyes. "All right…but who will cook then?"

"Really, Orihime, I love cooking." Rukia insisted. "It's exactly how I'd like to celebrate."

"She means the culinary queen won't allow anyone else to take charge of her kitchen," Renji smirked, and then suddenly bowed to the duchess with the help of Rukia's elbow in his stomach.

"Well…if that's what you really want, then fine." She grinned and clasped her hands together above her chest. "Now, I have an idea for the ballroom…"

:

Hours later Ichigo carried his wife down the steps and into the dining hall, in spite of her protests of being able to walk perfectly fine on her own. He had expected Orihime to plan an outlandish party, but to his surprise, and Renji and Rukia's as well, she had planned a party perfect for them. Just a simple party among friends with a few of Renji and Rukia's favorite foods in the dining hall – Orihime had insisted on that and not the servant's dining room – and a dance in the small ballroom decorated with stars and rabbits. He had thought is seemed a bit childish, but Rukia had adored it and Renji seemed to be happy with whatever she was happy with.

Orihime didn't even ask if she could join in the dancing, and he suspected it was because she didn't want to burden him by asking. Even so…he still couldn't let her, even as they sat at the edge of the dance floor with her toes poking out from her skirt, tapping out the dance steps with the music.

"Hime." She turned away from watching the dancers and smiled up at him. "Hime…Nemu says you will be as good as new in just a few days. What…What do you think of holding a ball here next week?"

"A…A ball? Really?" She squeezed his hand eagerly.

"Yes. I want to officially introduce you to all my friends and colleagues."

Her eyes grew wide as her mouth dropped into a small 'o'. "How many people is that?"

Ichigo looked to the side and thought for a moment. "Oh, I'd say about three hundred or so."

Her hand flew up to her mouth as her eyes grew even bigger. "Th-Three hundred! Oh my…Oh but do you really think you should introduce me to everyone? I mean I'd love to meet them but they'll all be so noble and elegant and I…and I…" Her head dropped and her fingers fiddled with the fabric on her dress. "I'm just your maid…and…"

Ichigo gently took her chin in his hand and lifted her face. "No. You are a duchess. And more importantly, you are _my_ duchess. They won't be able to help but love you."

Orihime bit her lip and then grinned. "Thank you, Ichigo. A ball sounds wonderful!" She leaned up and surprised with him a firm kiss. He smirked and leaned towards her for another one but stopped when he heard giggling and glared at Rangiku and Momo watching them.

"It's getting close to sunset and you need your rest. I'll take you to bed." He leaned over to gather her into his arms, but looked at her when her hand tightly bunched his shirt.

"Ichigo…a-are you sure Aizen is dead."

He pressed a reassuring kiss to her forehead. "Yes. More than sure." He picked her up and they said their good nights to the servants. When they'd left the ballroom, Orihime clutched onto his shirt and jacket tighter.

"Ichigo…I…I want to go with you."

"Go with me? Absolutely not! It's too dangerous!"

"No, it's not…Ichigo…when you were like that didn't you take care of me?"

"Well…yes…but that's beside the-"

"I want to go with you. I won't be able to sleep otherwise. Please…I just…I just worry…"

One look at the quiet determination in her eyes and he knew she would win. "All right," he said quietly, clutching her closer.

They quietly continued out to the gardens and he sat her down in a garden chair. He glanced at the horizon; it was closer than he had thought, only a couple of minutes. He stripped off his jacket, shoes, and shirt…he had also not envisioned this being the next time he undressed in front of his wife. Ichigo stole a glance at her and couldn't help but smirk for a moment at the light blush across her cheeks. Suddenly placing his hands on the arms of the chair, he leaned forward, mostly just to watch the blush darken and her eyes grow bigger. "Are you sure about this, Hime? I can still-"

"No. I'm sure."

He brushed the hair away from her face and placed a lingering kiss on her lips before turning to walk down the steps and wait. The last of the sun's rays gave in to the night and Ichigo braced himself and took a deep breath as Orihime held hers.

Several moments passed and his body started to relax as he frowned in confusion. He lifted his hand, scowling at it. Lifted the other. He dropped his hands and peered out at the horizon. A minute passed and he looked back at Orihime who was standing now with her hands grasping the marble railing, staring at him with big eyes. He looked up at the sky…some of the stars were beginning to glitter against a darkening sky.

"Well, well, well."

Ichigo's head snapped back in the direction of the voice and rushed to his wife's side as Mayuri stepped out from behind the bushes. "What the hell are you doing here? And hiding in the bushes?"

"Well…I came to check on my handiwork, I suppose you could say. Unfortunately, it's just a pile of ash, God rest his damned soul."

"Aizen?" Ichigo growled.

"Ah yes. Aizen. But enough about him. You are the more interesting. It seems you've gotten rid of the darkness in your heart… How…unfortunate…"

"Speak plainly and speak quickly, alchemist, or I'll give in to the temptation to have your head decorate my garden- AH!" suddenly Ichigo doubled over and alabaster skin began to take over his tanned skin. Orihime placed a hand on the changing arm and Ichigo raised a soft gaze to her face. "Hime, stay back. I – Wha-?" The pain had ceased abruptly and Ichigo watched as the last of the white disappeared below her hand.

"How very interesting…"

Ichigo looked back at him anxiously. "What is going on?"

"Mm…it's very interesting indeed…You see, all that my elixir does is it brings out the darkness that resides in man, revealing the worst of inner evils in outer physical form. My guess is at some point the murder and unforgiveness you held in your soul was somehow…taken care of." Mayuri's eyes raked over Orihime. "It seems this female keeps your inner beast at bay."

The duke looked down at the woman he had pulled close to him. Unforgiveness? Murder? Yes…he had felt those things…for a long time now. They'd been eating away at him…turning him into a bitter, hateful sort of man that he barely recognized. But…they were gone? Had she somehow…purified him?

Yes…they were gone. That moment he had watched her lifeless body crumple to the ground, nothing else mattered. All the bitterness and the grudges he'd clung to for so many years had suddenly become meaningless. He didn't care about what his uncle, full of empty evil and greed, had done. He didn't care about any wrong that had been done against him. He didn't care… All that mattered was _her_. And a second chance. A chance to live free of the self-inflicted burdens he had carried with him all this time.

"However," Mayuri interrupted his inner thoughts. "If you ever hold any of the darkest evils inside of you, the beast will reappear when night falls. Just now when you really hated me and wanted to kill me, the beast began to emerge as a result. That woman has some strange effect on you that I suppose is _love_ or some equally ridiculous and irrational yet inexplicably effective human emotion. But the elixir changed your blood, so there's no reversing it."

The alchemist looked back and forth between the two, observing as they took it all in. And then they both got _that_ look on their faces. Oh Mary mother of Jesus, people were such instinctual simpletons. "I know what you imbeciles are thinking and the answer is no, it will not pass on to your children."

Two pairs of eyes grew huge as they stared at him, and then the duchess started blushing and the duke started to grin like a fool. And Mayuri was bored again. "Well, I was wrong. You people are very uninteresting. If you don't mind, I'll just take my leave now."

Ichigo nodded imperceptibly as he turned Orihime round into his arms and embraced her with as much gentleness as he could manage at such a revelation. Mayuri rolled his eyes and left.

_Children_. It seemed only moments ago he'd longed for children with this woman and yet given up hope of ever having them. But now…now they could…it was possible… And he was thanking Nemu and her rapidly healing ointment all over again. "Hime, you need to rest."

She lifted her head off his chest and glared up at him with a smile on her face. "Can you never think of anything else to say?"

"You need to recover quickly." A corner of his mouth lifted into a half smile as he traced his finger along her jaw. "I want to have children with you." The other corner spread his mouth into a full grin as she flushed deep red. Making her blush was quickly becoming a very diverting hobby.

"I-I-Ichigo! I…um…" She buried her face into his chest and her arms squeezed his waist tighter. "O-Okay."

:

:

:

* * *

No cliffie this time. I just wasn't in the mood XD And the special gypsy herbal salve stuff might seem unbelievable but… *points at genre* this is fantasy after all XD And I just didn't feel like dealing with an incapacitated Orihime…the joys of writing fiction!

For you Grey's Anatomy fans who thought the Rukia/"she's my person"/'regretting not telling her dying friend about being engaged' thing sounded familiar, it is familiar. One of my fave moments from one of my fave shoes directly influenced (or did I steal XD) that moment. I actually didn't think of it till while I was writing in Rukia's grief and then it hit me like a ton of bricks and I replaced the words with "my person" and tweaked it a bit. Anyways, just a tidbit for those fellow GA fans XD But don't give me any spoilers in the reviews because I haven't seen like the last two seasons!! D= *cries*

If Ulquiorra seems OOC then remember that in this story he's not a hollow, he's human and he does have a heart. Makes a lot of difference, probably more than I wrote XD Grimmjow and Neliel too, which is why they said the "L" word a couple chapters back. A word I would never have them say in a Bleach Universe fic with them XD

And if you can't tell, I had originally planned to have this out on Renji's birthday which was Monday -_- *growls at self*

Onward!! :D

**EL0NI:** lol! To your first paragraph about 'her', I wouldn't shed a tear (except perhaps of joy) to a certain disappearance either…maybe a few fandom-disappearances actually XD I have no patience for people who like taking the fun out of things because of their own inability to deal *eyeroll* But anyways XD And I'm with you on the Bya thing!! I'm not a huge fan either (I mean…I don't deny the guy is hot, but I'm not a huge cold-fish fan. I like passionate men like Grimmy and Ichi :D), but him as a chef is somehow oh-so-appealing. I'm also with you (I'm just so with you today xD) on the plot bunny bit. Another reason my updates have been getting slower (besides school) is the bunnies are attacking my head to start on my next AU IchiHime fic! Grr…anyways, thank you so much for the review, love!!! *hug*

**VergilTheart:** lol, yeah I decided to switch the "death's door" roles this time. I'm actually hoping for a near-death moment for Orihime with Ichigo around, but we'll see :D Thank you so much for reviewing! I'm glad you liked :D

**Fostersb:** hehehe, Renji is a beast indeed. Poor guy has head 40+ years of bottled up sexual tension!! It's bound to leap out like crazy once it's given the green light XD Thank you so much for your review!!! :D

**Shrinking Violet66: **Thank you!! You're awesome for reviewing :3

**alice hattercandy:** *sparkly eyes* Thank you so much!!! I'm glad you liked it :D And virtual cookies for guessing it wasn't Ulqui XD And OHMyWORD I am such a huge fan of yours now!! *more sparkly eyes* I've finally been getting the chance to read your fics and they are so, so GOOD!! I've fangirled in my reviews so I'll hold back now XD But if you aren't already in my fave authors, you are so going in there!! Anyways, thank you so much for reviewing!! I really appreciate it!! :D

**Miss "L":** lol, I did redeem Hisagi :D I love him too much to do anything too bad to him XD Ah! And you're right!! He would make those cookies (Mr. Cloud or whatever his name is xD)!! And he'd be all serious about making such cute things XD Anyways, thank you so much for reviewing!!!

**Rochelleteentitan: **Thank you for the encouragement!! I'm so glad you enjoyed it!! :D

**miss. dramatikkkk:** lol XD Here's another one just to spoil you some more *HUG* XD Thank you so much for reviewing!!!

**Helpless Days:** Lol! I can leave it there because I love being mean to my readers XD hehe, not really, but I'm glad you enjoyed it!!! Thank you so much for reviewing!!!

**The Lord's Fallen Angel:** Yeah, I could never make Hisagi the bad guy. I just don't have it in me XD I'm glad you liked it and the fight scene! :D Thank you so much for your lovely review!! :D

**Vampyre Heartbreak:** Vampy-poo!!! (Or should I call you fairy-poo? Bobby-poo? And no, there is no option without the 'poo') Le gasp indeed! Better than the lemon! That's almost blasphemy in the pervy world of shipping XD But I'm shocked and delighted you liked the chapter so much!! I'm not expecting "epicness" from this one and the next couple, but this last one was a pretty important one to the story so I was really nervous about it. So it's epically good to hear it was loved!!:D You know, I myself was pretty hesitant about making Aizen a dragon-like creature because I love them as well, but my mind was drawing a blank on anything else (well, it did come up with ideas, but they sucked really bad XD Like beaks and stuff *sweat*). I just tried to make it a really fugly dragon. And oh no!! You are indeed the Grim Reaper-but-prettier!! *snicker* No, I really am sorry about that. I seriously am!! *hugs and consoles and gives ice cream to vampy-poo* I tend to sometimes find the guys who die attractive, but I usually fall hard for the big, main, hero guys (like Ichigo, Superman, etc XD) who always live. The biggest blow was when (keep in mind I watched the Harry Potter movies before reading the books) Cedric Diggory died! I'm still kind of upset about that *pout* The one guy I found attractive in the movies and they killed him off! Well, at least we get Rob Patt in Twilight, even though I liked him better as Cedric XD Omg I'm rambling like a crazy person. Thank you so much for your awesome review!!! :D *glomps*

**Ellie0223: **Thank you so much for reviewing!! Glad you liked :D

**elmosrevenge62:** Your French is pardoned XD And I totally agree with on the whole getting injured thing!! I'd actually really like something like this (Orihime getting injured to near-death at the hands of Aizen in front of Ichigo who goes ape-shit on his ass) to happen in the manga! In my opinion, it would be epic with Kubo's awesome art and everything!! LOL, Aizen does need to die in a hole or something XD He definitely will eventually, it's just a matter of either how much Kubo has stuffed up Aizen's mysterious sleeves I guess. As always, thank you for your awesome reviews!!! *hugs*

**Madhvija:** Thank you!!! Don't worry about not reviewing, it happens. I don't always review every chapter of people's stories cause stuff happens or I have a attention issues or something XD Anyways, thank you so much reviewing!! I'm glad you enjoyed :D

**Blitch:** Ah! Thank you so very much for reviewing, Blitch!!! It's always a pleasure to hear to hear what you think :3 I'm so glad you enjoyed!! And about Orihime growing stronger, I agree. She's hit rock bottom in the fic and the only place to go now is up so it'll be interesting to how she does that! And then it'll probably really make Ichigo sit up and take notice (not to mention he'll be a little freaked about her deflecting his protection attempts XD) Thank you again, love!!! *glomps*

**Blueopaljc:** R-Really? The best chap so far?? Thank you so much!!!! I really appreciate that because this was one of the most important to the story. Thank you oodles for your amazing review and support!! *hug*

**princesss-myu: **lol, you may get your babies yet XD Thank you for reviewing!!

**Antica:** lol! I'm always happy to cause people to make crazy noises in public XD It was pretty jam-packed and I'm so glad you enjoyed it all!!! Thank you so very much for your wonderful review!!! :D

**Tia-Chan18:** Wah! Thank you so much!! And more "action" between Ichi and Hime? Fufufu, indeed we shall see XD Thanks a lot for reviewing!!! :D

**Sweet Yet Painful:** Thank you so much for your feedback on the fight scene!! I really appreciate it!! And I also love Orihime with all my heart (she's my fave character next to Ichi) so I could never let her die, at least not permanently XD Thank you so much for reviewing!!! :D

**Kikyoevil: **haha, I could imagine it tale as old as time playing as well XD Thank you so much for your review!!! :D

**BooksRMagic: **lmao! No, it's not a sad fangirl thing to imagine all the B&B and stuff XD I mean, it's so ingrained in my subconscious that B&B is coming out in my story without my even realizing it until after I write it XD Thank you so much for your lovely review!!! :D

**Captain Orihime:** *le gasp!* Captain O!! *glomps* So good to see your review!!! Hehe, I don't mind fangirl rambles so if you feel the need don't hold back XD Thank you so much!! It's so good to hear your opinion on it (and of course even nicer to hear that it's positive XD)! Thank you again!!! :D

**Zodious: ** haha, yeah, I agree it could have been longer or something, but I was running out of ideas and was frustrated with my lack of action writing skills XD Can you believe the original fight scene was like half the length XD But thank you so much for the feedback and review!!! :D

**The Two Sides of Fate: **Fate! Fate! Fate! *blushes crimson* Thank you so much!!! My inner voice?! I would love for you to be inner voice :D Come right in XD I'm glad you liked the fight scene!! Indeed I have discovered it is probably the bane of my writing existence :P But the overall opinion of it is a lot better than I thought it would have been which is good! But I definitely need to work on it…anyways, ah, I could review your review for its "awesomesauceness" but I won't XD Just know that it was awesome as expected from my beloved stalker and made me feel full to the brim of awesomesauce :3 Thank you so, so much!!! *glomps*

**bleachbabe03:** Yayz, Hime's okay!! XD Thank you so much for your lovely and encouraging review!! I really appreciate it!!! :D

**xXsnowfeltXx:** Omg, indeed! I would be able to truly hate Aizen if it wasn't for that damn sexy bitch curl XD Thank you so much for your review!! So happy you enjoyed!! :D

**Twix10: **Thank you so much!!! I really appreciate your wonderful review!!! :D *hugs*

**Sakura Uchhia:** Thank you so much!! :D

**Batsu Espada:** :D So glad I made you happy with the Ulqui-not-being-the-traitor thing XD And what's this? This story has made you ship IchiHime like crazy?? *giant sparkly eyes* I feel so happy and full of accomplishment!! Glad to hear that!! It is one of the most awesomest and smexiest couples out there, hehe XD My inspiration to return to writing after all XD And don't worry about the review being late (especially when they are so lovely!), I totally understand with school and whatnot. I mean look at me and my 13 days in between updating XP Ah well, what can you do XD Thank you so much for your review!!! *hug*

**X3Sn0w:** Thank you so much for your much loved review!!! Sorry to hear about the loads of stress from school and work D= Here's to wishing you success and relief!!! Thank you for taking the time to review, love!! I really appreciate it :D *glomps*

**DancerGrl16:** Thank you so much for your awesome review, love!! Oh no your poor dog D= Is he doing better now?? I hope so!! Aww, the wedding sounds lovely!! I love crying, sweet weddings XD And yes I do live in Missouri! It's a pretty all right state. Better than Oklahoma where I'm going to school now XD Ah! You're birthday sounds like it was so much fun!!! A green and white beaver?! I need to get me one of those!! I love strange things XD Thank you again for reviewing!! :D

**Wolf of Blood:** LOL, thank you having a stay in my hair XD I'm glad you enjoyed the fight scene!! Yeah, one difference between reading and watching a movie is you can use your imagination and fill in the spaces and add embellishments and whatnot, so I was hoping people would do that to make up for it XD Thank you so much for the awesome review!! I really appreciate it!! :DD

**ichigolover4ever:** Hey thank you so much for reviewing!!! I'm so glad you enjoyed and Hime's gonna live for a long time so you can keep your eyes XD Thank you again!! I really appreciate it :D

**ttripled:** Thank you so much for reviewing!! I'm glad you enjoyed :3 And to just to explain where I was coming from with the whole Ichigo treating her badly thing, it was like the first person he had trusted and let himself get close to in years had turned out to be the one person he couldn't love. At first he thought she had betrayed him because it was too much of a coincidence, but even when evidences proved she hadn't, she was still the sister of his familly's murderer, in his eyes, direct or indirect. It felt like a betrayal to his family. As time went on he kept falling in love with her, completely against his will, and he blindly tried to fight an unfamiliar feeling and bond that, to him, he shouldn't be feeling and did it by hurting her and himself in the process, but mostly her. He thought it was for the best, but his grief and bitterness and years of being locked away from human relationships made him blind to the fact that it wasn't the best and made him act in the worst possible way. Strong feelings pushing against strong feelings, going against his heart, caused him to act irrationally and impulsively, not really realizing how much of an ass he'd been until now. Oh wow, I kind of rambled there didn't I? Sorry bout that XD I've had it all in my head while writing, but I guess it's the first time I've written it all down and it just kind of…spilled out XD Hope it makes some kind of sense XD Anyways, I really appreciate your review!!! :D And no I didn't mind you saying!! Criticism and questions are always welcome! :D

**sel63:** Oh thank you so much for the birthday wishes and review!!! *hugs* :D

Done!! XD Oh man my right eye is bloodshot now XD But it's a beautiful pain from replying to all your AMAZING reviews from you BEAUTIFUL people!!!! *hugshugsandmorehugs*

Hope ya'll are having a really great weekend :D

Omg…Brady Bunch is on…can't. Look. Away O_O


	15. Chapter 15

Omg, about time right? XD SO SO SO sorry about that, life's been crazy and plus I found it really difficult to find a good ending for this and I was stressing because I really wanted to give all you awesome people a great ending...but I still don't like it *sweatdrop* I feel like I've lost my edge...at least for this story... But oh well, if I don't put this up now, I'll never finish it XD

But ohmygoodness here we are at the last chapter! I decided to make Chapter 15 the very last one. It's a nice solid number and a good IchiHime number.

I wish I had a better way than just words on a computer screen to express how much I deeply, deeply appreciate all the unexpected and awesome support for this story. You guys are truly amazing for being amazing to me and this story. Your reviews were always encouraging and brought some light into my life when I was going through some dark times this past summer. Writing this was a great escape and reading your reviews was great encouragement. But life has been going better (and busier) lately, which is the reason for the long periods of time in between updates, which I feel bad about but you guys have been amazingly supportive despite that. This story would never have been any kind of success without your incredible reviews giving me encouragement, constructive criticism, and ideas. So anyways, big big big big THANK YOUs, GLOMPs, and HUGs to each and every one of you. You people are awesome!!!!! (ugh, I'm getting teary eyed while writing this, lol. XD On to the ending!!)

**Disclaimer:** Bleach (c) Kubo Tite

* * *

:

:

:

The week prior to the ball passed quickly in a flurry of frenzied servants, an overprotective husband, and a wife who, at this very moment, was trying to decide if said husband was a sadist or a masochist. He released her from yet another string of ravishments upon her person without following through, much to the duchess's well hidden frustration. She smiled up at the masculine face stretched with poorly hidden and painful desire. Oh, how she wanted to assure him that her body was more than strong enough to receive anything he wished to administer to her.

But she did not and he did not. The duchess for desire not yet overcoming shyness; the duke for desire not yet overcoming protectiveness, although each came dangerously close. Her eyes slid closed again as he murmured against her ear. "The ball is…in two hours…" She felt his lips drop to the side of her neck. "We must prepare…"

"Yes…we must…"

Ichigo's eyes opened and of their own volition found the large bed that stood in her chambers; a place he really shouldn't be visiting in the first place. He looked away and grasped her shoulders, gently pushing her away, and kissed her nose. "I will you seen then."

"Okay."

They looked at each for a few lingering seconds before finally he turned and retreated into his own quarters. After several moments Orihime's breathing began to return to normal and she softly smiled to herself, touching her swollen lips.

A knock at the door tore a small squeal of surprise from her as she broke from her thoughts. "Come in!"

Momo and Rangiku waltzed in with big smiles on their faces and bundles of dresses and ribbons in their arms.

"Oh my goodness! All these dresses!"

Rangiku chuckled as she and Momo spread them across the bed. "Mr. Ishida got so excited about making a fancy ball gown for you that he couldn't decide exactly what to make, so he just made all of his ideas. He hasn't had much chance to sew for real ladies, you know."

Orihime reverently fingered a bit of fabric. "They're all so beautiful. How will I choose?"

Momo smiled as she lifted a dark blue gown and shook it out before holding it under her mistress's chin. "That's what we're here for, my lady."

Rangiku tilted her head to the side as she examined the gown against Orihime's complexion and then smiled into her grey eyes. "We'll find the one that will knock his dukeness right on his dukely bottom as soon as he sees you."

.

"Renji? What are you doing?" Rukia folded her arms across her chest and frowned at her fiancé standing outside the kitchen, staring at the closed door.

"I can hear him in there."

"Hear who?"

"Those knives…chopping away…slicing and dicing…"

Rukia blinked twice. "Oh! You mean brother!" She grinned and strode over to Renji, grabbing his arm and tugging on it. "Come on, I was wondering when you would be coming so we could tell him about the engagement together."

Renji's eyes grew wide and panicky as he tried to retrieve his arm. "Rukia! I don't think that that's such a good idea! Maybe you should tell him first…without me…"

"What are you talking about? Why?"

His face began to drain of blood in remembrance. "Because last time I saw him he nearly killed me."

She rolled her eyes and tried again to tug him towards the door. "Nonsense."

"No, it's not, Rukia!" he insisted. "Your brother thought I wasn't looking at you appropriately and he sent five kitchen knives flying towards my head!"

"Oh, that was just him giving a warning."

He gaped at her nonchalance. "My _head_, Rukia! I kind of need that particular body part!"

She bit her tongue against joking that he didn't use it that much anyway. "I promise he won't throw any kitchen knives, okay? If you're still worried about it, I'll tell him that you're scared of him and-"

"Hell no! I'm not scared of him!" Renji scowled and grabbed her hand. "Come on, let's get this over with." Rukia covered her mouth to keep the chuckles from escaping as he nearly dragged her into the kitchen.

His scowl fell along with the blood in his face when Byakuya Kuchiki came into view, his knife poised above an onion awaiting its fate, his eyes calmly staring into Renji's wide ones. The chef's gaze never wavered from Renji's as the onion was completely diced in seconds. His eyes shed not one tear.

Renji gulped.

Byakuya wiped the blade back once and forth once on the towel laying next to him and then gently placed it down, keeping his fingers close to the handle. "Mr. Abarai," he finally greeted.

Renji nodded. "Mr. Kuchiki."

Byakuya's sharp eyes flitted over their joined hands and the temperature suddenly seemed to drop a dozen degrees. Renji almost released her hand on survival instinct, but a determined scowl settled onto his face and he squeezed her hand tighter. Rukia returned his squeeze and set her small chin with its own determination.

None of this got past Byakuya. "Is there something you wish to say to me, Mr. Abarai?"

Renji silently cursed the cotton balls that had stuffed themselves into his mouth and swallowed hard. "Yes…you see the thing is…I…I…I want to marry your sister!" he blurted loudly.

Rukia jumped slightly. Byakuya kept his gaze leveled on the man's nervous yet strong expression. "Do you?"

"I do indeed, sir." He gave her hand another squeeze. "Very much so."

Byakuya picked up his knife and held it upraised. Renji licked his lips. Rukia's brother looked at her face and studied it for several seconds, his knife still casually upright. Finally it came down and made quick work of a tomato. "Very well. You have my blessing."

Renji and Rukia stared at him in shock as he again wiped his blade clean. This seemed too easy… "However," Byakuya raised the knife and with a sudden flick of his wrist, sent it flying towards Renji, paralyzing the butler in fear until he heard a _thump_ in the wood next to him. His wide eyes shifted over to his left as Rukia leaned over to look at where the knife had landed. It was stuck in the wood about five inches from Renji's ear, a fly impaled on its tip. "If," he continued, bringing the red and black heads back to his attention. "any harm comes to my sister, whether by you or by your failure to protect her, then I will deal with you myself and by my own methods." Amazing how such calm eyes seemed to bore into Renji's soul. "Understood, Abarai?"

The butler nodded enthusiastically. "Understood, Mr. Kuchiki."

"Good."

"Thank you, Brother."

Byakuya glanced up at his sister and for a fleeting millisecond she could have sworn there had been a hint of softness in his gaze…but it quickly disappeared when he nodded and lowered his gaze back to his work. "Now are you two going to simply stand there like imbeciles or will I be receiving any help in preparation for this evening's festivities?" There was a rush of movement as the couple released each other's hands to assist the cold chef, missing the ever so slight upturn of one corner of his mouth as his thumb twirled the gold ring on his left ring finger.

If it was him, he would have chosen someone higher on the food chain for his beautiful sister-in-law. But Renji Abarai, although a bit of a clumsy fool, was a man of dedication, loyalty, and bearer of a heart that could love Rukia with the kind of love she deserved. That is mostly what he had wanted for her, and besides, who was he to be fickle about whom one fell in love with?

He twirled the ring once more. And most importantly, _she _would have approved of Renji Abarai.

:

:

Nearly two and a half hours later, the ball was in the beginnings of its full swing. The two large ballrooms adjacent to each other had been opened and aired along with many surrounding rooms and were now filled with many people milling about; music, laughter, and conversation filled the house as it once had all those years ago.

Ichigo kept one ear on the eccentric old colleague of his father's, Don Kanonji, who was excitedly telling him about his latest money-making adventure – something about hunting for ghosts? – and surreptitiously looked about at the party. It was good to see the house as it had been before the attack, but it also brought out a bit of pain as he expected to see his father peering about with a monocle placed in his eye and exclaiming over his wife's beauty to whomever would listen. Or Yuzu dancing with one of the many besotted men on her dance card. Or Karin sneaking off to converse with the men in one of the cigar lounges.

Or his mother warming an entire room with her smile.

"So what do you say, dear boy? Would you like to be my business partner?"

His attention snapped back to reality and he politely shook his head. "I'm afraid not, Mr. Kanonji. I've got new responsibilities now."

"Ah yes, and one of those new responsibilities is this mystery bride of yours. When are you going to let her out, your grace?"

The older man's loud voice carried throughout the room and everyone came to a near hush to lean in and listen to the duke's answer for all were immensely curious about this woman. Truth be told, it was one of the main reasons every invite had been accepted. One of many rumors was that it was she who had brought the reclusive duke out of his hole and they wished to see this miracle worker. Now that their curiosity of seeing the duke and the inside of the great Clermont had been somewhat sated, they were already clamoring to see the next item that had kept the rumor mills busy.

"Ichigo."

The duke turned to the feminine voice beside him that spoke with such familiarity and bowed to her. "Clarissa. You're looking well." He could almost detect a collective sigh as Mr. Kanonji's question was ignored, but that didn't stop them from observing this new interesting turn of events.

The blonde beauty with bouncy curls smiled coquettishly and curtsied. "Thank you, your grace. You are too kind." Her eyes ran the length of his black waistcoat and trousers and looked up at him with approving eyes. "You look dashing, as well."

Her flirtatiousness made him scowl deeply and politely remark, "I understand you were married six years ago." She who had been his…close companion, one might say, at the time of the tragedy hadn't wasted any time in getting herself engaged to another after his world had come apart.

Her face fell slightly, but quickly recovered. "Yes, that's right. To the Duke of Hartfordshire."

Ah, he realized, that is why she is here. He had invited him and with the British duke came his promiscuous young wife. "My belated congratulations."

She batted her eyes and placed a hand on his arm, leaning in to whisper. "But don't let that stop us…_Ichigo_."

Before he could respond to the offer, he heard his name bellowed from across the room and grinned at the new arrivals. "Excuse me, Lady Hartfordshire." And left said "lady" alone and pouting to greet his two friends.

"If you're gonna make us visit you this often, Kurosaki, you need to move closer to Paris," Grimmjow growled after the vaguely polite greetings had been exchanged.

"Or maybe you should simply move down here."

"No-"

"Oh that's a wonderful idea, your grace!" Neliel interrupted as she bounced a little in her creamy white gown and squeezed her husband's arm. "Don't you think so, Grimmjow?"

Grimmjow frowned at his wife's expectant look. "We'll talk about it later."

She grinned. "Yay!" Before he could say another word against her assumption that she had already won, she started peering around and then turned sharply to Ichigo. "Where's Orihime?"

"Uh…I'm not sure. She should be here any minute now."

"Hmm…Oh!" She grinned when she spotted another couple coming there way. "Here come Mr. and Mrs. Kisuke!" Neliel waved at them and to Grimmjow and Ichigo's horror, Urahara unfolded a fan and waved back.

"What the-"

"Hellooo, Viscountess. Viscount." Urahara and his wife, Yoruichi, stopped before the group and the professor bowed to Ichigo. "And your grace. I trust you are all doing well."

Ichigo all but ignored the greeting as he rudely pointed at the fan in the older man's hand. "What the hell is that?"

Urahara looked at him from under his green and white striped hat and the fluttered the fan before his face. "Why it's a fan, my dear duke. What else could it be?"

"I know what it is," Ichigo growled. "But it's a woman's accessory! What is it doing in your hand?"

"Ohohoho," Urahara laughed behind his fan. "You poor boy, you've been out of society for far too long. Fans for men are about to be all the rage these days!"

Ichigo's eyes swiftly turned to Grimmjow and Neliel. "Is this true? Tell me it isn't true."

Neliel giggled and Grimmjow slowly shook his head while still staring at the eccentric professor. "Not that I know of."

"I didn't say they _are_ the rage, I said they will _be_ the rage! Just you wait, this will catch on like wildfire as soon as I don this to all the best balls." Urahara snapped his fan against the duke's shoulder. "And they can be quite useful at expressing one's self."

Ichigo scowled at the professor and then glanced over to Yoruichi with sympathetic eyes. "How do you live with that?"

The dark beauty dressed in an elegant, emerald green dress smiled with cat-like grace and slipped her arm around her husband's. "The sex is to die for."

Even Grimmjow blushed.

Urahara unfurled his fan to hide his laughter.

Thankfully, Ulquiorra and Hisagi chose that moment to walk over and with greetings they disrupted the awkward moment that was being thoroughly enjoyed by the older couple. After a few moments, Ichigo turned towards sudden giggling to his right…and scowled at the two girls dressed in gowns that bordered on scandalous. "Miss Loli. Miss Menoly." He greeted stiffly. Who the hell had invited them?

They giggled again and Loli was the first to speak up. "So uptight, your grace! We'll have to get you more relaxed before the evening is out."

Menoly smiled and swayed her hips as she walked closer to him. "We've missed you, your grace. We have so much catching up to do!"

His scowl only got deeper the closer they got. He felt like a rabbit being cornered by starving hyenas. His eyes lifted to search the ballroom again. Where was his wife?

"Where is your wife, your grace?" Yoruichi suddenly asked, sending a quelling gaze to the two girls who obediently gave Ichigo some breathing space.

"Yes, we're all very eager to see her."

Ichigo turned at the voice behind him. "Starrk!"

He grinned lazily and patted Ichigo on the shoulder. "Hello, my boy." A gloved hand suddenly lifted to stifle a yawn.

"I'm amazed you actually got out of bed to come here."

Starrk's expression turned slightly distressed as he rubbed the back of his head. "Well my daughter, Lilinette, was just dying to come and wouldn't leave me alone about it, so I had to give in. Won't get any sleep either way so might as well satisfy the small curiosity of seeing you and your new wife. Where is she?"

"Oh, well, she…" Ichigo trailed off as suddenly Starrk's hand dropped from the back of his head and the lazy man's eyes grew huge.

"Holy-"

Ichigo turned as the room quieted to a low murmur, Urahara's remark floating by his ears, "Kurosaki men sure know how to pick their women." There was a loud _whap _just as Ichigo eyes were running across the wide pathway that had been cleared to one of the room's entrances. "A-And Kisuke men, of course, my love."

The moment he saw her, the entire room disappeared. He took in the sight of her as her eyes quickly searched the room. Her red taffeta ball gown swished softly as she took a few steps forward, the train following her movements. His eyes lifted to the gold detailing on its high waist and then quickly rose higher to her beautifully accented breasts, rising and falling as her nervousness mounted. The small chain that shined against her neck indicated her brother's pendant that set below the fabric. Her ears were adorned with two simple pearls that dangled from her lobes. Auburn hair had been softly curled and gathered into a romantic Grecian style, a thin gold tiara holding it in place while transparent white silk fabric trimmed in small gold designs fell from within her hair, draping over her arm, and nearly trailing to the floor behind her.

She looked like a goddess. And he the gaping fool.

Unable to find her husband, and increasingly nervous at all the people staring at her, she managed a big smile and lifted a hand to wave at the crowd. "Um…hello everyone!" There were a few titters at her awkward greeting as she took another step forward, but then somehow got her feet caught a little in her skirt and stumbled forward slightly, putting her tiara slightly off kilter. "Oops…"

Ichigo grinned. And she was _his_ adorable, wonderful, clumsy little goddess. He found his feet and strode over to her, grinning wider when her eyes caught his and her smile turned brightly genuine. Loli, Menoly, and Clarissa weren't the only ones to stare in shock at the blatant show of affection as Ichigo took his wife's hands in his and kissed her on the cheek after whispering something in her ear that made her giggle and blush.

Someone whispered, "Upon my word, it seems to be a love match."

"A love match? Why how astonishing!"

"Isn't she a lovely thing? And seems to be sweet too!"

"Don't they make a handsome couple?"

The whispering remarks quickly made their way through the crowd as Ichigo led his wife to the dance floor, and rapidly found their way to Clarissa's ears. Her cute as a button face scrunched with anger and jealousy, her teeth clenched, her curls shook. Who does she think she is? She's nothing! Clarissa had made sure to do her research…she knew…

Just then an older lady turned to her smilingly and said in a low voice, "Don't you think the new duchess is such a beautiful lady?"

This was her chance. She sniffed and flipped back her hair, "Well beauty is in the eye of the beholder, I suppose. But _lady_ she certainly is not."

The old lady's eyes widened with curiosity. "Oh? Whatever do you mean, my dear?"

"Well…apparently she was his maid before she was his duchess." She tried not to smile at the woman's horrified gasp. "And that's not all…she was also Sousuke Aizen's mistress."

"No!" The woman's outrage was kept low, and she turned to scowl at the oblivious, dancing couple. Orihime stepped on his foot just then and started fumbling and apologizing. The old lady snorted. "She's not fit to be a duchess. 'Twas nothing but her filthy seductions that lured the poor duke in… Thank you for telling me, my dear."

"Oh! But I really shouldn't have said anything!" Clarissa's hand fluttered to her mouth and she made her eyes big and innocent. "I don't want to cause any trouble; you won't repeat any of this will you?"

She was given a motherly smile and a pat on the hand. "Of course not, my dear. Now if you'll excuse me…I think I see some friends of mine I have yet to greet."

Clarissa watched the woman hurriedly leave to animatedly chat with her friends, spreading the gossip no doubt. Gossip which would be a tall tale indeed as soon as it made a few turns around the ballroom. Clarissa turned to the couple and lustfully gazed at the graceful movement of the duke's hips, her face contorting in repulsion when his whore wife blocked her view. That should have been her, dancing with the Duke of Clermont. She glanced over at the buffet and saw her slightly rotund husband heaping his plate with food and turned away, disgusted by the sight of him. She refused to lose to this…_peasant_ without a fight.

As Clarissa turned to employ the help of Loli and Menoly, Orihime was blissfully unaware of the slander sweeping across the room as she tried not to melt into a happy little puddle of taffeta and silk. To make matters worse, Ichigo leaned down and brushed his lips against her ear. "Have I mentioned yet how exquisitely beautiful you look tonight?"

Orihime bit back the self-conscious giggle as she turned her head into his chest, attempting to hide her blush. "Yes… A-And you look rather beautiful, yourself."

Ichigo scowled as he felt a blush creep up his neck. "Beautiful? Now that is something I've never been called before."

"Well…I suppose it's like walking up to Michelangelo's _David_ and saying to it, 'You are beautiful.' It's rather silly when you think about it since it's an established historical fact that David is beyond beautiful."

The duke's shout of laughter startled a few bystanders as the swept past them. Talking to a statue would have been the silly part in his mind, but apparently not his wife's. He kissed her hair – producing a few astonished gasps from their guests – and asked her, "Have you ever seen David?"

"In person? No…only in sketches in books and things."

He held her a little tighter and whispered in her ear, "Then I'll take you there. We'll go see it together."

She pulled back slightly and stared up at him. "Really?"

"Yes, really. Wherever you want to go, I'll take you there. Anywhere in the world, Hime." He found himself grinning as he imagined revisiting sights he'd seen and experiencing new ones, all with her by his side. She would make things beyond interesting and probably see them in ways he would never have thought. And he wouldn't be sending her away this time…

Just then the music stopped and another song started up right away, ushering in dozens of couples to the dance floor as Ichigo led her away, towards his…_their_ group of friends who stayed behind to be introduced to the new duchess. Nel nearly pounced on Orihime and squeezed the life out of her, causing her tiara to dangle from her head, which Neliel laughingly replaced.

Ichigo retrieved his wife's arm as he introduced her to the Kisukes. Orihime, of course, adored and highly approved of the professor's fan accessory which instantly put her in Urahara's high opinion. The duke then turned to his American colleague. "And this is Starrk Coyote."

Starrk bent over her hand and placed a kiss on it – Ichigo struggled against the urge to kick him in the shins. "It's a pleasure, my lady."

"Mine as well!" She smiled up at the tall man. "Coyote! What an interesting name!"

He grinned. "Thank you, my lady. It comes from my father who was an Indian."

The duchess' eyes grew wide with interest. "Really? A real, live American Indian?"

Starrk laughed. "Yup, a real, live one. My mother was a Frenchwoman and they met and ran away together when her family came to America on a political visit."

"Oh, how romantic! But what about her family?"

He laughed again. "Yes, well my grandparents weren't too keen on the idea, but they eventually came around and welcomed him into the family. However, when they returned to France, my mother chose to stay behind with my father. And so here I am, a Frenchman and an American. Although in my American circles, I don't let that French side be known too widely… Have you ever been to the Americas, my lady?"

"No, I'm afraid I haven't had the opportunity."

"Well, as soon as you find the opportunity, allow me to be the first to welcome you to the land of the free and the home of the brave," Starrk remarked with a sweep of his arm and a low bow.

"Well I'll be hanged." Grimmjow gaped. "He must really like you, duchess. I've never heard him string so many words together at one time."

Starrk grinned lazily. "Her beauty compels the words from my mouth." He grinned a little wider when he caught the glare of the duke that clearly said, 'that better be all that's being compelled or I'll be compelled to relieve you of your genitalia.'

"Ichigo." They looked over to the woman with a practically purring voice standing next to the duke. "Aren't you going to introduce me?"

Ichigo's mouth pressed into a thin line and he nodded tersely before turning to his wife. "Orihime, this is Clarissa, Duchess of Hartfordshire."

Orihime curtsied. "How do you do, my lady?"

Clarissa giggled and waved her hand at Orihime. "Oh no, you don't have to curtsy to me. We're on equal footing, aren't we?"

"Oh!" Orihime laughed at herself. "I suppose we are. No matter how many times I hear it, it's still difficult to remember that I'm a duchess."

Neliel noticed something flash across Clarissa's face and narrowed her eyes as it recovered into its overly sweet state. She glanced over at the unassuming duchess as she engaged the woman in conversation and then Neliel leaned up to whisper in her husband's ear. "Grimmjow, was the duke once involved with that woman?"

"Yes, he almost married her in fact."

"What?!"

"Well, he wasn't serious about her… I remember him flippantly talking about it as if it just seemed like the thing to do. But he's clearly annoyed by her presence here, so I wouldn't worry about it."

"Yes, but…that woman seems to be up to something…"

"Ichigo," Clarissa suddenly pouted. "I would _so_ love to dance, but no one's asked me yet! What are you going to do about it Mr. Host?"

"Oh that's terrible!" Orihime exclaimed before Ichigo could say a word, and she turned to her husband. "Ichigo, you should dance with her!"

Ichigo looked down at his sweet, beaming wife and fought back a groan of frustration. He turned and would have offered his arm to Clarissa, but she already had a firm hold of it. Glancing back helplessly at the group one last time, he finally led the persistent woman out onto the dance floor, keeping her at a good distance from his person despite her efforts to get closer.

Hisagi quickly stepped in and offered the duchess his arm, which she took and allowed him to lead her into the dancing couples. And as soon as the song ended Hisagi released Orihime and cut in to dance with Clarissa, hardly giving either woman a chance to blink. Ichigo grinned gratefully at his friend, who winked back as he swung the stunned woman away, and gathered his wife back into his arms. "I missed you," he murmured as he pulled her close.

She giggled. "It was only a few minutes."

"Was that all?" he groaned. "Why are we having this ball again?"

Orhime laughed up at him. "Oh but I love meeting all your friends! They're all so interesting!"

"Interesting? How very diplomatic of you," he replied dryly. "I call them downright bizarre."

"Ichigo!"

He just grinned boyishly at her reprimand and lightly tickled her side, chuckling at the giggle-squeak combo he got out of her. They danced for a while in silence before he said, "Do you think they would notice if we just left?"

"Well, I don't know…but why would you want to leave?"

"Oh…I can think of a few things I'd rather be doing right now."

"Like what?"

He pretended to think for a moment and then pulled her closer to whisper in her ear exactly what he wanted to do, grinning as he felt her cheek flame up and her grip on his hand and shoulder tighten. It was a miracle she didn't stumble. He pulled back to look into her eyes and found that they were darting around the room…as if she were assessing something…

"Well," she finally said. "Maybe we should stay for just a _bit_ longer, and maybe they won't notice after that."

Ichigo held back a shocked laugh at her serious answer. Actually, quite a few people would notice their conspicuous absence, but far be it from him to enlighten her. He swung her around one last time before the song ended, intent on making final conversation with a few friends before he carried her upstairs. They had their whole lives to get to know these people and dozens of balls ahead of them. Granted, it would seem that they also had plenty of time with each other, but both of the Kurosakis would beg to differ.

He wrapped her hand around the inside of his elbow and started to lead her through the thick crowd. Suddenly she heard someone say something and it felt like they were speaking to her, but when she turned her head she saw nothing except people looking away. She smiled at them and turned back, shrugging off the feeling, but then she felt it again.

And then the murmuring words started to become more clear…

"…peasant…"

"She seduced him…"

"Can you believe…used to be his maid?"

"Well I heard she used to be the mistress of the Marquis of Carginan."

Orihime lightly gasped, but she kept her face forward, praying her husband didn't hear them as her face flamed with shame.

"Look at her, strutting about like she's so high and mighty. She's nothing but a lowly, manipulative maid."

She recognized that voice and looked up, stunned when she saw Clarissa looking straight at her. Her heart sank when she felt Ichigo's muscles bunch tightly beneath her hand. He'd heard. She stole a glance to his face and saw his face was hard, his jaw tightening. "Ichigo," she whispered softly when he halted them in their tracks. "Let's just ignore them. It's fine. Really."

"The whore duchess…"

Ichigo's eyes snapped in the direction of the voice, searching to find which head he was going to snap off, but was interrupted when his wife grabbed his hand and stood in front of him. "Ichigo!" she whispered urgently. "Ichigo, stop! Your hand!" He looked down at her and then at his hand which was turning ivory white, and only then did he notice the pain that had been hidden by enraged hate. Ichigo paused his emotions and looked into her concerned gray eyes and breathed deeply, willing the murderous rage to simmer down to a low burning anger. They both watched as his hand returned to normal under her soothing strokes.

Now that his rage wasn't blinding his thinking, his mind was racing as he looked around the ballroom. He suddenly took his wife's hand in his and strode towards the corner where the musicians sat, signaling for them to stop and leaned down, whispering in the ear of a confused Orihime, "Trust me."

She nodded and he turned back to the crowd that had quieted when the music stopped and forced a grin on his face while still holding on to her hand. "I apologize for interrupting. I hope everyone is enjoying themselves." A murmur of affirmation rolled across the crowd. "Good. I just wanted to make an introduction, the entire reason all of you are here. She is also the entire reason I'm standing here in front of you today, alive. She has become the entire reason for my life. And despite being ostracized by her family, forced into growing up as a peasant, and finally almost sold off by that same family, not to mention putting up with me, she is the sweetest, smartest, most beautiful woman this side of the Atlantic and I dare you to find one with a bigger heart than hers. She is the daughter of Count and Countess Inoue, she is the Duchess of Clermont, she is my wife, she is the woman who saved my life, and she is the woman I love. Lady Orihime Kurosaki." He then folded his slack-jawed wife into his arms and kissed her in front of the entire room, causing them to go completely still in shock.

It didn't take but a few seconds for the room to swell with the sound of applause and laughter of approval from the crowd who only moments ago had reduced the duchess to dust under their expensively clod feet. Ichigo smiled against her lips when he heard hoots and hollers that could only come from Hisagi and Grimmjow and…Neliel?

Orihime giggled when a loud "yeehaw" came from Starrk, and reluctantly they pulled away. He motioned for the music to begin again and, with her in tow, he slipped back behind the musicians to a small door that led into a dark, narrow hallway and quickly shut the door behind him, pressing his back against it. She looked down at the hands that held hers and felt them shaking a little. He glanced down at her and smiled nervously. "I'm not so big on public speaking…"

Orihime smiled softly and squeezed his hands as she leaned up on her toes and kissed him. "Thank you."

He smirked and wrapped his arms around her, holding her tight. "Well, at least we got to leave sooner than planned."

She smiled and then looked around at the plain little hallway. "But where are we?"

Ichigo grinned and grabbed her hand. "I'll show you." He reached over to the opposite wall and ran his hand along the wood until suddenly it popped open. Orihime followed him into the room with wide eyes.

"The library?"

He didn't answer her, just led her to the other end of the library as she looked around at the place where they'd first met. Again, he ran his hand along the side of the bookcases and then pushed, opening the hidden door into a narrow, spiral staircase. He looked back at her big, wondering eyes and smiled. "My father liked being able to slip away from functions with my mother. He…uh…built it for this exact purpose, actually. Um…" He looked around and scowled. And then suddenly Orihime found herself being scooped up into his arms. He smothered her protests with a kiss. "These steps are a little difficult to navigate. I don't want you hurting yourself."

"But-" His lips cut her off again, mostly just as an excuse to kiss her again, and then he continued up the steps as she quietly wrapped her arms around his neck. At the top he kicked against the wall and it opened into his private sitting room.

"Oh! How convenient!" she exclaimed, not really thinking about what her devilishly grinning husband was thinking about.

"Yes, isn't it?" He kicked back at the hidden door and continued on towards his bedroom.

Finally he set her on her feet once his chamber door was closed behind them and they stood alone in his room.

"Well," he said after a slightly awkward moment. "Here we are."

"Yes…we escaped."

"Yeah…"

"Tha-" "I-"

They both laughed nervously and Orihime said, "What were you going to say?"

"Ladies first."

"Oh…well…um…" She stopped fidgeting and looked up at him through the black fringe of her lashes. Was he really, _finally_ going to-? Or did she read everything wrong? She dropped her eyes and took a deep breath. Here goes everything… With a jittery hand, she reached up and untied the ribbon at her chest, loosening the bodice. She dared to raise her eyes at that moment and saw that his eyes had darkened to a deep chocolate brown. Encouraged by the familiar gaze, her hands reached back to unbutton the back of her dress.

One second she'd just let out a small grunt as she tried to stretch her fingers to the out of reach buttons, and the next his lips were on hers, his fingers fumbling through the rest of her buttons as his mouth moved against hers. She slid her hands under his jacket and pushed it off his shoulders, moving straight to work on his necktie and shirt.

In a sudden flurry of tossed fabrics and deepening kisses, he'd picked her up again and gently tossed her onto his bed, both completely undressed except for the turquoise necklace lying between her breasts. Ichigo rose above her and simply gazed for a moment, looking at every curve, memorizing every freckle, getting lost in her stormy eyes and knowing he'd never tire of it.

He pushed a curl from her cheek and then captured her lips, moving his hands up and down her sides as he gently and roughly massaged her mouth with his. She wrapped her legs around his waist and felt his muscles quiver under her fingers as they gently raked up and down his back. A moan sounded from deep within her throat as his tongue burned down her neck and across her shoulder. He growled and bit into the soft skin when her hips lifted and rubbed against him.

Orihime gasped and pulled him closer. Liking the reaction she got from it, she again lifted and rolled her hips. Her name rumbled from his chest and he sank his teeth into her breast. She arched against him again and his hand slid down her side and up her thigh that was wrapped around him, squeezing it. He looked back into her eyes when she hissed and gasped his name. He dropped his head to sink his tongue into her mouth, and entered her with an almost desperate thrust, their moans vibrating into the kiss.

Skin rushed against skin, lips moved against lips and skin, fingers burned into skin, thrust after thrust was met. Orihime's hands snaked down his back and gripped his rear, urging him deeper. He let out a strangled groan and gripped her waist with one arm, pushing her thigh with the other, and flipped her over causing her to cry out breathlessly. He kept one arm wrapped around her waist and ran the other hand down her scarred back, following it with searing kisses, and then again plunging deep into her.

Ichigo crossed his other arm across and between her breasts, gripping her shoulder with his hand, freeing his other hand to move down and touch her. She roughly sighed as her head fell back onto his shoulder, her arm reaching back to him as he moved inside and against her, her other hand gripping the hand on her shoulder.

And when finally she cried out his name, stiffening and trembling and finally melting against him, Ichigo gripped her tighter, nearly roaring as she clenched around him, his head dropping to her shoulder when he'd found release. Moments of catching their breath passed before he pulled out and fell back onto the bed, bringing her with him on top of his chest.

She splayed her hand against his heaving chest as he reached around and caressed her back. They lay there, silently, for several minutes until finally Ichigo's husky voice broke the warm and comfortable silence. "We should do this more often."

Orihime laughed softly against his shoulder. "I agree."

His hand lightly moved down her back, over her hip, and gently lifted her thigh across his legs. "We could start a pattern now…"

She smiled and bit her lip before shifting so she sat on top of him, watching as his smoldering eyes traveled the length of her body, his palms rubbing her thighs that surrounded his. "Yes, we could…" She lowered to softly touch his lips with hers, her hair cascading around his face, moving her kisses down his neck, his chest.

"Hime…"

"Hm?"

His fingers sank into her hair as she licked at his nipple. "You are…never sleeping in the other…room again."

She smiled and moved back up to his lips, planting another kiss on them, lifting again so that her eyes sparkled into his. "Yes, my lord."

:

:

:

_Ten Years Later_

"Would you like some more tea, daddy?"

Ichigo shifted and bit back a curse when his head struck the top of the low ceiling. "Yeah."

"Daddy." He looked back at his dark haired daughter's reproving tone. "Where are you manners?"

"What's the magic word?" his other daughter asked while shaking her little finger at him, her auburn curls falling down in her face.

His eyes darted from daughter to daughter. "Uh, please."

The girls nodded with satisfaction and the older turned to pour more invisible tea into his cup. He took the offered cup and after a scowl from his daughters he muttered his thanks.

The younger auburn haired girl turned to yell out the small door of their miniature castle. "Are you sure you don't want to have tea with us, Toshio?"

A little boy's voice trying to sound gruff answered her from his post outside the castle. "No, Emiko. I can't protect you from dragons if I'm inside drinking tea!"

Ichigo smirked at his son's protectiveness, but his smirk quickly fell away under his older daughter's quelling glare and obediently took a sip of his tea before it got cold.

Emiko turned to her sister with big eyes. "Amaya, do you really think there are dragons out there?"

Amaya rolled her grey eyes. "Don't be silly, of course there are dragons. Do you think Toshio would be out there if there wasn't?"

Emiko nodded and sipped her empty cup while Ichigo tried to stop his shoulders from shaking. Just then Ichigo turned his head towards a voice coming from outside.

"Here you are, Toshio! Where are your sisters?"

"They're inside the castle with Daddy." Toshio puffed his little chest out. "I'm protecting them from the evil dragons. You should get inside too, Mommy, so I can keep you safe."

Orihime grinned at her youngest child and reached down to place her hand on his cheek. "Oh my goodness, you're so brave. But I'm afraid I won't fit in there!"

Toshio frowned and looked at the ground, orange tendrils falling in front of his eyes. Suddenly he looked up with a determined look on his face. "Daddy is strong, he can take on the dragons." He turned back to the castle. "Daddy? Can you get out so we can protect Mommy?"

A grunt came in from inside the castle and then a crash followed by a duet of "Daddy!"

"Sorry," Ichigo muttered as he tried to arrange the tea set again. Finally he got his body turned around so that he was on his hands and knees and slowly crawled out of the castle…and then cursed under his breath when his hips got stuck. Orihime started giggling and he lifted his head to glare at her. She clamped her hand over her mouth and walked over to help him. "No, no," he waved at her. "I'm fine…"

The duchess struggled to suppress her laughter as she watched her scowling husband wriggle out of the miniature castle. He hated cramping into the small playhouse, but he could never resist his daughters' sweet faces. Finally he got to his feet, and brushed the grass off of his knees.

Orihime walked up to him and wrapped her arms around his waist. "Are you sure you can protect me from the dragons?"

Ichigo smirked down at her as he pulled her in closer. "It's not the dragons you need protection from."

She blushed and bit her lip. "Oh? Then what, your grace?"

He leaned down and brushed his lips against her smiling mouth. "This."

Toshio wrinkled his little nose and quickly crawled into the castle.

"Toshio?" Amaya frowned. "What are you doing in here?"

He frowned and took the cup Emiko offered him. "Mommy and Daddy are doing mushy stuff again."

Both girls mirrored his wrinkled expression. "Ewww."

:

:

:

_Das Ende_

* * *

Could there _be _a weirder ending? XD Ah well, it'll be interesting to see what people think of it. Like I said, I had difficulties with the ending...but I do like the cute father/daughter stuff. So there it is XD

Orihime's dress is heavily influenced by this: http://www. sensibility. com/vintageimages/1800s/images/veritysdress. jpg (without spaces, of course)

Children's name meanings (partially picked for meaning, mostly picked cause they sound good xD):

Toshio – Genius leader, hero  
Emiko – Beautiful blessing child  
Amaya – Night rain

And the miniature castle is the one in the middle of the hedge maze from a few chapters back ^^

Final review reply list!! D: (But you'll still be getting replies to this chapter's reviews of course) Again, do ya'll even remember what you said? XD Gah...anyways... Thank you again for all your faithful support!!!!

And thank you for all the birthday wishes!!! You guys are too kind to me :3 *HUGS ALL AROUND*

**VergilTheart:** lol, Ichigo does love children (evidenced by the way he's so good with his sisters :D). And especially the mechanics involved in getting children :heehee Thank you so much for reviewing!!!!

**Blitch:** Waaah *smother Blitch in running glomps* Thank you so so so so much for your continuous support for the very beginning of this thing. It's been so encouraging and you're amazing for it!!! So glad you've enjoyed this story! It really, really means a lot coming from you!! *HUGS*

**Tia-Chan18:** Omg your review so beautifully long and wonderfully encouraging!! I LOVED reading it!!! Thank you so much for squeeing on all the details, you are awesome and your support has been greatly loved. Thank you!!! :D

**princesss-myu:** Yay! Here's your babies XD Hope you enjoyed this chapter of lemon, love, and children. Thank you so much for you reviews!!!

**Euphy Azula:** Oh wow, I'm so happy you gave this story and chance and like it to boot!! :D I really appreciate your review and it's good to hear how you enjoy it. Thank you!!!

**x3Sn0w:** *sniffle sniffle* No seriously, reading your review again brought tears to my eyes...I'm such a sap XD It made me "madly happy, mushy,  
ecstatic, squee-ish, astounded, contented" XD I don't know how to thank you enough for your incredible support for me and this story!! You're such an awesome person and it really means a lot coming from you!! So thank you thank you thank you and my deep penetrating love right back to ya! :D *GLOMPS*!!!!

**Fostersb:** Thank you so much for your lovely review!! I'm especially glad that you especially enjoyed the switching among couples cause I was a little nervous about how that would go over. Thank you!!!

**Rochelleteentitan:** Oh wow! Your high praise made me blush and I don't feel this story deserves, but I deeply appreciate it and thank you just the same. It really means a lot!! Thank you so much!!!! :D

**alice hattercandy:** *sinks into green goo at review* Thank you :3 So good to hear such nice words from an amazing fellow author! Thank you oodles for this and all your reviews!!! *hugs*

**Twix10:** Wow! Thank you so much!! I love hearing that I got the emotions across (it's always one of the biggest things I'm nervous about XD). So thank you for your awesome review!!! :D

**miss. dramatikkkk:** Oh no!! *runs over to resuscitate miss d's soul* Dont' die D: But thank you so much for your enthusiasm over my little story!! It makes my soul all warm and fuzzy :3 THank you so much for reviewing!!!

**Miss "L":** lol, you're Aizen hate made me giggle XD He's a great character in terms of development and whatnot, but he's one that's meant to be hated, lol. Thank you so much for all your support!!!

**LunarStar77:** You're review was so sweet and encouraging!! Thank you!! And you should definitely write an IchiHime fic!!! I can't wait to read it!! And don't worry about how it will turn out, my very first oneshot was complete crap D: I don't think you can do worse, lol. Just have fun with it!!! Thank you so much again!!! *hugs*

**-Books. R. Magic-:** ZOMG!!! Theatres in February???!!! Thank you so much for the info!!! Weee, I'm so excited now XD And I'm so there!! Anyways, thank you for your lovely review and for catching that little prince moment XD You've been so awesomely supportive and it's been a joy to read your reviews! Thank you!!!! *hugs*

**The Lord's Fallen Angel:** Nothing about your review was lame, your words made me grin like a fool!! :D Thank you so much!!! And about the GrimmNel sidestory, interesting idea!! I might put something like that in my GrimmNel drabble thread, but we'll see. I've got so much on my plate right now D= But thank for the good suggestion and the support!!! :D

**Fate-chan!!!**: lol, I was hoping to get a few giggles out of my silly ending to the last chapter XD Perhaps a few more out of this one? XD We'll see... Anyways, thank you as always for your awesome, awesome review!!! I'm so glad you liked all the little bits :3 It's funny that you say I'm good at braiding a story because in real life I can't braid. No, seriously. I don't know if it's a mental issue or what (I'm slightly dyslexic, but I don't think that would contribute XD), but no matter how hard I try, I can't braid!! I understand the mechanics...but it's just impossible for me to do for whatever reason XD Anyways, rambling about nonsense again *Sweatdrop* Thank you so much stalker-promoted-to-wifey chan!!!! (how may stalkers can claim that? XD) You. Are. Awesome!!!!! *HUGS*

**Ellie0223:** XD Thank you so much for your review!! I muchly appreciate :3

**elmosrevenge62:** *wipes away teariness* Awww, thank you!!!!! You're review was such love :3 I'm so glad to have made your day better and hopefully this one will do the same! Your incredible support throughout this entire story has been so awesome and deeply appreciated and you are top notch for it!!!! Thank you thank you thank you!!! *hugs*

**Batsu Espada:** lol, no, you are awesome for reviewing despite being tired!!! And all your support has been awesome and loved. Thank you ever so much!!!! :D

**DancerGrl16:** Aw, that's so good to hear your dog is fine! And you're very welcome for the dedications :3 I'm so glad you enjoyed the chapter!! It means a lot! And yeah, the ChaTatsuki was there if you squint XD But I left it up to the readers to decide where their relationship went because there was just getting to be too many couples in this story XD And I kind of prefer them to be friends... But anyways, thank you so much for your review!! They're always such fun and encouragement to read and I deeply thank you for that!!! *HUGS*

**Sakura Uchhia:** Thank you so much!! :D

**Shirochan21:** Thank you oodles for your encouraging review!! I'm so glad you like my fluff :3 (Sometimes I worry about getting to fluffy XD) Thank you again!! :D

**sally-wu-99:** Thank you! Hope you enjoyed the update :D

**Fufu-The-Ninja:** Omygoodness thank you so much for your review!!! Don't worry about not reviewing before, I just love that you've reviewed :D And it was so encouraging! Thank you!! And that's so cool you share a birthday with Kakashi! I've never read or watched Naruto, but I'm vaguely familiar with some of the characters and he seems like a pretty cool one. He looks awesome anyways! XD Thank you again!!! :D

**antica:** Glad you enjoyed the chapter!! There has been a lot of intensity in this story, and this author needed a break from all of it as well as many of the readers I'm sure XD I love teasing!Ichigo XD I have a feeling that as he gets older and gets more comfortable he'd definitely tease Orihime. She's just so teaseable XD Thank you so much for your review!! I really appreciate it and glad to hear you are enjoying!!! :D

**bleachbabe03:** Omygoodness thank you so much for your awesomely enthusiastic review!!! It made me so happyz :3 Hopefully I can get some more IchiHime goodness stories out eventually XD Thank you for the awesome support!!! :D

**haruka798:** Thank you so much! I'm happy to hear that you are enjoying! And yes, there's definitely a story that's been eating at my brain for a couple of months now XD So hopefully you'll see a new one from me soon :D Thank you again for your lovely review!!! :D

**Sweet Yet Painful:** Awz, I'm so happy to hear you enjoyed the last chapter!!! It's a big relief :D Thank you oodles and oodles for all of your continuous support! I've really appreciated it!!!

**copperheadfightingninja:** Thank you so much copper-wifey-chan!!! You iz awesome and hearing that you're enjoying is a big encouragement and has been throughout this story with your support from the very beginning :3 And yes, I'll start working on the next story soon...ish... hopefully XD Thank you again, love!! You're amazing!!! *GLOMPS*

**duchesscarml:** lol, one lengthy review is wonderfully perfect and deeply appreciated! Your review made me blush like crazy and I thank you for all the amazing words and support!!! Thank you!!!! :D

**Vampyre Heartbreak:** Wifey-poo!!!!!!!!! ... !!!!!!!! *GLOMPS* :D Oh...you didn't your wife was crazy? Ahahahaha, it's too late now *devil horns* Muahahah...ah...*ahem* ANYways, as you know, I think you are spilling over with awesomesauce and your reviews have been AWESOME throughout this fic!! Thank you a million times, love!!!! You don't know how much I appreciate it!! Thank you!!!! (And yeah, Rob Patt's acting skills are something to be desired...actually anyone's are XD And although New Moon is looking up considering all the shirtless males it seems like that's pretty much the only improvement...ah well XD) Another THANK YOU and a HUG for the road :3

**Blackheart214:** Holy crap thank you so much for your incredible review!!!! You have no idea how encouraging it was to me :D Thank you!! I'm so happy to hear that it even got you back into IchiHime! Recently I've been kind of falling back in love with them, I know that seems weird since I'm writing this huge story about them...but I don't know, I guess I'm remembering why they're my OTP in the first place XD Anyways, ugh I'm rambling xD Thank you again for your amazing review!!! *hugs*

**Wolfy-chan08:** Aw, thank you for your lovely review!! I'm glad to hear you enjoyed :3 *hugs*

**hannehbuns:** lol, don't worry about not reviewing! Believe me, I understand!! Especially since my updates have been taking so long lately *sweatdrop* And your review was awesome and so much fun and encouraging to read!! Thank you!!!! I deeply appreciate your love and support for this story!!! *hugs*

**Kenkai:** Aha, using that name because that's how I know you XD Thank you so much for giving this story a chance and it's so good to hear you've enjoyed it!!! Lol, and yeah one of my favorite parts was giving all the characters their various positions XD It was so much fun so I'm glad you liked it too! Thank you so, so much for your support!!! I really appreciate it! :D

Omg, I wasn't really feeling much sadness about this story ending, but after re-reading all your reviews I'm all teary and sad! XD You guys are more than awesome!! I wish I could like...I don't know...force Kubo to give us an IchiHime spread or go back to HM or something for you guys...but just know I totally would if I could!! How about some virtual cookies and hugs instead? (wheat-free cookies to those who are allergic like me XD)

Thank you a gazillion times for alerting, faving, and reviewing!!!!! LOVE YOU PEOPLE!!!!

*passes around cookies*

*HUUUUUUGS* :D


End file.
